Antes de todo hay un inicio
by shioris-san
Summary: Anika no recuerda nada de su pasado, decide convertirse en una asesina profesional para ayudar a la persona que la salvo, cuando un trabajo con una suma elevada llega ella decide tomarlo, "Asesinar al hitman mas fuerte, Reborn", lo que no contaba ella es que para cumplir su objetivo era necesario acercarse al Decimo Vongola, mejor conocido como Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer proyecto, siempre me ha gustado leer los fics de la pagina y me han inspirado varias veces para escribir los míos, así que pues empezare, espero le den una oportunidad a esta novata, gracias por su atención. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, (ojala lo fueran) la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

**Atención esto va a ser tsuna x oc**

* * *

><p><strong>CONOCIENDO SU HISTORIA.<strong>

**CAPITULO 1 **

Todo este tiempo había vivido de la misma manera, no me importaba mucho quien sufriera mientras yo pudiera seguir con lo mio, no tengo familia, no tengo recuerdos de ellos, lo único que se de mi infancia es como vagaba por las calles desorientada, tuve las peores experiencias que una niña pudiera tener, no me quedo de otra tenia que hacerme mas fuerte que nadie, tenia que hacerlo si deseaba sobrevivir, a la edad de 8 años ya había tomado mi primera vida humana, fue difícil, realmente dude, pero sabia que si no era el seria yo, conforme paso el tiempo me volví mas fuerte, me convertí en una asesina, ese era mi trabajo, la gente venia a mi y me pagan para aniquilar a otros, al principio no me gustaba, pero después simplemente me dio igual, no necesitaba conocer a la persona solo hacer mi trabajo, siempre era igual, era un asesinato perfecto, tan limpio que daba escalosfrios.

- ¿ya tienes un nuevo trabajo?

- no, el dinero de la ultima vez, todavía no me lo e acabo- conteste mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

- es una lastima, es la época donde hay muy buenos trabajos.

-mejor para los demás, siempre se quejan que los dejo en la ruina, no es mi culpa que sean tan lentos, y me den a mi los mejores trabajos.

- jaja siempre tan humilde Anika -

-me conoces bien, Albert-san - Albert-san es la primera persona en la que confié, lo conocí cuando me estaba muriendo de hambre en la ciudad, pensé que era mi fin, pero el me ayudo.

FLASHBACK

- ¿oye pequeña estas bien?- abrí un poco mis ojos, la luz del sol me lastimaba demasiado.

-hambre- fue lo único que pude decir.

- pobresilla, tranquila yo te ayudare - después perdí la conciencia. cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama recostada, me gire un poco y pude distinguir a la persona frente a mi ,era un hombre tal vez de unos 30 años o algo así - veo que ya despertaste, ¿como te sientes? - lo mire dudosa, quien era ese hombre, porque me había traído a ese lugar - no te preocupes no te haré daño, simplemente quiero ayudarte -

-... ¿quien eres?- pude al fin decir

- mi nombre es Albert, y esta es mi casa, te encontré en la ciudad te veías realmente mal, me acerque para ayudarte y fue cuando te desmayaste, por eso te traje aquí.

- ¿por que me ayudaste?

-no iba a dejar a una pequeña niña tirada y simplemente pasar de largo, ¿o si?

- la mayoría lo hacen

- entonces yo no soy como la mayoría - se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y me hacer una charola - adelante come un poco - examine un poco era una sopa, pan y algo de agua - no te preocupes no tiene nada, puedes comer con confianza - tome la sola y le di un sorbo, era deliciosa, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que comía algo, no dude mas y empece a devorar todo.

- gracias por la comida - dije terminandome todo

-me alegra que te haya gustado, bien ahora que estas mejor, ¿crees poder decirme algo de ti?-

- ... yo... mi nombre es Anika... tengo 7 años...-

-bien, Anika, y tu familia- cuando dijo eso agache la mirada - ¿pasa algo?

- yo... no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada de ellos.

-... lo siento - lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas

-no puedo recordar nada, si al caso se mi nombre - Alberth me abrazo, era un abrazo paternal.

-no te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo - lo mire por un momento

-... ¿en serio?

-si, adelante

-¡gracias!- le dije mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte - de verdad muchas gracias - después de eso empece a vivir con el, lo ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa, mientras el se iba a trabajar, normalmente se iba cuando empezaba a oscurecer, era algo extraño pero decidí no preguntar en un principio, hasta...

-... Alberth-san...

-si, ¿que pasa?

-llevo rato preguntándome, ¿como es tu trabajo?

-¿para que quieres saber?

-es que... me parece un poco extraño que salgas a trabajar cuando empieza a oscurecer y regreses cuando empieza a amanecer

- ya veo - vi como Alberth-san me miraba como dudando

-lo-lo siento, olvide lo que dije

-oye Anika, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-eh?... esta bien

-si, a decir verdad me gustaría que supieras cual es mi trabajo... ¿entonces vienes?

-¡si!- salimos de la casa, empezamos a caminar, todavía había bastante gente por las calles, pero nosotros caminábamos en sentido contrario, conforme paso el tiempo, la gente era poca, la luz era cada vez menos, y nos adentrábamos mas a la parte oscura de la ciudad - Alberth-san. ¿a donde vamos?

-ya casi llegamos, solo... no te separes de mi

-... esta bien - entramos en lo callejones, y llegamos a una puerta de color rojo, en la parte de arriba tenia algo escrito - ¿Soul?-

-es el nombre del lugar - dijo mientras abría la puerta - vamos - entre después de el, bajamos las escaleras y poco a poco empezaba a escuchar algunas voces, llegamos a otra puerta y al abrí pude ver a una gran cantidad de gente, algunos estaban sentado, bebían, otros estaban con algunas mujeres haciendo quien sabe que cosas, en medio de todo eso había una gran pizarra, me acerque un poco, y pude ver varios carteles, en ellos había fotografías de personas y debajo de ellos decía, "recompensa" y grandes cantidades de números.

- oye mocosa quítate

-eh? - detrás de mi pude ver a un hombre realmente robusto, tenia un aura que daba miedo - lo-lo siento - dije mientras me apartaba, el hombre arranco uno de los carteles, se dirigió a la barra y se acerco a Alberth-san

- ¡hey Alberthe, quiero este trabajo!

-esta bien ya te escuche no tienes que gritar- Alberth-san saco un sello y un libro en donde anoto algunas cosas - listo toma - después de eso el hombre se dirigió a la salida

-... ¿Alberth-san?

-aquí es donde trabajo -

-si, ya veo, ¿pero que es este lugar?

-una casa de asesinos- me tomo algunos minutos procesar las palabras

-pe-perdón pero ¿una que?

-una casa de asesinos, aquí la gente viene a dar trabajos para asesinar a otros y las personas que vienen aquí los toman, yo me encargo de registra todos los trabajos- realmente era sorprenderte el simple hecho de saber que tenia esta clase de trabajo - entonces, ¿que opinas?

-... ah... bueno, no lose - que podría opinar, eran asesinos, aunque, no era un tema de importancia para mi, siempre y cuando no me involucrara - pues... supongo que esta bien.

-¿en serio?

-... si

- bueno, me alegra que al fin conozcas mi trabajo- después de aquello iba de vez en cuando con el, normalmente cunado no tenia nada que hacer, todo iba bien, hasta que casi nos fuimos a la ruina, por alguna razón el trabajo era mínimo, ya casi no iba gente a dejar o pedir trabajos, nuestro sustento económico era menos, al parecer los mejores asesinos del lugar, optaron por cambiar de sitio y nos abandonaron, provocando que la gente ya no nos diera trabajos, los pocos asesinos que quedaron eran terribles, por decir inútiles, no faltaba mucho para que nos desmoronáramos, entonces tome una decisión, Alberth-san me cuido todo este tiempo, era hora de regresar le el favor, ha escondidas empece a practicar, no tenia esa clase de conocimientos, así que tome el arma que para mi podría ser mas fácil, aunque debo admitir que también me deje llevar porque era linda, opte por unas Sai*, fue difícil al principio, pero después me fui acostumbrando, paso un año hasta que al fin llego el día.

-no lo harás

-¿por que no?

-es muy peligro, no puedo dejar que hagas esto, eres una novata, podrías morir, tienes solamente 8 años

-puedo hacerlo, sino lo haga nos iremos a la ruina

-yo me encargare de eso, tu no tienes que preocuparte

-quiero hacer, tu me has cuidado todo este tiempo, quiero regresar te las gracias

-yo no te ayude para que me lo regresaras algún día

-lose, es por eso que tengo que hacerlo, por favor, déjame ir, te prometo que regresare, te lo ruego... confía en mi - pude ver como dudo, despues dio un largo suspiro relajando sus hombros

-prométeme que regresaras a salvo

-lo prometo

-de acuerdo, saco su libro y empezó a registra - ahora que trabajaras en esto necesitas un seudónimo.

-mmm, que tal... Sai-

-¿Sai?

-si, el mismo nombre que mis armas

-de acuerdo, Sai, toma - me entrego el papel - ten cuidado

-lo haré... me voy- di media vuelta me coloque la capa negra que se confundía con mi cabello, me tape la cara, solo la mitad para abajo, dejando solo a la vista mis ojos verdes - bien, terminemos el trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo, los primeros dos capítulos serán para que conozcan a la protagonista mejor y después aparecerán los demás personajes, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo estoy aquí con el capítulo 2, pronto aparecerán los demás personajes, por cierto de esta historia quiero sacarle una segunda parte, pero dependerá si no pierdo la inspiración, a decir verdad esto es solo para que conozcan todo lo que paso con los personajes, y de esa manera poder entrar de lleno a la otra historia, sin más que eso los dejo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi propiedad, los oc y la historia si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber. **

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER PECADO <strong>

**CAPITULO 2**

Aquella noche recuerdo que la lluvia no se detenía, las nubes cubrían todo el cielo, el aire golpeaba los árboles, casi como anticipando una calamidad, me movía entre aquella escena tan salvaje, mi atuendo era perfecto para la ocasión, si de alguna manera alguien me notaba lo único que podrían ver sería algo de color negro moviéndose, había estado practicando todo este tiempo, debía cumplir mi trabajo, debía hacerlo para ayudar a Alberth-san. Después de un rato corriendo y esquivando lo que se me atravesaba, al fin llegue a mi objetivo, era una enorme mansión, parecía un cliché una mansión en medio de la nada rodeado por árboles, si lo piensan bien, resulta algo gracioso.

-parece despejado - revise por los alrededores, izquierda nada, derecha nada, parece ser que el lugar estaba vació, empecé a caminar hacia la mansión - ¿por dónde entrare?- debía ser cuidadosa, no quería llamar la atención de alguien, era cierto que por fuera no habían personas, pero nada me aseguraba que por dentro estuviera igual, revise los lados de la casa, parecía completamente cerrada, entonces- bingo una ventana- me trepe en uno de los arboles mas cercano y salte hacia la casa, intentando hacer el mas mínimo ruido posible, me acerque a la ventana y mire por dentro, era un pasillo, al parecer estaba vació, tome una de mis sai y empece a rasgar el vidrio, el ruido de la tormenta ayudaba a esconder el que yo hacia, cuando al fin quedo cortado lo empuje y rápidamente lo tome antes de caer e impactarse contra el suelo, una vez dentro empece a examinar, había algunas figuras de cerámica en las esquinas y pinturas colgadas, comencé a caminar por el pasillo, no podía ver a nadie, tal vez estaban durmiendo, en ese caso tendría que encontrar la habitación donde estaba, una alfombra decoraba el corredor, y las luces se encontraban apagadas, mi trabajo constaba de matar a un hombre de 37 años, su nombre Rost Froud.

-vaya clima el que nos ha tocado hoy - escuche unas voces y por inercia me oculte detrás del muro, parecían venir de la primera planta.

-es un asco de clima - al parecer eran dos hombres por el sonido de su voz no parecían muy viejos - por cierto, el jefe no se ha sentido bien últimamente, ¿verdad?

-si, lo he visto demasiado agotado.

-no lo he visto esta mañana.

-estuvo en cama todo el día, dijo que no tenia fuerza suficiente para levantarse.

-eso se oye mal, espero se recupere.

-si, yo también - después de eso los dos hombres se alejaron

-así que ha estado en cama todo el día, entonces solo debo encontrar su habitación y ahí estará- tome el camino que estaba detrás de mi, empece a caminar por el corredor, habían varias habitaciones, como no sabia cual de todas ellas era, abría cada puerta que encontraba, la mayoría de los cuartos eran bibliotecas, tenían grandes cantidades de libros, tenia curiosidad de ojearlos un poco, pero sabia que no tenia el tiempo para hacer eso, conforme avanzaba, las bibliotecas eran menos y los cuartos eran mas, ahora eran habitaciones, lo mas probable de su personal, una tras otra - vacías, maldición ¿donde esta?- empezaba a cansarme de no encontrar mi objetivo, esto era como un laberinto, levante mi mirada un poco, en el fondo se podía apreciar una puerta mas grande que las demás - ¿podría ser?-

-¿oye escuchaste eso?- pude escuchar algunos pasos detrás de mi, me habían escuchado.

-diablos- me apresure a la habitación que se encontraba enfrente, escuchando como los pasos se hacían mas fuertes detrás de mi, llegue a la puerta, gire la perilla y cerré lo mas rápido y silencioso que pude, me mantuve en la puerta, sosteniéndola fuertemente, escuche como los pasos se pararon enfrente de la puerta.

-¿ves algo?.

-...no- sus respiraciones se oían algo cortadas, al parecer habían corrido detrás de mi.

-revisemos mas adelante.

-si- escuche como se alejaban, y al fin pude soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en un largo suspiro.

-¿quien eres?- sentí como un frió metal tocaba mi cuello, era una navaja, mi cuerpo se tenso, levante un poco mi mirada para ver a la persona detrás de mi.

-...Rost Froud- así era, la persona que debía asesinar y que había estado buscando por bastante tiempo, se encontraba detrás de mi, amenazándome con una navaja.

-...¿nos conocemos?- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja, tenia un aura bastante atemorizarte para una niña de tan solo ocho años de edad.

-...yo...- que debía hacer, era mas que obvio que no le diría que estaba ahí para asesinarlo, y mucho menos cuando tenia una navaja en el cuello.

-tu nombre - eso no era una pregunta, era una orden.

-sa-sai.

-¿sai?.

-...si.

-muy bien... sai, ¿que haces aquí?- trague en seco, mis piernas temblaban, por su mirada se notaba que estaba dispuesto a degollarme en cualquier momento, esa mirada, no era la de una persona... era la de un asesino, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo apretaba mas la navaja contra mi, solo serian cuestión de segundos para que la clavara completamente, no debía dudar mas, el me mataría sino hacia algo rápido, moví mi mano cuidadosamente a mi cintura, cuando toque el frió metal lo apreté fuertemente, no debía morir, le hice una promesa, le dije que regresaría a salvo, y eso no era una mentira.

-...Alberth-san

-¿que dijis...- no lo deje terminar, tome mi sai y golpee rápidamente la navaja para mandarla a volar, al estar pegada a mi cuello logro cortarme, pero no era una herida letal, al perder el equilibrio por el golpe retrocedió tambaleándose, aproveche el momento para golpear su pierna derecha y derribarlo, callo en seco al suelo, se escucho un fuerte golpe, el ruido que provoco atraería a los demás hasta el lugar, eso significaba que tendría que apresurarme, tome mi segunda sai con la mano izquierda y la clave en su hombro derecho para evitar que volviera a levantarse, un grito de dolor retumbo por la habitación, la sangre empezaba a ser visible por el suelo - mal...dito - fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, mientras se retorcía del dolor - que esperas... acaba...de una vez - dijo entrecortado, tome la segunda sai con ambas manos y la coloque sobre su pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón - vamos... hazlo ...- seria solo un golpe para poder acabar con todo, pero a pesar de eso, mis manos temblaban, tenia miedo, tenia miedo de matarlo, y el pareció notarlo - ¿que... tienes miedo?- sus ojos se clavaron en mi - acaso...¿es tu primera vez? - el sabia que dudaba y estaba aprovechando la situación.

- ¿que te hacer creer, eso?

-tus manos... están temblando- levanto su mano izquierda con la que cubrió la herida de su hombro, esta llena de sangre - ¿es que le temes a esto? - dijo mientras elevaba su mano a mi rostro, di un paso atrás, mala idea, el tipo aprovecho y me tiro al suelo usando sus pies, ahora era yo la que estaba en el suelo, el se levanto y se quito la sai que había clavado en su hombro - has perdido - se acerco violentamente a mi, quise tomar mi sai derecha pero el la pateo lejos, me dio una patada en el estomago provocando un grito ahogado - buenas noches - tomo la sai que llevaba y se inclino hacia mi para golpearme, solo tenia una esperanza, _mi carta del triunfo, _moví mi mano a la espalda, la tome fuertemente y cuando el estaba casi por completo sobre mi eleve mis brazos y cerré los ojos , un rayo silencio todo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe, pero jamas llego, empece a sentir como algo escurría por mis mano, abrí de apoco mis ojos, y fue cuando lo vi, la sai había atravesado su cuello por completo, y lo que escurría sobre mi era la sangre del sujeto, lo vi por unos instantes, la luz se había apagado por completo de sus ojos, es estaba...

-muerto - una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, al ver la puerta pude notar a varias personas viendo la escena aterrorizados, no me había dado cuenta del momento en que llegaron - ¡TU!- me levante rápidamente quitándome el cuerpo de encima, tome las dos sai que se encontraba en el suelo y deja la tercera en su cuello, varios disparos atravesaron la habitación, corrí directo a la ventana sin dudar y salte, el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose se hizo notar, caí al suelo y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, no le di importancia al dolor de mis piernas, tampoco le di importancia al dolor de mi garganta, y mucho menos le di importancia a las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, esa noche le había quitado la vida a un hombre, esa noche había cometido mi primer pecado.

...

Después de eso obtuve mas trabajos, pronto la gente empezaba a buscar otra vez el lugar, y de apoco regresaba a la normalidad, yo decidí seguir con el trabajo, para evitar que pudiera ocurrir nuevamente.

-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿dijiste algo Anika?.

-no... solo recordé algo.

-otra vez soñando despierta.

-yo no sueño despierta.

-jaja claro - dijo Alberth-san con sarcasmo

-oye, yo no...- no pude terminar la frase, el sonido de la puerta golpeándose llamo nuestra atención, en la entrada habían dos personas con capucha, examinando el lugar, todos los mirábamos esperando que intentaran hacer algo.

-¿se les ofrece algo?- pregunto Alberth-san

-... estamos buscando a alguien- dijo uno de ellos - ¿hay alguien aquí con el nombre de sai?

-¿para que lo buscan?.

-es algo que solo podemos tratar con el en persona.

-pues lo siento pero no se...

-soy yo - dije interrumpiendo a Alberth-san antes de que les dijera que no estaba en el lugar.

-¡oye! An...Sai.

-¿que es lo que quieren conmigo?- dije ignorando los gritos de Alberth-san y acercándome a ellos.

-nos gustaría poder hablar en un lugar mas privado-

-... ok... vamos-

-¡Espera!.

-enseguida regreso Alberth-san - subimos las escaleras y salimos del lugar, los conduje por un callejón, en esos donde la gente prefiere mantenerse alejada - bien, ¿que es lo que quiere?.

-antes que nada nos gustaría hacer una prueba.

-¿prueba?

-si... con su permiso - los sujetos empezaron a correr hacia mi

-esperen que..- uno de ellos logro llegar atrás de mi, mientras el otro iba de frente, ambos sacaron una enorme cuchilla de sus mangas, y arremetieron contra mi, pero antes de que golpearan saque mis sai y detuve ambos golpes, levante mi pie y patee al sujeto que estaba delante, con la mano derecha gire la sai y tomándola por la punta golpee al segundo sujeto con el mango de esta, tome dos de las cuchillas que llevaba en mis botas y las arroje al que había pateado haciendo que su ropa que clavara en el suelo, después me gire al segundo lo tome de la capa y lo golpee contra la pared - se puede saber que traman- dije mientras lo empujaba mas contra la pared.

-espera... solo... estábamos probándote.

-¿probándome?.. ¡es que soy o dulce o que!- dije mientras lo azotaba nuevamente contra la pared

-no... solo... queríamos ver si eras buena para el trabajo.

-...¿trabajo?

-si... en mi bolsa- dijo mientras dirigía su vista al lugar, quite una de mis manos de el y revise su bolsa, lo que encontré fue un papel doblado - ábrelo - hice lo que dijo, en el papel se encontraba la foto de...

-...¿un bebe?... ¡que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta!.

-no es ninguna broma... esa es la persona que queremos que asesines.

-pues lo siento, pero yo no mato bebes- lo solté de una vez, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-no es un simple bebe...¡es el hitman mas fuerte de la mafia!.

-creo que tantos golpes que te di afectaron tu cabeza.

-es cierto.

-es un bebe, por favor.

- esa no es su verdadera forma.

-¿eh?.

-es esta - saco otro papel y me lo entrego lo revise, era la fotografía de un hombre, inclusos aunque fuera una simple foto podía notarse el aura imponente del sujeto.

-¿entiendes lo que me estas diciendo?.

-el... esta de esa forma a causa de una maldición, pero eso no quiere decir que sea débil, es sumamente fuerte, hemos enviado ya a varios asesinos por el, pero todos han fracasado, fue entonces cuando escuchamos de ti sai, uno de los asesinos mas fuertes, siempre cumples tus trabajos, no dejas rastro en la escena, y mas que nada no tienes culpa o remordimiento, es por esa razón que te buscamos, pero antes teníamos que probar que eras los suficientemente fuerte para el trabajo, por eso es que te atacamos, estamos dispuesto a pagarte esto - el hombre me entrego un cheque

-...este...numero... ¿existe?...- en el cheque estaba la cantidad de $1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 - debe ser una broma.

-es verdadero, es mas si no le es suficiente podemos duplicar o triplicar la cantidad, el dinero que usted quiera, no hay problema - una cantidad de esa magnitud, era simplemente impresionante, si obtenía ese dinero no tendría que volver a trabajar como asesina, Alberth-san y yo podrías decir adiós a esta clase de vida, yo no tendría que volver a matar a una persona.

- ¿es cierto todo lo que me esta diciendo?.

-si, completamente.

-quiero que tengan en cuenta que traicionar a un asesino es perder su vida.

-si, lo sabemos perfectamente ... también sabemos que si un asesino traiciona a su cliente significa ser exiliado.

-no se preocupen por eso, yo siempre cumplo mis trabajos.

-...entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?- dijo mientras me extendía la mano, dude por un momento pero al final la acepte.

-es un trato.

* * *

><p><strong>TAN TAN TAN, huy que les pareció nuestra Anika se va a meter a la boca del lobo, al final ha aceptado el trabajo me pregunto como le ira (ni yo misma lo se xD), creo que Alberth-san regañara a alguien , que les pareció el pasado de Anika, ¿duro?, ¿triste?, tuvo que madurar muy rápido a pesar de su corta edad, ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con los demás personajes?, ¿como la recibirán?, ¿como actuara ella?, ¿acaso hibari la morderá hasta la muerte?, pues todo eso y mucho mas lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, nos leemos bye :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi, al fin el momento que esperaban, nuestra Anika conocerá a nuestros personajes, ¿ustedes que creen que pase?**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi propiedad, los oc y la historia si lo son.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber. **

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>LLEGADA<strong>

**CAPITULO 3**

Había decidido tomar el trabajo, ya no había vuelta atrás, aquellos sujetos me habían dicho la localización del hitman.

-¿Japón?.

-si, Japón

-no creo que deberías aceptar este trabajo, aun estas a tiempo para declinar.

-no te preocupes, terminare igual de rápido que con los demás.

-pero Anika, si la historia que te contaron es cierta, no creo que sea tan fácil acabar con el, es el asesino mas fuerte, ¿no es así?.

-es lo que dijeron.

-entonces no creo que sea buena idea.

-pero Alberth-san recuerda que todos tenemos una debilidad, y no creo que el sea la excepción... ademas no he conocido a una persona que sea capaz de igualarme en pelea, si es cierto que el es el mas fuerte... podría ser interesante.

-Anika.

-no te preocupes, te prometo regresar lo mas pronto posible con el trabajo hecho, y cuando tenga el dinero, nosotros podemos retirarnos he irnos muy lejos de aquí.

-... de acuerdo... pero mas vale que te cuides-

-si, lo haré... bien debo irme, si quiero terminar rápido, tengo que salir ya.

-si, cuídate - me despedí de Alberth-san y me dirigí a la salida, regrese a casa y tome una maleta, la llene con unas cuantas cosas como ropa civil, dinero, algunos papeles por si son necesarios como el pasaporte, también metí mi capa y la mascara que siempre uso para los trabajos y que llevo puesto normalmente excepto cuando estoy en casa, en un estuche de color plateado que tenia una cinta para colgártela por la espalda, metí mis sai y las cuchillas, ese estuche a estaba blindado para ser capaz de pasar objetos de metal por el escaner y detector de metales y no ser detectados.

-bien creo que es todo - yo llevaba una camisa de color verde, unos shorts negros, y unas botas largas de color negro, que combinaban con mi cabello de color negro suelto a media espalda y mis ojos de color verde. Me colgué el estuche plateado en el hombro, tome la maleta con la mano, y me dirigí al aeropuerto.

-bueno días, me permite su pasaporte y su boleto- le entregue el pasaporte y el boleto a la recepcionista - así que Japón... es algún viaje familiar - al aparecer la mujer quería iniciar una platica.

-si, iré a ver a unos parientes lejanos.

-ya veo... listo, todo en orden aquí tiene - me regreso los papeles ya sellados - le deseo un buen viaje, señorita Anika Rosen.

-si, gracias- subí al avión, y despegamos, "_así que el mas fuerte, esto, podría ser interesante"_

_**...**  
><em>

_-_A todos los pasajeros, les pedimos que abrochen bien sus cinturones, estamos apunto de aterrizar en nuestro destino, Japón- Al fin después de tantas horas, llegamos a Japón - Bien, por favor bajen con cuidado por la puerta de salida - tome mis cosas y baje, me estire y tome bastante aire.

- bien, al fin estamos aquí... Japón - metí mi mano en una de mis bolsas - ¿hacia donde tengo que ir?... creo que sera mejor que tome un taxi- salí del aeropuerto y le pedí a un taxista que me llevara a la dirección que estaba en el papel, por suerte mis clases de idiomas en New york habían servido de algo - ¿disculpe señor, cuanto falta para llegar?.

-en unos cinco minutos.

-ya veo, entonces podría bajarme aquí - era mas que claro que no debía llegar justamente enfrente del lugar, bajar del taxi y irme como si nada, levantaría sospechas.

-¿esta segura?. ya casi llegamos-

-si, aquí esta bien.

-de acuerdo- baje del taxi y le pague, dándole las gracias.

-así que es aquí... parece acogedor, aunque no hay mucha gente- por las calles no transitaba nadie, empece a caminar el conductor dijo que tardaría unos cinco minutos en llegar, entonces no estaba lejos el lugar, estaba apunto de doblar por una esquina, cuando escuche una fuerte explosión - ¡pero que demonios!- me oculte detrás de la pared para ver lo que sucedía, era una casa, de uno de los cuartos salia humo.

-¡Te matare!, ¡Reborn!- "¿_Reborn?", _pude ver aun pequeño niño, sobre la rama de un árbol, con una par de granadas en la mano, y después de eso salio una niña detrás de el, de aspecto asiático.

-Lambo, detente.

-¡Muere Reborn!- iba a lanzar las granadas que tenia en las manos, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la rama debajo de el se rompió, haciendo que cayera - tengo... que... calmarme - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo e intentaba no llorar.

-¡Lambo!, ¡I-pin!- un chico de cabello castaño se asomo por la ventana.

-no puedes controlar a tus subordinados, no cabe duda que sigues siendo dame-tsuna - otras voz provino del interior, el humo no me permitía ver, hasta que se acerco a la ventana, "_es el"_, Reborn mi próximo objetivo, estaba a tan solo unos metros de mi.

-si tan solo no hubiera tanta gente, podría acabarlo de una buena vez- tome la cinta del estuche donde venían las armas y la sujete fuertemente - si tan solo no estuvieran - tenia a mi objetivo enfrente y no podía hacer nada, era frustrante, a simple vista parecía un bebe, pero también emanaba una extraña aura de el, casi aterradora, lo vi detenidamente desde mi lugar, intentando estar lo mas camuflada posible, lo revise llevaba consigo un especie de camaleón, el camaleón se movió y se dirigió a su mano, lo seguí con la vista, cuando llego a su mano se convirtió en, "_un arma"_, de repente el sonido de un disparo impactándose contra la pared se escucho, el maldito había disparado hacia donde yo estaba, pero la pared me había protegido, "_¿me descubrió?, _baje mi guardia, ese fue mi error, _"no... puede que haya sentido mi presencia pero no me vio físicamente"._

_- _¡Hiee! ¡Reborn, ¿que estas haciendo?! - escuche al chico castaño gritar.

-me pareció ver a alguien ahí.

-¡pero no puedes estar disparando así nada mas, podrías lastimas a alguien!- Reborn no contesto nada, pero a pesar de la lejanía podía sentir su mirada incluso detrás de la pared, _"creo que lo mejor sera irme por ahora", _me aleje rápidamente del lugar, dándole un ultimo vistazo.

-Reborn, disfruta tus últimos momentos, porque esta noche dejaras de respirar.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo fue mas corto pero el próximo sera mas largo, ¿que les pareció?, creo que Anika se dio cuenta que deshacerse del pequeño bebe no sera tan fácil como creía, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos, bye :D.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi :D aprovechando que no tengo nada de que hacer, les traigo el capitulo 4, espero les guste.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi propiedad, los oc y la historia si lo son.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber. **

por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré "_pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>INTRUSO<strong>

**CAPITULO 4**

Después de lo ocurrido decidí buscar un lugar donde quedarme, tuve que dirigirme a la ciudad, después de buscar un rato encontré un Hotel, me registre, y le pedí a la recepcionista un alojamiento para dos días, no necesitaba nada mas, esta noche terminaría mi trabajo y mañana por la tarde partiría, me llevaron a la habitación y me dispuse a descansar un poco mientras llegaba la hora, no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida, con todo lo ocurrido entre el viaje, ver a un niño vestido de vaca y una bala casi impactarse en mi cara, necesitaba descansar. Sentí una vibración que me despertó, abrí de apoco los ojos, todo el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, ya había anochecido, lleve mi mano a donde provenía la vibración y tome el teléfono.

- 2:10 de la mañana - había programado la alarma del teléfono para que me despertara en caso de quedarme dormida, me levante de la cama, tome la maleta y la abrí, me puse una blusa de color negro, después me coloque la capa y por ultimo la mascara, tome las cuchillas y las metí en las botas 5 en cada una para ser exacta, tome las sai izquierda y derecha y las coloque en mi cinturón una en cada extremo, tome la tercera sai, "_mi carta del triunfo" ,_ y la puse en mi espalda - listo -salí de la habitación con cuidado y subí a la azotea, pude ver el panorama las lamparas iluminaban las calles y algunos autos transitaban, también había gente caminando pero era muy poca - bien vamos - empece a saltar de edificio en edificio, era mucho mas practico que por tierra, seguí por un rato de esa manera, hasta que pronto ya no había edificios y ahora eran casas, ahora el camino ya me era familiar, "_en esa esquina" , _llegue a mi objetivo, ahora me encontraba en frente del lugar donde estaba Reborn, "_la ventana" _, supuse que se encontraría en el mismo lugar de hace unas horas, con suerte seria su habitación, trepe al árbol intentando no caer como el niño de hace un rato, ahora debía decidir como entrar, podría intentar cortar el vidrio pero eso le daría tiempo de reaccionar, o podría simplemente arrojarme contra la ventana provocando una entrada estruendosa, "_creo que me gusta la segunda" , _empece a tomar impulso para saltar, pero justo cuando planeaba hacerlo me percate de algo, "_esta abierta" ,_ era casi imperceptible, la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, tal vez no se dieron cuenta al cerrarla, así que me acerque, tome una de las sai y la deslice por la ventana para empujarla un poco, una vez abierta entre con cuidado. inspeccione el lugar, era una habitación algo pequeña, en la cama se encontraba el chico de la mañana plenamente dormido, "_sigue durmiendo"_ , y en una de las esquinas había una hamaca, alguien dormía en ella, _"Reborn" ,_ sonreí, seria algo verdaderamente sencillo, seria cuestión de segundos y después me largaría inmediatamente, tome la sai con la que había abierto la venta, y la eleve sobre el - dulces sueños bebe - después de eso simplemente golpee, "_muerto" ,_ lo había matado, "_no entiendo como les costo tanto" , _me gire dispuesta a irme cuando.

Click

Me congele por un momento ese había sido el sonido de un gatillo, _"¿Quien es?" , _revise la cama para examinar que el chico siguiera durmiendo, y así era, no se había movido de donde lo deje, "_¿entonces quien es, es que había alguien mas en la habitación? , _de pronto la luz se encendió, me cegó por un momento a causa de la oscuridad en la que antes nos encontrábamos.

- Ciaossu - "_esa voz", _me gire lentamente para ver a la persona de tras de mi

-... imposible - _"Reborn" , _la persona justo detrás de mi era Reborn, el cual me apuntaba con su pistola, baje mi mirada un poco al lugar donde se supone que lo había matado , fue para mi sorpresa ver que en el suelo se encontraba un muñeco tirado y rasgado por la mitad, _"me engaño"._

_-... _Reborn.. ¿que pasa?.. -era el chico, lo habíamos despertado, este se tallaba un poco los ojos para poder ver, cuando al fin lo logro, pude ver como paso de un somnoliento a alguien aterrado -¡Hiee!...¡¿Que-que pasa aquí?! - dijo mientras intentaba retroceder, pero la pared detrás de el no le era de mucha ayuda.

-al parecer logro filtrarse por la ventana, y no te diste cuenta, es por eso que sigues siendo dame-tsuna.

-¡¿que filtrarse... y para que?!.

-vino a matarme - dijo este mientras sus ojos se afilaban aun mas si es que era posible.

-¡¿Que?! - Pude ver como los colores se iban a un mas de su cara, mientras ellos hablaban por así decirlo, Reborn perdió su vista de mi por un segundo, _"ahora" ,_ tome velocidad y corrí contra el.

- ¡CUIDADO!- grito el chico justo cuando golpee a Reborn, pero el maldito lo esquivo, "_es rápido" , s_alto justo encima de mi.

- debo admitirlo - le dije - con esa apariencia te subestime.

-tu fuiste la persona que estaba espiándonos, ¿verdad?.

- tal vez.

-¿Quien eres? - cuestiono el

-no suelo darle mi nombre a mis victimas... pero ya que preguntas, me llamo Sai - el no contesto simplemente se limito a observarme - pero no vine a este lugar para charlar, así que hazme un favor y... muérete de una vez - volví a correr contra el con una sai en cada mano, el retrocedió a la ventana y salto - ¡No huyas!- salte después del el, "_¿donde esta?" ,_ no podía verlo en el patio.

BANG

El sonido de un disparo se escucho, pude esquivarlo por poco, _"esta me la pagas" ,_ arroje me sai izquierda a donde el estaba, salto, pero lo tenia previsto y yo también salte, ahora arroje la segunda sai, otro disparo, uso la bala para desviarla, pero lo que no contaba es que una cuchilla venia camuflada justo detrás de la sai, la esquivo por poco, pero logre darle en el rostro.

-¡REBORN! -era el chico había bajado hasta el patio, pero no le tome importancia no debía distraerme o el me mataría, levante mi mirada hacia el, el estaba, _"¿sonriendo?" , _por alguna razón esa sonrisa hizo que mis sentidos se agudizaran a un mas, como advirtiéndome cuando un animal salvaje esta apunto de estallar, trague en seco, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenia ese sentimiento.

- ¡Poison cooking! - un plato con algo que parecía comida había ido a dar donde yo estaba, logre esquivarlo por suerte, pero después de eso otro disparo voló, en ese momento como agradecí tener reflejos rápidos, levante la mirada, Reborn, el chico castaño, una mujer que al parecer era la que había arrojado el plato, incluso los niños de en la tarde, se encontraban en el patio, ciertamente no era un numero muy lindo, no es que no pudiera enfrentarlos a todos a la vez, pero no quería meter gente inocente en esto, ademas solo quería tener mi atención en Reborn que era el mas peligro.

-...diablos- _"no puedo seguir con esto" ,_ no me quedo de otra que tragarme mi orgullo y dejarlo por el momento, retrocedí y enseguida tome el camino por el cual había venido lo mas rápido que pude, por un momento voltee hacia atrás, Reborn nunca se movió.

La luz se filtraba por las cortinas, me removí en la cama, después de lo ocurrido hace tan solo una horas, no tenia ganas de levantarme.

-maldita sea - estaba dolida, mi orgullo estaba dolido, era la primera vez que había tenia que huir de esa manera y ademas el maldito ni siquiera tubo la decencia de seguirme - la próxima vez juro que lo matare - me levante de la cama de mal humor, tenia que terminarlo, baje para hablar con la recepcionista y pedir que alargaran un poco mas mi estadía, después de eso salí del Hotel y me encamine a donde se encontraba Reborn, simplemente espiaría un poco, tal vez buscar una debilidad, y si se encontraba solo incluso podría aprovechar para atacarlo.

-¡Que es lo que dijo Décimo, que atacaron a Reborn? - escuche una voz desconocida proveniente de la casa de Reborn, era un chico alto de cabello plateado,y tenia cara de pocos amigo.

-shh, Gokudera-kun, no grites tanto - era el chico castaño, _"supongo que son amigos"_

-lo siento Décimo - _"¿Décimo?" -_ ¿y no saben quien fue la persona que lo ataco?.

-no, venia cubierto y no se podía ver su rostro.

-no se preocupe Décimo, Reborn-san es realmente fuerte, cuando ese sujeto regrese, le pateara el trasero - "_esta bien, creo que ya lo odio"._

_-_ ¡Buenos días Tsuna!- "_otro mas" _, este era un chico alto de ojos café y cabello color negro, se vía mucho mas amigable que el otro.

-Bueno días Yamamoto .

-Ciaossu - _"¡Reborn!... vamos contrólate, contrólate, no salgas a asesinarlo" _

_-_Reborn.

-Buenos días Reborn-san.

-Hola pequeñín.

- Reborn-san ¿es cierto que por la noche alguien los ataco?.

-... si.

-maldito, si se llega a topar conmigo no saldrá vivo- _"claro blanquito, quiero verte intentarlo"_

_- _ma ma , tranquilo Gokudera.

-no molestes idiota del baseball.

- tranquilícense chicos - dijo el castaño tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

- no puedes hacer que tus subordinados te escuchen, es por eso que sigues siendo dame-tsuna- dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza,_"subordinados... si no me equivoco dijo lo mismo la otra vez, ¿acaso trabajan para el?"_

_-_¡Reborn!.

-dame-tsuna si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a la escuela.

-¿que? - miro su reloj un momento - diablos, Hibari-san nos matara - después de eso los tres empezaron a correr, mientras Reborn los seguía, _"¿acaso siempre va con el?" , _decidí seguirlos desde un lugar seguro, después de unos minutos de correr llegamos a una escuela, _"¿Namimori?, que raro nombre" , _pude notar que en la puerta de entrada se encontraba un chico de un cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una chaqueta encima y en una de las magas pude notar un emblema "c_omite... disciplinario", _es lo que había alcanzado a leer desde la distancia en que estaba.

-llega tarde herbívoros - "_¿herbívoros?"_

- lo sentimos Hibari-san.

-dame-tsuna, sera mejor que te apresures.

-¡Reborn! - "_¿otra vez, acaso siempre va con el?" , _después de eso corrieron hacia la escuela, _"debo seguir observando"_, entre a la escuela después de que se fue aquel chico que los llamo herbívoros, me pasee un poco por la escuela, tuve que esperar aque terminaran las primeras clases para verlos, se dirigieron al patio.

-¡hey sawada! - ahora era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises, tenia algo en la nariz - ¡saludo al extremo!

-Oni-san.

-¡oni-chan!, no corras así - esta era una chica con el cabello corto de ojos y cabello café claro.

-Kyoko-chan

-Hola, Tsuna-kun - pude notar como el castaño tomo un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ciaossu - _"¿otra vez?... ya veo, no se separa de el, pero, ¿por que?, ¿acaso lo esta protegiendo?"_

-Hola, Reborn-kun

-¡Saludo al extremo! - _" siempre esta con el, lo que significa que si logro acercarme a ese chico... me acercare a Reborn", _una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, _"hola debilidad"._

-¿que estas haciendo herbívora? - casi brinco del lugar donde estaba, _"diablos no me di cuenta cuando llego"_

_-_ah... lo siento estaba conociendo un poco la escuela - _"no debo llamar la atención"_

-solo los alumnos de Naminori pueden entrar-

-si, lose, yo ya me iba... si me disculpas - hice una pequeña reverencia y salí del lugar rápidamente, "_maldición que buen susto me dio ese tipo... pero al menos algo bueno salio de esto, ahora se como lograre acercarme a Reborn, y sera con la ayuda de ese chico castaño". _Tome mi celular y marque el único numero que tenia guardado. - Bueno... Alberth-san

-¿Anika?, pero que milagro, ¿que ocurre? - se escuchaba a Alberth-san al otro lado de la linea.

-¿cree que podrías hacerme un favor?.

-claro, ¿que es lo que quieres, una nueva arma, suministros, dinero?.

-no, nada de eso, quiero que saques unos papeles de traslado para mi.

-¿de traslado, y para que quieres eso?.

-bueno, muchos dicen esto ¿no?... nunca es tarde para estudiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno creo que este capitulo fue mas largo que el anterior, ¿que les pareció?, Al fin Anika se acercara a Tsuna (*0*)9, y ya tuvo su primer encuentro con Hibari-san, al igual que el odio a Gokudera jaja (eso le pasa por hablar de mas), pero no tendrá el camino tan fácil y menos con kyoko cerca de tsuna :, que les pareció su encuentro con Reborn logro herirlo (¿quien tiene las agallas de hacer eso?), han pasado muchas cosas hoy, y pasaran aun mas en el próximo capitulo, nos leemos bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola al fin les traigo el capítulo 5 de esta extraña historia que salió de mi cabeza, espero les guste.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y tal vez **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTUACIÓN <strong>

**CAPITULO 5**

Podía escuchar el sonido de varias voces al otro lado de la puerta, chicas y chicos, algunos hablaban de lo que habían hecho su fin de semana, otros sobre el chico o chica que les gustaba, algunos hablaban sobre sus tareas o otras cosas sin importancia alguna, a veces odiaba tener mi oído tan desarrollado, como en ese momento.

-Bien sus papeles están en orden - la persona que llevaba esperando todo ese rato al fin se dignaba en aparecer.

-Qué alivio - intente decirlo de una manera que no sonara tan sarcástica.

- Bien, adelante entremos - el profesor abrió la puerta y al instante todo el ruido de hace un momento se detuvo, yo me quede en el marco de la puerta mientras el se dirigía al escritorio, se acomodó la corbata y hablo - Buenos días a todos, espero hayan hechos sus tareas este fin de semana - pude escuchar una queja bastante sonora - pero antes de revisarla, quisiera presentarles a alguien primero... adelante - me hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara, _"pues aquí vamos" , , _entre al salón, pude escuchar algunas palabras como, "¿quién es ella?", o, "es linda" y "¿qué hace aquí?" - bien alumnos ella es su nueva compañera, viene de Nueva York, así que espero la ayuden en lo que necesite, adelante preséntate- dirigí la mirada a los presentes buscando a mi objetivo, pude ver al chico alegre de la otra vez, al idiota con cara de pocos amigos, e incluso aquella chica de cabello corto y después de ellos, lo encontré aquel chico de cabello castaño, se encontraba aun lado de la ventana, cuando nuestras miradas se chocaron pude notar un poco de nerviosismo y tal vez algo de incomodidad, _"bien ahora cual será la correcta , _debía causar una buena impresión, regrese mi mirada a la de la chica, "_creo que esa chica le gusta... bien, podría funcionar" ,_ tome aire y , _"...sonríe"._

_-_Hola, mi nombre es Anika Rosen, y vengo de Nueva York, espero podamos llevarnos bien - dije de la manera mas alegre y con la mejor sonrisa que pude, después de eso escuche un fuerte, "¡oh!" , la mayoría de los chicos.

-muy bien señorita Rosen, puede tomar asiento... vemos... ahí delante de Sawada - destino, suerte, quien sabe, pero, era perfecto.

-¡sí! - me dirigir al lugar y coloque la mochila en el suelo, después puse mi vista en el - a partir de ahora me sentare delante tuyo, espero nos llevemos bien.

-s-si - después de eso el sonrió, _"demasiado confiado" ,_ pronto las clases comenzaron, era la primera vez que asistía a una escuela, pero todo ese tiempo Alberth-san y otras personas me enseñaron varias cosas, algunas extremadamente complicadas para una niña, así que en pocas palabras, las clases eran pan comido*

-bien termino la clase, pueden salir - después de eso el profesor salió y los demás alumnos empezaron a salir del salón para tomar sus alimentos.

-Tsuna.

-Décimo, vayamos a fuera - los dos chicos se acercaron a el.

-si - se levantó para salir del salón, _"maldición"_

-¡oye! - lo detuve tomando su brazo, el me miro sorprendido, al igual que los otros dos.

-oye mujer, ¿quién te crees para tomar al Décimo con tanta confianza? - _"como me molesta este tipo"_

_-_maa maa tranquilo Gokudera - dijo el otro con una sonrisa

-...eh?, ¿qué sucede Rosen-san?- dijo al fin el castaño.

-bueno, yo ...- _"y ahora que le digo" - _es que... yo no conozco este lugar, y me preguntaba si podrías mostrármelo - _"vamos sonríe, sonríe"._

_-_cla-claro, esta bien.

-enserio, gracias - _"ahora si estamos avanzando"_

_- _por cierto mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna si quieres.

-de acuerdo, Tsuna- por un momento note que se puso nervioso, supuse que era porque no había usado ningún honorifico- entonces tu solo llámame Anika, ¿sí?-

-si... a y ellos son mis amigos, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi.

-un placer - dije sonriendo, "_mañana me dolerá la cara" _

_-_Hola.

-... si.

-bien, entonces vamos.

-¡si!- pude notar algunas miradas curiosas al vernos juntos, salimos del salón, y empezamos a caminar, me mostraron la mayor parte de la escuela, incluso por el trayecto nos topamos con el chico griton de la otra vez, si no me equivoco su nombre era Sasagawa Ryohei, quien por alguna razón me pregunto si quería unirme al club de boxeo y quien curiosamente es el hermano de la chica de cabello corto Sasagawa Kyoko, después de eso fuimos al ultimo punto por así decirlo.

- bien y esta es la azotea - dijo Yamamoto alegremente, a decir verdad era una vista bastante linda.

-impresionante - dije casi en susurro.

-bi-bien creo que es hora de irnos - por alguna razón desde que subimos Tsuna se mostraba muy nervioso.

-Tsuna, ¿pasa algo? - le pregunte amablemente, no es como si me importara, pero tenia curiosidad.

-no, es solo que... si Hibari-san nos encuentra aquí, podríamos tener problemas.

-herbívoros - y casi como si lo hubiera invocado ahí se encontraba el presidente disciplinario Hibari Kyoya

-¡Hiiii, Hibari-san!.

-no pueden estar aquí, herbívoros - dijo mientras sacaba, "_¿unas tonfas?" , _pude ver como Tsuna entraba en pánico, Gokudera estaba que le hervía la sangre y Yamamoto, bueno el solo sonreía ajeno a la situación, los vio por un momento y después poso su mirada sobre mí - ...tu - _"¿diablos es que se acuerda de mí?"_

_-_ah... hola, soy Anika Rosen y acabo de entrar el día de hoy, un placer - _"por favor no digas nada" , _el solo la miro un momento y se volteo.

-váyanse - dijo solamente, _"me ignoro" _, simplemente baje la mano intentando mantenerme calmada para no decirle nada.

-s-si, Hibari-san - dijo Tsuna mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero de alguna manera termino tropezándose con el suelo provocando que se cayera -Auch - _"que torpe"_

-Décimo, ¿esta bien?.

-si, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun.

-sigues siendo igual de torpe dame-tsuna - _"esa voz"_

-¡Reborn!.

-Ciaossu - dijo mientras se posaba en la cabeza de tsuna

-Reborn-san

-hey pequeñín.

-bebe - todos se centraron en él, incluso Hibari, aunque creo que el solo quería pelear o al menos eso dio a entender.

-Reborn, quítate de encima pesas.

-eres muy débil dame-tsuna - salto de su cabeza al suelo, y después me miro - ¿quién eres? - tuve que apretar fuertemente la boca, para no irme encima de el, pude notar algo extraño en su mirada casi como si estuviera examinándome, como si buscara algo, como si supiera que algo andaba mal.

-es Anika Rosen acaba de entrar a la escuela hoy - dijo Tsuna sacándome de mis pensamientos, _"¿cuánto tiempo le mantuve la mirada?"_ - le estábamos mostrando la escuela.

-ya veo - _"¡ya deja de verme!_

-hola pequeño - me puse a la misma altura que el, _"vamos actúa tierna y dulce, tierna y dulce" - _mi nombre es Anika y tu, ¿eres acaso el hermano pequeño de Tsuna?

-soy el tutor de Tsuna, Reborn - está bien, eso me había tomado desprevenida, acaso dijo tutor, y para que diablos era su tutor.

-¡Reborn!, no digas esas cosas - grito Tsuna alterado, _"¿entonces es verdad, el es su tutor?"_

-¿y para que eres su tutor? - _"diablos lo dije sin querer" , _pude notar como afilo sus ojos por un momento, ¿es que era tan raro que preguntar?.

-... eso es porque el se convertirá en el Décimo Von...

-¡Espera Reborn! - Tsuna se puso en medio de los dos - no te preocupes Anika, el solo está jugando, ya sabes como son los niños - dijo mientras agitaba las manos y se reía nerviosamente, _"¿por qué no lo dejo terminar, que es lo que no quiere que sepa?" ,_ él se veía bastante nervioso ya que no le decía nada, _"supongo que es mejor no molestarlo"._

_-_ya veo, los niños de ahora tienen una gran imaginación

-s-si, es cierto jaja - _"¿qué es lo que ocultas Tsuna?" _, después de eso sonó el timbre para regresar a clases - bien, ya debemos regresar a clases .

-me gustaría hablar más con Reborn - más bien quería estrangularlo, pero por ahora hablar sería suficiente para mí.

- lo-lo harás después, es tu primer día no puedes saltarte las clases - se acercó y tomo mi muñeca - vamos Anika.

-...s-si - después de eso me tiro literalmente hacia la salida, solo voltee por un momento para mirar a Reborn, pero fue para mi sorpresa ver que este sonreía, _"¿qué es lo que piensas?" ._

_-_hay que apresurarnos.

-si - baje la mirada a mi mano, _"_¿_por qué no me sueltas?" ,_ tomo mi muñeca el no me dijo nada, pero tampoco me soltó, era extraño ,pero de alguna manera su agarre era muy -cálido .

- ¿dijiste algo Anika?.

-... no... nada importante - seguimos de esa manera todo el camino, mientras el me sostenía fuertemente, sentía como tiraba de mi, pero no de una manera violenta, era diferente la sensación.

_" ¿por qué no me sueltas?"_

_y más aun _

_"¿por qué no me alejo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien y aquí termina este capítulo, por alguna razón no fluían las ideas, pero creo que salió más o menos, ¿qué les pareció? , yo nunca he sido buena con las cosas románticas y todo eso, así que pues haber que sale :)<strong>

**Por cierto para las personas que no sepan lo que significa la expresión "pan comido" , quiere decir que es muy fácil o sencillo de hacer.**

**Bien eso es todo nos leemos en el capítulo 6, bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola pues aquí esta el capitulo 6 disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y tal vez **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**HABILIDADES**

Después de lo ocurrido en la escuela siguieron las clases y así como empezó término, pronto era la hora de salida.

-Tsuna , ¿crees que puedes enseñarme un poco de la ciudad?.

-la ciudad, lo siento Anika pero es que... tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-¿qué cosas? - desde pequeña me crie a ser de las personas que no aceptan un no por respuesta.

-pu-pues.. yo.

-tiene mucho trabajo que hacer - una voz proveniente de la ventana nos interrumpió

-Reborn.

-disculpa Anika pero dame-tsuna tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy - y así como termino de hablar tomo a Tsuna y literalmente se lo llevo a rastras.

-lo siento Anika, dejemos lo para otra ocasión, nos vemos mañana - las últimas palabras casi se perdieron detrás de la pared.

-de acuerdo - y así sintiéndome derrotada tome mis cosas y me dirigí al Hotel - cierto tengo que comprar algunas cosas - ya que al parecer mi estadía en este lugar se alargaría, tendría que comprar algunos alimentos y ya que el pedir comida al cuarto no era un lujo muy barato que digamos y mucho menos en Japón, preferiría hacer mi propia comida, así que pase a una tienda cercana y compre suministros, una vez pagado salí de la tienda y me dispuse a seguir mi camino pero.

-vamos primor ven con nosotros - pude escuchar unas voces provenientes del callejón que se encontraba detrás de la tienda, camine un poco para ver de qué se trataba, pude ver a cuatro hombres, uno de ellos tenía sujeta de un brazo a una chica, su uniforme era diferente lo que significaba que no era de Namimori, tenía unos ojos de color café y una cabello marrón oscuro el cual tenía sujeto con una coleta - vamos te divertirás.

-suéltenme - parecía que le chica estaba a punto de llorar, deje escapar un suspiro, _"en que cosas me meto"_

_-_oigan idiotas, porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño - los cuatro voltearon a verme

-pero vaya, otra chica y no está nada mal.

-porque no dejan de hacer tonterías y se buscan un buen trabajo o mejor muéranse de una vez así limpiarían este lugar de escoria como ustedes.

-pero que boquita tienes, me pregunto ¿cómo te oirás llorando?.

-y yo me pregunto cómo te oirás suplicando - uno de ellos se acercó para tomar mi brazo pero yo lo sujete primero - escucha si me tocas, te mueres.

-ya lo veremos - dijo eso y después se abalanzo sobre mí, _"¿por qué siempre hacen las cosas difíciles?" , _tome sus dos brazos y después con la rodilla le golpee el estómago, cuando se agacho gire y golpe su costado con la pierna provocando que se estrellara contra la pared.

-maldita - el otro corrió hacia mí, tome su brazo y lo impacte contra el suelo, mientras el tercero corría detrás, salte y lo golpee en la parte de la nuca provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

-bien eres el ultimo - me gire para ver al único que faltaba y era el que tenía sujeta a la chica.

-maldita mocosa - el tipo saco una navaja y la apunto al cuello de la chica

-¡Hahi!.

-si no quieres que le pase algo a la chica será mejor que te rindas - sentía que había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me encontraba en ese clase de situación, aquella adrenalina que corría en todo mi cuerpo, la misma sensación que hacía que mi cuerpo se sintiera tan ligero como una pluma, sonreí.

-¡¿de qué te ríes mocosa?!.

-solo pienso que es gracioso, que un cualquiera como tu piense que está a mi nivel, ¿amenazándome?, por favor, no me llegas ni a los talones, así que te aconsejo que te rindas, si es que aprecias tu inútil vida.

-¡cállate! - movió su mano al cuello de esta para matarla.

-lento - en tan solo unos segundos ya me encontraba frente a él, metí mi mano izquierda en la maga de la derecha y saque una cuchilla, rápidamente golpe su cara, gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, había logrado herir su ojo derecho y ahora sangraba, el tipo se retorcía del dolor mientras tapaba su ojo, me acerque a él y lo patee - te lo advertí, te dije que lo dejaras - lo tome de su cuello y lo atraje a mí - pero mira ,como hoy estoy de buenas te dejare una advertencia, no quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara por aquí, o de otra manera la cuchilla no ira a tu ojo, sino a tu garganta, entendiste - el solo asintió - bien, puedes irte - pronto los cuatro salieron corriendo del lugar - será mejor que te vayas a casa, ellos podrían volver - le dije a la chica la cual aún se encontraba en shock por lo ocurrió, la mire por un momento y después empecé a caminar.

-es-espera.

-¿qué?-

-...gracias por salvarme.

-no deberías agradecerme.

-eres de Namimori, ¿verdad?

-supongo que el uniforme contesta por si mismo.

-mi nombre es Miura Haru y soy de la escuela Midori.

-... Anika Rosen.

-es un placer Anika-chan.

-...si, bueno, debo irme adiós.

-s-si, otra vez gracias y te recompensare en algún momento-desu - _"¿desu?"_

-no es necesario, adiós - tome mis bolsas y regrese a mi camino.

-no eres tan débil herbívora.

-¡¿qué?! - delante se encontraba el presidente disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya - Hi-Hibari-san, ¿qué haces por aquí?.

-así que tú te encargaste de esos cuatro sujetos - _"maldita sea me vio"_

-supongo que tuve suerte.

-entonces - tomo una posición de pelea y saco sus tonfas.

-¿qué sucede?.

-pelea conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-ya me escuchaste pelea.

-no voy a pelear contigo - _"no es como si no pudiera ganarle, pero, no creo que sea buena idea" -_ te lo dije fue solo suerte, ellos eran débiles.

-pues no lo sabré hasta que pelees - después de eso se arrojó contra mí y empezó a lanzarme varios golpes, era bastante rápido, pero pude esquivar todos los golpes - nada mal herbívora.

-ya déjame - pero no funciono siguió golpeando una y otra vez, _"maldición ya me estoy cansando de esto" , - _maldición te he dicho... ¡que me dejes! - me agache y aproveche una de sus aperturas para propiciarle un golpe en la cara, se alejó por un momento, _"diablos que hice" _- lo siento Hibari-san - me acerque a él para ver cómo se encontraba, mala idea, levanto su brazo y la tonfa alcanzo a rozarme la mejilla, me aleje rápidamente y mire sus rostro, de su boca salía algo de sangre, pero aun así, él estaba sonriendo.

-tienes fuerza- _"_¿_y ahora como me lo quitó de encima?, si tan solo fuera otra situación, ya hubiera acabado con el, pero... no me queda de otra, tendré que huir"._

_-_¡Hibari-san, Namimori se está incendiando!- _"no me gusta hacer esto, pero no me queda de otra", _cuando grite eso Hibari de inmediato voltee a ver, cuando observo que no había nada regreso su mirada a mí, pero yo ya me encontraba corriendo a varios metros de él.

-¡Herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte! – fue lo único que pude escuchar proveniente de él, yo corrí y corrí hasta llegar al Hotel, una vez en el cuarto al fin pude descansar, me deje caer en el piso.

-pero que pesado es, lo mejor será evitarlo mañana - tome las cosas que había comprado y las guarde en su lugar, después no me quedaba de otra que hacer la tarea - hay no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto - así que como un estudiante normal termine mis deberes, y después me metí al baño, mi cuerpo se sentía más agotado de lo normal - la escuela es un fastidio - después de mi muy largo baño salí y me recosté en la cama - apuesto a que si Alberth-san me viera de esta manera ya se hubiera burlado de mí, quien diría que una de las mejores asesinas terminaría agotada por un simple día de escuela - solté un largo suspiro, mis ojos se posaron en mi muñeca, exactamente la misma que Tsuna había tomado hace tan solo unas horas en la escuela, la vi por varios minutos - que raro, ¿por qué se sigue sintiendo tan cálido ?, ¿me estaré enfermando? - deje todos esos pensamientos y me acomode en la cama - bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir - apague la luz de la habitación y cerré los ojos, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que el día de mañana seria el doble de agotador que el de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que Hibari morderá a alguien hasta la muerte, pobre de Anika, y acaba de conocer a Haru, ¿que pasara cuando se entere que es amiga de Tsuna?, tomando en cuenta que ella la rescato acabando con esos tipos, ¿qué dirán?, y ¿qué les pereció este capítulo?.<strong>

**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola pues aquí esta el capitulo 7 disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**TARDE**

La luz empezaba a entrar por la ventana, abrí un poco los ojos y tome el teléfono

-tengo que levantarme - con algo de trabajo logre levantarme y prepararme para ir a la escuela, empecé a caminar, tenía que salir más temprano ya que planeaba ir a la casa de Tsuna para que termináramos yendo juntos a la escuela. Después de caminar varios minutos al fin llegue - tendré que esperar - me quede en la esquina y me recargue en la pared, tenía que esperar hasta que saliera para que terminara encontrándolo de mera casualidad.

- ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí idiota del baseball? - pude escuchar una voces cerca de la casa

- vengo a ver a Tsuna - _"son ellos" ,_ siguieron discutiendo por así decirlo.

-ya es tarde - mire el reloj, no faltaba mucho para la hora de entrada - ¿por qué tarda tanto? - justo en ese momento un grito se escuchó proveniente de la casa.

-¡ES TARDE! - en unos segundo Tsuna salía rápidamente de la casa, con un pedazo de pan en la boca

-Décimo.

-Tsuna.

-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

-dame-Tsuna si no se apresuran llegaran tarde.

-¡Hiii! - y así como lo dijo los tres salieron corriendo rápidamente, _"diablos, eso me pasa por esperarlo" , _yo también empecé a correr detrás de ellos manteniendo una distancia más o menos apropiada.

-al menos es rápido corriendo - _"un punto para él" , _después de correr durante unos minutos al fin fue visible Namimori, pero los alumnos ya habían entrado a la escuela, lo que significaba.

-¡Llegamos tarde! - grito Tsuna mientras tiraba de su cabello.

-No se preocupe Décimo, entraremos en la segunda clase.

-ve el lado bueno Tsuna somos tres los que llegamos tarde.

-más bien dirán cuatro - después de oírlos hablar, tenía que hacer acto de mi presencia.

-Anika, ¿tú también llegaste tarde?.

-si... digamos que tuve un pequeño percance- _"en pocas palabras tu"_

_-_apenas es tu segundo día y llegas tarde, pero que idiota - "_¡ serás cabrón !"_

-Gokudera-kun, no digas eso.

-pues lo siento, pero no es mi culpa vivir tan lejos.

-Anika, ¿vives lejos de aquí?.

-... algo así, vivo por la ciudad por eso me queda más lejos la escuela.

-eso debe traerte problemas, debes de pararte más temprano para poder llegar.

-si, pero ya me acostumbrare - _"espero"_

-¿bien y que haremos mientras esperamos la siguiente hora? - dijo Yamamoto.

-creo que lo mejor será esperar aquí hasta que termine la primera clase.

-esa es una buena idea Décimo - _"¿enserio?"_

_-_o también podríamos ir a dar una vuelta para pasar el rato - _"eso suena mejor"_

-pero... si Reborn ve que me salto las clases, no quiero imaginar que me hará - un aura de terror apareció alrededor de Tsuna

-eso es cierto a Reborn-san no le gustara que el Décimo se salte las clases.

-entonces por lo visto lo mejor será esperar aquí - me dirigí a la pared y me recosté - supongo que no hay problema que me siente aquí - a decir verdad el perseguirlos hasta la escuela me había agotado un poco - Tsuna - golpe el lugar a lado de mi dándole señal para que se sentara, y lo capto rápidamente pues se sentó alado de mí, _" bien, creo que puedo aprovechar para saber algo sobre el... vamos " - _oye Tsuna por que no..

-¿qué están haciendo aquí herbívoros?- _"¡¿ por qué no siento cuando se acerca?!"_

_-_¡Hibari-san! - Tsuna dio un brinco en cuanto Hibari apareció

-¿que están haciendo aquí afuera?.

-lo siento Hibari-san, es que llegamos tarde y pues decidimos esperar hasta la siguiente clase - Tsuna se veía realmente nervioso y no era el único, _"espero no diga nada"_

_-_oye Hibari, ¿qué te paso en la cara?, parece que fue un duro golpe - dijo Yamamoto mientras señalaba la herida que tenía en la boca, _" cállate yamamoto " ,_ Hibari solo frunció el ceño y después poso sus ojos sobre mi.

-Herbívora.

-ah... Hola... Hibari-san - por alguna razón eso lo hizo enfurecer más de lo que estaba, empezó a avanzar hacia mi - espere, Hibari-san - yo empecé a retroceder.

-te morderé hasta la muerte - después de eso saco sus tonfas y empezó a lanzarme golpes como el día anterior.

-Hibari-san, debe calmarse - me hice a un lado, intentando no mostrar mis movimientos.

-¡Anika! - _"tal vez deba jugar un poco a la damisela en peligro"_

_-_¡Tsuna, quítamelo de encima!

-deja de quejarte y pelea - _"si fuera otra situación ya estuvieras en el piso idiota"_

-¡ya déjame! - yo seguí retrocediendo para que no me golpeara, mientras Tsuna y los otros solo veían sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

-¡Anika, ¿qué es lo que le hiciste a Hibari-san?!.

-¡yo no le hice nada! - _" mentira " - _bueno... tal vez -

-¿que es lo que le hiciste?.

-yo... tal vez le pegue.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!.

-si, está bien, yo le pegue... ¡Ah! - _" genial, ese casi me da" - _pero fue un accidente, ¡así que ayúdenme! .

-¿que hacemos?.

- deberías dejarlo.

-¡Reborn! - _"¿qué Reborn?" _- ¿pero qué dices, la lastimara?.

-pero ella dijo que le pego, quiero ver que es capaz de hacer - _" maldito seas Reborn"_

- deja de distraerte - _"¡Esta bien, ya estoy harta, si tanto lo quieres barreré el suelo contigo " , _lanzo otro golpe a mi cara con su mano derecha, "_ya basta de huir" , _esta vez lo esquive, después lanzo la otra con la mano izquierda, pero la desvié con la palma de mi mano, ahora con ambos brazos a un lado había queda expuesto de enfrente.

-te dolerá - tome rápidamente sus hombros, después lo jale hacia abajo y golpee su estómago con mi rodilla, saco todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, cayó al suelo de rodillas - te dije que dolería - le susurre al oído, lo mire por un momento a la cara, sus ojos tenían una combinación entre odio y sorpresa - deja de molestarme - le dije de la manera mas baja, para que solo el escuchara, después de eso me levante y corrí directo hacia Tsuna.

-¿Anika? - me coloque detrás de él, como si buscara protección.

-Tsuna, dile que me deje en paz.

-es-espera, ¿cómo hiciste eso?.

-es solo un poco de defensa personal.

-herbívora - Hibari se levantó del suelo y camino directo hacia donde estábamos.

-¡Tsuna! .

-Hibari-san, por favor cálmate un poco, estoy seguro que ella no quiso hacerlo - pues hibari no lo escucho y saco sus tonfas - ¡Hiii!

-¡Décimo! - y pues ahí estábamos, Tsuna completamente aterrado, yo escondiéndome detrás de el, Hibari delante con una aura aterradora, Gokudera a punto de lanzarse sobre Hibari, Yamamoto simplemente sonriendo, _"¿es que le da igual o qué?" , _y Reborn simplemente sonreía divertido, _" ya me las pagaras Reborn " , _pero justo cuando las cosas parecían que iban a ponerse feas, el timbre de la escuela sonó.

-ya termino la hora.

-si... creo que podemos irnos.

-Herbívora.

-lo siento Hibari-san, debemos ir a clases, adiós - tome a Tsuna y empecé a correr hacia la escuela , _"por favor no nos sigas" , _seguí corriendo hasta llegar al salón de clases, entramos rápidamente y todos nos veían sorprendidos - creo... que no... nos siguió - dije entre cortado por la falta de aire.

-si... pero temo... por lo que nos hará después.

-lo mejor... será evitarlo... un tiempo.

-si - después la puerta se abrió de golpe por lo cual volteamos rápidamente.

-¡Décimo! - al parecer Gokudera habían corrido detrás de nosotros.

-Gokudera-kun, -

-Décimo usted corre realmente ra..- pero justo cuando iba a terminar la frase dejo de hablar de golpe y mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

-Gokudera-kun, ¿qué pasa? -

-ah... Décimo... por qué ... ah - al parecer intentaba decir algo, pero por lo visto no encontraba las palabras.

-hey Tsuna, realmente corren rápido - Yamamoto al fin llego al salón, pero antes de entrar su rostro también cambio a una expresión de sorpresa, y después mostró una gran sonrisa - vaya Tsuna, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estaban saliendo?.

-...¿qué?.

-si- levanto su brazo y señalo hacia nuestras manos - eso - baje mi mirada y pude sentir como el calor invadía mi cuerpo, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, _"¿cuándo lo tome de la mano?" ,_ al parecer habíamos corrido todo el camino de esa manera, eso explicaría la mirada de todos al entrar al salón, levante mi mirada para ver a Tsuna, pude notar un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-lo-lo siento.

-no-no te preocupes, fue un accidente.

-s-si.

-oye mujer ya puedes soltar al Décimo.

-¿que? - _"¡¿ por qué le sigo sosteniendo la mano?!" - _lo siento - solté por fin su mano.

-...si.

-...regresemos a nuestros lugares -

-si- regresamos cada quien a su lugar, Tsuna se sentó detrás de mí, por alguna razón su presencia detrás era bastante incomoda, _" ¿ qué me pasa? " , _podía sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban , _" estúpido órgano vital cálmate " , _levante mi mano, la misma con la cual lo había sostenido, _" quema " ,_ no me había dado cuenta pero mi mano temblaba.

**POV Tsuna**

Tome asiento justo detrás de Anika, sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas se rendirían y caería al suelo, _" ¿ Que me pasa ? " , _todavía sentía arder la mano con la cual había sostenido la de ella, no me di cuenta del momento que nos tómanos de las mano hasta que Yamamoto lo dijo, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba, mas bien, me agrado el toque de su mano, incluso nos quedamos unos momentos mas de esa manera después de que nos lo dijo, _" ¿ que es esto? " ,_ mi corazón estaba realmente acelerado, _ " ¿creí que solo pasaba cuando estaba con Kyoko-chan ? " , _levante mi mirada, aun de espaldas Anika parecía nerviosa, _" lindo " ,_ no lo había notado pero su cabello era bonito, su tono color negro, combinaba perfecto con sus ojos esmeralda y su piel blanca, ciertamente era muy linda, realmente.

-hermosa.

**POV Anika**

Salte en mi lugar pude sentir un leve tirón de mi cabello, me gire y lo que pude ver me puso peor de lo que ya estaba, Tsuna había tomado uno de mis mechones y lo sostenía cerca de su cara, _" ¿pero qué le pasa? "_

-...¿Tsuna?.

-ah? - al parecer regreso a la realidad - ¡Ah!... lo-lo siento - soltó rápidamente mi cabello.

-...si - " _esto ya es raro "_

-Tsuna-kun - una voz se escuchó a un lado.

-¡Kyoko-chan! - Tsuna casi cae de la silla

- Tsuna-kun cuidado - ella lo sostuvo

-s-si, gracias Kyoko-chan -

-no te preocupes - ella le sonrió, pude ver como Tsuna se sonrojo, _" creo que estoy de más " , _me gire para quedar solo en mi lugar y dirigí mi vista a la ventana, pude escuchar como siguieron hablando y se escuchaban, _ " felices " _, dirigí mi mano a mi pecho, por alguna razón punzaba, era la primera vez que sentía eso.

_" ¿ qué es esto ? "_

_ " ¿ me estoy enfermando ? "_

_" ¿ cuál es esta enfermedad ? "_

_" ¿ cuál es la cura ? "_

* * *

><p><strong>Ho ho , creo que Anika se está enfermando, y es una enfermedad muy peligrosa y mas para ella :3, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo ?<strong>

**En el próximo capitulo pasaran aun más cosas, aun tiene un muy pero muy largo camino por delante, nos leemos bye :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :D , después de tomarme un tiempo para generar ideas y preguntarle a algunas amigas, les traigo el capitulo 8, disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**AMIGAS... TAL VEZ**

-Bien eso es todo por hoy pueden salir a almorzar .

-¡Si! - el profesor al fin termino de dar la clase y salia del salón.

-Que cansado - dije mientras me estiraba un poco, _"Bien es hora de seguir con la táctica" - _hey Tsuna vayamos a ..-

-Tsuna-kun.

-Kyoko-chan - _"otra vez ella" _- ¿que pasa?.

-ya que no entraste a la primera clase, toma - le entrego una libreta - puedes pasar mis apuntes, para que no tengas problemas - dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-¡gracias, Kyoko-chan!.

-ah... hola - tenia que hacer acto de mi presencia.

-ah, lo siento Rosen-san, no te vi - _"¿es enserio que no notaste mi presencia?" _

-no te preocupes -

-no me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa, un placer - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-mi nombre es Anika Rosen, un placer Sasagawa-san.

-cierto, solamente te he visto estar con Tsuna-kun , que te parece si estas conmigo en el almuerzo - dijo alegremente - seria bueno que te juntaras con mas chicas- _"la verdad no"._

-no es necesario, ademas me siento muy cómoda estando con Tsuna - el hecho de entablar amistad con alguien que no fuera Tsuna no estaba en mis planes, _"¿eh?" , l_evante un poco mi vista para verla, pero... sus ojos eran completamente diferentes a lo que demostraba su cara, parecía molesta.

-no digas eso - volvió a sonreír - sera bueno para ti pasar tiempo con otras chicas - tomo mi brazo y jalo de mi - vamos.

-oye... espera - empezó a caminar para salir del salón, _"¿pero que le pasa a esta?" _- no es necesario, estoy muy bien son Tsuna - apretó su agarre.

-vamos Rosen-san, ademas me gustaría saber mas de ti - después de eso me siguió jalando hasta sacarme del salón, lo último que pude ver fue a Tsuna junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera con una cara de confundidos, _"¿qué es lo que planea?"_

-bien, aquí esta bien - llegamos al patio justo donde estaba el césped - vamos sentémonos - suspire y no me quedo de otra que seguirla, nos sentamos en la sombra y saco su almuerzo - Rosen-san, ¿no vas a comer?.

-ah... mas tarde, ahora no tengo hambre - _"déjame irme"_

-eso no es bueno - tomo la mitad de su almuerzo, esos obentos de Japón son bastante prácticos - toma, puedes comerte la mitad del mío.

-no, no te preocupes.

-no hay problema, toma.

-ah... gracias - _"tal vez no es tan mala chica"_

-... bien, y Rosen-san, ¿te estas acostumbrando a vivir aquí?.

-si, no tengo problemas.

-¿y tu familia?.

-ellos... están es un viaje de trabajo.

-¿entonces estas tu sola?.

-si... pero hablamos todos los días.

-¿ y la comida?.

-yo me encargo de hacerla.

-debe ser duro.

-no, estoy perfectamente.

-tal vez deberías regresar a Nueva York - dijo secamente, eso me había tomado por sorpresa, una vez mas tenia aquella mirada de enojo - jaja es una broma, no te pongas tan seria.

-ah... jajaja claro.

-pero si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo, debes sentirte sola.

-no... además, no me siento sola cuando estoy con Tsuna - le mire directamente a los ojos.

-ah... que bien - _"note tu sarcasmo"_

-si -después de ese interrogatorio, simplemente seguimos comiendo, bueno, hasta que unos idiotas de grado superior llegaron a molestar, al menos a mi, pues a Sasagawa no parecía molestarle.

-hola kyoko.

-Hiro-sempai, kan-sempai.

-veo que disfrutas tu almuerzo... y con una amiga.

-... hola - _"vamos sonríe"_

-hola - respondieron los dos, el chico de nombre Hiro tenia un cabello de color rubio y con unos ojos chocolates y el otro de nombre Kan tenía un cabello azabache con ojos azules, Hiro se sentó del lado derecho de Sasagawa y Kan del lado izquierdo y para mi mala suerte quedo a mi lado derecho, _"¿es que esto puede empeorar?" , _lo único que lo compensaba es que de mi lado izquierdo tenia una bonito paisaje con el cual podría ignorarlos hasta que acabara la hora del almuerzo.

_-_¿que les trae por aquí sempais?.

-pues solamente queríamos saludar a la hermosa Kyoko -djo Hiro, tuve que reprimir una risa cuando dijo eso , _ "no te rías, no te rías" ._

_-_jaja siempre tan dulce Hiro-sempai - dijo Sasagawa, yo seguí comiendo mientras los veía de reojo, pude notar como Hiro paso su mano por la cintura de esta, por un momento pensé que ella le diría algo, pero no fue así, simplemente siguió como si fuera lo mas natural, es mas pude notar como se acerco un poco mas a el, los mire un momento, hasta que vi como el tipo de nombre Kan me miraba detenidamente.

-¿como te llamas? - _"que te importa"_

-...Anika Rosen, un placer - _"quiero irme"_

- mi nombre es Kan Vermellon, solo dime Kan.

-si - _"la verdad espero no volver a verte"_

-nunca te había visto, te recordaría perfectamente.

-acabo de entrar.

-eso lo explica - se quedó callado mientras me observaba, _"esto es raro"._

_-_¿paso algo?.

-no, solo... eres hermosa - _"¡¿eh?!_

-ah... gracias.

-¿quieres salir conmigo? - _"y a este que le pasa"_

-no

-¿por que? - _"¡¿ y todavía preguntas?!_

-no estoy interesada - _"y nunca lo estaré así que piérdete"_

_-_ vaya Kan, es la primera vez que te rechaza una chica - atrajo mas a Sasagawa hacia el - aprende a mi, siempre hago que Kyoko se sienta a gusto.

-de acuerdo - se acercó más a mí.

-¿que haces?.

-aprendiendo - rodeo mi cintura y me acerco a el - ¿mejor? - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, _"serás idiota" , _me separe de el y me levante rápidamente.

-mira Kan-sempai, creo que a diferencia de otras yo no acepto que me toquen sin mi consentimiento, así que le pediré que no se vuelve a acercar a mi o de otra manera no me haré responsable de mis actos - _"y créeme que te dolerá" - _así que con su permiso me retiro - salí caminando rápidamente de ahí, escuche como Sasagawa me llamaba pero decidí ignorarla, solo camine, estaba irritada, pensar que un cretino cualquiera pensara que podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana conmigo, y no solo eso, había desperdiciado tiempo valioso que podría haber usado en Tsuna, en este momento podría estar mas cerca de mi objetivo - pero que mierda - patee la pared, _"primero lo de esta mañana, y ahora esto, ¡joder!" - _estoy harta - patee una vez mas la pared.

-¿Anika?

-¡¿que?!

-Hiiiii - _"diablos"_

-ah... eres tu... Tsuna - _"ahora si ya empeoro" - _lo siento, no quise gritarte - _"debo calmarme"_

-si... no te preocupes.

-lo siento.

-... ¿paso algo, para que te pusieras así?.

-... no es nada importante - el solo me miro, al parecer no me creyó mucho.

-... entonces, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿contigo?.

-si... bueno conmigo, y Gokudera y también Yamamoto - _"¿y ahora porque se pone nervioso?"_

-... si, me gustaría.

-esta bien - pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, _"debo admitirlo es lindo", _me congele un momento, _"espera que estoy diciendo, concéntrate" -_ ¿sucede algo Anika?

-¿que?... no, no es nada, vamos, rápido - lo tome del brazo.

-si - _"no sonrías así" , _desvié la mirada al otro lado

-apurémonos - _"¿pero que me pasa?" _, al mirar al otro lado pude ver que Sasagawa nos observaba pero lo único que pude notar fue esa mirada de odio, _"¿qué le pasa?" , _no entendía la razón por la cual me miraba de esa manera, pero era mas que obvio que ella no quería ser mi amiga, pero entonces, ¿por qué me había obligado a ir con ella, para según hablar y conocernos?.

_"¿ Qué es lo que planebas? "_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG kyoko no conocía ese lado de ti jajaja, bueno para aclarar la verdad Kyoko nunca me ha caído bien, la que me cae bien es Haru, pero como es la enamorada de Tsuna pues la tenia que utilizar (en mi fic será mala muajaja, mas o menos, tampoco haré que le deseen la muerte, ¿verdad?), por otro lado la verdad Hiro y Kan no habían pasado por mi cabeza, pero simplemente surgieron como margaritas, a Hiro si lo tendré que usar mas adelante, pero a Kan no estoy segura, ¿quieren que vuelva a aparecer? eso se los dejo a ustedes, a y si les pareció tal vez extraño el hecho de la atracción tan rápida que hubo entre Tsuna y Anika hay una explicación bastante interesante, pero lo sabrán mas adelante (posiblemente hasta el final, si lose soy mala), espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye :)<strong>

**y les dejo con la pregunta: ¿QUIEREN QUE KAN TENGA ALGO DE PROTAGONISMO MAS ADELANTE? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi, pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 ahora que tengo tiempo, disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**ESTUDIO**

El reloj marcaba solo diez minutos para que terminara la clase de inglés, hay veces en que una persona desea que el tiempo pase más rápido o lento, en mi caso deseaba que fuera más rápido.

-Quiero que recuerden esto - dijo mientras subrayaba la frase escrita en el pizarrón - vendrá en su próximo examen - _" ocho minutos más" - _bien - observo el reloj - no tardaran en tocar, así que les entregare sus exámenes- _"¿exámenes?" _- Gokudeta Hayato – Gokudera se levantó de su asiento – felicidades 98.

-si – _"al menos es listo"_

-Yamamoto Takeshi - le entrego la hoja – 37, la próxima vez estudie más por favor – _"auch"_

- lo intentare – _"¿es que nada la preocupa?" _

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a paso lento – debo admitirlo creí que no vería una calificación más baja que la del joven Takeshi – le entrego la hoja – 16 – _"¡¿es enserio?!" – _será mejor que mejore su calificación si es que no quiere repetir año joven Sawada.

-…si – Tsuna regreso al asiento con la cara baja - … Reborn me matara – dijo casi en susurro.

- no te preocupes, estoy segura que lo lograras.

-…si, gracias Anika.

-si- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Rosen

-¡si!.

-debería preocuparse mas por usted, y no por sus compañeros, recuerde que las calificaciones que saque en este semestre sarán las mismas que para la anterior, pasado mañana le aplicare su examen y lo mismo va para aquellos que hayan sacado una calificación reprobatoria.

-…si – después de eso sonó la campana.

-bien ya pueden irse nos vemos mañana – los demás empezaron a guardar sus cosas y a salir del salón.

-así que un examen – tome mis cosas y las empecé a guardar.

-Reborn me pondrá a estudiar como loco.

-no te preocupes Tsuna, estoy segura que lo harás bien.

-si Tsuna, recuerda que yo también tengo que repetir el examen, ambos podemos estudiar – dijo Yamamoto cuando se acercó.

-no se preocupe Decimo yo le ayudare a estudiar.

-si, gracias.

-estudiaras toda la noche si es necesario_._

-¡Reborn! – por un momento Tsuna pareció bastante asustado.

-ciaossu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-dame-Tsuna no puedo creer que hayas tenido esa calificación, tendrás que estudiar hasta que caigas muerto.

-hiii – _"pobre"._

-Tu.

-eh... ¿si que pasa pequeño?.

-tu vienes de Nueva York, eso significa que tienes un buen manejo del inglés.

-… si – _"no recuerdo haberle dicho de donde venía"_

-entonces el examen debería ser fácil para ti.

-si, no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme – _"a donde se supone que estamos yendo con esto"_

-entonces podrías ser la tutora de inglés de Tsuna - _"cierto… ¿Por qué diablos no se me ocurrió?"_

-claro, por mí no hay ningún problema –_"perfecto"_

- de acuerdo, entonces es un trato.

-espera Reborn.

-¿hay algún problemas dame-Tsuna?

-no creo que debamos molestar a Anika con esto – _"Tsuna cállate"_

-Tsuna… es que, ¿te molesta mi presencia? – intente decirlo de la manera mas triste que pudiera.

-¡No! – casi lo grito, un leve sonrojo apareció en el – es-es que no quiero molestarte.

-no es ninguna molestia, si puedo ayudarte en algo… sería muy feliz – le dije alegremente

-…a mi también me gustaría – cuando dijo eso lo mire a la cara, tenia un leve sonrojo en el rostro y sus ojos, podía sentir como su mirada chocaba con la mía, por un momento incluso podría jurar que las personas a nuestro alrededor simplemente desaparecieron, incluso mi corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza, _"otra vez… ¿Qué es esto?" _, en ese momento solamente éramos nosotros dos y no había nada mas.

-..va…eva…nu..eva..¡NUEVA! – Gokudera empezó a agitarme.

-¡eh! – la atmosfera de ese momento simplemente se desvaneció por los gritos de Gokudera.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar observando al Decimo?!.

-… ¡yo no estaba observando a nadie! – ahora era yo la que estaba completamente roja, _"que estoy haciendo" , _mire de reojo a Tsuna y se encontraba igual de rojo que yo.

-bi-bien será mejor irnos de una vez.

-s-si – salimos del salón, yo preferí dar mi vista a otro lado, por alguna razón el ver a Tsuna a la cara no era algo que quería hacer en ese momento. Después de salir de la escuela empezamos a caminar en dirección a su casa, la excusa del tutor me había venido de maravilla, incluso podría acabar con Reborn esa misma noche si llegaba la oportunidad, _"puedo terminar mi trabajo hoy" ,_ sonreí , _"es perfecto" ._

-veo que ya estas mejor – dijo Tsuna cuando se acercó a mi

-¿Qué?.

-si, es que en la escuela durante el descanso no estaba de buen humor - _"¿durante el descanso?... a ya recuerdo fue después de haber estado con Sasagawa… cierto yo le grite"._

-ah… si, ya recuerdo.. lo siento.

-no te preocupes.. pero… ¿ya estas mejor?.

-si, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-ya veo, que bien.

-si

-si – por un momento un silencio incomodo apareció, _"¿y ahora que digo?"_

_-_y que tal/ Como te – ambos hablamos a la vez.

-lo siento habla tu primero Tsuna.

-no mejor hazlo tu.

-no, adelante tu primero – _"¿Qué se supone que es esta escena?"_

-solo… solo quería saber si ya te has acostumbro a vivir en Japón.

-eso… si, no tengo problemas, aunque algunas costumbre aun me parecen algo extrañas, y el idioma… pues… digamos que aún me falta mejorarlo.

-si… bueno si quieres yo podría ayudarte.

-¿enserio?.

-si, después de todo me ayudaras con ingles, entonces yo te ayudare.

-entonces tomare tu palabra, gracias.

-no hay problema- seguimos caminando, hasta que al fin llegamos a la casa – bien aquí es donde vivo.

-oh, que linda .

-entremos.

-con permiso – por dentro se podían ver las escaleras para el segundo piso, y del lado izquierdo una puerta.

-Tsu-kun bienvenido a casa – una mujer aprecio, "_supongo que es su madre"_

- ya llegue.

-hola – saludo Yamamoto.

-buenas tardes- saludo Gokudera

-Hola – dirigió su mirada a mi - traes a una nueva amiga.

-hola, mi nombre es Anika Rosen, perdón por venir sin previo aviso – dije con una reverencia

-no es molestia, me alegra ver a más gente por aquí, mi nombre es Nana Sawada, y soy la madre de Tsu-kun.

-un placer.

-mamá Anika viene para ayudarme en inglés, así que estaremos arriba.

-esta bien, les llevare unos bocadillos – después de eso subimos las escaleras y entramos a su cuarto , _"no ha cambiado" , _el cuarto seguía igual que la vez que había entrado. Nos sentamos en medio del cuarto.

-bien, ¿y por donde quieres empezar?.

-bueno..

-y si me muestras tu examen, podría darme una idea.

-… esta bien – busco entre su mochila y saco el examen – toma – mire las preguntas, no eran difíciles, pero sus respuestas , _"auch"_

-…bueno… tienes la idea, al menos intentaste contestar, por lo que veo el problema es que no sabes como estructurar bien la oración, si la pones de esta manera lo que ocurrirá es que no se lograra entender bien – el solo asentía – también puedo notar que no conoces todos los verbos ni las conjugaciones, eso es un problema.

-si – tome el examen de Yamamoto.

-tu problemas es parecido al de Tsuna, a excepción de la estructura, lo único que pasa es que no sabes el significado de cada verbo ni las conjugaciones, solo debes de practicar eso.

-entendido.

-pero… literalmente tienen dos días y dos noches, bueno podrían ser tres dias si estudian el día del examen tempano, con Yamamoto creo que podría lograrse, pero contigo Tsuna – _"teóricamente es imposible que aprenda esto si es que tiene planeado dormir y comer, no creo que lo logre"_

-ya veo... es imposible – dijo en tono desanimado

-Decimo no se ponga así… ¡Tu nueva, vienes a ayudar al Decimo no a empeorarlo!.

-¡pero si yo no dije nada!.

-no se preocupen, ya es bastante conque Anika se tome estas molestias conmigo – su cara se vei realmente triste, _"es la primera vez que lo veo así"_

-Tsuna – puse mi mano en su hombro – no te preocupes, lo lograras, yo te enseñare de la mejor manera para que te sea fácil aprender – "_¿que estoy haciendo?" - _confía en mi – _"¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?"._

-… gracias, Anika- dijo con una sonrisa, _"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué solo tú haces que mi corazón se agite?" _

TOC TOC

El golpeó de la puerta me hizo regresar a la realidad

-Adelante.

-les traigo unos bocadillo – una mujer entro, _"Es ella" _, aquel cabello largo de color rosa, no había duda era la misma mujer que había interferido en mi pela con Reborn, fue ella la que había arrojado ese plato con lo que parecía comida hacia mi.

-herma…- Gokudera por alguna razón se desmayó.

-…¿Qué le pasa? – _"hay que admitirlo es gracioso" _

-bueno, al parecer siempre que ve a su hermana el se desmaya.

-¿Por qué?.

-bueno… es una historia bastante extraña, pero no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte – dijo Tsuna.

-ya veo – _"que raro"_

_-_ aquí tienen – puso la bandeja en la mesa, pero la comida por alguna razón se habia, _"podrido"_

-gra-gracias – le dije, _"ni muerta me como eso" , -_ cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Anika Rosen, un placer.

-igualmente, mi nombre es Bianchi.

-un gusto.

-los dejo, si quieren mas solo digan – después de eso salió de la habitación, yo observe el plato, _"¿debo comerme esto?" , _al parecer Tsuna entendió mi mirada.

-no es necesario que lo comas, lo hare a un lado- tomo la bandeja y la alejo, podría jurar que un mosca murió.

-bien.. sigamos – seguimos estudiando, les explique mientras les daba algunos ejercicios sencillos para que realizaran, Gokudera ayudo después de que se despertó – bien ahora, traduzcan esta parte – dije mientras señalaba en el libro.

-si…ah… -me miro por un momento.

-¿Qué?.

-ah… ¿que me dijiste que significaba esto? – _"¡esto es imposible!"_

-claro,, esto quiere decir conge..

-¡Lambo!- la puerta se abrió de golpe, los niños de la otra vez entraron al cuarto.

-lambo, I-pin, les dije que no podían entrar – un niño de cabello castaño entro después.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte.

-lo siento Anika –

-ara ara no conoces al increíble Lambo – _"¿Lambo?"_

-ah… hola – _"esto es raro"_

-lo siento Tsuna-ni pero no pude detenerlos.

-Fuuta-kun

-los niños no deben estar jugando aquí – Reborn apareció de repente.

-Reborn – el niño de nombre Lambo tomo unas granadas, _"¿Por qué siento que ya vi esto?"_

-¡Hiii Lambo!.

-toma Reborn – Lambo arrojo las granadas contra el pero, Reborn simplemente las pateo y se la regreso, haciendo que las granadas impactaran sobre el.

-¿esta bien?-

-tengo… que… ¡calmarme! – saca una bazuca de su cabeza, _"¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?" , _entro en la bazuca y una nube rosa se hizo presente en el cuarto, cuando se empezó a dispersar intente buscar al niño, pero para mi sorpresa la persona que se encontraba en el suelo no era el.

-yare are, ¿Qué se supone que paso? – un chico estaba delante de mi, cuando me vio, el sonrió – oh… ya recuerdo.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Anika.

-Tsuna… ¿Qué está pasando?.

-pu-puedo explicarlo – _"soy toda oídos" _

-yo puedo explicarlo Joven Vongola – el chico se levantó y se puso delante de nosotros – lo que pasa es..

-vine a ver si necesitan algo – Bianchi apareció en la puerta – Romeo – _"¿Quién es Romeo?"_, de un momento a otro Bianchi le arrojo un plato con comida - ¡Poison cooking! – al golpearlo hizo que retrocediera pero Tsuna se encontraba justo detrás de el y para mala suerte estaba cerca de la ventana, perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás, al mismo tiempo pude ver como el sujeto despareció y en su lugar apareció _"¡Lambo!"._

-¡Decimo! – pude ver como Tsuna se iba para atrás, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, alcance a tomarlo del brazo, pero no por fui capaz de jalarlo y de un momento a otro yo perdí el equilibrio, pude ver el suelo, "esto va a doler", simplemente cerro los ojos - ¡Decimo!.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado, mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados, logrado escuchar un golpe pero no había sentido dolor, abrí de poco mis ojos, pude ver el césped, era obvio que caímos, _"¿pero por qué no me dolió?" , _después me di cuenta, algo amortiguo mi caída, era suave, levante un poco mi cabeza de donde estaba recostada, y debajo de mi estaba.

-Tsuna – al parecer al caer el me abrazo, de manera que el quedara abajo y yo arriba, lo que significaba que el recibió todo el golpe – Tsuna… ¡esta bien!.

-s-si… creo – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-seguro.

-si.. no te preocupes… ¿tu esta bien?.

-si… gracias a ti.

-qué alivio.

-¡decimo! – Gokudera, y todos los demás bajaron rápidamente – decimo, esta … ¡Oye nueva quítate de encima del Decimo! – al parecer ambos seguíamos en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-lo siento- me levante rápidamente.

-no te preocupes – lo ayude a levantarse.

-dame-Tsuna debes de poner mas atención a tu alrededor- dijo Reborn mientras golpeba otra vez a Tsuna.

-¡Auch Reborn!.

-por cierto Anika reaccionaste muy bien.

-ah… si, eso creo – _"a decir verdad ni yo misma se cómo lo hice"_

-es por eso que serias de gran ayuda en la familia de Tsuna.

-… ¿eh?.

-¡¿Reborn, que estás diciendo?! – grito Tsuna, pero Reborn volvió a patearlo.

-eres inteligente, además tus reflejos y deseo para ayudar a dame-Tsuna fueron muy buenos – _"¿Cuáles deseos?" -_ también tienes bastante fuerza por lo que pude ver de tu encuentro con Hibari.

-dije que eso fue suerte y defensa personal.

-yo no creo que haya sido suerte, es por eso que eres una buena candidata para ser parte de la familia de Tsuna… además estoy seguro que quisieras saber que fue todo esto - era cierto después de lo que vi, necesitaba una explicación, pero, tampoco podría adentrarme de esa manera tan fácil, no debía llamar la atención.

-…¿este… es algún juego o algo parecido? – al parecer Tsuna no se esperaba una respuesta así.

-… puedes verlo de la manera que quieras- es lo que dijo Reborn.

-entonces.. me parece bien, quiero jugar.

-¿Qué?.. no, Anika, no debes – dijo Tsuna alterado, _"¿Qué me escondes?" _

-No te preocupes, además es solo un juego o, ¿no?.

-….si.

-entonces esta bien, me uniré a tu familia – dije al fin, Reborn parecía bastante contento, pero Tsuna no se veía feliz. Después de todo lo ocurrido intentamos regresar a estudiar, Reborn dijo que me explicaría después del examen, ya que nuestra prioridad era estudiar, así que no me quedo de otra, pronto oscureció y yo tenía que irme – bien ya me voy.

-si, te acompaño, ya es tarde.

-no te molestes, estaré bien.

-no voy a dejarte ir sola, ya esta oscuro y es tarde.

-creo que me preocupara más por ti, si me acompañas.

-pero..

-estoy bien, nos vemos mañana – me despedí con la mano, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, avance un poco hasta – te dije que no era necesario – di media vuelta – Tsuna.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?. Salió detrás de una esquina

-mmm, digamos que lo presentí, no eres muy bueno escondiéndote.

-crei que lo hacia bien.

-si otra persona te hubiera visto, habría pensado que eras un acosador.

-pero no lo soy, solo te estaba cuidando.

-siiiii desde las sombras, alejado, en la oscuridad, caminado sospechosamente detrás de una chica, es completamente normal jajaja.- comencé a reír, y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba en este lugar, la risa era sincera.

-oye, no te burles.

-jaja lo siento, es que es gracioso.

-bueno apresurémonos.

-claro, claro – seguimos caminado, y hablando un poco del examen, al parecer cuando regresara Reborn lo pondría a repasar lo que le enseñe.

-y Anika.

-¿si?.

-¿estas segura que quieres entrometerte en lo que te dijo Reborn?.

-¿en lo que me dijo?... ¿hablas de lo de unirme a tu familia?.

-si.. eso.

-si, se oye interesante.

-no creo que debas.

-… ¿Por qué?.

-… podría ser peligroso.

-¿y por que es peligroso? – el no contesto nada, solo bajo la mirada – no te preocupes… puede defenderme sola, aun no entiendo de que va todo, pero creo que si algo ocurre puedo cuidarme por mi misma – el solo me observo, su mirada era un poco triste, después eso seguimos caminado hasta que llegamos cerca del Hotel – puedo seguir yo sola desde aquí, no esta lejos.

-puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-no, además es tarde y tú debes regresar el camino, si tardas más tiempo conmigo me preocupare.

-… de acuerdo.

-bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – empecé a caminar.

-¡Anika! – me voltee, por alguna razón su cara estaba roja – si… tu… de verdad quieres hacer esto de la familia… entonces no te detendré… pero entonces… yo te juro… que te cuidare – su cara mostraba determinación, _"¿Qué la pasa?" - _prometo que no dejare que nada te pase… yo te protegeré… – después de eso, el comenzó a caminar de regreso, no lo deje de ver hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad, después comencé a correr directo al Hotel, cuando llegue a mi cuarto abrí rápidamente y cerré, pronto mis piernas dejaron de resistí y resbale por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, dirigí mis manos a mi pecho.

-¿Qué me pasa? – Mi corazón latía como loco - ¿Qué significa esto? – la imagen de Tsuna no desaparecía de mi cabeza –¿Por qué solo pasa contigo? – podía sentir como mi cuerpo entero temblaba – Tsuna… ¿Qué significa esto?.

* * *

><p><strong>Huy creo que este si fue un capitulo largo, eso pasa cuando uno tiene inspiración, jaja, ¿Qué les pareció? , me di cuenta que Gokudera siempre arruina los momentos de Tsuna y Anika, Reborn le dijo a Anika que se uniera a la familia, y Tsuna lindo le dijo que la protegería *0* que cosas, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye :D<strong>

**y les dejo con la pregunta: ¿QUIEREN QUE KAN TENGA ALGO DE PROTAGONISMO MAS ADELANTE? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues me acabo de enterar que el día de mañana no tengo clases así que aprovechare para dejarles el capítulo 10, disfrútenlo. Por cierto olvide decirles que todo esto ocurre después del final del anime ósea después de la batalla con Byakuran pero antes del inicio del manga, ósea antes de la llegada de los shimon, es por esa razón que Tsuna es un poco más maduro :D**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**CONFUSIÓN **

Me levante de la cama mientras me estiraba, abrí las cortinas para ver la vista, ya las personas transitaban por las calles, _"¿Qué hora es?" , _ mire el reloj del teléfono , _"las nueve" ._

-Bien supongo que será mejor arreglarme – se supone que a estas horas debería estar en la escuela, pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes temprano o mejor dicho en la madrugada.

FLASHBACK

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, empecé a palpar por los muebles, _"no esta" , _con gran pesadez me senté en la cama mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, dando un largo suspiro me levante de la cama , "_¿Dónde esta?" , _empecé a seguir el sonido hasta que llegue a la mochila, al parecer no lo había sacado, tome el teléfono.

-bueno- dije mientras daba un bostezo.

-Anika,¿ estas durmiendo tan temprano? – mire el teléfono

-Alberth-san… son las tres de la mañana, a esta hora la gente duerme.

-pues cuando estabas aquí a esa hora estabas más que despierta.

-pero ahora debo asistir a una maldita escuela durante el día, hacerme de comer, hacer la estúpida tarea y al mismo tiempo matar a Reborn,¡ es por esa misma razón que me gustaría seguir durmiendo!

-jajaja vaya así que la gran Sai se queja de la escuela, ¿de verdad es tan mala?.

-Alberth-san si no tienes nada importante que decir colgare.

-está bien tranquila, no te enojes.

-¿y bien que pasa?.

-llego un paquete para Sai en la mañana.

-¿un paquete?...¿era de ellos?.

-si…solo lo verifique por fuera, pero no parecía que tuviera algo peligroso.

-ya veo.

-lo mande con unas personas de confianza, te llegara por la mañana a la central de correos, así que debes llegar cuando habrán para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

-está bien, ¿a qué hora debo estar ahí? .

-a las diez.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero a esa hora se supone que debo estar en la escuela.

-pues tendrás que faltar.

-sabes las personas empezaran a hablar mal de mí si al segundo día llego tarde y al tercero ni siquiera asisto.

-¿y desde cuando eso te interesa?

-desde que llegue a este lugar.

-pues tendrás que soportarlo, ya que es muy valioso e importante que lo obtengas.

-no necesitas decírmelo ya lose.

-me alegra que entiendas.

-por cierto Alberth-san, ¿ya tienes la información de esos sujetos?.

-si, ¿quieres que te diga lo que tengo?.

-soy toda oídos.

-bien escucha, al parecer ambos sujetos que vinieron eran intermediarios.

-bueno lo suponía.

-la persona que está detrás de todo esto se llama Kusabe.

-¿solo kusabe?

-es lo que tengo, y al parecer no es un donnadie cualquiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

- el sujeto pertenece a una de las mafias más poderosas, si no es que es la más poderosa, el pertenece a la Vongola.

-¿Vongola? – _"creo haber escuchado eso"_

-si, y también tu objetivo.

-¿Reborn?.

-si, el también pertenece a la Vongola.

-¿pero si pertenecen a la misma organización, por que quiere que lo mate?.

-eso es algo que yo no sé, pero debe tener sus motivos.

-… supongo.

-pero esto me hace dudar más, no creo que debas meterte en esto y menos sabiendo que pertenecen a la Vongola.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, cuando termine con esto simplemente me esfumare.

-pero eso no me hace dejar de preocuparme.

-estoy bien, puedo cuidarme sola.

-lose.

-entonces no te preocupes y decide el lugar al que nos iremos a vivir después de esto.

-jaja está bien.

-si.

-bueno sigue descansando.

-lo hare, después hablamos.

-si, adiós – colgué el teléfono, _"así que la Vongola, no me esperaba esto" _, regrese a la cama, _"bueno de todas formas ya es muy tarde para echarme para atrás, solo debo terminar mi trabajo y listo… por la mañana iré a la central de correos, y después iré a ver a Tsuna a la hora de salida… ahora, será mejor que me duerma" , _después de eso termine quedándome dormida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y de esa manera había terminado faltando a la escuela y caminando hacia la central de correos, pero había un inconveniente.

-¿Dónde queda la central de correos? – Observaba el mapa, pero no logra ubicarme bien entre las calles - ¿Por qué diablos es tan grande este lugar? - empecé a caminar intentando llegar a alguna calle que estuviera cerca de la central, pero lo único que lograba era perderme más – esto es imposible – me senté en una de las bancas que estaban cerca – de esta manera no llegare- di un largo suspiro, _"¿y ahora qué hago?"._

-¿Anika-chan?.

-¿eh? – Levante mi mirada para ver a la persona frente a mí – tu – era la chica que había ayudado la vez anterior.

-este debe ser el destino.

-tu eras… Miura-san.

-solo dime haru-desu… ¿por cierto, que haces aquí, no deberías estar en la escuela?.

-si… pero tuve que faltar por un asunto…¡cierto!, ¿sabes cómo llegar a la central de correos?.

-¡si!.

-enserio, ¿me podrías llevar?, es que no conozco este lugar y sería de gran ayuda.

-si, Haru ayudara a Anika-chan.

-gracias – comenzamos a caminar, ella me mostraba el camino y yo la seguía - ¿por cierto Haru por que no estás en la escuela?.

-no tuve clases hoy-desu.

-ya veo.

-ya llegamos – ciertamente encontrar la central parecía un laberinto, pero al fin habíamos llegado.

-que bien, gracias –entre y me acerque a uno de los trabajadores – hola, ah, vengo a recoger un paquete.

-hola, ¿a qué nombre está?.

-al nombre de Anika Rosen – el tipo me miro por un momento, después saco un sobre bastante grande.

-aquí tienes, solo firma aquí .

-gracias – firme el documento y Salí rápidamente del lugar, _"bien lo tengo"._

-¿listo?.

-si – Haru había insistido en esperarme afuera – otra vez gracias por traerme.

-no, después de todo me ayudaste, yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-bueno de todas maneras gracias por todo, nos vemos – me despedí con la mano y empecé a caminar.

-espera, Anika-chan.

-si.

-ya que no conoces el lugar, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a una tienda donde vende unos deliciosos pasteles?-desu.

-no hace falta.

-vamos- me tomo del brazo y empezó a jalar – te gustaran.

-ah… esta bien – me arrastro por las calles por así decirlo hasta que llegamos a una tienda de pasteles.

-¡yo quiero uno de fresa!, ¿y tú Anika-chan?.

-ah… chocolate.

-así que te gusta el chocolate-desu.

-si – recuerdo que ese había sido el primer dulce que Alberth-san me había dado y desde entonces e había convertido en mi favorito. Después de que la señorita nos entregó los pasteles nos sentamos en una de las mesas del lugar y empezamos a comer, a decir verdad debo admitir que el pastel estaba muy bueno, tal vez regresaría después.

-esta delicioso-desu.

-si… es bueno.

-por cierto Anika-chan, ¿de dónde eres?.

-¿de dónde soy?.

-si, ya que dijiste que no conocías este lugar, supongo que eres nueva.

-ah.. si, acabo de mudarme, soy de Nueva York.

-¡Nueva York!.

-ah… si.

-genial-desu – _"¿Por qué dice desu? _

-no es tanto.

-a Haru le parece genial.

-jaja gracias.

-Anika-chan que te parece si te enseño un poco el lugar.

-¿enserio?-

-si – hubiera querido que lo hiciera Tsuna, pero que ella me enseñara un poco me seria de gran ayuda.

-me parece bien – después de terminar de comer los pasteles, me empezó a enseñar un poco de la ciudad, en la mayoría eran cosas que a ella le gustaba, como tiendas de helado, de pasteles, de ropa, la ropa era linda pero la mayoría eran vestidos y nunca me he sentido muy cómoda llevando uno, es por eso que nunca encontraran un vestido en mi closet, también me mostro algunos centros de servicios. Después de todo ese recorrido ya se acercaba la hora para que terminara la escuela, _"ya debo irme" , _de alguna manera el día sea había ido volando mientras daba de vueltas con Haru, pero la chica me agradaba aunque era un poco rara, no era incomodo estar con ella, a comparación de cuando estuve almorzando con Sasagawa – bien creo que ya debo irme.

-¿Por qué?.

-tengo que alcanzar a algunos amigos en la escuela, y pronto será la hora.

-¡de verdad!, entonces Haru también ira.

-eh.

-también quiero ver a alguien.

-¿asiste a Namimori?.

-si, ¡vamos! – ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

-ah.. esta bien – comencé a caminar detrás de ella, "_¿ me pregunto a quién ira a ver?" . _Después de caminar durante unos minutos llegamos a la escuela, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y los alumnos empezaron a salir, _"no lo veo" , _intente buscar entre todos los que pasaban, pero era bastante complicado, después de unos minutos logre ver a Gokudera, Yamamoto y a Tsuna de reojo, _"ahí está" -_Tsu.. – tenía pensado gritarle pero en ese momento me di cuenta que iba junto a el otra persona, _"Sasagawa Kyoko" , _iban caminado juntos e incluso iban riendo, por alguna razón eso me irrito.

-¡ahí esta! – grito Haru.

-¿Quién?.

-vamos Anika-chan – me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme, supuse que había encontrado a la persona que buscaba, pero para mi mala suerte estábamos corriendo en la dirección que estaba Tsuna, _"es mera coincidencia, ¿verdad?" , _pero al parecer el destino me había querido jugar mal y ahora estábamos frente a ellos, _"joder" –_Tsuna-san , Kyoko-chan

- Haru – _"esto es horrible" , _después dirigió su mirada a mi - … Anika – _"gua no te mates la cabeza con el saludo"._

-… Hola – después vi a Sasagawa, y solo le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Anika, ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?, y ¿se conocen ustedes dos?.

-ah… algo asi – el hecho de ver a Sasagawa no me hacia la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Anika-chan, no me dijiste que la persona que buscabas era Tsuna-san.

-pues tu tampoco me dijiste a quien buscabas – dije en un tono algo irritado, pero no comprendía el porqué de eso – y no vine porque tuve algo importante que hacer – pude darme cuenta que mis palabras sonaban más frías que como acostumbraba hablarles, en pocas palabras estaba siendo mi yo real, y por lo visto ellos se dieron cuenta pues de un momento a otro la atmósfera se volvió algo incomoda –además solo vine aquí porque tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto deben estudiar para el examen de mañana, y no creo que sea bueno que estén perdiendo el tiempo en pláticas sin importancia – con cada palabra que decía estas se hacían mas duras y frías, estoy segura que si tuviera un espejo enfrente de mi, me daría cuanta que mis ojos estaban completamente afilados, había perdido la mascara que cree para estar con ellos en cuestión de segundos - realmente les gusta desperdiciar el tiempo.

-no deberías irritarte tan rápido Anika – una voz apareció – Ciaossu.

-Reborn – con sus palabras al fin me di cuenta de lo que decía, mi cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, _"¿pero qué diablos estaba haciendo?" , _empece a relajarlo, yo misma había dejado mi teatro y me había puesto a la defensiva, _"¿Por qué?" , _no lo entendía lo único que sabia era que había comenzado en el momento que vi a Tsuna y a Sasagawa. Dirigí mi vista a los demás, estos me veían de forma extraña, y la mira de Tsuna de no entender que es lo que había pasado era la más pesada, _"cálmate, cálmate" , _su mirada me ponía tensa, _"vamos Anika, regresa a ser dulce, vamos, regresa, no mandes todo por el caño" , _tome aire discretamente – ah… lo siento, es que anoche… no pude dormir muy bien… aún estoy algo dormida – Alberth-san me lo había dicho, a veces soy demasiado impulsiva – lo siento.

-…si- Tsuna fue el primero en hablar – … no te preocupes – vi un poco de reojo a Sasagawa y por alguna razón esta parecía feliz.

-bueno, vámonos de una vez, mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, menos tendrán para estudiar – dije de forma mas relajada.

-¿estas segura?, creo que seria mejor que descanses.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, además les prometí ayudarlos, vamos – dije con una sonrisa y comencé a caminar, de alguna manera había perdido los estribos y actuado a la defensiva, incluso me había desquitado con ellos, y no me di cuenta cuando mi respiración se había vuelto pesada, me toque la frente mientras caminaba- no estoy enferma_... _pero entonces.

_"¿Que fue todo eso?"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que fue eso?, estoy segura que ustedes lo saben jaja, ¿qué les pareció? algún review :3<strong>

**y les sigo preguntado: ¿QUIEREN QUE KAN TENGA ALGO DE PROTAGONISMO?**

**Bueno los dejo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno a esto es lo que yo llamo "no tengo nada que hacer, así que escribiré" ,y pues como presiento que cuando me dejan los días tranquilos pronto se vienen los peores, aprovechare, aquí está el capítulo 11 (la verdad no creí llegar tan rápido) disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

**NOCHE**

**POV Tsuna**

Anika había actuado de manera extraña, no lograba comprender por qué se había puesto de esa manera, pero algo me incomodaba, bueno eso también era causa de la intuición Vongola, durante el camino a casa no dijo nada, pude notar que se forzaba un poco para sonreír y parecía algo distraída, ella caminaba junto a Haru, realmente quería saber cómo se conocían, pero algo me decía que no era el momento de preguntar. Por la mañana el ver que no llego a la escuela me había preocupado, llegue a pensar que tal vez le había pasado algo por la noche cuando la deje, pero intente controlarme y pensar que había llegado tarde como la vez anterior, durante las clases estuve mas distraído de lo normal, por lo que los profesores me llamaron a atención más de una vez, el hecho de que Anika no estuviera delante de mi, me inquietaba.

FLASHBACK

-¡Decimo! – escuche el grito de Gokudera-kun, pero cuando me di vuelta el balón golpeo mi cara.

-Auch – dije mientras tapaba mi cara.

-lo siento Decimo, no fue mi intención, lo siento, lo siento.

-no te preocupes… fue mi culpa por estar distraído.

-Tsuna, ¿estas bien?.

-si, enserio estoy bien.

-Decimo, hoy a estado extraño, ¿seguro que se encuentra bien?.

-ah… si – _"¿ qué me pasa?"_ - iré a lavarme la cara, ya regreso – fui rápidamente a echarme agua, la necesitaba.

-estas distraído dame-Tsuna.

-¡Reborn! – apareció repentinamente, por lo cual me asusto y caí, _"¿no puede aparecer de manera normal?". -_ ¿Qué haces aquí? .

-¿Por qué estas distraído?.

-eh... estoy igual que siempre – dije mientras me levantaba – no sé porque insisten en lo mismo.

-¿te hace falta?.

-¿Qué? .

-la presencia de Anika – estoy seguro que en ese momento mi cara se puso roja.

-pe-pe-pero que esta diciendo Reborn – estaba nervioso – Anika es solo una amiga.

-…yo nunca dije otra cosa.

-..…- _"¿Qué me pasa?" – _Bueno tengo que regresar o el profesor me regañara, nos vemos – así regrese a la práctica.

-¿Decimo está bien?, su cara esta roja.

-no importa, vamos – después termino la clase, las demás horas pasaron más lento de lo normal, fue un día bastante duro, pero fue un alivio cuando terminaron las clases, Salí junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun, cuando íbamos caminando apareció Kyoko-chan.

-Tsuna-kun.

-Kyoko-chan – me alegraba verla, después de todo ella me gustaba.

-¿ya te vas?.

-si, ¿y tu?.

-también, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?.

-claro – empezamos a caminar, ella me contó lo que había echo estos días, me alegraba estar con ella, _"si, me gusta Kyoko-chan… Anika es solo una amiga" , _me decía a mí mismo mientras caminábamos, pero en ese momento escuche una voz familiar.

-Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan.

-Haru –unos minutos después Haru estaba frente a nosotros, cuando dirigí mi mirada a la otra persona, sentí como mi corazón se agito - … Anika – _"esta bien… que alivio"._

-…Hola – fue lo único que dijo.

-Anika, ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?, y ¿se conocen ustedes dos?.

-ah… algo así –no parecía muy animada, _"¿estará bien?"_

-Anika-chan, no me dijiste que la persona que buscabas era Tsuna-san.

-pues tu tampoco me dijiste a quien buscabas –pude escuchar algo de irritación en ella– y no vine porque tuve algo importante que hacer – _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ –además solo vine aquí porque tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto deben estudiar para el examen de mañana, y no creo que sea bueno que estén perdiendo el tiempo en pláticas sin importancia –algo por dentro me inquietaba, pero no sabía que era- realmente les gusta desperdiciar el tiempo.

-no deberías irritarte tan rápido Anika, Ciaossu.

-Reborn – fue en ese momento que note como Anika se calmó– ah… lo siento, es que anoche… no pude dormir muy bien… aún estoy algo dormida – parecía incomoda– lo siento.

-…si…no te preocupes – fue lo único que supe decir.

-bueno, vámonos de una vez, mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, menos tendrán para estudiar – su tono de voz regreso a como antes

-¿estas segura?, creo que seria mejor que descanses – _"me preocupas"_

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, además les prometí ayudarlos, vamos –y de esa manera comenzó a caminar, aun estaba preocupado, pero decidí caminar y no decirle nada, a decir verdad, toda mi atención la tenia ella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y de esa manera seguimos caminando hasta llegar a casa, Haru simplemente se despidió, ya que dijo que tenia que hacer unos trabajos.

-entonces nos vemos después, Anika-chan, Tsuna-san.

-si – después de eso se fue, la atmósfera se volvió una vez más incómoda – bi-bien entremos.

-…si.

**POV Anika**

Todo el camino había intentado averiguar que es lo que había pasado, pero mientras más pensaba más me enredaba con mis propios pensamientos, y el estar en casa de Tsuna en ese momento, por alguna razón me hacia sentir incomoda, _"ya cálmate Anika" . _Subimos a su cuarto para estudiar.

-bien entonces repasemos lo de ayer – debía actuar de manera normal.

-si – empecé a revisar los ejercicios que les había dejado a cada uno – bueno Yamamoto, lo diré sinceramente… estas aprobado.

-genial.

-si, al parecer lograste comprenderlo – _"debo admitirlo estoy impresionada" – _solo tienes que reforzarlo para mañana, te dejare unos ejercicios más y listo.

-si.

- y ahora Tsuna – tome la hoja, y revise las respuestas - … ok

-..¿esta tan mal?.

-yo no diría mal… mas bien… esta correcto- todas las respuestas estaba correctas, _"¿cómo lo hizo?" – _cual fuera que haya sido el incentivo que te dio Reborn, debería hacerlo otras vez, ya que realmente sirvió.

-¿enserio?.

-si, solo tienes que reforzarlo un poco más y estará bien.

-que bien.

-… pues supongo que eso es todo.

-ah… claro.

-esperen un momento.

-¿Qué pasa Reborn?.

-Anika, ¿podrías pasar la noche aquí?.

-eh… ¡¿Qué?!.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo Reborn?!

-me gustaría que siguieras enseñándole también en la noche, y de esa manera la escuela te quedaría mas cerca.

-… ya veo – _"Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad" – _por mi no hay problema y ciertamente me agradaría no tener que levantarme tan temprano, ¿Qué dices Tsuna? – _"di que si, di que si" _

-bueno… yo – parecía realmente dudoso.

-seria de gran ayuda para ambos.

-bueno… supongo que esta bien – _"¡Genial!"_

-Gracias Tsuna – _"realmente eres de ayuda"_

-por cierto Anika, que es ese sobre que traes contigo.

-ah, esto… es algo que fui a recoger hoy temprano, por eso no asistí a la escuela.

-Nueva, pudiste haber ido después de clases.

-ya lose, pero es muy importante, por eso fui por el a primera hora.

-¿Por qué, que tiene? – dijo Yamamoto, _"¿Por qué tantas preguntas?"_

- es algo personal - creo que captaron que no quería hablar de eso – bien dejemos eso de lado y sigamos repasando.

-ah.. si – seguimos estudiando bajo la vigilancia de Reborn, el sobre siempre lo mantuve cerca de mí, solo por prevención, después me fui un rato de su casa para ir al Hotel y traer mi uniforme, la mochila y unos cuchillos muy bien escondidos, después de eso regrese a su casa. la tarde se paso volando mientras les enseñaba, Bianchi entro algunas veces a dejar bocadillos que yo nunca probé y Gokudera perdió el conocimiento esas veces, era gracioso, mientras tanto Tsuna y Yamamoto se esforzaban en hacer lo que les dejaba, _"es dedicado" , _pensé mientras observaba a Tsuna, _"también se esfuerza…es alguien bastante simple, pero a la vez tiene algo diferente… ¿me pregunto qué será?" . _De esa manera pronto anocheció, y tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto tuvieron que irse.

-recuerda repasar los ejercicios antes de dormir- le dije mientras nos despedíamos.

-¡si!.

-Decimo nos vemos mañana, le deseo suerte con su estudio.

-gracias, Gokudera-kun.

-nos vemos mañana.

-adiós – pronto se fueron y nos quedamos solo los dos en la puerta.

-bien...eh... entremos.

-si- regresamos a la casa, de alguna manera me sentía un poco incomoda.

-Tsu-kun, Anika-chan vengan a cenar – _"¿cenar?"._

-si, ya vamos Mamá… vamos.

-no quisiera ser una molestia.

-no eres molestia vamos – seguí a Tsuna hasta la cocina, en la mesa ya se encontraban sentados Reborn, Bianchi la cual lo estaba cargando, los niños I-pin y Lambo, e incluso el otro niño de nombre Fuuta, no me sentía realmente cómoda de estar con ellos – toma asiento – camine hasta la silla que estaba vacía junto a Fuuta y del otro lado se sentó Tsuna, me sentía fuera de lugar.

-Hola – me dijo Fuuta.

-ah… Hola.

- ¿estas bien?.

-…si – _"no estoy acostumbrada a esto" , _siempre habíamos sido Alberth-san y yo, nunca estuve con más personas aparte de él, él era mi única familia.

-¡Jajaja! – una fuerte risa se escuchó, levante mi mirada.

-¡Lambo no juegues con la comida! – le grito la niña.

-nadie le da órdenes al sorprendente Lambo – empezó a lanzar un poco de comida.

-Lambo – Tsuna se levantó de su lugar e intento detenerlo, pero el niño era muy escurridizo, pronto Tsuna se encontraba dando de vueltas por la cocina intentando atrapar a Lambo – para Lambo – ciertamente la escena era bastante graciosa, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a reír – jajaja – cuando me di cuenta todos me miraban con sorpresa –ah… ¡lo siento! – agache la cabeza por vergüenza.

-No… esta bien... me alegra oírte reír – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, mi corazón se agito.

-es que Tsuna tiene cara de payaso.

-¡Lambo!.

-jajaja – y volví a empezar a reír. Pronto Nana-san sirvió a todos y empezamos a comer, Bianchi le daba de comer a Reborn, los niños comían y hablaban a la vez, la cocina estaba llena de ruido, pero era una escena que yo nunca había visto – así que esto es una familia.

-Anika – Tsuna me miro un poco triste

-…lo siento, no dije nada – seguí comiendo, _"¿pero que estoy diciendo?" , _todos lucían felices mientras comían, quien lo dirá hasta Reborn parecía feliz, y la única persona fuera de lugar en ese cuadro, era yo, era la única que sobraba, _"¿desde cuándo me volví tan sentimental?" _, me reí de mis propios pensamientos_ . _Pronto terminaron todos de cenar, me levante para entregar los platos, ya todos habían salido de la cocina.– Nana-san, ¿quiere que le ayude?.

-no te preocupes.

-insisto – tome unos platos y empecé a lavarlos.

-gracias Anika-chan.

-si.

-me alegra que te hayas quedado.

-… ¿enserio?.. Creí que sería una molestia.

-tu no eres ninguna molestia – dijo mientras me daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

-jaja, me alegro.

-me alegra que Tsu-kun al fin tenga buenos amigos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?.

-el solía ser una persona solitaria, no tenía amigos, pero pronto empezó a juntarse con más persona, y ahora es muy feliz.

-…eso es algo difícil de creer.

- es por qué ahora los tiene a ustedes – me detuve un momento.

-más bien a ellos.

-también eres alguien muy importante para él, me he dado cuenta de eso.

- tal vez debería elegir mejor a sus amigos – dije sin pensar

-tu eres una buena persona – la mire por un momento, sus ojos demostraban dulzura y cariño, supongo que eso es a lo que llaman amor maternal, y por alguna razón sentía que su mirada era capaz de ver dentro de mí y eso me estrujaba.

-no debería decir eso, no todas la personas son buenas – por alguna razón empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-pero tu si lo eres.

-no lo soy – dije casi en susurro.

-lo eres pero temes aceptarlo – se acerco a mi, y de repente me abrazo, _"¿eh?" ,_ era un abrazo cálido, dulce, un abrazo perteneciente a una madre, era la primera vez que sentía eso – eres una buena persona Anika – abrí mis ojos ante aquella oración – me alegra tenerte aquí - _"¿Qué es esto?" -_ así que por favor no te vayas – mi visión empezó a ser cristalina_– _se parte de nuestra familia – me abrazo más fuerte, sentí como algo se deslizo por mi mejilla, _"no puedo, yo los lastimare…no debe decir eso" , _ me aleje despacio, y le sonreí.

-Nana-san pero que dice – ella me miro un poco triste – bueno… ya terminamos de lavar iré repasar un poco con Tsuna – salí de la cocina rápidamente, _"esto es malo, ¿Qué me pasa?"._

-Anika.

-… Bianchi.

-¿pasa algo?.

-no… no es nada – vi que en sus mano llevaba una charola – ¿es para nosotros?.

-si.

-yo la llevo.

-de acuerdo – tome la charola y subí, cuando llegue al cuarto de Tsuna tome aire y me calme _"tranquila"_ , después abrí la puerta –Tsuna traje boca…- mala idea no tocar la puerta antes de entrar, Tsuna se encontraba solo en ropa interior.

-¡Anika!.

-¡lo-lo siento! – cerré la puerta rápidamente, _"estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, aprende a tocar la puerta" , _pensé mientras me golpeaba la frente, mi corazón estaba agitado, sentí que en cualquier momento se saldría, después de eso la puerta se abrió y esta vez mi corazón se detuvo.

-ah…. Anika… ya puedes pasar – me di la vuelta, solo lo vi de reojo, parecía un tomate, y estoy segura que yo también, entre sin mirarle a los ojos, me senté sin decir nada y coloque la charola en la mesa.

-…. Ah…- _"¿Qué digo?" , _las palabras simplemente no salían, y sentía que pedir disculpas no era bueno en ese momento, revise el cuarto, había un futon en el suelo, _"¿Por qué?... no me digan que" – _ah… Tsuna... no debería decir esto ahora, pero, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- su cara se tornó mas roja, de lo que estaba, si es que era posible.

-Re-Reborn… insistió-

-… ¿insistió en que?

-en que…. Durmieras… aquí – era ley, esa noche moriría por un fallo del corazón.

-…¿Qué?...- me era difícil respira y mis latidos no hacían mejor la situación – ya… veo… ¿y… Reborn? – el era mi prioridad, y la razón principal para quedarme en casa de Tsuna era para acabar con el.

-el…- se puso mas nervioso – de-dejo una nota.

-¿una nota?.

-mira – me entrego un papel y empecé a leer, de un momento a otro sentí mis mejillas arder, la nota decía:

**_Dame-Tsuna mañana tendrás un examen importante_**

**_es por esa razón que le pedí a Anika que se quedara,_**

**_no quería molestar sus estudios, así que decidí_**

**_que Anika dormiría contigo en la habitación_**

**_mientras yo estoy fuera, será mejor que estudies_**

**_y apruebes el examen, a y _****_también _****_no_**

**_intentes nada raro con Anika mientras estudian_**

**_no quiero distracciones._**

**_P.D. No pueden salir de la habitación hasta que_**

**_amanezca y aunque lo intente está bloqueada_**

**_Suerte._**

**_Atentamente_**

**_Reborn_**

_"¿pero qué es esto?, ¡¿y qué quiso decir con que no intente nada raro?" , _de todas las sorpresas del día, esta se llevaba el primer premio.

-Tsuna… ¿Qué quiere decir esto?.

-lo-lo siento, no creí que Reborn fuera capaz de esto.

-pero…. No creo que nos haya encerrado – me levante y gire la perilla, pero sorpresa, no se abría, _"la ventana" ,_si era algo precipitado pero tenía que probar, y para mi mala suerte, se encontraba completamente sellada – es enserio.

-realmente lo siento Anika – se veía realmente inquieto, suspire.

-no te disculpes no es tu culpa – _"es de Reborn" – _la nota decía que mañana temprano nos dejaría salir, así que… pues, tendremos que esperar - _"Reborn te hare una muerte lenta y dolorosa"_.

-…si.

-pues… estudiemos otro poco – y así fue estudiamos otras dos horas – bien, con eso estará bien, no te debes fatigar antes de un examen, será mejor dormir.

-esta bien – guarde las cosas – ¿Anika te vas a dormir así? – lo mire por un momento, yo traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y botas.

-ah… ¿si?.

-pero no vas a descansar bien, ¿no tienes cambio de ropa? – _"Tsuna, ¿te olvidaste de la situación en la que estamos?"_

-Tsuna… ah… como decirlo…. Si traigo un cambio de ropa para dormir.

-¿entonces?- _"¡¿entonces?!"_

-Tsuna creo que debo recordarte que no podemos salir de la habitación… y no voy a cambiarme frente a ti – al parecer Tsuna al fin recordó la situación en la que estábamos, pues su rostro se volvió rojo.

-ah… lo-lo siento, lo olvide por completo.

-lo supuse- y otra vez la habitación se llenó de una atmosfera incomoda.

-pero Anika… no vas a descansar bien – _"sigues con eso"_

-ya olvídalo – sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

-s-si quieres, me puedo voltear – lo mire sorprendida, _"¡¿está hablando enserio?!"_

-no, así estoy bien.

-pero.

-ya, deja eso y vete a dormir – dije mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

-esta bien, pero tu dormirás en la cama.

-…no es necesario.

-al menos has eso, además eres mi invitada y me ayudaste, no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo.

-estoy bien con eso- frunció el ceño y después se acercó a mí, demasiado para mi gusto - …. ¿Qué? – _"está muy cerca" , _me tomo de la muñeca.

-sabes, a veces eres muy terca – trague saliva, estaba muy cerca de mi cara, sentí su respiración, desvié la mira.

-estoy… bien – _"suéltame" , _después sentí un leve tirón y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en la cama - ¡oye! – Tsuna se alejó rápidamente y se recostó en el futo.

-yo dormiré aquí – dijo sonriendo, _"esa fue una técnica baja"_

-esta bien, dormiré en la cama, contento.

-si – _"ya deja de hacer eso" , _después de eso apago la luz – bien, buenas noches Anika – mi corazón se agito, ya había pasado un rato desde que otra persona me decía eso.

-…si, buenas noches – me voltee para dar mi vista a la pared, _"su olor" , _la cama estaba impregnada de su olor , _"es por eso que no quería dormir aquí" , _podía sentir su calor todavía, tome mi muñeca, _"otra vez" , _mi corazón estaba acelerado, y una calidez me invadía, pero también un sentimiento que no había tenido desde hace tiempo, _"esto no es bueno", _tenía miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, me declaro fan de Reborn , y no se si Tsuna es un despistado o tiene principios de pervertido jajaja, y Nana-san ya le ha tomado cariño a Anika, pero ella se niega a aceptarlo u_u, como creen que les vaya el día de mañana en el examen, ¿aprobaran?, ¿llegaran sin ningún problema a la escuela?, ¿esta vez Anika si lograra su propósito?, pues lo verán en el próximo capítulo, nos leemos bye :). <strong>

**y les sigo preguntado: ¿QUIEREN QUE KAN TENGA ALGO DE PROTAGONISMO?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holi, pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 12, disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

**TIEMPO**

Mi cuerpo descansaba tranquilamente, era casi como estar en el cielo, las cobijas me mantenían caliente mientras más me acurrucaba, el hecho de que existiera un mundo al abrir los ojos era algo que no quería comprobar, mientras más me acomodaba un dulce aroma me embriagaba, _"cálido" , _me gire hacia el otro lado para tener mas comodidad, ni siquiera la cama del Hotel, que presumían eran de las mejores de la ciudad era capaz de darme tal descanso, _"no me levantare" , _el levantarme no era algo que quisiera hacer en ese momento. Pude sentir como mi cabello se movía tímidamente, _"¿aire?" , _si bien recordaba la habitación se encontraba completamente sellada. Con pesar abrí un poco los ojos, la luz lastimaba mi vista y la hacía ser borrosa, después de un momento la claridad apareció. Revisé un poco el lugar, habían un par de cosas tiradas por el suelo y algunas libretas en la mesa, al seguir con mi vista, pude ver a Tsuna durmiendo plácidamente en el futo, ¿Quién lo diría?, hasta parecía tierno, lo mire un poco y sonreí ante la escena, una vez más mis cabellos se movieron, levante mi vista, las cortinas se movían un poco, y la ventana estaba abierta, _"¿Por qué?" , _cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, y efectivamente estaba abierta, _"¿Por qué está abierta?" , _no había personas caminado, bueno eso no era raro, desde el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar nunca he visto que fuera muy transitada, la luz del día ya se hacía presente por todas la casa, _"la luz… ya amaneció"._

**_"_****_No pueden salir de la habitación hasta que amanezca"_**

Recordé las palabras que había en el mensaje que dejo Reborn cuando nos encerró, _"hasta que amanezca" , _casi como si fuera golpeada por algo reaccione, _"no puede ser" , _tome rápidamente mi celular , _"debe ser mi imaginación" , _con algo de duda apreté una tecla y pronto apareció la hora, _"¡Mierda!"._

_-_¡Tsuna! – me dirigí rápidamente a él y comencé a agitarlo - ¡Despierta! – Efectivamente, nadie había venido a despertarnos y teníamos cerca de diez minutos para salir de casa - ¡Tsuna despierta! – _"¿Cómo es que tienes el sueño tan pesado?"._

_-_mmm… ¿Anika?... ¿Qué pasa? – al fin había logrado despertarlo.

-¡Tsuna, nos quedamos dormidos!... ¡mira! – le mostré el celular con la hora, y pronto su cara se llenó de pánico.

-¡YA ES TARDE! – y así como grito empezamos tomar nuestras cosa, todo volaba por la habitación, guardamos las libretas que había afuera en las mochilas, ni siquiera nos fijamos de quien era cada cosa simplemente lo tomábamos y guardábamos, ahora solo faltaba el uniforme, tome mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta para ir al baño y cambiarme, pero había un inconveniente.

-¡no se abre!.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tsuna se acercó para intentar abrir la puerta pero era inútil, estaba completamente trabada – no puede ser, ¿y ahora que haremos? – empezamos a golpear la puerta pero nadie vino, _"¿no hay nadie en casa?" ,_ no teníamos tiempo para perderlo en la puerta, _"Reborn definitivamente me vengare de ti" , _me trague mi propia , ¿vergüenza? , y orgullo que todavía me quedaba.

-¡Tsuna! – dije mientras le apuntaba.

-¡si! – _"Dios, no puedo creer que diré esto"_

-¡No te atrevas a voltear! – sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿eh?… ¡eh! – Tsuna se puso nervioso rápidamente, pero no lo culpaba, yo no estaba muy tranquila que digamos – pe-pero que estás diciendo?.

-no tenemos tiempo para abrir la puerta, si no salimos rápido no seremos capaces de llegar a la escuela.

-pe-pero..

-está bien, ninguno de los dos volteara mientras nos cambiamos, ¿de acuerdo? – pareció dudar.

-de-de acuerdo.

-… bien – y de esa manera ambos nos volteamos para cambiarnos, _"no puedo creer que de verdad este pasando esto" _, me vestí lo más rápido que pude - ¡listo!.

-¡yo también! – ambos nos volteamos, se podía ver claramente que se vistió rápido pues algunas partes no habían sido acomodadas de lo mejor manera, pero estaba segura que yo me encontraba igual.

-bueno… es pasable, lo arreglaremos en la escuela – tome la mochila.

-espera.

-¿Qué?.

-el cabello - siendo sincera las puntas de su cabello apuntaban a todos lados.

-ah… pues… - _"diablos"_, me acerque un poco , _"bien creo que puedo hacer esto" – _usaremos las manos – empecé a intentar peinarlo con mis dedos – bien un poco más … ¡listo! – "_creo" ,_ lo mire un poco, había quedado más o menos decente – bien vámonos.

-¿y tu cabello?.

-el mío se acomoda en el camino – eso era cierto.

-al menos déjame ayudarte un poco – empezó a intentar acomodar mi cabello, sus dedos pasaban por cada mechón, un escalofrío me recorrió, _"no es momento de esto" _– eh… creo que ya está – dijo algo inseguro.

-ya déjalo así, vamos.

-¿pero por dónde salimos? – con todo el ajetreo no había pensado en eso, me asome por la ventana.

-creo que no queda de otra, tendremos que saltar.

-¿Qué?.

-mira en esa rama, no está lejos.

-no puedes hablar enserio.

-claro que hablo en serio – me subí en la ventana y alcance la rama, con cuidado me trepe en ella y empecé a caminar.

-cuidado Anika.

-tranquilo – _"solo un poco más" , _llegue hasta el tronco, me sostuve y después empecé a bajar usando las otras ramas como apoyo – baje – había logrado llegar con cuidado – es tu turno Tsuna.

-s-si – llego hasta la rama y con cuidado camino al tronco.

-solo un poco más – cuando llego al tronco se sostuvo – ahora usa las otras ramas como apoyo – asintió y empezó a bajar pero cuando solo le faltaba una esta se rompió, por suerte cayó encima de un arbusto.

-¿estás bien?.

-si.

-bien entonces corramos – empezamos a correr como locos a la escuela, debía admitirlo era un mejor ejercicio que el que había hecho todo este tiempo, una carrera a la escuela debería convertirse en deporte extremo. Redujimos el tiempo que normalmente hacíamos a la mitad, pronto la escuela apareció a nuestra vista, se podían ver a los últimos estudiantes entrando al edificio y como la cereza del pastel Hibari Kyoya se encontraba en la puerta, apresuramos mas el paso, pude notar que en cuanto me vio levanto sus tonfas y se preparó para seguir con lo ocurrido la vez pasada.

-Herbi...

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! – le grite cundo pasamos corriendo a máxima velocidad junto a el, entramos rápido al edificio y nos dirigimos al salón, nuestras piernas ya estaban casi en su limite, y fue como el cielo ver la puerta del salón, dimos el último esfuerzo y abrimos la puerta.

-¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! – gritamos los dos cuando abrimos la puerta.

-¡Decimo!.

-pero que – para nuestra sorpresa en el salón solo se encontraba Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-¿Dónde… están… todos? – dijo Tsuna intentando respirar.

-los demás salieron, solo los que presentaran el examen estarán en el salón – dijo Yamamoto

-¿y… el profesor?.

-todavía no llega, el aviso nos lo dio otro maestro.

-Que alivio – dijimos mientras caíamos al suelo.

-lo logramos.

-si.

-Decimo, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? Reborn-san dijo que llegarían rápido por eso nos pidió que hoy no fuéramos a verlo – _"Reborn definitivamente me las pagaras"_

-¿Reborn dijo eso?.

-si.

-veo que están muy animados desde temprano – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, que hizo que saltáramos.

-Profesor.

-vayan a sus lugares, para empezar el examen.

-¡si! – tomamos lugares, Gokudera se quedó en el salón, al parecer ni el profesor se atrevía a decirle algo. Después nos entregó la hoja del examen venían varias preguntas y partes donde se debía traducir,_ "bien, empecemos" , _ como era de esperar fui la primera en terminar y le entregue mi examen, después regrese a mi lugar, pude ver que tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto se concentraban en el examen, _"suerte"._

-me preocupa el Décimo, y también un poco el idiota del baseball.

-no te preocupes, lo harán bien… confió en ellos – el tiempo paso y pronto terminaría la clase.

-bien entréguenme sus hojas – Yamamoto y Tsuna se levantaron para entregarlas, después fueron con nosotros mientras el profesor calificaba los exámenes. Tsuna parecía muy nervioso y quien lo diaria, Yamamoto también parecía algo inquieto.

-les ira bien, ya cálmense – los dos me miraron – no lo digo solo para animarlos, estos dos días estuve trabajando con ustedes y se lo mucho que mejoraron, por esa razón estoy segura que les ira bien.

-… si.

-…Gracias, Anika.

-bien ya termine – tomo la primera hoja – era de esperarse, señorita Rosen – me entrego mi hoja – 100, perfecto – _"lo sabia" _– Yamamoto Takeshi.

-si.

-no entiendo cómo es que lo hizo – le entrego la hoja – 90, bien echo – un gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Yamamoto.

-¡si!.

-bien ahora, Sawada Tsunayoshi – Tsuna camino hacia el profesor, _"tranquilo" ,_ se notaba nervioso – realmente no creí ver esto joven Sawada – dijo seriamente, el ambiente se tensó – tome – Tsuna tomo con duda la hoja, pero después él sonrió – no sé cómo lo logro, pero felicidades, 95 – el aire que había retenido todo el tiempo logro salir.

-¡si, gracias!.

-Felicidades Decimo.

-Bien echo Tsuna, incluso lo hiciste mejor que yo.

-pero… no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Anika.

-…no te preocupes.

-eso es cierto Anika, nos ayudaste bastante.

-supongo que esta vez te agradeceré por ayudar al Decimo.

-esta bien, me alegre haber sido de ayuda.

-te lo recompensaremos.

-no es necesario.

-¿que tal mañana que es viernes?, podemos ir a la ciudad.

-si, es buena idea.

-vamos Anika.

-bueno…- _"no suena mal" – _esta bien.

-entonces mañana saldremos.

-si- después de eso la escuela paso rápido como los demás días, solo que más tranquilo, intente no toparme con Hibari y tampoco con Sasagawa, e incluso Reborn no apareció durante el día, tanto Tsuna como yo estábamos más que dispuestos a reclamar lo que nos había echo, y así fue como términos la escuela, salimos juntos como los demás días, pero esta vez no fui a su casa.

-lo siento, pero hoy me iré directo a casa.

-¿estas segura?.

-si, nos vemos mañana.

-de acuerdo – no es como si quisiera irme, pero con todo el ajetreo quería ir a casa, darme un baño y después descansar. Después de caminar unos minutos llegue al Hotel y fui directo a mi cuarto.

-al fin en casa – arroje mi mochila a la cama y me fui directo al baño para ducharme – realmente lo necesitaba – Sali del baño, me seque y ahora si estaba completamente relajada, el día anterior y por la mañana habían pasado muchas cosas, primero lo ocurrió cuando fui a alcanzarlos a la escuela, después el quedarme en su casa, después todos los momentos incomodos y extraños que había tenido con Tsuna, luego la sorpresa de que Reborn nos había encerrado y el terminar haciendo una carrera de maratón por la mañana, ciertamente todo me había agotado. Empecé a recordar lo ocurrió, y la imagen del abrazo de Nana-san apareció.

**_"_****_lo eres pero temes aceptarlo"_**

Aquellas palabras que Nana-san me había dicho, empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza.

**_"_****_eres una buena persona Anika"_**

_"__no lo soy"_

**_"_****_me alegra tenerte aquí" _**

"no diga eso"

**_"_****_así que por favor no te vayas" _**

_"__es imposible"_

**_" _****_se parte de nuestra familia"_**

_"__jamás__" _

Las palabras que me había dicho me causaban una extraña punzada, y el recuerdo de aquel abrazo no dejaba mi mente, _"maldición, detente"._

**_" _****_se parte de nuestra familia"_**

_"__Eso nunca ocurrirá, yo no pertenezco a ese mundo"_, una vez mas aquel nudo en la garganta apareció, _"simplemente olvídalo" , _me senté en la cama , _"olvídalo, olvídalo" ,_ levante mi vista y vi algo amarillo sobre el mueble, _"cierto lo había olvidado" , _el sobre que había recibido ni siquiera lo había revisado. Lo tome y lo examine.

-¿me pregunto qué será?– lo abrí con cuidado, y saque lo que había dentro, contenía un celular, junto con una nota - ¿Qué es esto? - la nota decía.

**Agradecemos de antemano el que decidiera**

**tomar el trabajo que le ofrecimos, sabemos**

**por fuentes confiables que es una de las mejores**

**en eso, por esa misma razón quisiéramos**

**ofrecer un trabajo extra, pero sino lo puede**

**realizar no se preocupe, no interferirá en **

**su trabajo, tenemos a alguien que se puede**

**encargar en dado caso**

-¿Qué significa esto? – revise el teléfono, solo tenía registrado un numero - ¿quieren que mate a alguien más?... ¿pero a quién? – revise el folder, había una foto en la parte de abajo – una foto – cuando la saque pude sentir como mi corazón se detuvo, _"¡pero que diablos!" , _tome el celular y marque al número registrado, alguien contesto al otro lado.

-¿Qué significa esto?.

-Sai, pero que alegría escucharle.

-déjese de palabrería y explique qué significa todo esto.

-oh, no se preocupe, otra persona ya ha tomado el trabajo.

-¿otra persona?.

-si, como tardo en responder, pensamos que no lo aceptaba por eso se lo dimos a otra persona, pero no se preocupe, esto no interferirá en su trabajo.

-¡pero a que mierda está jugando, no me gusta que otros toquen mi territorio!.

-no se preocupe, no, será molestada.

-¡pero!.

-usted siga con lo suyo, esperamos buenos resultados de usted, hasta luego.

-espere – corto la llamada - ¡maldición! – Arroje el teléfono al suelo - ¿pero que está pasando aquí? – tome la foto, _"¿Por qué?" ,_ mi mano temblaba , _"¿Qué está sucediendo?" _–no lo entiendo….¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quieren matarte?.

"Tsuna"

* * *

><p><strong>Diablos, pero que paso aquí, ahora también van detrás de Tsuna y Anika no sabe el por qué, ¿Qué hará? , ¿intentara detenerlo? , o , ¿simplemente dejara que pase? , ustedes que creen, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, algún review :D. <strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye.**

**y les sigo preguntado: ¿QUIEREN QUE KAN TENGA ALGO DE PROTAGONISMO? ¿QUIEREN QUE SAQUE UN POQUITO DE SUS CASILLAS A TSUNA?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 13, por cierto aparecerá una canción durante el capítulo, ustedes sabrán bien en que momento, es esta: ** watch?v=JecldTpq2m0**** **, si no pueden abrir el link, es el opening 4 del anime Inuyasha en latino, bueno sin más los dejo, disfrútenlo**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

**ATAQUE.**

Mis pasos eran más lentos que de costumbre, el camino era más pesado y mis ojos se esforzaban por mantenerse abiertos, la razón era sencilla, aquel mensaje, aquella foto, apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño, mi mente no dejaba de intentar el descifrar que es lo que sucedía, pero mientras mas lo intentaba aquel dolor de cabeza solo se intensificaba.

-estoy cansada – si me pidieran contar las horas que había podido dormir, la respuesta seria una y hasta eso, fue por intervalos, _"tengo sueño" . _Seguí caminando, esta vez realmente me había levantado tarde, pero no era algo que no pudiera remediar con paso rápido y de esta manera al fin llegue a Naminori con unos cinco minutos de sobra.

-Herbívora – Hibari se encontraba como todos los días en la entrada.

-…buenos días Hibari-san – dije con un pequeño bostezo que tape con mi mano.

-…. – no dijo nada solo frunció en ceño, supuse que se había dado cuenta que no estaba con ánimos de iniciar un pelea con el, hice una pequeña reverencia y entre a la escuela, seguí caminando por el pasillo, hasta que me choque con alguien.

-auch… lo siento, estaba distraída – dije mientras sobaba mi nariz.

-no te preocupes Anika – _"esa voz" ,_ levante mi vista.

-ah… eres tu.

-¿Cómo que eres tu? , recuerda que aun soy tu mayor.

-bueno… Kan-sempai – y así es, la persona que la otra vez hizo que me irritara, se encontraba delante mío, _"¿Por qué tengo que encontrarme con el precisamente hoy?"._

-¿y , ya lo pensaste? – dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-… ¿pensar que?.

-salir conmigo – _"el de verdad se está buscando un golpe"._

-pues como la vez anterior, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – empecé a caminar – No – decidí retomar mi camino, pero el me detuvo del brazo.

-Anika, a mí nunca me han rechazado.

-pues ya venía siendo la hora.

-… pues yo no acepto un no, por respuesta.

-y yo no salgo con idiotas.

-Anika , piénsalo bien – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí , _"será mejor que te alejes, o de verdad te va a doler" , _iba a decir algo, hasta que.

-¿Anika? – mis palabras simplemente desaparecieron, gire mi vista para encontrarme con Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera que tenían una cara de sorpresa - ¿pasa algo? – Tsuna nos miraba de una manera extraña.

-… no, no pasa nada, verdad Kan-sempai – le dije con una sonrisa, y logro captar fácilmente.

-no, no pasa nada, solo hablamos – dijo mientras me soltaba – ya tengo que irme – empezó a caminar – pero Anika – dijo antes de irse – piensa bien tu respuesta – después de eso se fue, _"que molesto"._

-¿Anika, estas bien? – pregunto Tsuna preocupado.

-… si, solo tengo un poco de sueño, vayamos al salón – empezamos a caminar, vi de reojo a Tsuna, _"estarás bien, ¿verdad?", _el verlo por alguna razón me inquietaba_. _Pronto comenzaron las clases, con el cansancio que tenia apenas y había puesto atención a lo que decía el profesor, pero pronto terminaron las primeras horas y ya era hora del almuerzo – al fin – dije mientras me estiraba.

-Anika, salgamos al patio.

-me parece bien – salimos del salón – ¿por cierto, sigue en pie lo de enseñarme la ciudad?

-si, podemos ir después de clases.

-¡si!... ¿y… también ira Reborn?.

-¿Reborn?... bueno… ahora no esta en casa.

-¿Dónde esta?.

-ah…. No recuerdo el nombre del lugar… jajaja- _"¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?"._

-ya veo – _"esta será otra oportunidad perdida" . _El día paso rápido entre clase y clase, pronto la campana sonó y los demás empezaron a salir.

-vamos Anika.

-¡si! – Salimos de la escuela - ¿y bien a donde iremos primero?.

-deberíamos ir primero a ver la tiendas – dijo Yamamoto.

-me parece buena idea.

-si el Décimo está de acuerdo por mi está bien.

-entonces vamos a la tiendas – tomamos rumbo hacia la ciudad, hablamos en el camino, y ¿Quién lo diría? , incluso Gokudera participo en la plática.

-pues yo opino que sería de gran ayuda que les den más clases de inglés.

-Nueva, estas mal de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?, eso les ayudaría mucho.

-Anika a mí no me gustaría tener más clases de inglés.

-estoy de acuerdo con Tsuna.

-¿y qué tal si un día lo necesitan?.

-entonces nos preocuparemos ese día.

-pero…

-Nueva si no te apuras te quedaras atrás.

-¡oigan, esperen!.

-apresúrate Anika – después de eso seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la ciudad – vamos por ese lado primero.

-de acuerdo – las tiendas que se encontraban en ese lado eran mayor parte ropa, también artículos de limpieza, también habían pequeñas tiendas de la cuales no me había percatado, después de unos minutos encontramos una heladería.

-¿Heladería?.

-si.

-…¿Qué es?.

-¡eh! – los tres gritaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué-que pasa?.

-¿no sabes que es una heladería? .

-Ah…no – _"no tengo mucho tiempo para turistear, no es mi culpa"._

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?.

-pues perdón, pero aparte del chocolate no he probado otras golosinas.

-bueno, en ese caso, ¿te gustaría probar un helado? – dijo Tsuna , _"la verdad tengo curiosidad"._

-…si.

-bien entonces vamos – entramos a la heladería - ¿de que sabor quieres?.

-ah… no lose – vi los sabores que tenia , _"haber, ¿Cuál debería pedir?" , _seguí leyendo hasta que encontré un nombre conocido – este – dije mientras señalaba en el mostrador.

-ese… bien, entonces serán dos de chocolate.

-¿tu también pedirás uno Tsuna?.

-¡si!, es muy bueno – después de unos minutos la señorita nos entrego los helados, yo solo lo miraba de forma curiosa – solo debes lamerlo.

-ah… claro – lo acerque a mi boca , _"bien", _lo probé un poco – esta frio.

-pues por algo debe llamarse Helado, ¿no crees? ´- dijo Gokudera, _"no necesitas decirlo" , _lo volví a probar, la verdad era bastante bueno.

-¿te gusta, Anika?.

-si, es dulce.

-me alegra – seguimos comiendo los helados hasta acabarlos – bien y , ¿ahora dónde vamos?.

-pues deberíamos ir a..

-¡Anika-chan! – escuche como alguien grito mi nombre.

-¿eh? – pude ver a alguien corriendo hace nosotros, _"esa persona es" - _¿Haru?.

-Hola Anika-chan – dijo cuando llego con nosotros.

-Haru, Hola.

-definitivamente debe ser el destino-desu.

-Haru, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto Tsuna.

-estaba paseando junto a Kyoko– cuando dijo eso de repente sentí ganas de regresar al Hotel.

-¡Haru! – _"no puede ser" ,_ pronto Sasagawa también apareció.

-Tsuna-kun.

-Kyoko-chan, que coincidencia – dijo alegremente Tsuna .

-Hola – dijo para saludar a todos.

-Hola – respondieron Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-Hola, Rosen-san.

-…si… Hola, Sasagawa-san – mi humor de antes simplemente desapareció.

-¿y que estaban haciendo? – pregunto ella.

-le estábamos enseñando un poco la ciudad a Anika.

-ya veo, ¿Qué tal si los acompañamos? – _"¡No!"_

-Haru también quiere ir – _"bueno tu si"_

-a mi me parece bien, ¿Qué dices Anika? – _"no, no quiero"_

_-_si, me parece bien – _"por favor llueve"_

_-_¡Bien! – recorrimos las demás tiendas como lo estábamos haciendo, la diferencia es que ahora Tsuna estaba con Sasagawa, y eso por alguna razón me molestaba.

-Anika-chan, ¿pasa algo?.

-no…no es nada, Haru – _"otra vez… ¿Qué me pasa?" ,_ pronto el cielo empezaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado, ya estaba atardeciendo.

-oigan que tal si vamos a un Karaoke – dijo Haru.

-¿Karaoke? – _"bien otra cosa que no conozco" _

-si, estoy segura que te gustara.

-Vamos, Rosen-san. – todos me veían esperando mi respuesta, inclusos Tsuna, _"¿tu también?"._

-supongo que esta bien.

-perfecto – Haru tomo mi brazo y empezó a jalar – conozco uno muy bueno y está cerca – empezamos a caminar, bueno más bien a mí me arrastraban por las calles, llegamos a un edificio enorme, ellos se encargaron de pagar y hacer todo lo demás, ya que sinceramente no entendía nada, después subimos a un elevador para llegar al cuarto, al entrar había una gran pantalla en la pared, un teléfono, una aparato sobre la mesa de cristal y un enorme sillón.

-impresionante.

-¿te gusta? – dijo Tsuna al acercarse.

-si, nunca había entrada a un lugar así – nos sentamos en el sillon, mientras Haru y Sasagawa habían algo con el aparato.

-bien, ¿Quién va primero? – todos se miraron - ¿Qué tal tu Anika?.

-pero, ¿Qué debo hacer?.

-solo elije una canción y la letra aparecerá en la pantalla, todo lo que debes hacer es cantarla con este micrófono – dijo mientras me lo entregaba - ¿entendido?.

-ah… creo.

-bien elije una – me entrego el aparato.

-esta bien – _"no conozco ninguna" ,_ empecé a mover la lista, _"pues a ver qué pasa" ,_ elegí una al azar - listo – _"creo"._

-ahora solo espera a que empiece la canción – me puse de pie, todos me miraban, pero lo que más me incomodaba era la mirada de Tsuna, la música empezó a sonar , _"aquí vamos" ,_ tome aire y cuando apareció la letra simplemente empecé a cantarla.

**Siete estrellas que dispersas en el cielo azul están**  
><strong>Me parecen vigilar<strong>  
><strong>Y si en algo voy a errar<strong>  
><strong>Con su luz a la verdad sin duda me guiaran.<strong>

**Este mundo material ahogándonos**  
><strong>Impide ver la realidad<strong>  
><strong>Hay que descubrir<strong>  
><strong>El gran valor de la amistad, rodeándonos.<strong>

**Siempre es mejor**  
><strong>Y de mucho más valor<strong>  
><strong>Todo aquello que no ves<strong>  
><strong>Mas sin embargo en ello crees<strong>  
><strong>Pues lo espiritual saldrá triunfante al final<strong>  
><strong>Es justo ya que su valor le des.<strong>

**Sea la amistad, el amor o la lealtad**  
><strong>Cosas, todas que se encuentran<strong>  
><strong>Solo en la eternidad<strong>  
><strong>Estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección debe de seguir.<strong>

**Estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección debe de seguir.**

Pronto la canción término, _"creo que no me fue tan mal" , _me gire para ver a los demás y tenían una cara de sorpresa, pero ninguno decía nada.

-ah… ya acabe – no decían nada, _"¡lo hice tan mal!" _– oigan… digan algo.

-Anika-chan.

-si.

-¿Por qué?.

-por qué, ¿qué?.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras tan buena cantando?! – dijo casi saltando del sillón.

-es la primera vez que canto.

-no puede ser, y eras tan buena.

-ah…. Gracias.

-ojala cantara así.

-jajaja - regrese al sillón algo avergonzada, vi un poco a Tsuna el cual se encontraba sonrojado - ¿Tsuna? – no dejaba de verme – Tsuna – seguía sin reacciona , _"¿Qué le pasa?" , _me empezaba a poner incomoda, me acerque un poco – Tsuna –

-¿eh? – Empezaba a reaccionar - ¿Anika?.

-¿esta bien?.

-s-si… -can-cantas muy bien – se dio cuenta de mi cercanía.

-¿enserio?, gracias – pronto los demás empezaron a cantar aunque diré que no tengo ganas de volver a escuchar la melodiosa voz de Gokudera, pidieron algo de comida y pronto la llevaron comimos y bebimos, todos parecían divertirse, era como el ambiente que había en la casa de Tsuna la vez que me quede.

-Anika – me llamo Tsuna

-¿si?.

-me alegra que hayas venido – dijo con una sonrisa.

-ah… si….- sentí como mi corazón se aceleró - a mi también – seguimos comiendo, _"¿Por qué tienes que decir eso" . _Después de terminar salimos del lugar, ya había anochecido.

-¿ya es tan tarde?.

-Haru debe regresar a casa.

-Yo también.

-si, las acompañamos, ¿Anika, vives por aquí?.

-ah… cerca.

-te vamos a dejar – mire el reloj, _"ya es tarde" ._

_**"oh, no se preocupe, otra persona ya ha tomado el trabajo"**_

Las palabras de ese sujeto resonaron en mi mente, y me empecé a inquietar, no creía que fuéramos a estar tan tarde en la ciudad, por eso no había cancelado la visita.

-¿y bien donde vives? - algo me provocaba molestia.

-voy con ustedes.

-pero, tendrías que regresar.

-lose, además la otra vez deje algo en tu casa y me gustaría ir a recogerlo.

-yo lo puedo llevar mañana.

-no, preferiría ir por el yo misma.

-pero..

-esta bien vamos – empecé a caminar y los demás con algo de duda me siguieron, _"debes llegar pronto a casa" _, el cielo parecía más oscuro que de costumbre , _"tengo un mal presentimiento" . _La primera persona que dejamos en su casa fue a Haru, después a Sasagawa, Yamamoto y Gokudera nos dijeron que no era necesario acompañarlos, además Gokudera insistió que no quería que Tsuna tardara más, en ese momento le agradecí internamente, nosotros dos empezamos a caminar en dirección a casa de Tsuna, la calle estaba muy solitaria, y eso no me gustaba.

-Anika, sería mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa.

-no, así estoy bien – _"el que debería llegar ya, eres tu" , _Tsuna solo suspiro. Seguimos caminando, no faltaba mucho para llegar, pero dese hace unos minutos, sentía algo extraño cerca de nosotros, como si alguien nos siguiera. – Deberíamos apurarnos – _"puedo sentir su presencia" ._

-esta bien – seguimos caminando, apresuramos un poco el paso, no podía deshacerme de aquel mal presentimiento, _"¿Por qué estoy tan inquieta?" . _

-Anika.

-¿Qué? – Tsuna solo miro en una dirección seguí a donde estaba su mirada, mas adelante, cerca de la pared había una persona recargada, mi mal presentimiento solo empeoro - …apurémonos.

-…si – caminamos, pasamos a un lado del hombre, pero no fui capaz de ver su rostro.

-¿oigan niños? – el hombre nos hablo.

-lo siento, pero llevamos prisa – fue lo que le dije.

-solo será un momento.

-lo siento, no podemos.

-Anika.

-tenemos que irnos.

-solo será un momento – Tsuna se detuvo - ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – el hombre se acerco a el.

-estaba buscando a alguien– metió su mano en la chaqueta, un escalofrío me recorrió , _"No" , _conocía bien ese sentimiento, era el mimos que me había salvado varias veces, aquel que me alertaba_– _pero parece - _"debemos irnos" – _que ya lo encontré – en cuestión de segundos algo brilloso de su bolsillo, ni siquiera lo pensé, en el momento que lo vi empuje a Tsuna al suelo mientras el sonido de un disparo retumbaba en la calle – diablos – el hombre apunto una vez mas mientras nos encontrábamos en el suelo, patee su mano, en ese momento aproveche para ponerme de pie junto con Tsuna.

-tenemos que irnos.

-si- empezamos a correr pero en solo un parpadeo el sujete se poso delante de nosotros.

-no se irán tan fácil – corrió rápidamente y golpeo a Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna! – lo tenia en el suelo, mientras le apuntaba con el arma, _"¿Qué hago?" , _mi mente estaba en blanco, puso su dedo en el gatillo , _"¡Carajo!"._

_-_¡ah! – un quejido de dolor se escuchó en el hombre, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caigan de su espalda – maldita – le había arrojado la cuchilla que traía en mi manga directo a su espalda – no me gustan los espectadores – ahora apunto hacia mi y disparo, logre esquivarlo, pero cuando me hice a un lado el sujeto ya estaba ahí , _"es rápido" ,_ me dio un golpe y me golpee en la pared.

-Auch.

-bien es hora que duermas niña – de la pistola que traía una llamas de color rojo empezaron a salir , _"¿Qué es eso?"_ –goood nigh –el golpe que me había dado contra la pared había surtido efecto y el intentar levantarme me costaba, no me daría tiempo de esquivar la bala, lo único que podía hacer era intentar que me diera en una parte no vital, cerré los ojos y el sonido de un disparo se escuchó, me quede esperando la sensación del dolor, pero esta no apareció, _"no siento nada" , _abrí un poco mis ojos, pude ver que alguien se encontraba delante de mi, _"¿Quién?" , _ después de unos segundo distinguí a la persona delante, _"¡¿Qué?!"._

-¿Tsu-Tsuna? – delante de mi pude ver la figura de Tsuna.

-¿estas bien, Anika?.

-s-si – "_¿Qué paso con la bala?" ._

-así que al fin muestras tu verdadero poder – _"¿poder?" – _pero ya es tarde – las llamas de la pistola empezaron a ser mas grandes – muere – empezó a disparar y varias balas salieron a la vez , _"no las podremos esquivar"._

-Anika, sostente – sentí como alguien me cargaba y pronto una nube de polvo tapo todo, _"no puedo ver"_ -¿estas bien? – pude sentir a Tsuna cerca de mi.

-…si – el polvo empezó a dispersarse, dejándome ver – Tsu..- _"¿¡pero que?!" , _ Tsuna me estaba cargando, pero fue mi sorpresa ver que sus ojos se habían tornado de otro color, en las manos llevaba una especie de guantes , y en su frente relucía una llama de color amarillo, parecidas a la que habían salido del arma del hombre, _"¿Qué está pasando?" ._

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Tsuna.

-mi nombre no es algo que te debería importar.

-¿Por qué nos estas atacando?.

-mi asunto no es con la chica, es contigo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?.

-fui contratado para asesinar al Décimo Vongola –_"¿Décimo Vongola?" - _y no me iré hasta que lo cumpla , así que terminemos con esto – Tsuna me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo – veamos si puedes esquivar esto..- el tipo está preparado para disparar, pero otra bala golpeo su brazo - ¡AH! – soltó un quejido de dolor.

-no lo permitiré – una voz detrás de nosotros se escuchó.

-Reborn – _"¿Cuándo llego?"._

-¿están bien Tsuna?

-yo si, pero Anika se golpeó la espalda.

-en un momento la revisaremos.

-jajaja… así que el gran Reborn, hace acto de presencia – dijo el hombre mientras tapa su brazo herido – creí que para estos momentos ya estarías muerto, por lo visto Sai no es la gran cosa – _"que suerte tienes de que no te pueda golpear"._

-cállate – un aura aterradora salió de Reborn mientras apuntaba hacia el, incluso a mí me había recorrido un escalofrío.

-jaja, no te apresures Reborn, yo no tengo asuntos contigo, sino con el Décimo Vongola, además a nadie le gusta que se metan en su territorio, ya se encargaran de ti… nos veremos después Décimo – las llamas salieron una vez más junto con las balas, el polvo tapo todo y cuando nos dimos cuenta el sujeto ya se había ido.

-se fue – Tsuna regreso a la normalidad

-si… pero estoy seguro que regresara… por ahora llevemos a Anika a la casa.

-si – empezó a caminar mientras me llevaba en los brazos , _"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"_

-te lo explicaremos más tarde– dijo Reborn.

-…está bien – mire un poco a Tsuna y tenía una mirada triste.

-Lo siento – dijo casi en susurro mientras me atraía más – de verdad lo siento – sentí una opresión en el pecho.

-no te preocupes – puse mi mano en su mejilla – no es tu culpa – le dije con una sonrisa.

-lo siento – _"no te atormentes Tsuna, tú no tienes la culpa de nada", _baje la mirada.

_"sé que yo pude haberlo evitado"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? , por alguna razón no fluía bien la inspiración, y cuando pasaba no tenía donde escribir u_u , pero intente que no quedara tan mal, algún reviews :) <strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, bueno este es el capitulo 14, lo escribiré antes de irme a la escuela, así que haber como ****sale, disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

**VONGOLA Y CONFUSIONES. **

Tsuna no hablo en todo el camino, pero podía ver que llevaba a mirada triste, supuse que se culpaba de lo que me había pasado, y eso me molestaba, _"tú no tienes la culpa" ._Después de un rato de caminar llegamos a la casa al entrar se escuchaba mucho ruido proveniente de la cocina, las voces se podían reconocer fácilmente eran Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta que intentaba calmarlos, también llegue a escuchar un poco las voces de Nana-san y de Bianchi.

-Tsuna llévala arriba.

-si- empezó a subir los escalenos mientras me cargaba.

-no te preocupes, puedo subir por mi cuenta.

-…no, yo te subiré.

-pero…

-no discutas – me dijo mientras me miraba.

-…está bien – subimos las escaleras y llegamos al cuarto, peor no contaba con que hubieran otras personas adentro.

-¡Tsuna! – un chico de cabello rubio se encontraba en le habitación, junto con otro hombre que estaba vestido de traje este tenía una apariencia mayor.

-¡Dino-san! – _"¿Dino?" ._

-¿Tsuna estas bien?.

-…si – después me miro.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita? – dijo amablemente.

-…si, estoy bien.

-lo siento Dino-san, pero voy a recostar a Anika en la cama.

-de acuerdo – me deposito cuidadosamente en la cama sentí bastante dolo en la espalda cuando me recostó, pero intente que no pareciera que me dolía para no preocuparlo más, había que admitirlo es sujeto que nos ataco era bastante fuerte, pero lo que mas me intrigaba era la aparición de esas llamas en el y en Tsuna.

-Anika, no te muevas mucho, debe dolerte aun.

-estoy bien.

-mi intuición me dice que no.

-a veces las intuiciones no son acertadas.

-pero algo me dice que esta si – la puerta se abrió minutos después.

-Tsuna, Dino.

-Reborn – Reborn se acercó a donde estaba.

-alguien vendrá por la mañana para revisarte.

-…si.

-bueno – Reborn se sentó mientras tomaba café, _"se ve muy tranquilo" _– ya tenia planeado explicarte todo esto.

-Espera Reborn, Anika no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-dame-Tsuna, si ella no hubiera estado ahí tal vez ya estarías muerto, está más involucrada en esto de lo que crees – la manera en que lo dijo me había inquietado un poco – bien…te lo explicare – dijo mientras me miraba - nosotros pertenecemos a la mafia más poderosa del mundo, el nombre de esta es Vongola - _"bueno eso ya lo sabía" _– yo soy uno de los asesinos más fuertes de esta.

-…ya veo – _"pero entonces" -_ … ¿Qué haces aquí? .

-vine con el único propósito de entrenar a Tsuna – _"¿entrenar?"_

-¿Por qué?.

-porque el se convertirá en el Décimo jefe de la Vongola – _"¡¿Qué está diciendo?, ¿Tsuna se convertirá en el Décimo jefe de la mafia?!" , _levante mi vista a Tsuna y este solo desvió la mirada, _"¿entonces es cierto?... eso explica por qué quieren matarlo"_- mi trabajo es convertirlo en el mejor Decimo.

-entonces… Gokudera Y Yamamoto , ¿también lo saben?.

-si, ambos son sus guardines, el guardián de la tormenta y el guardián de la lluvia.

-¿Guardianes? – _"eso explicaría porque Gokudera le llama Decimo" _

-si… ellos se encargan de protegerlo.

_-_¿hay mas guardianes?

-si, otros cuatro, tú conoces a tres de ellos.

-¿los conozco?.

-si, Hibari el guardián de la nube, Ryohei el guardián del Sol, y Lambo el guardián del rayo – _"¡¿Qué?!"._

-no puede ser …- _"incluso Lambo"._

-es por eso que ese sujeto los ataco, venia tras Tsuna – _"ya veo… pero"_

-¿Qué eran esa llamas que salieron de su arma y que tenía Tsuna?.

-esas eran las llamas de la ultima voluntad.

-¿llamas de la ultima voluntad?.

-si, es la fuente de poder que tenemos, la llama de Tsuna es la del Cielo, si la usa correctamente es capaz de usarla para pelear – con cada palabra que decía no podía evitar sorprenderme mas, Tsuna se convertiría en el Décimo Vongola, es por esa razón que iban tras el, eso también explicaría la razón por la cual quieren que mate a Reborn, sin el sería más fácil deshacerse de Tsuna, es por eso que me enviaron a mí – recibimos información de un posible traidor en la Vongola, pero aun no sabemos quién puede ser.

-… ya veo - _"Kusabe"._

-Por esa razón quiero pedirte que permanezcas a lado de Tsuna.

-¿Yo?.

-tus habilidades son buenas, lo supe al ver como enfrentaste a Hibari y pude corroborar al ver como te enfrentaste a ese hombre.

-… dije que solo fue suerte, y algo de defensa personal.

-eso no es cierto – dijo mientras me miraba detenidamente_ –_ bueno eso es lo principal que debes saber, por ahora será mejor que descanses – dijo mientras se levantaba – dame-Tsuna se quedara contigo, Dino ven conmigo hay algo de lo que quiero hablar – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-de acuerdo – dijo el chico rubio – Tsuna nos vemos después.

-…si.

-señorita, tu también descansa – después de eso el también salió de la habitación dejándonos solo a Tsuna y a mi.

-…lo siento – Tsuna fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Por qué?.

-por no decirte nada y haberte involucrado en todo esto, no es necesario que le hagas caso a Reborn – yo solo lo observe – y también siento mucho que te lastimaras.

-…ya te dije que estoy bien, mañana ya estaré como siempre.

-pero aun así, lo sien..

-¡Ya deja de disculparte! – dije mientras le arrojaba una almohada, _"Auch, aun duele" _-¡Nadie me obligo a hacer lo que hice, así que no te disculpes por nada! – cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba frente a el.

-¡Anika, no hagas esfuerzo! – dijo mientras intentaba volver a recostarme.

-¡No te disculpes! – _"¿Por qué estoy tan irritada?" _– ¡si, tal vez me lastime, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de haberlo echo! – _"¿Por qué?" _– ¡es más si regresara el tiempo volvería a hacer lo mismo para salvarte! – "_¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – _¡haría todo por protegerte! – _"¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?" – _¡volvería a hacerlo por ti Tsu..- no pude terminar la frase, en unos segundo ya me encontraba en los brazos de Tsuna, _"¿eh?" ,_ podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y como sus brazos me atraían más hacia él.

-… gracias – dijo mientras me abrazaba, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello -… gracias por todo Anika.

-Tsuna – correspondí su abrazo, _"la persona que debería disculparse soy yo" , _lo abrace más fuerte, mientras sentía como un nudo en mi garganta aparecía, _"lo siento"._

-deberías dormir.

-…de acuerdo– nos separamos lentamente hasta quedar de frente - …bien, creo que ya es noche.

-si – me volví a recostar en la cama.

-¿Dónde vas a dormí?.

-en la sala, Dino-san ocupara el futon.

-lo siento, te he quitado tu cama.

-no hay problema, me alegra que la ocupes – se alejó de la cama – descansa – apago la luz y salió del cuarto.

-…tu también- suspire - … ¿Qué es todo esto? – _"así que Tsuna de convertirá el próximo jefe de la mafia de Vongola, hay algunos traidores dentro que lo quieren eliminar tanto a el como a Reborn y además tienen esa cosa llamada llama de la última voluntad" _-… parece mentira – _"pero si un fuera por el propósito que estoy aquí, no creería todo esto" _, me gire para acomodarme mejor – Auch – _"diablos ese cabron sí que tenía fuerza" , _sobe un poco mi espalda con la mano , _"pero eso me pasa por proteger a Tsuna" _ -… proteger – _"ahora que lo pienso bien… ¿Por qué trate de salvarlo tan desesperadamente?, ¿Por qué lo hice?, incluso logre que me lastimara por ser descuidad, ni siquiera analice la situación en la que estaba y lo ataque sin pensarlo, ¿Por qué ?... ¿Por qué me preocupe tanto por Tsuna?_, golpee la almohada , _"¿Qué me sucede?" _, cerré los ojos , _"¿Por qué no simplemente lo abandone?" ,_ y con esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-jajaja no me atraparas Tsuna.

-¡Lambo deja de correr!.

-Lambo se encuentra en el ranking de los cinco más fastidiosos de la ciudad.

-sigues siendo dame-Tsuna

Podían escucharse las voces de los demás provenientes de fuera, abrí un poco los ojos, el cuarto se encontraba iluminado ya había amanecido, me moví un poco el dolor de la espalda había desaparecido, _"¿Qué hora es?" ,_ me levante de apoco hasta quedar sentada al borde de la cama.

-¡Lambo deja de hacer ruido! – _"viene de fuera" , _me levante de la cama y camine hacia la ventana - ¡Lambo! – en el patio se encontraba Tsuna el cual estaba corriendo detrás de Lambo, moví mi vista y pude ver a I-pin junto a Fuuta, también se encontraba el chico rubio de la noche anterior si no equivoco su nombre era Dino junto a Reborn.

-¡ Tsuna es muy lento!.

-Detente – Tsuna siguió corriendo detrás de el, hasta que tropezó con una de las piedras del patio – Auch.

-jajaja tan activo como siempre Tsuna – dije desde la ventana.

-¡Anika!.

-Buenos días.

-Bueno días, ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-estoy perfecta.

-¿segura?.

-si.

-no deberias hacer mucho esfuerzo aun.

-estoy bien.

-pero..

-no te preocupes.

-es que no quiero que te pase nada – desvié la mirada, mi corazón se aceleró por un momento.

-… no digas eso – dije casi en susurro

-¿Anika? – pude ver como todos nos miraban y tenían dibujada una sonrisa en sus rostros incluyendo Reborn.

-¡Esta bien, mejor hablemos abajo, de esta manera parecemos Romeo y Julieta! – sentía mis mejillas arder, _"¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de la situación?" ,_ me di la vuelta y Sali del cuarto para ir al primer piso, cuando iba a llegar a la escalera Tsuna llego rápidamente, al parecer había corrido. -¿Tsuna? – _"es rápido cuando se lo propone"_

-no te vayas nada mas así.

-estaba por bajar al primer piso.

-lose – me tomo del brazo – te ayudare a bajar.

-n-no es necesario.

-esta bien – empezamos a bajar mientras el me sostenía del brazo.

-sabes, no soy una muñeca de porcelana.

-ya lose, lose muy bien – _"no me mires así" , _llegamos al final de las escaleras.

-Anika-chan ya estas despierta.

-Nana-san, buenos días.

-Buenos días, el desayuno ya esta listo.

-si.

-vamos Anika – al entrar a la cocina ya todos estaban sentados y haciendo el ruido tan característico de ellos. Me senté aun lado del chico rubio y del otro lado se sentó Tsuna.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?.

-ah… si.

-Que bien.

Cierto ayer no me presente, mi nombre es Anika Rosen un placer.

-yo soy el Décimo jefe de la familia Cavallone, mi nombre es Dino.

-Cavallone – _"el también es de la mafia" _-… si, un placer Dino-san – empezamos a desayunar, pude darme cuenta que Dino era algo torpe, termino tirando la mayor parte de la comida alrededor, _"como diablos es el jefe"._

_-_sin sus subordinados Dino es inútil – al parecer Reborn había logrado descifrar lo que había en mi cabeza.

-Reborn otra vez con eso, estoy acostumbrado a comer con tenedor y cuchillo, es por eso que no puedo manejar los palillos.

-… ya veo – _"no parece que sea eso" –_ jajaja – terminamos de comer le dije a Nana-san que le ayudaría lavar los trastes pero ella se negó rotundamente y Tsuna tampoco me dejo, así que no pude hacer nada, Tsuna se mantuvo junto a mi el resto de la mañana, al parecer quería evitar que hiciera mucho esfuerzo y cada vez que me movía o necesitaba tomar algo el me ayudaba o traía lo que quería, debía admitirlo era un gesto algo lindo.

-llego el doctor – dijo Reborn mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿doctor? – dije mientras miraba a Tsuna.

-s-si, será mejor revisarte porsiacaso, es por eso que lo llamo Reborn.

-no necesito un doctor.

-pero Anika.

-no lo necesito.

-oh, pero que veo una joven dama – una voz desconocida se escuchó en la puerta.

-este el doctor que vino desde Italia – me gire para ver a la persona, era un hombre de apariencia madura, pero algo en él no me hacía sentir la persona más a gusto del mundo.

-que linda jovencita – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¡Tsuna! – _"aléjate"_

-Reborn, ¿Por qué trajiste a Shamal-san?.

-el es el mejor doctor.

-bien que tenemos por aquí – dijo mientras me examinaba muy de cerca y pinchaba con su dedo mis brazos y piernas, _"pervertido"._

-¡Shamal-san! – seguía pinchando mi cuerpo hasta que llego a la espalda. Me estaba irritando.

-¡ya es suficiente! – dije mientras le arrojaba una almohada, las almohadas de Tsuna eran bastante útiles. Después de eso me escondí detrás de Tsuna.

-Anika.

-dile que se vaya, no necesito un doctor.

-tiene bastante fuerza señorita – dijo mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara – debe ser por eso que su cuerpo ya esta curado.

-¿Qué? – dijo Tsuna.

-te lo dije, estoy bien.

-pero, el golpe de ayer.

-pero no es solo eso, su cuerpo tiene resistencia y fuerza, es lo contrario a lo que aparenta a primera vista.

-… ya veo.

-pero me sorprende que se haya curado tan rápido, como decirlo, parece que su cuerpo… ya está acostumbrado – _"será mejor que te calles o habrá problemas" – _pero… debe ser mi imaginación.

-…¡si! –_"tendré que mantenerme alejada de este sujeto"._

_-_gracias Shamal-san, por revisar a Anika.

-no hay problema, me gusta atender a la mujeres – _"es odioso" . _Después de un rato el pervertido se fue, pronto llego la tarde, le dije a Tsuna que quería regresar a casa para descansar, al principio el no quiso que me fuera, dijo que aun estaba preocupado, pero termino aceptando al final.

-bueno nos vemos después – dije para despedirme de los demás. Tome mis cosas

-vámonos – dijo Tsuna, la única manera en que me dijo ir, era si me acompañaba hasta mi casa.

-te dije que estaba bien, además es más peligroso para ti salir ahora.

-por eso mismo no voy a dejar que te vayas sola.

-… tonto.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?.

-porque lo eres – dije mientras apresuraba el paso, _"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ti?" _–no lo entiendo.

-Espera Anika.

-si no caminas, te dejo atrás.

-¡Anika! – seguimos de esa manera todo el camino, casi podría decirse que Tsuna corría detrás de mi, esperaba que los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón fueran a causa de la carrera. Llegamos a la ciudad – bien puedo seguir desde aquí.

-no, voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-no es necesario, además aun es de día.

-por eso mismo no hay problema con que te vaya a dejar.

-no lo hagas.

-pues no me iré.

-… hoy estas muy sobreprotector, ¿no crees?.

-mmm tal vez – camino delante de mí - ¿por donde vamos? – suspire, algo me decía que esta vez de verdad no se iría.

-por acá – comencé a caminar mientras el me seguía, _"diablos, no quería que pasara esto", _seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al Hotel – es aquí – el miro sorprendido.

-¡¿vives en un Hotel?!.

-si.

-sorprendente.

-no es para tanto.

-¿tus padres también están aquí?.

-¿mis padres?.

-si.

-ah… ellos… están en un viaje de trabajo.

-¿estas sola aquí?.

-si, pero siempre hablo con ellos – Tsuna me miro un poco triste, _"¿a qué viene esa mirada?" _– bueno debería entrar ya.

-…si.

-buenos… nos vemos.

-Anika.

-¿Qué?.

-s-si tu quieres… puedes venir cuando quieras a mi casa… eres más que bienvenida… es más… puedes quedarte si lo prefieres – eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-s-si .

-buenos… nos vemos – después de eso se fue. Entre al Hotel y pude notar algunas miradas curiosas eso me hizo sentir algo incomoda, subí a mi habitación y entre.

-al fin – me tumbe en la cama – pasaron muchas cosas – de repente escuche el sonido de mi teléfono - ¿una llamada? – tome el celular - ¿bueno?.

-Anika, hasta que contestas.

-Alberth-san.

-te estuve marcando ayer en la noche y nunca contestaste, me empecé a preocupar.

-lo siento, no lo escuche.

-no me asustes así.

-perdón, ¿Qué pasa?.

-solo quería saber que había pasado con el paquete.

-ah… eso – _"¿y ahora que de _digo?" _– _pues… solo era un trabajo extra.

-¿trabajo extra?.

-si… pero no lo acepte, alguien más lo tomo.

-¿y de que era?.

-no era nada importante.

-¿enserio?.

-si.

-si tu lo dices, por cierto las personas de aquí ya empieza a preguntar por ti.

-¿en serio?, ¿no me digas que extrañan que los deje sin trabajo?.

-jaja no lo creo, pero les resulta raro que aun no hayas regresado, incluso había el rumor que habías abandonado el trabajo.

-pero que les pasa.

-es lo que les dije, Sai siempre cumple su trabajo.

-…si.

-aunque debo admitir que estas tardando más de lo normal, ¿esta todo bien por haya?.

-si… esta perfecto.

-bien, entonces no deberías tardar mucho en regresar.

-si.

-apresúrate, se te extraña por aquí.

-lo hare.

-si, después hablamos.

-si, adiós – colgué y me volví a recostar, _"así que estoy tardando más de lo normal… debo apresurarme"_

**_"Puedes venir cuando quieras a mi casa, eres más que bienvenida"_**

Recordé las palabras de Tsuna, _"creo que logre lo que quería, me he acercado a Tsuna"_

**_"Es más, puedes quedarte si lo prefieres"_**

_"ahora puedo ir a su casa… entonces… ya puedo acercarme a Reborn…. Ya puedo matarlo"_

**"Apresúrate, se te extraña por aquí"**

"_puedo regresar con Alberth-san… solo debo terminar aquí e irme", _me gire en la cama , _"es por eso que vine aquí… es la única razón por la que me acerque a Tsuna… solo por eso estoy con el" , _algo en mi corazón comenzó a inquietarme, _"yo solo me hacer a Tsuna para matar a Reborn" , _mi corazón empezaba a punzar, _"solo estoy con el por esa razón", _sentí como algo se acumulaba en mis ojos, _"si… es por eso que lo protegí… es porque lo necesito… no hay otra razón…no la hay", _había un nudo en mi garganta_, "cuando termine… jamás lo volveré a ver", _sentí algo correr por mis mejillas, _"jamás lo veré", _sollozos empezaron a salir de mí, "_entonces… ¿Por qué me siento así?" , _las lágrimas caían cada vez más , _"¿Por qué me duele tanto", _mi corazón punzaba demasiado _"¿Qué es esto?"_

_"se supone que tú eres la debilidad de Reborn… no la mía"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso fue todo, ¿qué les pareció?, pobrecita de Anika, pero aún le falta un largo camino por recorrer, contando nuevos descubrimientos n_n, algún review :3<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Típica inspiración a las cinco de la mañana jajaja, pues a ver que sale, disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

**EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.**

Se suponía que había regresado a casa para descansar, pero fue todo lo contrario, me había que dado dormida en mi estado de debilidad y cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido. Cuando desperté me levante con cuidado al baño.

-¿Qué es esto? – al verme al espejo pude ver que mis ojos se encontraba hinchados e irritados –no puede ser – decidí darme un baño, necesitaba relajarme, cuando Salí me arregle necesitaba parecer lo más normal posible – bien – pensaba ir a casa de Tsuna, por la noche mi cabeza solo dio vueltas sin obtener ninguna explicación, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, _"yo vine aquí a matar a Reborn" ,_ esa era la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, de esa manera Alberth-san y yo, nos olvidaríamos de esta clase de vida, esa era la razón por la que me estaba cerca de Tsuna… o al menos eso quería creer. Salí del Hotel y tome rumbo a casa de Tsuna, _"solo es por trabajo, solo es por trabajo", _me repetí a mi misma todo el camino. Después de un rato llegue a su casa, _"bien" ,_ toque la puerta.

CRASH.

Pude escuchar un fuerte golpe del otro lado, _"pero que" , _la puerta se abrió rápidamente y pude ver a Lambo corriendo, no, más bien huyendo, iba tan rápido que no se fijó que estaba ahí lo cual provoco que chocara conmigo y cayéramos al suelo.

-¿Lambo? – lo tenía en mis brazos, él estaba llorando y se podía ver que estaba claramente asustado - ¿Qué esta pasando? – fue entonces cuando un rugido dentro de la casa se escuchó, _"¿Qué es eso?" , _aun en el suelo me moví un poco para ver de dónde provenía el ruido y lo que pude ver dentro fue, " _¡¿UNA TORTUGA?!" , _una tortuga gigante estaba dentro de la casa, ahora entendía porque Lambo estaba huyendo, " _¿Qué está haciendo una tortuga aquí?" , _la tortuga volvió a gruñir mientras se aproximaba a nosotros, _"¡Tortuga asesina en camino!" , _Lambo se abrazó más a mi mientras la tortuga se acercaba, _"¿y ahora qué hago?" , _la tortuga se acerco mas intentando devorarnos o al menos eso me dio a entender, pero un látigo atrapo uno de sus pies impidiendo que avanzara mas.

-¡Enzo! – Pude divisar a Dino detrás junto con aquel hombre de traje – Romario, tira de Enzo.

-si jefe – empezaron a tirar de la tortuga haciendo que se alejara de la puerta y de nosotros.

-¡Hiii! – Reconocí la voz de Tsuna, se encontraba detrás de Dino, había estado tan atenta en el ataque de la tortuga que no lo había visto - ¿Anika, estas bien? – se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-ah…- _"¡ME ACABA DE ATACAR UNA TORTUGA!, ¡¿TU QUE CREES?!" – _Si… estoy bien – "¡NO LO ESTOY!".

-te ayudo – dijo mientras me levantaba

-… gracias- Lambo seguía en mis brazos temblando.

-Lambo, ya puedes soltar a Anika – pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarme mas - ¡Lambo! – seguía temblando, bueno, ¿Quién no se asustaría con el ataque de una tortuga gigante?.

-¿Estas bien? – solamente se aferraba a mi, de alguna manera me dio algo de nostalgia, recuerdo que yo hacía lo mismo con Alberth-san cuando era pequeña.

-Lambo suéltala – dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima.

-…déjalo… no me molesta.

-…pero.

-esta bien, déjalo que se calme.

-… bueno – después entramos a la casa, e intente mantenerme lo mas alejada de la tortuga, cuando entre salude a todos, sentí que la casa estaba mas que llena – cierto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-bueno… solo quise venir – _"no recordé inventar una excusa" –_espero no te moleste.

-¡No!... me alegra que vinieras.

-que bien – Dino seco a la tortuga de nombre Enzo con una secadora, _"raro" , _y después me explico que Reborn se lo había dado, _"yo hubiera preferido un perro" . _

-puff – había tenido un inicio de día algo agitado y con la combinación de la noche no era algo favorable.

-¿estas bien?.

-si, no te preocupes Tsuna.

-Creo que Lambo se durmió – lo había estado cargando todo este tiempo, pero no me había dado cuenta que ya se había dormido.

-si- se veía muy placido dormido en mis brazos, eso provoco que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en mi, _"¿me pregunto si yo era así?"._

-puedes recostarlo en la cama.

-está bien- lo deposite un la cama con mucho cuidado para evitar despertarlo.

-le agradas.

-¿tu crees?.

-de otra manera no se hubiera quedado así.

-ya veo – _"es lindo"_

-…me sentí celoso- dijo casi en mormullo.

-…perdón no te escuché… ¿Qué dijiste? – eso era mentira lo había escuchado claramente.

-¡Na-nada!.

-… si – la atmosfera se volvió incomoda.

-… bueno – alguien toco a la puerta – ¡adelante! - _"gracias"._

-Decimo, Hola.

-Gokudera-kun.

-Hola Tsuna.

-Yamamoto.

-Haru también vino-desu.

-Haru – en un instante la habitación se lleno de gente.

-Anika-chan, pero que coincidencia.

-Hola, Haru.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.

-siendo su mano derecha siempre debo estar junto al Decimo.

-yo vine para ver qué haríamos hoy.

-¿y tu Haru?.

-yo vine a – dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso - ¡A esto! – me mostro un panfleto.

-… ¿parque de diversiones?.

-¡si!, sería divertido si vamos todos.

-suena bien – dijo Yamamoto.

-un parque…no lose – me miro por un momento – Anika, ¿quieres ir?.

-ah.. ¿yo? – _"¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?"._

-¿y bien? – mire a los demás Gokudera Y Yamamoto esperaban mi respuesta, cuando vi a Haru esta tenía cara de sorpresa, pero después solo sonrió dulcemente.

-…supongo que está bien.

-¡Genial! , ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho Anika-chan.

-ah.. si – después de eso salimos de la casa, ellos dijeron que lo mejor era ir temprano para poder disfrutar de todo, por alguna razón no fui capaz de ver a Reborn cuando nos fuimos, _"es una lástima". _ Seguimos caminando.

-cierto, le avisare a Kyoko-chan para que también venga – dijo Haru mientras tomaba su teléfono, _"no". _Sin más que poder decir Haru ya había hablado con Sasagawa, _"tengo mala suerte" ._ Seguimos caminando el parque se encontraba algo lejos, al menos sería un buen ejercicio eso era un punto favorable, pero después de lo sucedido la noche anterior el estar cera de Tsuna no era algo que me agradara mucho, mi mente se confundida cada vez que intentaba pensar en eso, así que en todo el camino trate de ir con Haru y evitar a Tsuna.

Al llegar al parque no pude evitar sorprenderme, ya que jamás había ido a un lugar así, había muchas personas alrededor, también se podían apreciar los gritos de la gente dentro del parque.

-Impresionante – desde la parte de fuera era capaz de ver los juegos mecánicos, y lo que más resaltaba era una rueda de la fortuna gigante.

-¡Kyoko-chan! – escuche desde lejos a Haru, cuando me gire pude ver que los demás ya habían avanzado, _"¿Cuándo se fueron?", _camine rápido para alcanzarlos.

-¡Haru! – Agito la mano – Hola, Tsuna-kun.

-Kyoko-chan me alegra que vinieras.

-sí, gracias por invitarme – llegue rápidamente con ellos - … Rosen-san, me alegra verte.

-si, a mí también Sasagawa-san – _"hipócrita"._

-Entremos – dijo Haru mientras tiraba de mí.

-Bien… – entramos al parque de diversiones, si desde fuera era impresionante, por dentro era el paraíso, había cantidades enormes de personas, podía verse a las diferentes familias paseando, comprando, divirtiéndose, se mostraba su felicidad fácilmente, también se podían apreciar las diferentes tiendas vendiendo artículos llamativos para los pasantes, algunos lugares de comida como mini restaurantes, o, simplemente algunos puestos ambulantes que se encontraban por el camino, en el trayecto también se encontraban personas vestidas de animales o algunos personajes de televisión los cuales eran un disfruten en mayoría para los niños, los lugares de servicio se encontraba bien marcados por lo que pude ver para cualquier necesidad de los presentes, pero lo que más llamó mi atención eran esas bestias mecánicas, eran simplemente metales unidos con tuercas y tal vez algo de pintura, lo cuales con el tiempo empiezan a degradarse, lo que una persona puede ver si se fija adecuadamente, pero a pesar de eso, no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerada al ver como se movían rápidamente cada uno de ellos, el ver cómo la gente gritaba pero no de dolor o miedo como estaba acostumbrada estos gritos eran de diversión y alegría, era algo que durante ese tiempo yo no había experimentado.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? .

-vamos a la montaña rusa – dijo yamamoto mientras la señalaba, _"¿montaña rusa?" , _la mire detenidamente, calcule que al menos media nos setenta metros de altura, el trayecto era interesante podía ver que formaba tres vueltas durante su recorrido, pero lo mejor era la velocidad en que salían los vagones, y el grito ensordecedor de los viajeros.

-ah… yo… paso – dijo Tsuna.

-yo tampoco soy buena en esa clase de juegos – dijo Sasagawa.

-Haru se subirá-desu.

-si el Décimo no va, entonces yo tampoco.

-yo si me subiré.

-Anika, ¿quieres subir?.

-yo – volví a mirar el juego y un escalofrío me recorrió, _"quiero subir", _podía sentir como si mi adrenalina se elevara con el simple hecho de verla, _"tal vez sea la última vez"_ -…sí, quiero.

-¡Bien!, entonces Anika-chan también ira.

-ahora somos tres.

-Gokudera-kun, también deberías ir, si quieres.

-pero sin usted Décimo.

-no hay problemas, venimos a divertirnos.

-pues si usted insiste… yo también me subiré.

-¡Genial!, entonces vamos, nos vemos en un momento Tsuna.

-si, disfrútenlo – caminamos a la fila, Sasagawa se quedó con Tsuna, de cierta manera no me gustaba mucho la idea, pero no podía hacer nada si Tsuna no quería subirse, en cambio yo si quería subir y el ser impulsiva a veces, no ayudaba. Nos formamos en la fila, aún no había mucha gente pero después fueron llegando mas.

-¿Anika-chan? – escuche la voz de Haru.

-ah… ¿Qué?.

-llevas todo el rato viendo a la dirección donde esta Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan.

-…lo siento – no es como si no me diera cuenta, ya sabía que no dejaba de ver en esa dirección, pero el saber que Sasagawa se había quedado junto a Tsuna, me inquietaba de cierta manera.

-no te preocupes, no pasara nada.

-… si – por alguna razón el tono en que lo dijo me incómodo. Pasaron unos minutos, la fila avanzo y por fin llegamos a los vagones, nos ordenaron como íbamos formados por lo cual Haru y yo terminamos en los dos primeros lugares de adelante, mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera en los dos asientos detrás de nosotras.

-¡estoy emocionada-desu! – yo solo asentí, las palabras simplemente no salían, por los parlantes se escuchó la frase de, "_no lleven objetos que se puedan caer ya que el parque no se hará responsable de objetos materiales"_, eso era de esperarse, después pronuncio la palabra que acelero mi ritmo cardíaco, _"disfruten el viaje". _Los vagones empezaron a moverse, al estar en la parte de adelante podía verse claramente los rieles, pronto empezó a tomar velocidad al llegar a la cima, los vagones empezaron a subir más y más, gire mi vista hacia abajo, _"¡Que alto!" , _los arboles eran diminutos desde mi perspectiva, la gente simplemente parecían puntos negros en el suelo.

-¡Que alto esta!.

-¡Genial!.

-ya estamos llegando- estoy segura que fueron minutos los que pasaron para llegar a la parte de arriba, una vez arriba el vagón se inclinó un poco dejando que nosotras dos quedarnos viendo a la parte de abajo - ¡aquí vamos! – solo fueron unos segundos los que nos dejaron en esa posición pero para mí fue más tiempo, estruje ambos cinturones y trague saliva, _"bien". _Pronto el sentido de una caída libre de setenta metros se hizo presente junto con el grito de las personas a bordo, podía jurar que incluso escuche el grito de Gokudera sino fuera porque estaba ocupada intentando mantener mi boca cerrada, el golpe del aire podía sentirse firmemente, el mismo que dificultaba que abriera mis ojos, solo por unos instantes pude ver pasar los rieles a una gran velocidad durante el camino, también sentí cada una de las vueltas que dio el vagón tres en total, mi cabello volaba a causa de la velocidad de la bestia mecánica, pero entre todo eso, también sentí como una sonrisa se formó en todo ese camino, al igual que ese cosquilleo en el estómago, lo cual solo formo una oración, _"¡Que divertido!" . _El viaje término, yo calcularía que fueron cerca de cinco minutos, pero eran cinco minutos que jamás olvidaría en mi vida.

-Eso fue divertido.

-si, la próxima vez debemos subirnos también.

-debo admitirlo, fue divertido.

-¿te gusto Anika-chan?.

-¡si! – _"me gustaría subir otra vez" _- ¡fue divertido!.

-me alegra, la próxima vez también subiremos.

-de acuerdo.

-ahora regresemos con el Décimo.

-¡si! – después de aquella aventura regresamos con Tsuna y Sasagawa.

-¿se divirtieron?.

-si-desu.

-…¿te gusto Anika?.

-… si, me divertí.

-me alegra.

-Tsuna-kun, vamos haya – Sasagawa tomo el brazo de Tsuna.

-s-si – pude notar un sonrojo en Tsuna.

-Tsk – sin darme cuenta chasquee la lengua.

-¿Anika-chan? – _"diablos"._

- jaja…no es nada, vamos nosotros también – _"contrólate Anika", _seguimos a Tsuna. Pronto nos encontrábamos siguiendo a Tsuna y a Sasagawa que no dejaban de moverse, iban de tienda en tienda, eso no me molestaba ya que también veía cada cosa que había eran muy peculiares las cosas que vendían, pero lo que si me molestaba era que Sasagawa no soltaba en brazo de Tsuna, _"ya suéltalo" , _con cada segundo que pasa tocándolo sentía como si mi cordura se desvaneciera poco a poco.

-Anika-chan.

-…si – mi humor estaba decayendo.

-…. – Haru solo me miro por unos momentos, pero parecía un poco triste - ¡Bien! – Tomo mi muñeca – Tsuna-san, Anika-chan y yo iremos un rato por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Qué? – _"¿Por qué?"._

-pero, Haru.

-no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde – después de eso empezó a jalarme y nos alejamos de los demás.

-Haru, ¿A dónde vamos?.

-Anika-chan , ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?.

-espera – me separa de ella - ¿Qué esta pasando?.

-… Anika-chan, tu no querías estar ahí.

-… no entiendo.

-no querías ver a Tsuna-san con Kyoko-chan – me congele por un momento.

-ah… ¿pero que estás diciendo?...¿por qué no querría verlos?.

-Anika-chan, ¿a ti te gusta Tsuna-san? – podría jurar que deje de respirar un momento, ella estaba preguntando si me gustaba, _"él no me gusta"._

-…a mi… no…me gusta.

-eso no es lo que parece.

-¡pero a mí no me gusta! – ahora estaba alterada.

-no es necesario que te pongas así - dijo mientras reía, ahora lo que sentía era vergüenza – lose.

-¿el qué?.

-ese sentimiento que tienes cuando estas cerca de él, como tu corazón se acelera cuando escuchas su voz o incluso cuando lo vez reír, también conozco esa molestia al verlo con otra persona, cuando le sonríe a alguien más… ya que yo también estuve enamorada de Tsuna.

-¿Qué?.

-si, yo también estuve enamorada de él, pero me di cuenta que no me podía ver de otra manera más que de su amiga y era algo que no podía cambiar, así que me rendí.

-…. – las palabras simplemente no salían.

-pero tu caso es diferente, lo puedo ver en la manera de cómo te trata, en cómo te mira, en como dice tu nombre, sus sentimientos son diferentes… y los tuyos también.

-…yo… - _"el…no… me gusta…¿cierto?"._

-tranquila, tienes mi apoyo – tomo mis manos – estaré aquí cuando me necesites – dijo con una sonrisa

-…si – de cierta manera esa palabras me aliviaban, pero también me molestaban, _"no deberías confiar tanto en mi"_.

-bueno dejemos eso de lado, y vamos a divertirnos-desu.

-¡sí! – después de eso Haru me llevo por todo el parque, subimos a cada juego que se atravesaba en el camino, probamos varios dulces, comida e incluso yo compre algunos recuerdos y tome uno para enviárselo a Alberth-san el cual posiblemente me reñiría si se enterara que estuve en un parque de diversiones, lo preferible seria no mencionárselo. Perdimos la noción del tiempo y el cielo oscureció. - ¿ya es tan tarde?.

-si – el teléfono de Haru comenzó a sonar – es un mensaje de Kyoko-chan.

-¿Qué dice?.

-dice que van a subir a la rueda de la fortuna, deberíamos ir.

-…supongo.

-vamos – no fue difícil llegar tomando en cuenta que resaltaba fácilmente la rueda.

-¡Haru!.

-Kyoko-chan.

-…Tsuna – dije mientras me acercaba – ya regresamos - el solo sonrió.

-si.

-antes de irnos hay que subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna – mire la cabina.

-…solo caben cuatro.

-¿ si?… mmm, ya se, que tal si ustedes cuatro suben primero y Tsuna-kun y yo nos subimos en la siguiente.

-claro, totalmente razonable – pude notar mi forma irónica.

-¿pasa algo Rosen-san? – sus palabras solo hacían que mi irritación se elevara más.

-…no… solo suban de una vez y ya – _"no la soporto"._ Las persona empezaban a subir a las cabinas, algunos iban en familia, otros en pareja y uno que otro solo.

-primero las damas – dijo Yamamoto. Subí a la cabina y me senté, la siguiente era Haru pero justo cuando iba a subir se tropezó, Tsuna estaba a lado de la puerta y al caer lo empujo provocando que este cayera dentro de la cabina, esta se tambaleo y la puerta se cerró por el movimiento.

-pero que – la cabina empezó a subir, me levante y mire por la ventana los demás se había quedado abajo, cuando vi a Haru esta me guiño el ojo, _"¿Qué significa esto?"_ , me gire para ver a Tsuna, el cual aún seguía en el suelo – ah… lo siento – lo ayude a levantarse.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien – se puso de pie y miro por la ventana – los demás se quedaron abajo.

-…si – _"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?" _–… lo siento – _"se que querías ir con Sasagawa"._

-no pasa nada- dijo mientras se sentaba – al menos estamos los dos.

-…si – _"eso es lo que me molesta" ._

-¿te divertiste con Haru?.

-si, fue divertido estar con ella… y tu…¿te divertiste?.

-si.

-ya veo – _"después de todo estuviste con Sasagawa"_

-pero… hubiera sido mas divertido… si hubieras estado.

-ah…gracias – _"¿gracias?" , _sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, desvié la mirada, rogué porque el viaje terminara rápido.

-Anika.

-¿si?.

-mira – dijo señalando la ventana.

-que ve...- _"¿eh?" , _ grandes destellos de luz iluminaban el cielo, varios colores aparecían destellando, parecía casi una lluvia de estrellas, desde nuestro lugar era capaz de apreciarse todo el espectáculo.

-fuegos artificiales.

-…hermoso – era hermoso, no tenía otra palabra para definir lo que veía.

-si… es hermoso – me gire para ver a Tsuna, el también veía detenidamente el espectáculo, las luz de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaba en sus ojos, _"hermoso" , _de alguna manera deje de ver los fuegos artificiales, y ahora solo miraba detenidamente a Tsuna, él se percató de mi vista pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió dulcemente, mi corazón se agito, gire mi vista a la ventana, en ella pude ver mi reflejo, y note que mis mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

**_"Anika-chan, ¿a ti te gusta Tsuna-san?"_**

Lleve mi mano a mi pecho, mi corazón latía como loco y mi mano temblaba, el tiempo simplemente se detuvo por un momento, al igual que el miedo empezó a invadirme.

_"¿Me gusta?"_

Dentro de la cabina, al estar solo los dos, iluminados por la luz de los fuegos artificiales, una oración atormento mi mente.

_"¿Estoy enamorada de Tsuna?"_

* * *

><p>*0* <strong>Diablos Anika acaba de entrar en conflicto, ¿y ahora que pasa?, y Haru le dijo que le dará su apoyo, aunque sea cayendo jaja (pero ven, que les dije, Haru me cae mejor :3 ) , ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, Reviews :D<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye :).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola :D aquí les traigo el capítulo 16 (genial) disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

**CELOS**

El profesor se encontraba dando la clase, en el pizarrón se podían apreciar varias fórmulas matemáticas, algunos tomaban notas, otros simplemente miraban el pizarrón como si de verdad pusieran atención.

-joven Sawada pase al pizarrón a resolver el ejercicio – definitivamente Tsuna no era de los que tenían suerte, intento resolverlo, o al menos lo pensó, pero su mano no fue capaz de formar ningún numero en el pizarrón – esto vendrá en el próximo examen será mejor que estudie.

-…lo siento – Tsuna regreso a su asiento después de haber intentado resolverlo.

-señorita Rosen, pase por favor – _"ya que", _me levante y fui al pizarrón, no era algo difícil de resolver si sabias el procedimiento, en unos minutos ya había terminado – muy bien, puede regresar a su lugar.

-si.

-bien echo Anika- susurro Tsuna cuando me senté.

-…si – regrese mi vista al pizarrón, temprano no fui a su casa, ni tampoco lo espere en la entrada de la escuela, es más, había intentado evitarlo lo más posible e incluso diría que actuaba algo cortante.

**_"¿Estoy enamorada de Tsuna?"_**

Esa frase, después de lo ocurrido en el parque no deje de darle vueltas al asunto, el contestarla me revolvía, pero lo que más me inquietaba era el simple hecho de haber pensado en eso, _"que cansado" . _Pronto terminaron las primeras horas y los demás empezaron a salir para tomar sus respectivos almuerzos.

-Tsuna, vayamos afuera – escuche como Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna.

-Decimo, vamos.

-si –Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera, _"vete, vete, vete" , _esta vez no tenia deseos de estar con el - ¿Anika? – al parecer yo también carecía de suerte - ¿no vas a venir? – _"diablos"._

-ah… lo siento, hoy tengo algo que hacer – _"mentira" –_ así que no se preocupen, vayan sin mi –

-pero.

-está bien- dije mientras me levantaba – me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – me despedí y Salí del aula rápidamente, _"tengo que arreglar esto" , _pensé dejando salir un suspiro. Había dicho esa excusa simplemente para no estar con ellos, necesitaba aclarar ideas y también necesitaba tiempo para mi sola, _"¿A dónde puedo ir?" , _no quería encontrármelos mientras daba de vueltas por la escuela, levante mi vista, _"cierto, la azotea" , _ese era uno de los lugares que Tsuna evitaba, así que era perfecto, bueno excepto por un inconveniente llamado Hibari Kyoya, _"ya me las arreglare" . _Llegue a la azotea, durante el camino me fije que los demás preferían mantenerse alejados del lugar, y ya sabía el porqué. Abrí la puerta lentamente, mire un poco, al parecer no había nadie, entre y cerré la puerta.

-libertad – me estire un poco – esto es mucho mejor – la vista era igual de preciosa que la primera vez- bien…¿y ahora qué hago? –en la azotea no había nada que hacer, dirigí mi vista a la pared - …supongo que descansare – me senté y me recargue en el muro, la sombra me cubría bien, así que no tenía problema, había pasado un tiempo desde que me relajaba, después de todo lo ocurrido estos días el cansancio se hacía cada vez más notable, las nubes pasaban lentamente y la pequeña brisa era relajante, el cielo era hermoso.

_"cielo"_

-… la llama de la última voluntad – Reborn había dicho que la llama de la última voluntad era el poder que tenían ellos, y la llama de Tsuna era la del cielo - …el cielo – levante mi mano -… es lindo…puro… e inalcanzable – _"se parecen" , _cuando estaba viendo el cielo, de repente alguien se posó enfrente, _"ya te habías tardado"._

-no puedes estar aquí.

-Hibari-san, Hola.

-…vete- suspire.

-vamos, no pasa nada conque me quede aquí.

-va contra las reglas.

-pero no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-estas rompiendo las reglas – _"que amargado"._

-no hare nada malo, así que déjame aquí – me acomode mejor.

-Herbívora.

-deja de llamarme así, sabes, tengo un nombre, es Anika no es muy difícil de recordar.

-…vete – _"que molesto"_.

-…estoy bien aquí – pude ver como frunció el ceño a la vez que movía sus manos, _"ahí viene" , _de un momento a otro Hibari lanzo un golpe con sus Tonfas a mi dirección, pero me agache a tiempo por lo cual solo golpeo el muro – ¡ya vas a empezar!.

-este es tu castigo – empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe.

-Hibari-san…¿no te cansas de esto? – dije mientras esquivaba los golpes, pude notar como sus golpes eran cada vez más cerca, _"¿se hace más rápido?" , _lanzo un golpe mientras estaba distraído y alcanzo a rozarme, _"no, se acostumbra a mí" , _me aleje de el, _"es bastante bueno"._

_-_herbívora – toque el lugar donde había golpeado, _"me golpeo" , _estoy segura que sonreí, levante mi vista, _"servirá para des estresarme" , _Hibari corrió en mi dirección, _"será divertido" , _volvió a lanzar golpes, pero esta vez yo era mas rápida, era como poner una película y verla en cámara lenta, podía ver sus golpes fácilmente, el esquivarlos era un juego.

-¿ya acabaste? – dije en tono burlón.

-te morderé hasta la muerte – volvió a golpear, y una vez mas intentaba adaptarse a mis movimientos, _"ya veo… eres interesante" , _lanzo otro golpe primero con la mano derecha y después con la izquierda, siguió un ritmo de esa manera, hasta que uso su pierna para golpearme cuando baje la guardia.

-Auch – después golpeo mi costado, _"¡Cabron!", supuse_ que había sido la venganza por lo de la vez anterior, pero la ira se apodero de mi por un momento, me levante y por reflejo dirigí ambas manos a los costado intentado tomar algo, pero lamentablemente ese algo no estaba, las Sais, _"¡maldición!" ,_ al haberlo echo por reflejo me encontraba justo frente a él con una tonfa en dirección a mi cara, me prepare para el impacto, pero justo cuando estaba cerca, una manzana golpeo su cabeza, _"¿pero que?" ,_ Hibari se detuvo en el acto, baje la vista la manzana había quedado abollada y de Hibari escurría un poco del jugo de esta, "_¿Quién la lanzo?"._

_-_a lo siento – reconocí una voz.

-¿Kan-sempai? – _"¿Qué hace aquí?"._

-Anika, pero que coincidencia – _"¿enserio?"_

-Herbívoro – un aura maligna salió de Hibari, _"ahora esta enojado" ._

-se me resbalo la manzana –dijo tranquilamente, _"¡a nadie se le resbala una manzana!" ._

_-_….te morderé hasta la muerte – _"¡esto es malo!"_

-ah… kan-sempai – me acerque rápidamente a el – lo mejor será irnos – empecé a empujarlo a la salida – Hibari-san, nos vemos otro día – después de eso huimos del lugar, podría decirse que prácticamente volamos por las escaleras.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le dije una vez que llegamos aun lugar seguro.

-¿hacer que?.

-no te hagas el inocente, lo hiciste apropósito.

-no se de que hablas, la manzana solo voló de mi mano y golpeo su cabeza.

-¡de eso mismo hablo!, no tenias porque meterte.

-vamos… admite que te salve el pellejo.

-podía arreglármelas yo sola.

-si no hubiera llegado, en este momento tu linda cara ya estaría desfigurada – _"…tal vez"_

-…. no creas que te lo agradeceré.

-lo esperaba.

-… pero, no me gusta deber favores, en algún momento te lo pagare.

-no es necesario… aunque – se acercó a mi cara – un beso no estaría mal – pise su pie - ¡Auch!.

-eso te pasa por aprovechado.

-no tenias que ser tan brusca – dijo mientras daba saltos sosteniendo su pie.

-jajaja te lo tienes merecido, además si tanto quieres un beso, pídeselo a Hibari-san.

-¿y yo por que querría un beso de ese tipo?.

-le lanzaste una manzana.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?.

- en la antigüedad lanzar una manzana era una propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿eh?.

-si, era una especia de tradición.

-¿y por qué manzanas?, ¿Qué no había sandias?.

-¿y por qué lanzaría sandias?.

-yo que sé, para aturdirlos y llevarlo a la iglesia.

-jaja no creo que eso fuera bueno.

-¡que!, seria una mejor idea.

-jaja pues si no los mataban por el golpe tal vez.

-al menos yo lo usaría.

-recuérdame jamás darte una sandia.

-y tu recuérdame jamás lanzar una manzana.

-jaja lo intentare…esposo de Hibari.

-¡oye no digas eso!.

-jajaja.

-deja de reírte.

-jajaja, es que es gracioso.

-no lo es.

-claro que si.

-¡que no! – seguí riendo por un buen rato, al parecer ya me hacía falta. Al final termine caminando con el, no era tan molesto como parecía.

- y bien, esposito de Hibari, ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?.

-ya deja eso.

-es divertido, ¿y bien?.

-pues…creo que soy una excelente persona.

-…¿enserio?.

-si.

-las excelentes personas, no dicen que son excelentes personas.

-bueno… entonces diré, que soy un buen pintor.

-¿pintas?

-si, mis padres trabajan en una galería de arte, así que desde pequeño me ha gustado pintar.

-interesante.

-si, espero algún día ser un gran pintor.

-me gustaría ver una de tus pinturas.

-tal vez en algún momento las veas.

-esperare ansiosa.

-y, ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?.

-mmm, pues vengo de Nueva York, mis padres están trabajando afuera, así que no los veo mucho.

-¿tienes algún pasatiempo?.

-pasatiempo – _"cazar a Reborn no creo que cuente" – _no.

-¿enserio?.

-si…bueno, unos amigos dijeron que era buena cantando.

-de verdad.

-pues… no lose, esa vez solo cante por cantar, así que no estoy segura.

-entonces a mí también me gustaría escucharte.

-tal vez en algún momento.

-si – _"creo que lo juzgué mal, no es tan malo"_

-Tsuna-kun – me detuve de inmediato.

-¿Anika, que sucede? – gire mi vista, más adelante estaba Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, y Sasagawa – oh, pero si es Kyoko – ellos estaban ablando, parecían divertirse, Tsuna y Sasagawa eran los que más sonreían, _"supongo que ella es mi reemplazo…no…más bien yo soy el de ella"._

-….vamos por otro lado.

-¿Por qué?.

-no me gusta aquí – Kan solo me miro por un momento – camina – comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

-espera – me detuvo de la muñeca- ¿hay algo malo con ellos?.

-¿Quiénes?.

-con los que esta Kyoko.

-…no.

-entonces – empezó a jalar de mi – podemos ir a saludarlos.

-¡oye! – _"pero _quien_ te crees que eres" - _¡Kan-sempai, suéltame!– jalo de mi con fuerza, hasta que llegamos con Tsuna y los demás, _"joder"._

**POV Tsuna**

-me divertí mucho ayer.

-yo también – Kyoko-chan se había acercado a nosotros cuando íbamos caminando por el patio, desde que Anika se fue del salón intentamos buscarla, pero no habíamos tenido suerte en encontrarla.

-deberíamos ir otra vez.

-si.

_- _¡Kan-sempai, suéltame!– escuche una voz familiar.

-¿Anika? – a lo lejos pude ver a Anika junto a un chico de cabello azabache, parecía que era de curso mayor, _"¿Quién es?" . _Se acercaron a nosotros.

-Hola – saludo el chico.

-kan-sempai, ¿Qué haces aquí?- al parecer Kyoko-chan lo conocía.

-vine a saludar – el chico tenía sujeta de la muñeca a Anika, y eso me molestaba.

-Anika.

-ah…Tsuna.

-…creí que tenías que hacer unas cosas – _"¿Por qué estas con el?"_

-si… ya las termine.

-entonces debiste haber venido con nosotros – Anika parecía sorprendida por un momento, pero no fue la única, pude notar que los demás estaban igual.

-lo siento – el chico hablo – yo la entretuve… mi nombre es Kan Vermellon.

-si…soy, Sawada Tsunayoshi….ellos son Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato.

-Hola.

-…si.

-un placer – volví a ver su mano, seguía sosteniendo su muñeca.

-¿Por qué no la sueltas? – dije mientras señalaba su mano.

-esto – dijo sonriendo – es que si la suelto huira.

-¡oye! – Replico Anika - ¡no voy a huir!.

-no estoy muy seguro de eso.

-no lo hare, así que suéltame.

-no…además me gusta sostener tu mano – movió su mano y esta vez entrelazo sus dedos, eso me enojo – está mejor así.

-suéltame – empezó a forcejear – o es que acaso quieres que tu esposito Hiba – Kan-sempai le tapo la boca antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Anika pero que graciosa eres.

-mhmn – Kan-sempai le seguía tapando la boca, _"parecen cercanos"._

-parecen muy cercanos Kan-sempai – dijo Kyoko-chan.

-pues en vez de parecer, me gustaría serlo – se inclinó al rostro de Anika, a veces la súper intuición servía para otras cosas, _"acaso el"._

**POV Anika**

Kan me había terminado llevando junto a Tsuna, esa no era suerte definitivamente, pero por alguna razón sentí que Tsuna actuaba extraño.

-parecen muy cercanos Kan-sempai – es lo que había dicho Sasagawa cuando Kan tapo mi boca para no decir lo de Hibari, _"es algo diferente"._

-pues en vez de parecer, me gustaría serlo – fue lo que dijo, inclino su rostro mientras se acercaba más a mí, _"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" . _Bajo la mano con la que tapaba mi boca, sentí su aliento en mi rostro mientras más se acercaba, _"no", _cerré los ojos. Pero entonces sentí un tirón hacia atrás, al igual que la sensación de zafarme de la mano de Kan.

-¿eh? – sentí un calor familiar en mi espalda y en la muñeca, a la vez que un brazo pasa por mi cintura de manera posesiva,_"esto", _ gire mi rostro para encontrarme con una mirada de ira en Tsuna la cual iba dirigida a Kan, mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba y sentía arder mis mejillas.

-¿Tsuna-kun? – Sasagawa parecía igual de sorprendida que yo. Pero el no la escucho, no dejaba de ver de esa manera a Kan, _"¿Qué les pasa?" ,_ su agarre era sorpresivamente fuerte.

-…¿Tsuna?

-…eh… - al fin despertó de su trance - ¿Qué? – se giró para verme, su cara se convirtió en un tomate por completo - ¡Lo-lo siento! – dijo al soltarme.

-…s-si…no te preocupes – _"otra vez, ¡ya cálmate!" , _mi corazón latía como loco al igual que mi cuerpo temblaba, me gire a ver a Kan, tenía una cara de sorpresa, pero después sonrió con burlad y tal vez complicidad, eso me puso más nerviosa.

-¿estás bien, Tsuna-kun? – pude ver como Sasagawa se acercaba a Tsuna.

-s-si – ella elevo su mano y la puso en la mejilla de Tsuna - ¿Qué.. pasa?.

-nada…solo verificaba – sonrió ella, a la vez que Tsuna desviaba la mirada, sentí una punzada en el pecho, _"si vas actuar de esa manera, entonces no me trates así" , _agache la mirada.

-Anika – una mano se posó en mi hombro, "_Kan"_.

-y ahora que quieres – dije casi en susurro, el me miro por un momento, pude notar que en su mirada había algo de lastima, _"no me mires así"_. El timbre sonó, el almuerzo ya había terminado – me adelantare – camine rápidamente, no quería estar más tiempo ahí, no quería seguir viéndolos de esa manera_, _no quería terminar aceptando la verdad, _"el no me gusta… el no me gusta"_, me dije eso mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos.

...

**POV Tsuna**

Cuando sonó el timbre solo pude ver como Anika se alejaba, quise seguirla, pero Kyoko-chan no me soltaba, antes incluso me habría sentido feliz, pero ahora algo era diferente, por alguna razón mis sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, _"¿Qué me pasa?"._

Regresamos al salón, Anika ya se encontraba ahí, cuando nos vio entrar ella solo giro su vista a la ventana, _"¿Estará enojada?" , _me senté detrás de ella, yo tampoco sabía como hablar con ella después de lo ocurrido tan solo unos minutos atrás, mi cuerpo simplemente se movió solo cuando vi que Kan-sempai se le acerco de esa manera, no pude evitar hacer lo que hice.

-ah – _"no lo entiendo" , _lleve mis manos al rostro, _"¿Por qué me sentí tan molesto cuando la vi con el?", "¿Por qué me sentí inquieto al no tenerla cerca?"…"¿Por qué no me importo que Kyoko-chan estuviera viendo?" _… _¡ah, no entiendo! ._

**POV Anika**

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Tsuna no había echo ningún intento por hablar conmigo, de cierta manera eso me aliviaba, pero también me entristecía. La escuela término, todos empezaron a salir, recogí mis cosas, _"tengo que hacerlo" , _a pesar de toda la confusión no podía seguir de esa manera, Alberth-san lo había dicho, estaba tardando mas de lo normal y se que eso es peligroso, debía hablar con Tsuna.

-…Tsu.

-Tsuna-kun – Sasagawa se paró enfrente de Tsuna.

-¿Kyoko-chan?.

-¿que tal si los acompaño hoy? – dijo alegremente.

-…si, no hay problema – "_Es que no puedes molestar a alguien mas"._

_-_¡Anika! – una voz retumbo en todo el salón, _"¿Por qué?"._

-¿Qué quieres? , Kan-sempai – el me miro y después observo a Tsuna

– oye Anika, ¿quieres salir mañana conmigo? – podría jurar que el ruido desapareció.

-…¿perdón?.

-sal conmigo mañana – está bien, si había escuchado bien.

-ah… no, gracias – _"¡creí ya habértelo dejado en claro" _

-¿Por qué? – se acerco a mi oído – no creo que a el le importe – me susurro de manera que solo escuchara yo.

-pero que.

-esta ocupado con Kyoko – dijo antes de alejarse, sentí como la ira se acumuló en mí, iba a contestarle pero Tsuna me interrumpió.

-¿Anika? – el se acercó un poco -…no creo que debas – me dijo al oído, parecía preocupado, _"¿preocupado de que?...de mi … ya tienes a Sasagawa…no me necesitas " , _el pensar eso me lastimo, _"egoísta"_.

**_"¿Estoy enamorada de Tsuna?"_**

Esa frase retumbo en mi mente, _"no, eso no es" , _mire a Kan, _"tal vez…podría obtener una respuesta" , _si aceptaba su oferta algo me decía que podría ser capaz de responder esa pregunta.

-esta bien – _"no puedo creer esto" –_saldré contigo mañana.

-genial.

-¿pero Anika?.

-esto no tiene que ver contigo – le dije, _"necesito una respuesta"._

-pero Anika.

-déjalo – tome mis cosas – nos vemos mañana – Salí del salón rápidamente, estoy segura que pude escuchar a Tsuna gritarme e incluso a Gokudera por haberlo ignorado, pero preferí no detenerme, _"voy a comprobarlo"._

**POV Tsuna.**

-ya llegue.

-bienvenido Tsu-kun – después de la escuela había regresado a casa - ¿hoy no vinieron tus amigos?.

-no, Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun tenían cosas que hacer.

-¿y Anika-chan?.-

-…ah, hoy fue a su casa.

-que lastima, me agra tenerla aquí.

-…si, bueno subiré a mi cuarto.

-si – subí al cuarto rápidamente, y me recosté en la cama.

-veo que hoy regresaste con Kyoko.

-¿Reborn? – Me senté en la cama – ¿me estabas espiando?.

-dame-Tsuna debes entender que siempre estoy vigilando alrededor.

-no me agrada eso.

-también sé que mañana Anika tendrá una cita.

-….si.

-¿no te importa?.

-¿Por qué me importaría?.

-ella te gusta – sentí como mi cara se puso roja.

-¡pe-pero que dices Reborn!, ¡No me gusta!.

-entonces, ¿Por qué desafiaste a ese chico?.

-…¡¿estabas viendo?!.

-tendrás que elegir entre Kyoko y Anika.

-¡Anika es solo una amiga! – Reborn me golpeo – Auch.. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-porque sigues siendo dame-tsuna- se dirigió a la puerta – elige bien – después de eso salió del cuarto.

-¿a qué viene eso?..Anika es solo mi amiga… yo no siento otra cosa hacia ella – _"yo la aprecio como una amiga… a mí me gusta Kyoko-chan" , _me recosté.

_"O al menos eso quiero creer"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, tuve problemas para escribir este capítulo (y probablemente el próximo) ya tenía las ideas, pero no sabía cómo plasmarlo y al final termino con esto, ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo?, ¿Tsuna aceptara la verdad?, ¿Anika obtendrá su respuesta?, ¿las cosas empeoraran?, ¿cuantos capitulo mas habrán? pues lo verán en el próximo capítulo, nos leemos bye :D.<strong>

**¿Reviews? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 17, yo misma me sorprendí, no creí llegar a este capítulo tan rápido, bueno sin más los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

**CITA**

Si me preguntan este día había sido todo un asco, por la mañana mi alarma no sonó y tuve que correr a la escuela para no llegar tarde, encontrándome con el tierno de Hibari en la entrada, que aún estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido otra vez, después de eso tuve que aguantar todo el día a Tsuna que intentaba inútilmente persuadirme de no ir a la cita con Kan, el aguantar los regaños de Gokudera sobre no ignorara al Decimo, y como un postre soportar ver a Sasagawa pegada a Tsuna todo el día, y ahora me encontraba en la entrada esperando a que la persona que había insistido tanto en que saliéramos se dignara a aparecer.

-¿Cuánto piensa dejarme esperando? – Revise la hora – ya es tarde.

-¡Anika! – _"al fin"._

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.

-lo siento, tuve que terminar algo antes.

-oye tu eres quien me invito, al menos se puntual.

- lo siento – me tomo de la mano – nos vamos.

-…si, pero no te sientas tan cómodo – dije mientras me soltaba.

-jaja bien – comenzamos a caminar, pude ver a muchos curiosos cuando íbamos caminando, _"espero no se hagan ideas raras" . _Nos dirigimos al centro, durante el camino me hablo acerca de las pinturas que a echo e incluso me mostro algunas fotografías con su celular, la verdad es que eran bastante buenas.

-¿y bien a donde iremos? – ya habíamos llegado al centro, la gente se paseaba por todos lados.

-primero pasemos a la tiendo, quiero comprar unas bebidas.

-de acuerdo – entramos a una de las tiendas que estaba cerca. Tomo las bebidas y se formó para pagarlas, _"si que hay gente" , _en lo que el pagaba decidí ver un poco la tienda.

-chica no deberías ignorarnos de esa forma.

-¿eh? – _"esas voces", _camine más hacia el fondo, cerca de donde se encontraban las bebidas.

-ven con nosotros- _"lo sabía" , _eran los mismos tipos que había golpeado la vez que defendí a Haru, _"¿Es que nunca entienden?" , _mire a la chica, ella traía un uniforme de color verde, su cabello era azulado y sus ojos eran de color violeta, uno de ellos estaba cubierto por un parche – vamos – la chica no les hacía caso, pero parecía algo incomoda, _"que molestia". _Revise mi alrededor por si alguien estaba cerca, gire mi vista a donde estaba Kan pagando, aún faltaban personas delante de él, _"creo que está bien", _mire a los acosadores, _"bien, hagámoslo rápido"._

-es que no tienen cosas mejores que hacer – ellos dirigieron su mirada a mí.

-..¡TU! –ahora su expresión era de terror.

-creí haberles dejado en claro que no volvieran por aquí… o… es que quieren otra golpiza – pude ver como retrocedieron, la chica ahora me miraba a mí, parecía confundida – si es así, podemos arreglarlo afuera – dije mientras tronaba mis nudillos.

-mejor vámonos – susurro uno de ellos.

-…esto no se quedara así – salieron rápidamente del establecimiento.

-cobardes – mire a la chica - …¿estás bien?.

-si.

-bien – _"no parece muy habladora" _–entonces, adiós.

-gra-gracias.

-…si, no hay problema...a...

-Chrome…Chrome Dokuro - mis sentidos se alertaron por un momento.

-si – _"¿Qué es esto?" -…_yo soy Anika Rosen.

-¡Anika! – Kan me llamo, al parecer ya había pagado las bebidas.

-bueno tengo que irme, adiós – ella solo asintió.

-¿Qué hacías?.

-solo miraba un poco, vamos – salimos de la tienda, mire por última vez a la chica, _"que raro, podría jurar que sentí la presencia de otra persona por un momento". _

-¿pasa algo?.

-ah...no, nada – _"debió ser mi imaginación" . _Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un parque – lindo – tenía un césped verde, los arboles estaban por montón, las flores resaltaban bastante y una fuente adornaba por el centro.

-¿te gusta?.

-si.

-me alegro, sentémonos – fuimos a uno de los árboles y nos sentamos en la sombra. Kan empezó a buscar en uno de los arbustos.

-¿Qué buscas?.

-ah... ¡esto! – del arbusto saco una canasta de comida.

-¿Por qué había una canasta en el arbusto? – dije señalándola

-magia – _"¿enserio?" _

-…déjame adivinar, le pediste a alguien que la viniera a dejar y es por eso que tardaste en salir de la escuela, ¿o me equivoco?.

-…¿eres psíquica?.

-no, solo soy lista.

-eso me agrada – abrió la canasta, en ella había un mantel el cual puso en el suelo – toma asiento.

-esta bien – después de eso saco unos emparedados, manzanas y tomo las bebidas que había comprado – te esforzaste.

-por supuesto, después de todo saldría contigo.

-gracias – empezamos a comer, yo me entretuve viendo a los niños que jugaban enfrente, _"¿me pregunto que estará haciendo Tsuna?" , _deje de comer por un momento, _"¡¿Por qué tengo que pensar en el justo ahora?!"._

-..nika – _"debo dejar de pensar en eso" - .._nika – _"tranquilízate" - _¡Anika!.

-¡¿Qué?! – el grito de Kan me saco de mis pensamientos, pero en un parpadeo ya me encontraba viendo hacia el cielo, mientras un balón pasaba rosando mi cara.

-¡pon más atención tonta! - me riño. Al parecer los niños había pateado el balo hacia donde yo estaba, pero como no les puse atención no me percate de la trayectoria, esta vez Kan me había salvado de un golpe.

-…lo siento.

-pon más atención – dijo cerca de mi oído.

-si – _"esta vez fue mi culpa" – _perdón.

-si.

-…oye...

-¿Qué?.

-…te puedes quitar ya de encima – para protegerme del golpe Kan me había empujado al suelo, por lo cual el seguía encima de mi, y parecía muy cómodo.

-así estoy bien.

-la gente empieza a vernos raro.

-¿Qué importa?.

-…Kan-sempai, si no se quita levantare mi rodilla y estoy segura que la entrepierna le dolerá – se quejó.

-bien – se levantó ayudándome también a sentarme – así está mejor.

-no es justo.

-¿Qué no es justo?.

-con Sawada si te sonrojas, pero conmigo no.

-…¡¿Qué?! – Estoy segura que estaba roja – ¡pe-pero que dices!.

-vamos, se nota a leguas que te gusta – _"¡¿pero que estas diciendo?!"_

-¡te equivocas!.

-vez, ahora estas a la defensiva.

-¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva!.

-si lo estas.

-¡que no!.

-que si.

-¡que no!.

-es por eso que te carcomían los celos al ver a Kyoko.

-¡¿y quien dijo que yo estaba celosa?!.

-se ve fácilmente.

-…no.

-acéptalo, te gusta Sawada.

-…cállate – tome otro emparedado.

-…acepta.-

-¡ya deja eso! – Metí el emparedado en su boca – sigue comiendo.

- mhmn – aún tenía mi mano en su boca.

-…no lo digas - dejo de quejarse, bajo mi nano.

-…bien – fue lo que dijo una vez que termino con el emparedado. Terminamos todo lo que había traído, después de eso recogimos las cosas – bueno vámonos.

-¿A dónde?.

-es una sorpresa, sígueme – salimos del parque, la canasta la volvió a dejar en los arbusto, supuse que alguien vendría a recogerla. Seguimos caminado hasta que llegamos a una galería.

-¿este lugar?.

-sí, aquí es donde trabajan mis padres.

-ah… ya – entramos, era un lugar muy grande, había pinturas de todo tipo colgadas, aunque algunas no podía encontrarles mucho sentido - ¿tus padres están aquí?.

-no, hoy no trabajaron, pero quería que vieras este lugar.

-ya veo – empecé a caminar, Kan solo me seguía, las pinturas eran curiosas y los nombres de los autores eran extraños, pero una llamo mi atención, se encontraba al fondo de la galería, el título de la exposición era inicio - ¿cielo? – ese era el título de la pintura, en ella se podían ver las nubes, un cielo de un color azulado, las aves pasando atreves de ellos, y desapareciendo en el horizonte – es…hermoso – _"Tsuna" , _aquella pintura me recordó a él.

-¿te gusta?.

-…si.

-la pinte yo.

-¿eh? – Me incline un poco para ver el nombre del autor, _"Kan Vermellon" – _no puede ser – efectivamente esa pintura era de el - …no bromeabas cuando dijiste que eras un buen pintor.

-aun me falta mucho.

-mentira, es muy buena… es hermosa.

-…gracias, quería que la vieras.

-no, gracias a ti por traerme- terminamos de recorrer la galería. Cuando salimos el cielo tenía un tono anaranjado – ya es tarde – empezamos a caminar, no había mucha gente alrededor.

-¿quieres subir ahí? – dijo mientras señalaba un puente – la vista debe ser grandiosa.

-me parece bien – subimos el puente, era verdad la vista era muy linda, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad y se podía apreciar mejor el cielo – tenias razón.

-¿y te gusto la cita?.

-mmm, no estuvo mal… fue divertida.

-jaja me alegra.

-de alguna manera fue de ayuda.

-¿ayuda?.

-si.

-entonces… ¿me darás una oportunidad? - lo mire, su expresión era seria, hablaba enserio.

-…Kan-sempai…yo… - _"como lo digo" _- …yo.

-Anika – _"¿eh?" , _Kan se acercó a mi acortando la distancia, tomo mi mejilla y se inclinó hacia mi, sentí su respiración, solo quedaron milímetros entre nosotros, _"Tsuna"._

-lo siento – desvié mi mirada, él se detuvo.

-…¿Por qué?.

-no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

-….¿es por Sawada?.

-…tal vez – se separó de mí, lo mire, parecía decepcionado y un poco triste - … Kan sempai.

-lo sabia – dijo mientras daba un suspiro

-¿eh?.

-te gusta, pero no lo aceptabas, es por eso que decidiste salir conmigo, ¿verdad? – sonrió.

-…aun no estoy segura de eso.

-pues debes dejar de dudar, o podrían quitártelo.

-… ¿hablas de Sasagawa?.

-si, la conozco bien, y déjame decirte que las personas no son lo que aparentan – _"dímelo a mi"-_ debes estar al tanto de los sentimientos de ellos dos.

-…si, por eso sé que yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

-en eso te equivocas.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué crees que Kyoko se siente amenazada por ti?.

-¿se siente amenazada?.

-si… por la relación que tienes con Sawada, eso es más que amistad, y pude rectificarlo por el ataque de celos que tuvo la otra vez – _"no puede ser" –¿ _alguna vez has escuchado la frase, si te enamoras de dos personas, quédate con la segunda porque si en verdad estuvieras enamorado de la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda?.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?.

-Sawada está enamorado de ti – _"¿Qué?" – _aunque aún no lo acepta, en eso se parecen, es por eso que sé que tienes las misma oportunidades que Kyoko o tal vez más.

-…¿pero qué dices?.

-si retrocedes, lo perderás…¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta de tus propios sentimientos?.

-… por eso acepte salir hoy – suspire – quería saber, si era diferente… cuando estoy con el me siento feliz, también me avergüenzo, e incluso me pongo incomoda en ocasiones… cuando esta cerca mi corazón se acelera, me vuelvo torpe… cuando esta con alguien más, llego a sentirme triste y frustrada… pero lo que me molesta es que no pueda dejar de pensar en él.

-eso es amor.

- …entonces…¿significa que me gusta?.

-técnicamente lo que dijiste fue una confesión – _"… ya veo" – _no te preocupes – poso su mano en mi cabeza – todo estará bien, si necesitas apoyo, yo te ayudare.

-…si.

-bueno, ya es tarde, ¿te acompaño a casa?.

-no, puedo ir desde aquí, no quiero que tardes más – _"además necesito pensar"._

-…está bien, nos vemos.

-si, adiós – Kan se despidió y después se fue, yo me quede un rato más, _"Tsuna… ¿me gustas?...no puedo… no debo aceptarlo"._

Cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido, así que decidí regresar a casa, no deje de darle vueltas al asunto, y sentía que mi cabeza explotaría.

-no tenías que quedarte – escuche una voz familiar antes de llegar al Hotel.

-quería ver que es lo que harías.

-no es necesario.

-no te quejes dame-Tsuna.

-¡Auch!...Reborn – _"¿Qué hacen aquí?" , _Tsuna y Reborn se encontraban delante de la entrada del Hotel.

-…¿Tsuna? – me acerque final mente.

-A-Anika.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-pu-pues… quería saber… si estabas bien.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?.

-hoy…saliste con Kan

-si…¿estabas preocupado por eso? – su rostro se tornó rojo.

-bu-bueno...ah – _"estaba preocupado"_

**_"_****_Sawada está enamorado de ti"_**

_"__mentira", _ahora era yo la que estaba roja, _"estaba preocupado por eso… acaso el…¿estaba celoso?...¿le gusto?... ¿no le gustaba Sasagawa?...¿esta enamorado de mi?...no lo entiendo"_

-¿Anika?.

-¿eh? – estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percate cuando Tsuna se acerco

-¿estás bien?, esta roja, ¿te sientes mal? – puso su mano en mi frente – no parece que tengas temperatura- Mi corazón se aceleró, estaba muy cerca, mi frente me quemaba - ¿no te sientes mal?.

**_"Eso es amor"_**

-…ojala estuviera enferma.

-¿eh?.

-¿y ahora que se supone que haga?.

-¿Anika? – Me puse de rodillas - ¿eh?, ¡Anika, que pasa!.

-¿y ahora qué?.

-¿Anika, estas bien? – se agacho.

-no…no lo estoy.

-¿Qué hago, te llevo al Hospital?, ¿Dónde hay un Hospital?.

-no…– _"no creo que haya cura contra esto"._

-¿Anika? – Lucia preocupado, _"no me mires de esa manera" - _¿Qué puedo hacer?.

-…dejar de verme así.

-¿Qué? .

-no me mires así – _"no con tanta ternura"._

-lo-lo siento – dijo nervioso

-tampoco hagas eso.

-¿entonces qué quieres que haga?.

-so-solo olvídalo – _"llévate esto sentimientos"_

-Anika – tomo mi mano – …no te preocupes, estoy aquí – dijo con una sonrisa, _"eso no es justo", _me ayudo a levantarme, _"su mano" ,_mi corazón estaba agitado, mis manos temblaban y mi cara ardía, pero ya entendía el porqué.

_"Ahora lo entiendo…me gustas…Tsuna"_

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin, Anika ya acepto sus sentimientos (gracias Kan-sempai), ¿pero cuando lo hará Tsuna?, ¿Qué pasara con Kyoko?, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren de la verdad?, muchas preguntas, también apareció Chrome y Anika tuvo un presentimiento extraño con ella, creo que ya sabemos que fue, ¿no?, ¿Qué les pareció?.<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 18, disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

**FAMILIA**

-este problema debe resolverse de esta manera- el profesor se encontraba dando la clase.

**_"Ahora lo entiendo…me gustas…Tsuna"_**

Ya no había marcha atrás, había aceptado aquellos sentimientos hacia Tsuna, ahora la cuestión seria como tratar con ellos.

-…esto no es bueno.

-¿señorita Rosen desea compartir algo con la clase?.

-¡¿Qué?! – _"¿pensé en voz alta?" – _ah…no.

-debería poner mas atención a la clase.

-s-si – escuche la risa de los demás, _"torpe"._

-…¿estas bien? – escuche a Tsuna susurrarme.

-si, no te preocupes jaja – _"todo es tu culpa"._

-señorita Rosen.

-¡estoy poniendo atención! – prácticamente metí mi cara al libro.

-…ya me percate, en ese caso pase por favor a resolver el problema.

-ah..- mala suerte, no había puesto atención a todo la clase.

-pase.

-…si – me levante y fui al pizarrón, _"¿Cómo se hacia esto?"_.

-estoy esperando – _"Pues será mejor que se siente" - _¿y bien?.

-…lo siento…no puedo.

-¿Por qué?.

-no…preste atención.

-regrese a su lugar.

-…si – avance a mi lugar

-y Señorita Rosen.

-si.

-la próxima vez al menos tenga el libro que es de la materia.

-¿Qué? – Mire mi pupitre – …ingles.

-si, esta clase es de álgebra, no de inglés, ¿de acuerdo?.

-…si – _"seré idiota" , _muchos se rieron y aunque tratara de ocultarlo Sasagawa quería carcajearse, _"es horrible" . _Las clases terminaron, y el timbre sonó.

-anímate Anika – Tsuna se acercó a mí – todos tenemos un mal día alguna vez.

-Tsuna tiene razón, no pasa nada, a mí siempre me llaman la atención- _"no quiero escuchar eso de ti Yamamoto"_

-no deberías quejarte tanto nueva – Tsuna, Yamamoto y quién lo diría, incluso Gokudera intentaban animarme.

-si…creo que solo estoy cansada, tal vez salir me ayude a despejarme.

-es una buena idea, vamos – _"debo calmarme". _Salimos al patio.

-¿quieres sentarte Anika?.

-si, estaría bien – fuimos a la sombra, cerca de un árbol y nos sentamos en el césped.

-es relajante.

-si – la brisa era relajante, el cielo azul nos cubría, me recargue en el árbol, _"es tranquilo" , _moví mi mano, cuando choque con algo, _"¿eh?", _gire mi vista, un escalofrío me recorrió, con lo que había chocado era la mano de Tsuna - ¡lo-lo siento! – quite mi mano rápidamente.

-n-no te pre-preocupes – la tranquilidad simplemente se desvaneció, _"¿Por qué justo ahora?"_.

-¡Sawada! – un grito se escuchó.

-oni-san – _"esa persona"._

**_"Ryohei el guardián del sol"_**

_"el también es un guardián" ._

-¡SALUDO AL EXTREMO!.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de pulpo?.

-¡Estoy buscando nuevos miembros para el club de boxeo al EXTREMO! – _"¿tiene que gritarlo?" -_¡Sawada únete al club!.

-es imposible – contesto Tsuna mientras agitaba las manos.

-¡Yamamoto, únete al club!.

-ya estoy en el club de baseball.

-¡qué dices tu cabeza de césped!.

-¡¿a quién le dices cabeza de césped, cabeza de pulpo?!.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Anika? – Reborn apareció cayendo sobre Tsuna -Ciaossu.

-Reborn.

-Reborn-san.

-pequeñín.

-¡Saludo al Extremo!.

-Anika es fuerte, sería buena en el club de boxeo – estoy segura de haber visto una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Genial! – Ahora se dirigió a mí - ¡ÚNETE AL CLUB DE BOXEO, AL EXTREMO!.

-ah…no…gracias.

-¡Vamos no te arrepentirás! – tomo mi brazo y empezó literalmente a arrastrarme por el patio.

-¡espera!, ¡Tsuna!.

-¡Anika! – Tsuna empezó a correr detrás de nosotros, y estoy segura que Reborn estaba feliz.

-¡AL EXTREMO! – es lo que gritaba mientras me arrastraba, _"esta demente", _no me percate del momento en que Tsuna se había quedado atrás, _"tengo que huir" ,_intente zafarme, _"¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?", _todos los demás nos veían sin entender lo que pasaba, _"piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa…¡ya se!._

-¡MIRA UN TORNEO DE BOXEO!.

-¡¿Dónde?!- _"ahora" , _me solté y de inmediato empecé a correr lo más que me dieron las piernas, _"¡Libertad!". _Termine llegando a la parte de atrás de la escuela.

-creo…que estoy…a salvo – el aire apenas entraba, _"genial, ahora tengo otro loco más detrás, que no era suficiente con Hibari, maldito seas Reborn"._

-jaja Hiro-sempai, no diga eso.

-esa voz – me asome con cuidado, _"pero" , _Sasagawa se encontraba con Hiro, tal vez demasiado amistosos.

-es verdad.

-Hiro-sempai, pero que cosas dice.

-eres muy hermosa, esa es la verdad.

-me avergüenza – _"ahora quiero vomitar". _Hiro pasó la mano por su cintura.

-me agrada estar en tu compañía Kyoko.

-si – se empezaron a acercar, _"no irán a", _sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Anika.

-¡AH!.

-¿Por qué gritas?.

-Kan-sempai.

-¿escuchaste algo? – _"maldición" , _tome a Kan y empecé a correr lejos del lugar, _"¿Qué fue eso?"_.

-¿se puede saber por qué huimos? – pregunto una vez que pare de correr.

-tu tienes la culpa, por aparecer de esa manera.

-¿pues qué es lo que hacías?.

-…nada importante.

-mmm, ¿Qué me ocultas?.

-nada.

-Anika.

-no es nada.

-bueno, si no quieres decirme no hay problema.

-bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías?.

-estaba buscando a Hiro, ¿no lo has visto?.

-ah…no.

-bueno, entonces seguiré buscando, nos vemos.

-¡Espera!.

-…¿Qué?.

-ah…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-si.

-…¿Qué clase de relación tienen Sasagawa y Hiro-sempai? – pareció sorprendido cuando le dije eso.

-¿Por qué?.

-curiosidad.

-¿es solo eso?, o ¿hay algo mas?.

- ….- _"no creo que debe decirle"._

-…¿viste algo?.

-¿a que te refieres con algo?.

-…nada…- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar – solo diré una cosa, cuando las personas se aburren, buscan algo en que entretenerse.

-¿entretenerse?.

-si…ten eso en mente – después de eso se fue.

-¡Anika! – escuche la voz de Tsuna.

-¿Tsuna?.

-que bien, al fin te encuentro, los perdí de vista cuando los seguía.

-no te preocupes, logre escaparme jaja.

**_"Cuando las personas se aburren, buscan algo en que entretenerse"_**

_"acaso Hiro-sempai y Sasagawa están."_

-¿Anika, estas bien?.

-¿eh?...a.. ¡Si!, no te preocupes, solo pensaba en algo jaja – tome la mano de Tsuna - ¡vamos con los demás!.

-eh…si – empecé a tirar de el, _"no le puedo decir, después de todo… a él le gusta Sasagawa"_

Después de eso las clases continuaron y sin que nos diéramos cuenta la escuela termino.

-bien, hora de irme – el día de hoy no pensaba acompañar a Tsuna, no era buena idea hacerlo, al menos no por ahora.

-espera.

-¿Ah? – me gire - ¿Reborn? – _"¿Qué tienes con las ventanas?"_

-hoy estas invitada a casa de Tsuna.

-¿invitada?.

-si.

-¿Tsuna? – me gire a verlo.

-s-si no puedes, n-no hay problema.

-ah…- _"pero que día" - _¡si!, me gustaría ir – _"creo que no me queda de otra"._

-¡Me alegro! – _"¡No lo digas tan feliz!"_ . Salimos de la escuela y empezamos a caminar, _"¿me pregunto qué tramara Reborn?". _Después de un rato llegamos a casa de Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna!.

-¿ah? – en la entrada se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio, llevaba puesto unos pantalones anaranjados y una camiseta blanca, _"¿Quién es?"._

-Bienvenido Tsuna – giro a verme – Hola.

-ah, Hola.

-Hola – saludaron Gokudera y Yamamoto

-Anika, este es mi padre – "¡padre!".

-Ho-Hola, soy compañera de Tsuna, mi no-nombre es Anika Rosen - _ "¿por qué estoy nerviosa?."_

- soy Sawada Iemitsu.

-un placer Iemitsu-san.

-vamos adentros.

-si, con permiso.

-es tu casa – entramos, _"¿Por qué me puse nerviosa?"._

-Sawada-dono – era un chico de cabello rubio cenizo largo, y de unos ojos azules oscuros.

-Basil-kun- _"¿y este es?"._

- es un amigo, Basilicum.

-Hola.

-Basil-kun, ella es Anika, es una compañera de la escuela.

-Hola.

-Anika, yo subiré las cosas a mi habitación, tu ve a la cocina con los demás.

-de acuerdo – Tsuna subió a dejar las cosas.

-Adelante.

-si – _"al menos esta Yamamoto y Gokudera". _Entramos a la cocina.

-Anika-chan.

-Nana-san, hola.

-Hola.

-Bianchi, hola.

-herma.- Gokudera se desmayó, _"aún sigo sin entender eso"._

-¡EXTREMO! – un escalofrío me recorrió.

-no – rogué mental mente que fuera mi imaginación.

-¡Saludo extremo! – _"hoy no es mi día de suerte"._

_-_oni-chan, no grites así – _"definitivamente no es mi día", _Ryohei y Sasagawa entraron a la casa.

-Rosen-san – parecía sorprendida.

-hola, Sasagawa-san – _"ya quiero irme"._

-¡Eres tu! – grito Ryohei.

-Hola.

-Anika-chan.

-¿Haru? – ella también entro y me abrazo.

-qué alegría – _"¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?"_

-Herbívoros – _"mentira" , _me gire despacio.

-¿Hi-Hibari-san? – _"¡¿Qué carajos hace el aquí?!" - _¿Qué haces aquí? – el frunció el ceño, y moví sus manos - ¿sigues enojado? – al parecer se enfado mas – creo que si .

-te morderé hasta la muerte – saco sus tonfas.

-jajaja – me separe de Haru y corrí al patio - ¡ya déjame en paz! – mientras iba corriendo no me fije que había alguien adelante, por lo cual termine chocando y cayendo al suelo – lo-lo siento, no preste atención.

-no te preocupes – _"¿eh?", _escuche una voz familiar, eleve mi vista

- ¡tu! – era la chica de la tienda – ah..- _"¿Cómo era?" - _¿chrome? – Ella asintió – perdón pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-ella también es uno de los guardianes de Tsuna.

-¿Reborn? – _"espera" - _¡dijiste guardián! – mira a la chica, se sonrojo, creo que la empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-ella es la guardiana de la niebla – _"no puede ser" – _por lo visto ya se conocen.

-algo así.

-Herbívora – _"diablos me olvide de él"._

-Hibari-san – empezó a acercarse – espera, tiempo.

-no.

-¡chicos las hamburguesas están listas! – grito Nana-san, Hibari se detuvo.

-…lo hare más tarde – guardo sus tonfas y después de eso entro a la casa, _"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"._

-¡Anika! – _"Hasta que apareces Tsuna" -_¿estas bien?.

-si – _"aunque me gustaría un explicación de todo esto"._

-jefe – _"¿jefe?"._

-Chrome, veo que ya se conocieron.

-si .

-Tsu-kun, Anika-chan, Chrome-chan, entre a la casa –hablo Nana-san.

-vamos.

-ah…si – entramos a la casa. Todos estaban sentados, incluso Hibari parecía disfrutar, Gokudera y Ryohei estaban gritando, Yamamoto estaba aun lado de ellos intentando calmarlos, Reborn se encontraba con Bianchi, Iemitsu-san y Nana-san se encontraban sirviendo y Basil los ayudaba, Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta estaban jugando en la mesa, Haru y Sasagawa estaban hablando.

-tomen asiento – dijo Iemitsu-san, habían dos lugares a lado de Hibari y uno solo entre Sasagawa y Ryohei, Chrome se sentó en el segundo lugar después de Hibari , por lo cual ahora solo quedaba el lugar aún lado de él, _"no se cual es peor"_.

-Tsuna-kun – llamo Sasagawa desde su lugar – siéntate aquí.

-ah.. – Tsuna me miro por un momento, parecía inquieto, _"¿Por qué tienes que verme a mí?". _Suspire.

-yo me sentare con Hibari-san.

-¿segura?.

-no creo que me mate – _"espero"._ Tome asiento aun lado de Hibari, mientras Tsuna se sentó aun lado de Sasagawa… parecían felices.

**_"_****_Sawada está enamorado de ti"_**

-…no es cierto – _"A él le gusta Sasagawa", _sentí una opresión en el pecho, _"el está enamorado de Sasagawa" _-…yo estoy de sobra.

-¿Anika-chan? – una mano se posó en mi cabeza.

-¿eh?- _"Nana-san"._

-me alegra que hayas venido – dijo alegremente – eres parte de esta familia – cuando me di cuenta la mirada de todos estaban sobre mí, junto con una cálida sonrisa, _"no lo hagan", _mordí mi labio.

-¡si, gracias! – _"soy horrible" _

Con eso pasaron los segundos, minutos y después horas, al cielo se torno oscuro, mientras que las estrellas aparecían, Hibari se había ido ya hace unas horas, Sasagawa, Haru y Ryohei tambian, Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron de los últimos, y al parecer para mí ya se había hecho un mal habito de irme tan tarde.

-será mejor que me vaya.

-ya es muy tarde.

-no te preocupes, creo que ya me acostumbre jaja – como siempre Tsuna intentaba persuadirme de irme.

-entonces te acompaño.

-estoy bien – _"no quiero que vengas"._

-no voy a dejarte ir sola.

-estaré bien.

-Jefe – Chrome apareció.

-Chrome.

-yo puedo acompañarla.

-¿Qué?.

-me parce bien – _"al fin suerte" –_Chrome puede acompañarme.

-pero.

-esta bien – tome a Chrome - ¿verdad?.

-…si- un escalofrío me recorrió, _"otra vez"._

-¿seguras?.

-si, ya deja de preocuparte.

-tal vez debería acompañarlas – _"pero que insistente"_

-estamos bien – empecé a caminar – vámonos Chrome.

-si, nos vemos Jefe – Chrome empezó a seguirme, estoy segura que escuche los gritos de Tsuna, _"no vengas", _después de unos minutos deje se escucharlo, mire un poco alrededor, tampoco parecía que nos siguiera – así está bien – Chrome venia aun lado, no decía nada, pero tampoco parecía incomoda, _"¿debería decir algo?". _-…me sorprendió mucho verte otra vez.

-…a mi también.

-si – otra vez quedamos en silencio, _"no es muy habladora" -_…así que…también eres un guardia.

-si.

-¿y puedes usar algún poder?.

- ilusiones.

-¿ilusiones?.

-si.

-se oye interesante, me gustaría verlo alguna vez.

-¡si! – _"parece mas alegre". _Seguimos avanzando.

-¿y que clase de ilusiones puedes hacer? – le pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta - ¿Chrome? – me di la vuelta - ¡¿Chrome?! – cuando vi ella se encontraba en el suelo - ¿Qué pasa? – me acerque rápidamente - ¡oye!, Chrome, que pa..- una niebla empezó a formarse alrededor de ella, _"¿Qué es esto?" , _mis sentidos se inquietaron nuevamente, _"¿Qué pasa?"._

-kufufufu – _"¿eh?" , _ una risa empezó a escucharse, cuando la niebla se dispersó, Chrome ya no estaba, en su lugar un chico de cabello azul estaba en el suelo, su ojo izquierdo era del mismo tono, pero el derecho era carmesí .

-¿Quién eres?.

-kufufufu – se levantó – tenía curiosidad de verte.

-te he echo una pregunta, ¿Quién eres?.

-Mukuro Rokudo.

-¿Dónde esta Chrome?.

-creo que ya lo sabes, después de todo ya habías sentido mi presencia.

-…entonces…eras tu – el solo sonrió sarcásticamente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-solo quería conocerte.

-¿para que?.

-sentí una energía un poco extraña y tenía curiosidad – _"¿energía?"._

-…¿eres un guardián de Tsuna?.

-no me asocies con ellos.

-¿entonces? – el sonrió

-yo destruiré a la Vongola.

-¿destruirla?.

-soy su enemigo – _"¿es enserio?", _comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

-no te acerques – siguió avanzando - ¡te dije que no te acerques! – pero cuando me di cuenta estaba aún lado de mi.

-me agradas – me dijo al oído – me agradan los mentirosos- _"¿eh?...¿acaso el sabe?" –_kufufufu.

-¡oye! – cuando me gire ya no estaba. Examine el lugar, no había rastro de el - ¿Qué fue eso?…es imposible que lo sepa…- _"no, debió haber jugado conmigo" – _diablos.

_"Él podría ser peligroso"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojo ya apareció Mukuro *0* yei!, ¿me pregunto si alguien dirá, "maldita kyoko"?, porque yo si lo hago :D, ¿Qué les pareció?.<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye =)**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 19, pronto llegamos a 20 :D, disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**INVITACIÓN**

Después de eso regrese al Hotel rápidamente, nadie me siguió y eso era lo que más me inquietaba.

**_"Me agradan los mentirosos"_**

_"Es imposible que él lo sepa"_, intente buscar explicaciones para lo que me había dicho, pero lo único que pude hallar eran respuestas que me aliviaban y otras que me preocupaban, esa noche no logre conciliar bien el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente mi rutina fue como la de los últimos días, llegue nuevamente tarde, por suerte Hibari se entretuvo con otros chicos que habían llegado tarde y logre escabullirme. Pero para cuando llegue al salón el profesor ya se encontraba dando la clase.

-Señorita Rosen, ¿sabe qué hora es?.

-..si, lo siento.

-esta vez la dejare pasar, pero la próxima se quedara afuera.

-si – fui a mi lugar, pero había algo diferente a los otros días, _"no vino Tsuna"._

-señorita Rosen, siéntese de una vez.

-ah, ¡sí! –_"¿Por qué no viniste?". _Así la primera hora paso – Yamamoto.

-¿sí?.

-¿sabes por qué no vino Tsuna hoy?.

-Reborn-san dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer – contesto Gokudera.

-…ya – _"no te pregunte a ti" - _algo importante.

**_"Me agradan los mentirosos"_**

_"No podría haberse enterado…. ¿o si?."_

Pasaron las clases rápidamente, durante el almuerzo me quede con Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar el día con la nueva y el idiota del baseball? – se quejó Gokudera.

-no te obligamos a nada, además, yo estoy con Yamamoto no contigo.

-maa maa tranquilos.

-él es el que se queja, yo no.

-¿Por qué no te consigues amigas?.

-Por qué no te las consigues tu – Yamamoto solo suspiro..

-¿Anika? – levante la vista.

-Kan-sempai – miro a Gokudera y a Yamamoto - ¿pasa algo?.

-¿y Sawada?.

-…no vino.

-genial – me tomo de la mano – entonces no hay problema con que estés conmigo.

-espera – empezó a tirar de mí.

-déjalo – Gokudera lo detuvo.

-….¿hay algún problema?.

-no te la puedes llevar.

-Anika, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí – dijo Yamamoto, _"¿Qué pasa?"_

-eres muy molesto – Gokudera me separo de el. Kan los miro por un momento y después sonrio.

-lo siento, vendré cuando tus guaruras no estén.

-¿guaruras?.

-nos vemos – Kan se fue.

-¿se puede saber que fue todo eso?.

-no lo mal intérpretes, solo lo hago por el Décimo – _"¿Qué tiene que ver Tsuna en esto?"_ – a él no le gustaría que te fueras con ese idiota.

-pe-pero que dices – sentí como el calor subió hasta mis mejillas.

-Anika vamos a otro lugar.

-s-si – _"¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?."_

Después de lo sucedido, las clases siguieron normales, y para dentro de unas horas, la escuela termino.

-bien – recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, pero cuando levante la mochila un papel salió de ella, _"¿Qué es eso?", _lo levante – una nota – desdoble el papel, la nota decía.

**_Anika, perdón por no asistir a la escuela el día de hoy, pero_**

**_tuve algo importante que hacer, para recompensarte,_**

**_ quiero pedirte algo._**

**_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_**

**_Si la respuesta es afirmativa te espero después de la escuela_**

**_en el parque que esta cerca de la casa._**

**_Atentamente_**

**_Tsuna_**

No me percate del momento en que deje de respirar, el nerviosismo se empezó a apoderar de mi, _"¿Qué significa esto?."_

-Anika, vámonos – dijo Yamamoto.

-ah…yo..- _"¿Qué hago?" – _lo siento, me surgió algo de imprevisto, nos vemos mañana, adiós – Salí rápidamente de la escuela en dirección del parque, _"¿Por qué?...¿qué significa esto?"._

Llegue al parque, la falta de aire era visible por correr durante todo el camino, intente calmarme y respirar normalmente, mire los alrededores, pero no había nadie.

-…lo sabia- _"no hay nadie", _mi respiración se normalizo, _-_supongo que también es mi culpa por no pensar bien – suspire – será mejor que me vaya.

-Anika – mi cuerpo entero se tenso, _"mentira" , _me gire lentamente.

-¿Tsuna?.

-Ho-Hola – tenía la mirada hacia un lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se veía claramente nervioso.

-Ho-Hola – _"cálmate, cálmate", _un silencio incomodo se hizo presente – bu-bueno – _"di algo" -_¡cierto!, ¿tu me diste esta nota?.

-¿eh? – su rostros enrojeció más de lo que estaba – e-eso…ve-veras…no…no fui yo….

-¿no?.

-yo…- se inclinó -¡lo siento todo esto es culpa de Reborn! – _"¿Reborn?" – _el te mando esa nota sin mi consentimiento, y no me dejo salir de la casa el día de hoy hasta que fuera la hora acordada, ¡de verdad lo siento! – se veía muy arrepentido.

-…no te preocupes – me acerque a el – no estoy molesta, supuse que no era enserio.

-…si….cierto – pero a pesar de eso, una parte di mi deseo que fuera verdad.

-…si– _"ahora me siento mal"_ – bueno, entonces será mejor que me vaya – sinceramente las ganas de estar con Tsuna se habían ido – nos vemos – empecé a caminar.

-¡Espera! – Tsuna tomo mi mano –pa-para compensar, déjame invitarte al menos algo.

-no es necesario.

-por favor – sujeto más fuerte mi mano, en ese momento desee desaparecer aquel órgano vital en el pecho.

-es-esta bien.

-¡bien, vamos!- empezamos a caminar, el aun sostenía mi mano, _"¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas de esta manera?". _Seguimos caminando de esa manera, no me atreví a decir algo, supuse que se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

-¿así que estuviste con Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto?.

-si, fue…interesante.

-me alegro.

-si- era más que obvio que no le diría lo otro que paso, además yo tampoco lograba comprender aun lo sucedido.

-¿y paso algo ayer entre Chrome y tu?- me pare en seco.

-…¿Por qué? – me miro confundido.

-solo preguntaba.

-ah…- _"idiota" – _solo hablamos un poco, pero es bastante agradable.

-qué alivio.

-¡sí! – _"debo pensar mejor antes de hablar". _Seguimos caminando y después llegamos a un lugar conocido - ¿la heladería?.

-sí, recuerdo que la vez pasada te gusto mucho el helado de aquí, por eso pensé que te gustaría comer uno.

-¿lo recuerdas?.

-como podría olvidarlo, entremos.

-si – el lugar seguía igual que la última vez que vinimos.

-hola, quisiera pedir dos helados de chocolate.

-bien – la señorita los sirvió – aquí tienen dos helados para la linda pareja – estoy segura que si en ese momento hubiera estado bebiendo algo, eso habría volado.

-¡se equivoca! – dijimos los dos a la vez.

-entonces…¿Por qué vienen así? – señalo nuestras manos, el rostro de Tsuna enrojeció a mas no poder.

-¡Lo siento! – soltó rápidamente mi mano, _"si que tardaste en darte cuenta"_

-no te preocupes – _"aunque me hubiera gustado seguir de esa manera"_, ante ese pensamiento me sonroje. Después de eso salimos de la heladería y comenzamos a caminar, _"bien, ¿Qué debería decir?", _Tsuna iba a lado de mi, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-…hace mucho– Tsuna fu el primero en hablar – que no estamos solo los dos.

-si.

-Reborn siempre hace que pase esto.

-cierto, no lo había visto de esa forma.

-si.

-bueno… pues…podrías contarme más de ti.

-¿de mí?.

-si, algún sueño, algo que te guste hacer, que te desagrada, que te gusta…ah…¿Qué se siente ser el futuro jefe de la Vongola?.

-eso – un aura deprimente apareció en el – yo no quiero ser el jefe de nada.

-¿no quieres?, ¿Por qué?.

-no creo ser el indicado para eso.

-mmm, en eso tienes razón – un aura más deprimente apareció en el - ¡ah...lo siento, no me malentiendas! – _"volví a pensar en voz alta" – _es que no tienes pinta de un mafioso, tu eres…amable…eres…una buena persona….eres….dulce…comprensivo, amistoso, gentil, tierno… cálido – esas palabras implemente salieron de mí, levante mi vista, parecía sorprendido y pude notar que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color carmín – ah…- _"¡¿Por qué dije todo eso?!" – _bu-bueno creo que será mejor que ya me vaya, adiós – empecé a caminar o mas bien diría correr.

-¡Espera! – fue lo único que escuche de Tsuna, pero después de decir todo eso no tenia el valor ni de mirarlo a la cara, _"¡¿Qué fue eso?!", _camine sin fijarme por donde iba y para cuando me di cuenta ya había entrado a un callejón.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Todo estaba en silencio, eso no me gustaba – lo mejor será irme.

-¿A dónde vas primor? – después de habérmelos topado dos veces, era imposible olvidarlos.

-pero que tenemos aquí – me gire – ¡son los cuatro idiotas! – dije alegremente.

-no seas altanera mocosa, estas en nuestro territorio – mire los lados.

-su territorio es un asco.

-haremos que de una vez por todas cierres esa boquita – dijo mientras sonreía, los otros tres sacaron unos bates, mientras el sacaba una navaja – quiero oírte suplicar.

-…el que suplicara será otro – una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro – vengan.

**POV Tsuna**

Anika se había ido después de decir todo eso, intente alcanzarla pero lo perdí de vista, estaba tan sorprendido que no tuve tiempo para responder, lo que dijo, me había echo muy feliz.

-¿Dónde esta? – busque por lugares cercanos, pero no la encontré, el que haya regresado a su casa era poco probable ya que me la hubiera topado, estaba preocupado, después de todo ella no conocía muy bien el lugar – Anika, ¿Dónde estás?.

-¡ATRAPENLA! – un grito no muy lejano se escuchó.

-¿Qué es eso? – fui rápidamente. Cuando llegue sentí como mi corazón se paralizo en un momento, "_¡Anika!", _cuatro sujetos armados estaban atacándola, un terror me invadió.

-te hare suplicar- uno de ellos llego hacia ella, a la vez que levantaba un bate.

-Anika – ni siquiera lo pensé, corrí hacia donde estaba y empuje al tipo que quería golpearla..

-Tsuna – me puse enfrente de ella.

-¿Estas bien?.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?.

-esto no es tu asunto, vete.

-no voy a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?.

-¡No voy a dejarte sola!.

-al parecer ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Por qué atacan a Anika?.

-solo estamos cobrando lo que nos hizo – señalo su ojo – pienso regresárselo con la misma moneda.

-Tsuna, mejor vete de aquí.

-no pienso hacer eso.

-escúchame.

-no, tu escúchame, no pienso dejarte.

¿Por qué siempre eres tan testarudo?.

-¿Por qué tu lo eres?.

-¿bueno la parejita puede dejar de pelear?, en un momento los dos podrán estar juntos en el otro mundo – uno de ellos corrió hacia nosotros, _"tengo que protegerla" , _metí mi mano a la bolsa y tome las píldoras, _"la protegeré" , _las lleve a mi boca.

-¡Mueran!.

-¡Tsuna! .

**POV Anika**

-¡Tsuna!- uno de los sujetos corrió hacia nosotros, estaba a punto de golpearlo, _"¡No!", _ avance, _"debo detenerlo", _pero antes de que llegara Tsuna detuvo el golpe con su mano

-pero que demonios – yo tenía la misma expresión que ese tipo, una llama adornaba su frente a la vez que lucía unos guantes en su mano.

-…la llama de la ultima voluntad.

-protegeré a Anika – con su mano destruyo el bate, _"sorprendente"._

-im-imposible – el tipo retrocedió.

-Anika quédate atrás – corrió por los otros, destruyo los bates de los otros dos.

-maldito – el que tenía la navaja avanzo hacia el, pero Tsuna lo esquivo, golpeo su mano y lo desarmo.

-váyanse, no se vuelvan a acercar a ella – su mirada era diferente, era seria y se podía notar cierto enojo en ella.

-s-si – los tipos salieron huyendo.

-¿estás bien? – Tsuna se acercó a mí, _"regreso a la normalidad" - _¿Anika?.

-ah…¡si!, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-qué alivio.

-siento haberte preocupado.

-solo…no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-si.

Caminamos de regreso, ninguno de los dijo algo, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era necesario el simple echo de tenerlo cerca, me era suficiente.

-¿quieres sentarte? – estábamos cerca del parque.

-esta bien – nos sentamos en una de las bancas, ya era tarde, el color anaranjado del cielo estaba encima de nosotros, había pocas personas, la mayoría estaban donde los juegos infantiles.

-Gracias – _"¿eh?"_

-¿Por qué?.

-por todo lo que dijiste de mí.

-ah...eso – la vergüenza me invadió – no es nada, solo…dije la verdad – Tsuna sonrió - además, la que debería agradecer soy yo, me salvaste hace unos momento… Gracias.

-jamás te dejaría.

-si me di cuenta… pero, te pusiste en peligro por mi culpa.

-lo volvería a hacer.

-no lo hagas, no quiero que te lastimes por mí.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan testaruda?.

-yo no soy testaruda.

-jajaja – _"no sonrías así"- _pero, eso es…lo que más me gusta de ti – mi corazón se aceleró, al igual que el calor se acumulaba en mi cuerpo, no me di cuenta del momento en que simplemente deje de respirar, _"¿Por qué tenías que ser precisamente tu?"_

**POV Tsuna**

_-_pero, eso es…lo que más me gusta de ti- sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro, _"¿Por qué dije eso?", _Anika no dijo nada, _"¿la abre echo enojar, está enfadada?", _los segundos se hicieron eternos y el silencio se hizo presente, _"ahora que hago, ¿debería disculparme?", _mientras discutía internamente sentí un peso en mi hombro, _"¿eh?", _ voltee, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, al igual que mi corazón se aceleraba, Anika estaba recargada en mi brazo y su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en mi hombro. - ¿Anika? – la llame pero no respondió - ¿pa-pasa algo?.

-so-solo…solo déjame estar así.

-Anika.

-solo…permíteme quedarme de esta manera – no dije nada, solo hice lo que ella pidió, gire me vista al otro lado, el lugar donde estaba ella se sentía cálido, el aroma de Anika me empezaba a invadir, _"Anika", _cuando la atacaron esos sujetos el echo de perderla me aterro, el pensar que jamás volvería verla me asusto, _"¿me gusta?", _antes ese pensamiento me puse nervioso, _"no, solo estoy confundido", _moví un poco la mirada para verla, _"¿Anika?", _ella seguía recostada, no decía nada, pero, tenía una mirada triste, parecía incluso que en cualquier momento podría llorar, _"no pongas esa mirada", _lleve mi mano a su rostro, ella giro a verme ante el acto.

-…¿Tsuna? – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos esmeralda me veían sin poder entender, _"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?", _ella trato de alejarse pero con la otra mano la detuve del brazo, _"no te vayas", _ desvió su mirada, _"no me evites" – _Tsu-suna.

-…Anika- _"no me dejes", _mi cuerpo empezó a actuar por sí mismo, empecé a inclinarme poco a poco a su rostro, al igual que mis latidos se aceleraban –Anika.

**POV Anika.**

**-**Anika – su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza, cada parte de mi cuerpo que el tocaba quemaba, mi mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo, su rostro estaba cada vez mas cerca, sentí su respiración a unos centímetros de mis labios, yo solo cerré los ojos.

-¡Tsuna-kun! – una voz hizo que nos separáramos rápidamente. Levante mi vista Sasagawa estaba enfrente de nosotros y tenía una mirada realmente enojada.

-Kyoko-chan – ella me miro, estaba furiosa, pero después volvió a sonreír.

-Tsuna-kun, Rosen-san, que coincidencia.

-s-si, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-solo estaba paseando.

-ya veo, que alegría encontrarte.

-si, me preocupe porque hoy no fuiste a la escuela.

-es que…tenía cosas que hacer – ellos seguían hablando.

-yo ya me voy.

-Anika.

-nos vemos mañana - me fui rápidamente, _"¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de lo ocurrido regrese rápidamente a casa, simplemente deje todo, tome un baño rápido y me fui a dormir, tal vez el sueño me ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Me encontraba profundamente dormida, el ruido de la ciudad era nulo, el cuarto estaba tibio, y la cama era suave.

CRASH

El sonido de la ruptura de un vidrio me despertó, me senté rápidamente, la cortina se movía por el aire que se colaba por la ahora rota ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba la silueta de un hombre, un hombre conocido.

-Tu – el sujeto corrí hacia la cama, la cobija se enredó en mis pies y no pude moverme, permitiendo que el hombre se posicionara sobre mi.

ClICK

Una pistola se poso en mi frente.

-señorita nos volvemos a ver, no he olvidado aquella cuchilla que lanzo a mi espalda, pero, dejare eso de lado por ahora.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-tu yo nos iremos aun lugar mas privado, y esperaremos que el chico Vongola llegue – _"¿Tsuna?" – _así que deberíamos irnos.

-me niego.

- ambos sabemos que no estás en un momento para negarte.

-no pienso ir, y no puedes obligarme.

-lo diré mas fácil, ven por la buena o – presiono más su arma – tendré que matarte.

-tu, matarme, no me hagas reír, déjame decirte que me contuve la ultima vez que nos vimos, y también – moví mi mano con cuidado hacia la orilla – ¡no me he olvidado del golpe que me diste! – tome una cuchilla que estaba escondida en la orilla de la cama y golpee la pistola, en ese momento aproveche empujándolo y bajando de la cama.

-maldita – tome el estuche que estaba debajo de la cama. El se levanto y corrió hacia mi para golpearme _"derecha" ,_ lo esquive, _"izquierda"_ también lo esquive.

-eres lento – el me miro con ira, levanto su arma.

-entonces muere – _"idiota"_

BANG

Disparo

-pero que.

-realmente eres un idiota – saque las sais del estuche y con ella había desviado la bala.

-esa arma.

-creo que ya lo descubriste, bravo.

-¿Sai?.

-la misma.

-imposible.

-no es imposible…por cierto – me acerque a él y patee su estómago – eso es por lo de la otra vez – quedo de rodillas a causa del dolor.

-¿de verdad eres Sai?.

-¿Quién mas podría ser?.

-entonces…¿Por qué lo protegiste?, ¿Por qué evitaste que acabara con el?.

-lo diré así – me agache hasta quedar a su nivel – no te vuelvas a acercar a el.

-no me digas…¿te has enamorado de el?.

-¿enamorada? – empece a reír - ¿de verdad crees que estoy enamorada de el?, por favor, solo lo estoy utilizando, con el llegare a Reborn, esa es la única razón por la que estoy con el, de otra manera jamás me hubiera acercado.

-entonces, ¿por qué saliste hoy con él? – _"me vio"._

_-_…necesito que confié en mi, que piense que estoy de su lado, y cuando llegue el momento los acabare, es por eso, que si tu intentas algo y lo lastimas arruinaras todo – lo tome del cuello – así que escucha, mantente alejado de ellos y mas del Vongola, si arruinas mi trabajo, yo misma me encargare de acabar con tu miserable vida, no me importa que trabajemos para la misma persona, si te metes en mi territorio, te matare – lo solté – ahora vete – se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

-esta bien, por esta vez lo haré, fue un placer verte Sai – sonrió – otra vez – después de eso se fue.

-diablos – _"otra vez" – _no me gusto como sonó eso – me senté en la cama – Tsuna

_"no sé cuánto tiempo podre protegerte"_

* * *

><p><strong>JOJOJO pero que cosas, ¿a qué se habrá referido con "otra vez"?, y me pregunto si alguien maldijo a Kyoko cuando interrumpió (porque yo si), ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?.<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 20 :D, estoy feliz 20 capítulos ¡yupi!, sin mas disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>BUSCANDO A LAMBO<strong>

**CAPITULO 20**

Después de haber inventado la excusa de que había roto la ventana por accidente con una pelota la cual se había perdido cuando voló, y decir que el sonido de ese disparo era de una película, estaba segura que mi dinero volaría como aves en la próxima factura.

-tendré que pedirle dinero prestado – _"Alberth-san me regañara"- _le enviare un regalo antes de decirle- Mientras caminaba de esa manera, no me percate que alguien venia corriendo hacia mi, por lo cual chocamos y caímos al suelo – lo siento.

-fue mi culpa.

-esa voz – levante mi vista - ¡Fuuta! – la persona con la cual había chocado era Fuuta – lo siento – lo ayude a levantarse - ¿estás bien? .

-si, no te preocupes Anika-nee – _"¿Anika-nee?"_

-¿Por qué estabas corriendo de esa manera?.

-yo.

-¡Fuuta! – una voz familiar se escuchó cerca.

-Tsuna – Tsuna llego rápidamente a donde estábamos.

-Decimo.

-Tsuna – Yamamoto y Gokudera venían detrás de el.

-¿Anika?.

-Ho-Hola – los recuerdos de lo pasado el día anterior volvieron a mí, _"¿Por qué tengo que encontrarme con el desde temprano?"_

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí nueva?.

-dirigiéndome a la escuela, pero creo que la pregunta aquí seria, ¿Qué hacen ustedes?.

-pues…- Tsuna parecía dudoso.

-¿ Y bien?.

-estamos buscando a Lambo.

-¿A Lambo?.

-si, escapo de casa.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-simplemente huyo de casa temprano, trate de alcanzarlo, pero lo perdí de vista, llevo toda la mañana intentando encontrarlo.

-esa vaca estúpida solo le causa problemas al Decimo – bufo Gokudera.

-Fuuta-kun, Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun, están ayudándome a encontrarlo.

-ya…ahora entiendo – _"así que se fue, ¿Por qué lo habrá echo?" – _entonces, ¡Yo también ayudare!.

-¿Qué?...no te preocupes, nosotros nos ocupamos.

-esta bien, yo también estoy preocupada – _"además si ustedes no van, no tiene sentido que yo asista a la escuela"_ –déjame ayudar.

-…pero.

-ya sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta – suspiro.

-de acuerdo.

-¡Genial! , ¿Por dónde busco?.

-tal vez deberíamos ir a.

-¡Hey Sawada! – un grito muy familiar se escucho aproximándose, _"no"._

-Oni-san – Sasagawa Ryohei, había llegado con nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de pulpo?.

-he venido al juego del tesoro, ¡AL EXTREMO!.

-¿juego del tesoro? - _"definitivamente algo está mal en su cabeza"_

-¡Anika-chan!.

-¿eh? – _"mentira" – ¿_Haru?.

-Hola-desu.

-Haru, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Haru vino a jugar – _"¿jugar?" – _Pero no vengo sola – otras dos personas aparecieron – _"creo que este no será mi día"_

-Rosen-san, hola.

-Hola, Sasagawa-san – _"esto es horrible"_

-Buenos días, Anika-san.

-Buenos días, Chrome – le mire por un momento.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto confundida.

-ah...no, no es nada – _"es cierto, son dos personas diferentes, no debe haber problema mientras ese sujeto no le haya dicho nada"._

-¿Por qué están todos aquí? – pregunto Tsuna.

-hemos venido a esto – Sasagawa le entrego un papel a Tsuna.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? – la nota decía.

**Felicidades **

**Eres uno de los invitados para participar en la búsqueda del tesoro Vongola.**

**Si aceptas participar preséntate el día viernes por la mañana cerca de la casa**

**de Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

**Habrá un premio para la pareja que logre encontrar el tesoro,**

**quien lo gane, tiene el derecho de pedir el deseo**

**que quiera, y será cumplido personalmente por el **

**Décimo Vongola.**

**ATENTAMENTE**

**Reborn**

Tsuna tenía la misma cara que yo, de no entender absolutamente nada.

-…ok – _"creo que Reborn tiene un serio problema con las notas"_

-¿Qué significa esto?.

-es muy fácil de entender dame-Tsuna.

-¡Reborn!.

-Ciaossu.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Reborn sonrió.

-esta es una prueba para tu familia, La búsqueda del tesoro Vongola.

-¿tesoro Vongola? – _"no me digas que" - _¿Lambo?.

-¿Qué?.

-eres muy lista Anika.

-tu planeaste esto, ¿Por qué?.

-ye te dije que es una prueba para tu familia.

-Reborn-san, ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

-la pareja que encuentre a Lambo primero obtendrá el premio y podrá pedir lo que quiera.

-eso no explica nada.

-¡ESTO ES EXTREMO!.

-oni-san.

-¡Yo ganare!.

-ni creas que te dejare hacerlo cabeza de pulpo.

-Gukudera-kun, tu también.

-se oye divertido.

-Yamamoto.

-Jefe.

-¿tu también Chrome?.

-Haru quiere jugar.

-si, se oye divertido.

-Kyoko-chan – todo ignoraban a Tsuna, _"creo que esto se ha salido de control"_

-bien, tienen una hora para encontrarlo…pero si no lo hacen – un aura aterradora salió de Reborn – no creo que quieran perder.

-¡Hiiiii!.

-Creo que no hay otra opción Tsuna.

-Anika.

-Esforcémonos – le dije con una sonrisa.

-s-si – note un leve sonrojo por un momento.

-Tsuna-kun- Sasagawa se acercó- ¿quieres ser mi pareja?.

-¡eh! – su cara se tornó roja – yo…- giro a verme -….ah.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿pasa algo?.

-es que – su mirada viajaba de Sasagawa a mi continuamente

-Tsk – _"has lo que quieras" , _me acerque a Haru – Haru, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?.

-…¿estas segura? – me miro algo preocupada.

-si.

-no se puede – Reborn apareció detrás de mi – ya hice de ante mano las parejas – dijo mientras sonreía, ese acto me hizo tragar en seco, tenia un mal presentimiento – dame-Tsuna no participara.

-¿Por qué?.

-esta es una prueba para tu familia, así que solo observaras- me miro un momento – las parejas serán así – dijo mientras señalaba un hoja en la pared, _"¿eso estaba ahí?". _Me acerque para ver lo que decía

**Parejas de la búsqueda del tesoro**

**Gokudera Hayato – Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Yamamoto Takeshi – Fuuta**

**Miura Haru – Dokuro Chrome **

**Sasagawa Kyoko – Rosen Anika**

En ese momento desee llamarme de otra manera.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer pareja con el cabeza de pulpo?!

-¡No te preocupes, ganaremos AL EXTREMO!.

-¡No me grites al oído que me dejaras sordo!.

-Haru se esforzara-desu.

-si.

-Vamos a divertirnos.

-si, con mi ranking no perderemos – todos se encontraban hablando, mientras Sasagawa y yo todavía no superábamos el shock.

-¡¿Qué?! –las dos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo.

-Anika, Kyoko-chan, ¿pasa algo?.

-no estoy de acuerdo – _"prefiero mil veces a Hibari"._

-no creo que sea buena idea – _"al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo"_

-¿po-por que? – "_¿y todavía preguntas?, es que no ves que ninguna de las dos nos tragamos"_

- porque…porque yo ya le había pedido a Haru que fuera mi pareja.

-y yo te lo pedí a ti Tsuna-kun.

-no estoy de acuerdo – dijimos las dos.

-¿eh? – Tsuna parecía no entender.

-no hay cambios – dijo Reborn – o, ¿hay algún problema? . –ninguna de las dos dijo algo.

-no.

-no pasa nada.

-bien – saco un caja que tenia relojes, todos tomamos uno – tienen una hora para encontrar a Lambo – el tiempo empezó a correr – empiecen.

-Haru no perderá, Chrome-chan vamos.

-si – ambas empezaron a correr.

-¡Vamos, al Extremo!.

-¡Cállate! – Gokudera y Ryohei las siguieron.

-Vamos.

-si – Fuuta y Yamamoto también se fueron.

-nosotros también nos vamos – tomo una soga de quien sabe donde, y amarro a Tsuna con ella.

-¡Espera, Reborn! – se llevo a Tsuna arrastrando, Sasagawa y yo nos quedamos solas.

-bien…- _"Creo que extraño a Hibari" –_nosotras también deberíamos irnos.

-…si – empezamos a caminar por donde se fueron los demás, _"hora, te lo ruego, pasa rápido"_

**POV Tsuna**

-¡Reborn, ¿adónde me llevas?.

-a donde mejor se pueda observar – llegamos aun auto.

-¿un auto? – Reborn me arrojo dentro – Auch.

-Hola, Tsuna.

-¿eh?...¡Dino-san!.

-Dino, llevamos al lugar.

-si Reborn – el auto empezó a moverse.

-¿A dónde vamos?.

-a donde esta Lambo.

-¿A dónde está Lambo?, ¿Dino-san, sabes dónde está?.

-si, ayude a realizar esta prueba.

-no puede ser.

-por cierto – Dino presiono un botón y una pantalla apareció – con esto podrás ver cómo va tu familia – en la pantalla se podía ver a cada uno de ellos.

-sorprendente.

-el equipo de Fuuta y Yamamoto les llevan la delantera, ya saben dónde esta Lambo – dijo Reborn – pero los demás no se quedan atrás, al parecer lo anticiparon y los están siguiendo- el la pantalla se podía ver a Fuuta corriendo junto con Yamamoto, mientras que Gokudera-kun, Oni-san, Haru y Chrome los seguían por detrás.

-¿Qué paso con Anika y Kyoko-chan?.

-ellas siguen detrás – Anika y Kyoko-chan iban caminando, pero por lo visto no decían nada, _"les deseo suerte"_

**POV Anika**

No podía ver a los demás, no tenia idea de por donde habían ido, mire el reloj, ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que empezó el juego, _"no podremos ganar de esta manera", _se que odia estar en esta situación y mas con Sasagawa, pero lo que mas odiaba era el sentimiento de perder y si seguíamos de esa manera, perderíamos.

-tienes alguna idea – le dije al fin.

-¿eh?.

-tienes alguna idea, de donde podría estar.

-ah…tal vez – _"eso no es una respuesta"_

-mira – suspire – dejémoslo en claro, sé que nuestra relación no es muy buena que digamos – _"por no decir que nos odiamos" -_ pero odio perder, y se que tu también quieres ganar para pedir ese deseo, ¿o me equivoco? – no dijo nada – así que, solo por esta vez, podríamos trabajar juntas.

-¿juntas?.

-si, se que si las dos trabajamos juntas podemos ganar, ¿entonces que te parece? – me miro dudosa.

-si es para ganar…me parece bien.

-entonces es un trato – extendí mi mano.

-….trato – acepto.

-bien, ¿entonces tienes alguna idea?.

-estaba pensando que podría haber ido al centro, tal vez a alguna tienda de dulces.

-no creo, aun es temprano para que las tiendas abran.

-¿Qué tal en el parque?.

-no, Reborn nos hubiera dado menos tiempo si estuviera cerca.

-¿entonces?.

-hay que pensar, Lambo es un niño que quiere divertirse, jugar, comer hasta reventar, hay que pensar en un lugar donde el podría hacer todo eso, y que no esté cerca pero tan poco extremadamente lejos.

-así que un lugar para divertirse – _"¿divertirse?"_

-¡eso es!.

-¿Qué?.

-un lugar que tenga todo eso, un lugar para divertirse.

-no entiendo.

-esta en el parque de diversiones.

-ah…¡cierto!, ¿Cómo no lo pensé?.

-rápido.

-si – empezamos a correr en dirección del parque.

Después de casi veinte minutos corriendo llegamos, no había gente como la vez pasada, pero a pesar de eso, la entrada estaba abierta, _"esto apesta a Reborn por todos lados"._ Entramos al parque.

-¿Dónde puede estar?.

-mmm, tal vez – revise los puestos, todo estaba cerrado, _"vamos, piensa, si fueras Reborn, ¿Dónde lo pondrías?", _mire al cielo.

**"****_Fuegos artificiales"_**

-la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Qué?.

-creo que ya sé dónde está – empecé a correr seguida de Sasagawa, al llegar pude ver algunas siluetas familiares, _"lo sabía"._

-Anika-chan, Kyoko-chan – saludo Haru.

-así que todos están aquí.

-¿Dónde esta Lambo? – su expresión cambio.

-ahí – señalo hacia arriba, lo seguí con la mirada y pude ver a Lambo plácidamente durmiendo en una de las vigas que es encontraban hasta la cima.

-¡¿Qué hace ahí?! – _"Reborn, que tienes en la cabeza"_

-como se subió ahí esa Vaca estúpida.

-¿Cómo lo bajamos? – de repente la rueda empezó a girar – pero que.

-Lambo-kun se caerá – no giraba tan rápido, pero eso no impedía que en cualquier momento cayera de la viga, _"no sobrevivirá a una caída así"._

_-_¿Qué hacemos? – _"Lambo"_

**_"Le agradas"_**

Recordé aquel día cuando nos atacó la tortuga de Dino, aquella vez Lambo se quedó dormido en mis brazos.

**_"Eres parte de esta familia"_**

Lo que me dijo Nana-san empezó a retumbar en mi mente.

-¡Lambo-kun!.

-diablos – empecé a correr en dirección de la rueda, entre a una de las cabinas.

-¡¿Hahi, Anika-chan, ¿Qué haces?! – _"no hay tiempo" , _me sujete de la parte de arriba y subí al techo de la cabina, _"no debo dudar" , _tome impulso y salte a la vigas, empecé a escalar, pero con el movimiento de la rueda era difícil sostenerme y no resbalar, levante mi vista Lambo seguía en la viga, seguí subiendo, mientras me movía al lado derecho. Pero con lo que no contaba era que Lambo se despertara.

-¡AAA! – se levantó y empezó a tambalearse.

-¡No te muevas! – pero Lambo resbalo y empezó a caer.

-¡HAHI!.

-¡LAMBO-KUN!.

-¡VACA ESTUPIDA!.

-¡LAMBO! - _"no lo permitiré", _salte y atrape a Lambo en mis brazos, _"no dejare que mueras"._ Sentía claramente la caída, la ruptura del aire al atravesarlo, el cuerpo temblante de Lambo en mis brazos, al igual que escuchaba los gritos de los demás, arriba de nosotros se encontraba el cielo azul, tan calmado, indiferente a lo que sucedía debajo de él, pero aun así, tan hermoso, _"Tsuna", _era extraño a pesar de estar en esa situación, no poda dejar de pensar en el, _"quiero escucharte, quiero escucharte decir una vez más mi nombre", _algunas lágrimas traidoras lograron escabullirse, _"aunque sea una última vez"._

-¡ANIKA! – _"¿eh?", _sentí unos brazos cálidos –Anika – su apariencia era diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

-Tsuna –podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, _"¿estabas asustado?". _Llegamos al suelo.

-Lambo-kun – Lambo se mantenía fuertemente abrazado a mi, poco a poco levanto la cabeza y salto a los brazos de Haru a llorar – no te preocupes, Anika-chan y Tsuna-san te salvaron – _"me alegra que estés bien"._

-Anika – levante mi vista, Tsuna aún me tenía en sus brazos – lo siento.

-no es tu culpa.

-debí detenerlo, debí negarme, lo siento– me atrajo más a el, su cuerpo entero temblaba - te puse en peligro – elevo su rostro.

-Tsuna- me congele, Tsuna estaba llorando, sentí como mi corazón se estrujo.

-perdón – las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Tsuna – eleve mis manos y limpie sus lágrimas – no llores – _"no quiero verte así" – _mi deseo es – me acerque a su rostro – verte feliz – y bese su frente.

_"no malgastes tus lágrimas en mi"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Bueno, nos vemos después.

-si – Tsuna me había acompañado de regreso a casa después de lo sucedido, estuve un buen rato con los demás, así que como siempre ya había oscurecido, Reborn recibió varios reclamos de parte de nosotros, pero simplemente le dio igual, aunque por alguna razón parecía feliz.

-Adiós.

-Anika.

-¿si?.

-gracias.

-¿Por qué?.

-por estar conmigo – sentí como el calor me inundo.

-s-si.

-nos vemos.

-si –después de eso se fue, yo entre al Hotel, _"así que por estar contigo", _una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, _"tonto". _Regrese a mi habitación pero cuando iba a entrar, _"está abierto", _la puerta se encontraba abierta, pero no podía ser alguien de limpieza ellos jamás entraban a esa hora, la única respuesta que me vio fue que aquel sujeto había regresado. Entre con cuidado a la habitación y cerré la puerta, la luz estaba apagada, por lo cual apenas podía reconocer algunos objetos, avance un poco, no se escuchaba nada, pero podía sentir su presencia, había alguien en la habitación. _"¿eh?", _algo salió volando hacia mí, pero aun en la oscuridad logre atraparlo, _"¿Qué es esto?", _de repente la luz se encendió, observe mi mano, _"¿un caramelo?"._

-tu tiempo de reacción fue algo lento, pierdes practica- _"esa voz", _levante mi vista, _"no puede ser"- _el cuarto es lindo, aunque deberías buscar algo más barato.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿es que no puedo venir a saludar? – en ese momento no sabía si estar feliz o estar preocupada– quiero ver, como te va en tu misión – pero algo me decía que no iba a ser fácil.

-no, estoy feliz de verte- las cosas empeoraría -…Alberth-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Alberth-san al fin llegaste *0* (creo que las cosas se pondrán algo feas) ¿qué creen que pase más adelante?, ¿que pasara cuando conozca a Tsuna y a todos los demás?, jaja pues esto se pondrá mal para Anika (pobrecita), ¿les gusto el capítulo?.<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 21, sin mas disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>ALBERTH-SAN<strong>

**CAPITULO 21**

-señorita su cambio.

-¿eh? – la cajera me extendía la mano con la suma monetaria correspondiente a lo pagado – ah...si…- dije con un bostezo – Gracias – tome las bolsas y empecé a caminar, el día de hoy había amanecido algo nublado, por lo cual el frio no ayudaba mucho en el trayecto, _"tengo sueño", _era pesado mantener los ojos abiertos y en cada bostezo que daba unas lagrimillas se escapaban, pero tenía a quien agradecerle mi estado actual, _"Alberth-san". _Apenas y había podido dormir un poco y todo por su culpa.

FLASHBACK

-esta limpia la habitación.

-si.

-¿tu limpias?.

-ah…teóricamente.

-¿teóricamente?.

-bu-bueno…pago para que lo hagan.

-¡¿Qué?! – _"sabia que se enfadaría" _

-es que no tengo tiempo para estar limpiando.

-¿sabes cuanto dinero ya malgastaste en eso?.

-si lo se, pero es que entre la escuela y estar cazando a Reborn casi ni estoy en este lugar.

-pues por eso mismo no deberías pagar por un servicio de limpieza, si casi no estas.

-ah… - _"punto a su favor"._

-¿y la escuela?.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.

-tus calificaciones.

-perfectas.

-¿enserio?.

-sabes que yo no miento en eso.

-¿y por qué faltaste hoy?.

-¿eh? – _"¡¿lo sabe?!" - _…tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Qué?.

-es sobre el trabajo.

-¿ya lo terminaste?.

-aun no…pero estoy cerca.

-te estas tardando mucho.

-ya lose.

-esa es una de las razones por las que quise venir, quiero ver que es lo que estás haciendo.

-…ya – _"creo que tengo problemas"._

-y regresando a lo del Hotel.

-si.

-¿Por qué no te buscas algo mas barato? – _"ya va a empezar" -_¿y que pasa con la comida?, ¿la estas haciendo o pides servicio al cuarto?, tampoco necesitas esa televisión que estoy seguro que ni la vez, el agua caliente tampoco es indispensable – _"ayúdenme". _Después de horas y horas de darme consejos como el los llama, al fin término, pero el tomo mi cama para dormir y yo quede en el suelo, _"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-tengo sueño – tuve que levantarme temprano para ir a comprar ingredientes para hacer de comer, con la presencia de Alberth-san me iba a ser imposible pedir comida al cuarto. Mientras iba caminando una llovizna empezó a caer – genial lo que me faltaba – corrí para atajarme de la lluvia, pero después de unos minutos se convirtió en un diluvio, _"no parece que vaya a parar en un buen rato", _no había gente por los alrededores, aunque tomando en cuenta que todavía era bastante temprano, era sábado y que prácticamente el cielo se estaba cayendo, era normal que no hubiera presencia de alguien más .El único sonido que había era el de las gotas golpeando el suelo, el cielo tenia un tono grisáceo, _"el cielo está llorando"._

**_"Perdón"_**

La imagen de Tsuna llorando vino a mí, al igual que aquel dolor en el pecho.

-no malgastes tus lágrimas en mi- ese fue el pensamiento que tuve en ese momento.

**_"Mi deseo es verte feliz"_**

Incluso había sido tan imprudente de besarle la frente, pero no lo pude evitar, mi cuerpo se movió solo en ese momento, yo solamente quería que dejara de llorar.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – _"¿Qué se supone que haga con estos sentimientos?" – _Tsuna.

-¿Anika? – _"¿eh?" . _Así como si hubiese sido invocado.

-Tsuna- se encontraba delante de mí, mientras se tapaba con una sombrilla las gotas que caían del cielo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?.

-vi-vine a comprar algunas cosas – dije mientras señalaba la bolsa – pero, como empezó a llover no me quedo de otra que atajarme aquí.

-ya veo.

-¿y tu que haces aquí?.

-Reborn me mando a comprar comida – dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-ya no debería sorprenderme de él.

-jaja cierto –dijo alegre, _"me gusta verte feliz" –_ya que estoy aquí – se acerco y tomo mi bolsa.

-¿Qué haces?.

-te acompaño a casa.

-n-no es necesario.

-no voy a dejarte aquí en la lluvia.

-esperare a que pare y me iré.

-no te quejes, vamos – me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

-…esta bien – al final termine caminando junto a el, _"¿Por qué siempre terminamos en estas situaciones?". _No dije nada durante el camino, hasta que sentí como se apegó mas a mi.

-no te separes…o te mojaras – lo mire un poco de reojo, pude notar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-s-si - el frío de hace unos momentos simplemente había desaparecido, y ahora el eco del golpeteo de mi corazón superaba al sonido de la lluvia, _"tranquilízate". _Seguimos de esa manera hasta llegar al Hotel –gracias por acompañarme.

-no hay problema.

-ten cuidado de regreso a casa.

-si.

-¿es un amigo? – una voz detrás de mi me hizo saltar.

-¡Alberth-san! – _"esto es lo que quería evitar"._

-Hola.

-ah, Hola – saludo Tsuna, _"¿Qué haces aquí?"._

-¿no vas a presentarnos Anika?.

-ah, si – _"¿Cómo me metí en esto?" – _Tsuna él es… mi padre, Alberth-san.

-¡oh! Un pla-placer – _"¿Por qué estas nervioso?"_

-Alberth-san, él es un amigo de la escuela, su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-un gusto conocer a un amigo de Anika

-el gusto es mío.

-pero que descortés, con esta lluvia, ¿Qué tal si entras? – _"no"._

-lo siento, pero me están esperando en casa.

-¿enserio? – _"déjalo ir" - _¿te molestaría si vamos a tu casa?.

-¡¿Qué?! – sin darme cuenta lo grite - …Ah…Alberth-san, ¿Qué estas diciendo?.

- me gustaría mucho conocer a tu amigos.

-pero no puedes simplemente pedir ir a la casa de alguien.

-no creo que haya algún problema , ¿o si, Tsunayoshi?

-ah….- giro a verme, _"di que no, di que no" - _no hay problema por mí.

-¿eh?.

-¿Qué les parece si van mas tarde ? – _"por favor Tsuna cállate" _

-me agrada la idea.

-entonces… nos vemos mas tarde – solo observe como se marchaba, mi cerebro a un no terminaba de procesar lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – _"Alberth-san", _me gire para reclamarle pero ya se había ido, _"¡¿y te atreves a huir ahora?!" . _corrí literalmente al cuarto.

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! –dije entrando al cuarto.

-oh, Anika, ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?.

-¿desayunar? – _"esta jugando conmigo" -_ ¿me puedes explicar por qué hiciste eso?.

-¿hacer que?.

-¿Por qué le pediste a Tsuna ir a su casa?.

-Ah, eso.

-¡si, eso!.

-solo quiero ver cómo estas actuando en este lugar – dirigió una mirada seria hacia mi - ¿o es que hay algo que me ocultas? – trague en seco, algunas de las pocas cosas a las cuales puedo decir que les temo, una de ella es Alberth-san enojado y serio.

-no, solo que…podrías arruinar mi trabajo – volvió a sonreír.

-no te preocupes, no te causare problemas.

-bueno, será mejor que desayunemos – _"ojala no pase nada". _Prepare el desayuno, Alberth-san dijo que extrañaba mi comida aunque yo nunca he pensado que fuera buena cocinera, el tiempo se pasó volando y pronto dieron las dos de la tarde.

-ya vámonos.

-Alberth-san, ¿ya viste como esta afuera? – dije señalando la venta – el cielo se está cayendo – y no era mentira una lluvia feroz se desataba a fuera, la carretera se encontraba estancada a causa del agua y el sonido de los truenos era cada vez mas seguidos - Alberth-san, no podemos salir así.

-si podemos, además tu amigo nos esta esperando.

-estoy segura que entenderá si no llegamos, tomando en cuenta el clima.

-solo lleva una sombrilla.

-es una locura, además no tengo sombrilla – Alberth-san empezó a buscar en su maleta.

-toma- me arrojo una bolsa.

-¿Qué es?- abrí la bolsa, _"no debes estar hablando enserio" – _una sombrilla.

-vengo preparado, vamos –suspire.

-de acuerdo – salimos del Hotel y empezamos a caminar debajo de aquella lluvia, _"¿de verdad estas bien que vayamos?". _Seguimos caminado hasta llegar a casa de Tsuna.

-¿es aquí?.

-si.

-se ve acogedora – me dirigí a la puerta y toque, _"por favor suerte que hoy estés de mi lado"._ Se escucho un fuerte ruido del otro lado, _"¿Qué fue eso?"._

-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido? – después de eso se abrió la puerta.

-Anika – Tsuna fue quien abrió.

-hola.

-Tsunayoshi, Hola.

-Alberth-san, bienvenidos – miro un poco a dentro.

-¿llegamos en mal momento?.

-¡no! – dijo agitando las manos – pasen.

-con permiso – entramos a la casa, al mirar las escaleras pude notar que habían varias cosas tiradas, _"no me digas que", _mire a Tsuna - ¿caíste? – su cara se puso roja.

-s-si – _"me lo imaginaba" – _bu-bueno vamos – nos guio hasta la cocina.

-Anika-chan bienvenida.

-Hola, Nana-san.

-Hola Anika.

-Iemitsu-san, hola.

-veo que ya llegaron – Bianchi y Reborn entraron a la cocina.

-Bianchi, Reborn, hola.

-Ciaossu.

-I-pin, Lambo esperen – pude escuchar a fuuta.

-yo llegare primero – Lambo entre corriendo a la cocina, seguido de I-pin y Fuuta.

-Lambo, espera.

-no estén corriendo.

-como siempre están animados.

-Anika-nee, hola.

-Hola.

-es una gran familia – dijo Alberth-san.

.si…lo son.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Anika-chan, ¿verdad?.

-si, lo soy.

-que alegría tenerlo por aquí.

-gracias, espero que Anika no les este causando problemas – _"el que causa problemas eres tu"._

-claro que no, me encanta tener a Anika-chan en casa.

-ya veo.

-bueno, tomen asiento – dijo Tsuna.

-si – tomamos asiento, Nana-san y Bianchi sirvieron la comida, trate de evitar la de esta última. Después de un rato Iemitsu-san y Alberth-san empezaron a beber algo de alcohol.

-¡Anika es una gran chica! – dijo Iemitsu-san mientras bebía.

-¡Tsunayoshi no se queda atrás! – era mas que obvio que ambos estaban borrachos, _"Alberth-san"._

-lo siento Anika, mi padre.

-no pasa nada, es culpa de Alberth-san por no saberse controlar.

-¡Anika se convertirá en una gran esposa!.

-¡y Tsunayoshi en buen padre!.

-Tsuna, ¿sabes de que están hablando? - le dije al oído.

-no tengo ni la menor idea – ambos suspiramos.

-aún recuerdo cuando Anika era una niña asustadiza.

-¿asustadiza? – _"Tsuna no lo escuches"._

-no les ha contado de su fobia hacia los gatos - – _"no te atrevas a contarlo"._

-¿fobia a los gatos?.

-¡yo no tengo fobia a los gatos!.

- a mí me gustaría escucharlo – dijo Reborn.

-se los contare.

-¡Alberth-san!.

-cuando Anika tenía siete años, fue perseguida por un grupo de gatos.

-¿perseguida? – Tsuna volteo a verme, _"no es un recuerdo muy bonito que digamos"._

FLASHBACK

Aquella vez nosotros paseábamos por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, Alberth-san entro en una tienda por lo cual me pidió que esperara afuera, yo me quede cargando la bolsa, habíamos comprado algunas cosas, entre ellas comida.

-estoy aburrida – ya había tardado mucho tiempo adentro, _"¿me pregunto qué hará?"._

-miau – el chillido de un felino llamo mi atención.

-un gato – era un poco gordo, su pelaje era gris, al parecer era un gato callejero. Vi cómo se metió en uno de los callejones de junto – espera – sin pensarlo fui detrás de el – gatito, ven – empecé a llamarlo – gatito, no te haré daño, ven – _"¿Dónde está?"._

-miau – _"ahí está". _Fui detrás de una lámina que se encontraba en la pared.

-¡te encontré! – _"¿eh?" – _tu no eres el gato que buscaba – ese era un gato de color negro, era mas pequeño que el otro – pero también eres lindo.

-miau.

-¿Qué pasa gatito?.

-miau – acerco a mi bolsa.

-…¿tienes hambre? – _"¿se enfadara?" – _Supongo que está bien mientras solo sea un poco – tome un pan y le arranque un pequeño trozo – toma – le di un poco de pan al gato, este empezó a comerlo – esta rico.

-miau – escuche otro maullido detrás de mí.

-¡otro gato! – este era de color marrón, era más robusto que el negro.

-miau – se acercó a mí.

-¿también quieres pan? – _"bueno solo será uno más" –_ toma – le di un pedazo de pan, este empezó a devorarlo.

-miau – _"¿eh?"_

-¡tu! – era el gato de color gris – a ti te buscaba – se acercó a mí - ¿también quieres pan? – _"este es el ultimo" – _está bien toma – empezó a comerlo – que lindos.

-miau – escuche otro chillido.

-¿otro? – sin darme cuenta varios gatos llegaron junto a mí – uno, dos, tres – empecé a contarlos – diez, once – _"once gatos", _empezaron a rodearme – lo siento, pero ya no tengo mas pan – empezaron a saltar hacia mi – ¡esperen! – empecé a retroceder.

-¡miau!.

-¡AAA! – Empecé a correr - ¡Alberth-san! – los gatos venían detrás de mi - ¡ayuda! – Salí del callejón, las personas a mi alrededor solo me veían correr - ¡Alberth-san!.

-¿Anika? – pude divisar a Alberth-san cerca de la tienda.

-¡Alberth-san! – llegue rápidamente a el.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-

-es que…un…gris…gato…atacan…pan – ni siquiera podía formular palabras.

-no te entiendo.

-¡miau!.

-¡AAA! – me escondí detrás de el.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¡el ataque de los gatos!.

-¿ataque de los gatos?.

-miau.

-¿eh? – pronto los gatos llegaron a donde estábamos.

-¡nos comerán porque no les di pan! – Alberth-san solo los miro.

-¿de esto huías? –solo dio un aplauso y pronto los gatos huyeron – ya puedes salir, sean ido.

-¿enserio?.

-si.

-estoy salvada.

-jajaja así que le temes a los gatos.

-ellos quería comerme.

-si, claro.

-es verdad.

-¡mira un gato!.

-¡AA!.

-jaja es broma.

-no es gracioso –después de eso le tome pavor a los gatos, cada vez que veía a uno procuraba mantenerme lejos de ellos, desde entonces, ame a los perros.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡jajajaja! – todos en la cocina se empezaron a reír cuando Alberth-san termino de contar la historia.

-¡no es gracioso! – Voltee a ver a Tsuna que se había girado hacia el otro lado - ¿Tsuna?.

-lo-lo siento jaja, no es jajaja nada.

-¡¿tu también?!

-perdón jajaja.

-¡no te rías! .

-jajaja lo siento Anika.

-no es gracioso –al poco tiempo su risa también me había contagiado, y ahora todos parecían alegres, _"me pregunto, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy aquí, es cuando sonrió mas?". _

El tiempo se fue volando, y nosotros ya teníamos que irnos, por suerte la lluvia ya hace rato que había parado.

-gracias por recibirnos hoy.

-no es nada, espero que vuelvan a venir.

-la próxima vez hablemos más Alberth.

-claro Iemitsu – _"veo que ya son amigos"._

-bueno, nos vemos – me despedí, pero Tsuna no se encontraba ahí, _"creo que no podre despedirme de él" _

-adiós – empezamos a caminar.

– son una agradable familia.

-si, lo se.

-ya veo porque te gusta estar con ellos.

-…tu también parecías feliz.

-tal vez.

-¿tenías que contarle sobre los gatos?.

-jaja lo siento.

-claro, después de haber echo el daño.

-jaja…por cierto.

-¿si?.

-Reborn había bajado la guardia.

-…¿enserio?.

-cuando empecé a contar la historia, fue vulnerable – se detuvo - ¿Por qué no lo atacaste? – su rostro parecía serio.

-…yo.

-¡Anika! – _"¿eh?". _Alguien venia corriendo hacia nosotros, _"¿Qué haces aquí?"._

-¿Tsuna?.

-los alcance.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-es que yo…quería darte algo.

-¿algo? – busco en su bolsillo.

-toma – me entrego una caja de color amarillo, adornada con un pequeño moño.

-¿es para mí?.

-si – pude notar un claro sonrojo en él.

-gracias – lo tome - ¿puedo abrirla?.

-s-si – abrí la caja.

-esto es – era un collar precioso, era una cadena blanca y en ella colgaba una piedra de un color anaranjado, _"la llama del cielo", _por alguna razón me recordó a ella.

-¿te gusta?.

-¡si, es precioso!.

-me alegra.

-pero, ¿por qué me das esto?.

-bu-bueno es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y…también por estar conmigo - mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar lo último -lluvia.

-¿eh? – mire el cielo, una llovizna empezaba a caer.

-se-sera mejor que ya me vaya.

-…si.

-nos vemos Anika.

-si, Tsuna – empezó a alejarse, mire el collar y una sonrisa se dibujó en mí.

-solo no hagas nada imprudente – gire a ver a Alberth-san – vámonos, antes de que la lluvia empeore – empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

-Alberth-san – comencé a seguirlo, pero no pude evitar detenerme y mirar atrás, _"Tsuna". _Esa situación me inquieto.

_"Estar con Tsuna significa abandonar a Alberth-san_

_Sin embargo_

ir con Alberth-san es olvidar a Tsuna"

Ambos caminaban por distintos caminos.

_"¿al final a quien seguiré?"_

-Anika apresúrate te estas empapando, ven a cubrirte bajo la sombrilla.

-…si – fui junto a el.

-toma – puso su abrigo en mis hombro – no quiero que te enfermes.

_"no puedo dejar a Alberth-san"._

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer perdiéndose en la lluvia.

"pero una parte de mí, tampoco quiere dejarte a ti… Tsuna"

* * *

><p><strong>T-T sentí tristeza al escribir lo último, pobrecita :(. ¿Qué les pareció?. <strong>

** Y no se ustedes pero yo me reí al imaginar a Anika de pequeña huyendo de los gatos xD jajaja.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 22, sin mas disfrú cierto les recomiendo que la escena del parque pongan esta canción watch?v=RpnRhiInopA , si no lo pueden abrir, la canción se llama Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii es uno de los OST del Fairy tail.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>DOLOR.<strong>

**CAPITULO 22**

**_"¿al final a quien seguiré?"_**

Esa frase no había parado de retumbar en mi mente, al igual que aquella inquietud en el pecho, no había llegado a pensar en el solo hecho de tener que elegir, y mucho menos entre Alberth-san.

-¿Anika?.

-¿eh?.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas estarás viendo por la ventana? – este día también había amanecido nublado y la lluvia no tardó mucho en presentarse.

-solo me gusta ver la lluvia.

-creo que te aburres.

-jaja también puede ser, pero con este lluvia tampoco podemos salir.

-entonces – se sentó en la cama – podemos ocupar el tiempo hablando.

-¿y de que quieres hablar?.

-¿Qué tal sobre tu amigo Tsunayoshi?.

-ah…- _"¿Por qué de el?"._

-veo que se llevan muy bien.

-su-supongo.

-te has ganado su confianza.

-si.

-bueno, siempre has sido buena para engañar a las personas – me miro directamente – oh, al menos a la mayoría – trague en seco.

-s-si.

-Anika.

-¿si?.

-¿Por qué me mientes?.

-¿de que hablas?.

-me ocultas algo.

-no se de que estas hablando.

-te conozco bien, y se cuándo me ocultas algo.

-yo no oculto nada – frunció el ceño, pero después suspiro resignado.

-bien, si no quieres decirme no te obligare.

-…yo no te oculto nada.

-siempre igual de testaruda – miro la ventana - ¿quieres salir?, ya dejó de llover – mire la ventana y efectivamente la lluvia ya se había detenido.

-si, me parece bien.

-pues vamos – salimos del Hotel y empezamos a caminar.

-Alberth-san, ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?.

-no en especial, pero ya que no conozco por aquí, ¿Por qué no mejor elijes tu?.

-bien – _"¿A dónde lo puedo llevar?"._

-¡Anika-chan! – _"esa voz"._

-¿Haru?.

-Anika-chan, hola.

-Haru, hola.

-¿es tu amiga?.

-oh, lo siento, Alberth-san ella es una amiga, su nombre es Miura Haru.

-soy Haru-desu.

-Haru, el es mi padre, su nombre Alberth.

-un gusto Miura-chan.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Haru?.

-vengo a comprar un pastel-desu.

-que bien.

-Kyoko-chan también viene conmigo – _"eso no esta bien"._

-ya…creo que nosotros mejor ya nos vamos.

-¡Haru! – _"diablos"._

-Kyoko-chan, por aquí – pude ver como Sasagawa llego con nosotros.

-¿Rosen-san?.

-Hola, Sasagawa-san.

-Hola – el silencio invadió por un momento, _"¿por que me tengo que encontrar con ella?"_.

-Hola – Alberth-san rompió el silencio.

-ah…hola – dijo Sasawaga.

-soy el padre de Anika, mi nombre es Alberth.

-un placer, soy Sasagawa Kyoko, una compañera de la escuela.

-¿compañera? – Alberth-san me miro, _"¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no me agrada"._

-Haru, hay que apresurarnos, podría empezar a llover otra vez.

-si, Anika-chan, Alberth-san, ¿quieren venir-desu?.

-ah..n.

-claro – _"¡¿Qué?!"_

-entonces vamos – Haru me tomo del brazo – antes de que se acaben.

-espera, Haru- mire a Alberth-san, parecía contento, _"esta me la pagaras". _Llegamos corriendo a la pastelería – delicioso-desu.

-no era necesario correr.

-¿Cuál quieres Anika-chan? – _"no me estas escuchando". _Suspire.

-bien – mire los pasteles – este.

-chocolate, ese es delicioso-desu.

-todo el chocolate es delicioso.

-Anika-chan ama el chocolate.

-¡eso es muy cierto! Jaja.

-¿sigues con tu obsesión con el chocolate? – Alberth-san y Sasagawa llegaron a la tienda.

-no es malo, además sabe delicioso.

-terminaras engordando por tanto chocolate.

-¡no lo haré!.

-si lo harás.

-¡que no!.

-que si.

-¡que no!

-jaja Anika-chan y Alberth-san son graciosos.

-Anika lo es.

-no, Alberth-san es el raro – sin darme cuenta todos empezamos a reír, aunque Sasagawa parecía un tanto indiferente a la situación. Terminamos de comprar los pasteles.

-bueno Rosen-san, nosotras nos vamos.

-si.

-Anika-chan, Alberth-san, nos vemos – se despidieron y después se fueron.

-son agradables.

-solo Haru.

-me di cuenta que tu y la otra chica, no son muy amigas.

-y acertaste bien, pero no es nada importante, busquemos un lugar donde comer el pastel.

-de acuerdo – empezamos a caminar, cuando dimos vuelta pude reconocer a alguien mas adelante.

-¿Gokudera?.

-¿eh? – Gokudera se encontraba delante – nueva – miro a Alberth-san.

-ah, el es mi padre, Alberth-san.

-Hola.

-Aberth-san, el es Gokudera Hayato es un amigo.

-si, hola – pude ver que llevaba una bolsa en las manos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?.

-no es nada – la oculto detrás de el, _"¿Qué escondes?"._

-¿Qué es lo que trae?.

-no es nada.

-¿enserio? – _"mentiroso". _Avance un poco – así que no es nada – _"ya lo veremos", _me moví rápidamente y le quite la bolsa de las manos.

-¡oye!.

-veamos – abrí la bolsa.

-¡no tomes las cosas que no son tuyas!.

-¿un libro? – lo saque de la bolsa, _"¿Qué es esto?" – ¿_como alejar a los espíritus malignos? – ese era el nombre del libro.

-solo es por precaución – me arrebato el libro.

-no sabia que creyeras en esas cosa.

-no es de tu interés.

-¿no me digas que le temes a los fantasma? – le dije con tono de burla.

-¡cállate!.

-entonces es cierto jaja.

-¡que te calles!.

-Anika tu le temes a los gatos – mi risa se apagó.

-¿gatos?.

-¡Alberth-san!.

-¿le temes a los gatos?.

-no.

-Anika no mientas, ¿quieres que te cuente acerca de su fobia a los gatos?.

-no, no quiere – tome a Alberth-san del brazo – nosotros nos vamos, adiós – me lleva rápidamente a Alberth-san antes de que dijera algo malo - ¿acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere de eso?.

-no tienes nada de malo.

-si lo tie.

-miua.

-¡AA!- un gato salto de la barda.

-jajaja.

-¡no te rías!.

-¿de verdad les temes?.

-no me dan miedo, solo me sorprendió al brincar.

-jajaja claro.

-¡AL EXTREMO!- un grito no muy lejos de nosotros se escucho.

-¿Qué fue eso?.

-mejor caminemos rápido.

-¡Anika! – pude ver a dos personas corriendo a donde estábamos, _"pero si son"._

-Yamamoto.

-hola – Yamamoto llego a nosotros con esa gran sonrisa característica de el.

-¡SALUDO AL EXTREMO!.

-ah, hola Ryohei – _"¿tienes que gritar desde temprano?" - _¿Qué hacen aquí?.

-estábamos entrenando.

-ya veo.

-¿entrenando?.

-si, Yamamoto pertenece al club de baseball y Ryohei al de boxeo.

-que interesante.

-¡a cierto!,el es mi padre Alberth-san.

-Hola.

-¡SALUDO AL EXTREMO!.

-un placer.

-bueno Anika, debemos seguir entrenando.

-de acuerdo.

-nos vemos.

-¡EXTREMO! – _"¡ya deja de gritar!._

-adiós – se fueron rápidamente.

-son divertidos.

-yo diría raros.

-mira – dijo señalando.

-¿el parque?.

-ahí podremos comer el pastel.

-buena idea – entramos al parque y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, cerca de los arboles – es un buen lugar.

-si – abrí la caja, corte el pastel en dos rebanada.

-toma.

-gracias – empezamos a comer el pastel.

-ah pasado tiempo desde que comimos juntos de esta manera, me alegro.

-pero…por lo visto no te has sentido sola – _"¿eh?" –_ahora tienes a mas personas a tu alrededor, ahora tienes una familia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-cuando aceptaste este trabajo estaba muy preocupado, pero veo que tal vez fue lo mejor – sonrió tristemente – cuando nos conocimos, hubo un momento en donde pensé que lo mejor era que estuvieras con otras personas, quería que tuvieras una familia normal, hermanos tal vez, amigos con quienes estar, sabía que yo no podía darte eso – mi pecho empezó a doler – también me pregunte, ¿Por qué no me pediste que buscáramos a tu familia?, ¿Por qué no los mencionaste otra vez?, quise en muchas ocasiones preguntar eso… pero también tenía miedo.

-¿miedo?.

-tenía miedo, de que te alejaras de mi – _"¿alejarme?" – _tenia miedo de que cuando los encontraras te fueras con ellos, después de todo te quise como si fueras mi propia hija, que egoísta, ¿no crees? – _"te equivocas" – _pero al venir aquí, pude ver en lo que me equivoque, aquí tu eres feliz, no conmigo – _"no digas eso"_- el ver como sonreías con ellos me inquieto, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí con ellos y no conmigo – "_¿Por qué estas diciendo esto?" – _tu serias mas feliz aquí – _"eso no es cierto" – _Anika, tu ..

-¡ya no sigas! –me puse de pie.

-Anika.

-¡¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso ahora?!, ¡¿a que viene eso de que querías darme a otra familia?!, ¡yo soy feliz contigo!, ¡yo jamás pregunte de mi otra familia ya que no tengo recuerdo alguno, nadie vino a buscarme en ese entonces, me di cuenta que procurabas quedarte en el mismo lugar, supuse que esperabas que alguien viniera a buscarme, pero eso jamás paso! – _"duele, duele" –_pero tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, yo no necesite de nadie, ¿sabes por que?, ¡porque tu eres mi padre y nadie mas! – las lagrimas empezaron a caer sin poder detenerse - ¡y ahora vienes a decirme que me quede con ellos, ¿Qué sea feliz?, no digas tonterías!.

-Anika, cálmate – Alberth-san se levantó.

-¡no me dejes! – lo abrace fuerte mente - ¡no me abandones tu también!, quédate conmigo, ¡tu eres mi padre!.

-no llores.

-solo viene a este lugar para hacer ese trabajo, y después de eso nos fuéramos, quiero una vida normal... ¡pero no la quiero si no estás conmigo!.

-...Anika – Alberth-san me abrazo.

-yo no quiero estar con otras personas, yo quiero estar contigo, tu eres mi familia – lo abrace mas fuerte – no vuelvas a decir algo como esto, no me alejes.

-lo siento, perdón –pude ver como algunas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Alberth-san, pero empezaron a perderse con la lluvia que poco a poco empezó a caer – ...Anika, debemos irnos- me separe de el.

-regresemos a casa - le dije con una sonrisa.

-si – me di la vuelta, pero con lo que no contaba era que alguien estaba detrás de nosotros, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo un momento.

-…¿ Tsuna? – _"¿Por qué estás aquí?" -_ …¿Qué tanto escuchaste?.

-Anika…- intento caminar pero empezó a tambalearse -…lo siento – justo en ese momento se desplomo y cayó al suelo.

-¡Tsuna! – a acerque a el - ¡oye Tsuna, abre los ojos! – Toque su frente – esta ardiendo, tiene fiebre, ¿Qué hacemos?.

-debemos llevarlo al hospital– Alberth-san se acercó y cargo a Tsuna.

-¿Alberth-san?.

-rápido.

-…¡si! – Empezamos a correr - Tsuna, por favor resiste - uno nunca sabe cuando todo esta apunto de desmoronarse, y eso era algo que no tardaría en ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No Tsuna!, ¡corran!, ¿me pregunto qué tango habrá escuchado Tsuna?, y no se ustedes pero cuando escribí el momento de Alberth-san y Anika, empecé a llorar T-T.<strong>

**Este capitulo salio mas corto, pero el próximo sera largo.(espero)**

**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, pues no tengo nada que hacer así que les traigo el capítulo 23, sin más disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.  
><strong>

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>NO TE VAYAS.<strong>

**CAPITULO 23**

-Rosen Anika.

-presente.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – el profesor miro hacia el lugar – no vino, bueno, Gokudera Hayato.

-aquí – el profesor se encontraba tomando asistencia, el día de hoy Tsuna no había asistido a la escuela, _"Tsuna", _la razón… estaba enfermo.

FLASHBACK

-¡necesitamos un doctor! – llegamos rápidamente al Hospital.

-¿Qué pasa? – uno de los doctores se acerco

-es el, perdió el conocimiento y su fiebre está muy alta.

-recuéstenlo en una de las camas – empezó a revisarlo.

-su fiebre es muy alta, pero no parece que tenga otro problema – el doctor nos miró– no se preocupen, le daré un suero para que le baje la fiebre, pero debería descansar aquí para estar seguros.

-si.

-¿son sus familiares?.

-no, soy una amiga de la escuela y él es mi padre, nos topamos con él en la calle cuando se desmayó, por eso lo trajimos.

-en ese caso, llamare a su familia.

-si – el doctor salió, y yo me acerque a Tsuna.

-Anika – me gire - …yo saldré para esperar a su familia, tu quédate con el.

-si – después de eso Alberth-san salió - ¿quién sale cuando tiene un fiebre tan alta?, solo a ti te pueden pasar estas cosas – toque su frente, _"no baja la fiebre" – _será mejor que te recuperes o Gokudera se pondrá histérico… Y yo también me preocupare – tome su mano –quiero verte sonreír… antes de que me vaya – _"pronto te diré adiós Tsuna"._

-Anika-chan.

-¿ah? – Solté a Tsuna – Nana-san

-qué alivio, me alegro que estuvieras con el.

-Anika, la familia de Tsuna ya llego.

-entonces nosotros nos vamos – hice un reverencia y me dispuse a salir del lugar.

-fuiste de gran ayuda.

-Reborn.

-otra vez salvaste a dame-Tsuna.

-…no pasa nada, bueno, nos vemos – salimos del hospital.

-quien diría que también vendría Reborn.

-bueno, era de esperarse….siempre está con el –después de eso regresamos al Hotel

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Por lo que me dijeron Yamamoto y Gokudera, Tsuna ya se encuentra en casa al parecer lo dejaron salir temprano, aunque también me dijeron que su fiebre no había bajado del todo.

-…Tsuna – "_a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti" – _soy patética – las clases pasaron rápido, aunque no podía decir que había puesto atención a alguna de ellas.

-Anika, vamos a fuera – ya era la hora del almuerzo.

-lo siento Yamamoto, pero no estoy de ánimos para salir hoy.

-¿Por qué?.

-simplemente quiero quedarme aquí.

-pero…

-ya déjala, si la nueva no quiere salir no la obligaremos – _"algunas veces dices cosas buenas Gokudera"._

-…entonces saldremos un rato.

-sí, no se preocupen – después de eso salieron del salón. Nunca me había quedado adentro, pero me percate que la mayoría salía a comer afuera, solo había unos cuantos grupos de personas adentro pero luego de un rato salieron dejándome completamente sola –que aburrido – solo existía el ruido de las personas de afuera –que solitario – _"siempre que estoy con ellos el silencio no existe" -_…Tsuna – suspire – debo dejar de pensar en eso.

-espérame un momento – alguien entro al salón – Rosen-san – _"Sasagawa"._

-…hola – miro alrededor.

-¿estás sola? – _"pues yo no veo a nadie más"._

-si – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, _"¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?"._

-pobrecita, estas sola, es una lástima que Tsuna-kun no haya venido – _"lo sabía"_

-kyoko apresúrate- una persona apareció.

-ya voy Hiro-sempai – _"Hiro". _El volteo a verme.

-oh, eres tú – sonrió sarcásticamente - no puedo creer que Kan tuviera tantos problemas contigo - _"¿Qué significa eso?" – _pero bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos – _"son tal para cual"._

-jajaja – Sasagawa empezó a reírse.

**_"Cuando las personas se aburren, buscan algo en que entretenerse"_**

-al menos yo no necesito entretenerme con alguien mas – Sasagawa dejo de reír y se giró a mirarme – oh, ¿acaso dije algo malo? – una sonrisa se formó en mí.

-sin Tsuna-kun debes sentirte sola Rosen-san.

-y por lo visto tu debes sentirte aburrida – frunció en ceño y se acercó a mí, _"será mejor que no lo hagas, ya que ganas no me faltan para estrellarte en la pared"._

-Rosen-san – sonrió – si quieres que te haga compañía, solo tienes que decirlo.

-no gracias, prefiero un gato – me levante del asiento y empecé a caminar a la puerta – y Sasagawa-san…deja de fastidiar – Salí del salón dejándolos a ambos, _"realmente es molesta, no sé cómo la soporta Haru". _Pase el resto del almuerzo dando vueltas por la escuela hasta que termino. Las clases pasaron normal, y como ya estaba acostumbrada la escuela termino.

-Anika vamos a ver a Tsuna, ¿vienes?.

-¿ver a Tsuna?.

-si, queremos ver si ya está mejor.

-bueno – _"¿debería ir?"._

-no tenemos tu tiempo nueva – mire el reloj,_ "bueno si solo es un rato"._

-bien, voy con ustedes.

-genial, vamos – salimos de la escuela y empezamos a caminar.

-por cierto – hablo Gokudera - ¿Qué era eso de que le temes a los gatos?.

-¡¿eh?!.

-¿Anika te dan miedo los gatos?.

-¡no!.

-eso fue lo que dijo ayer tu padre.

-solo estaba jugando, no lo dijo enserio.

-pero ahora que recuerdo, ayer te vi gritar por un gato – dijo Yamamoto.

-pe-pero que dices.

-si, los vimos desde lejos antes de llegar con ustedes – _"¡¿me vieron?!"._

-no.

-podría jurar que te escuche gritar.

-so-solo me sorprendió.

-entonces si gritaste, jajaja pero que idiota.

-¡¿a quién le dices idiota Gokudera?!, al menos yo no intento exorcizar a los espíritus.

-¡te dije que solo era por precaución!.

-¡¿Quién toma precaución para eso?!.

-me lo agradecerás cuando pase.

-si es que no huyes antes.

-¡pues espero que te persiga un fantasma gato!.

-¡y yo espero que Bianchi te prepare la comida el resto de tu vida!, bueno no te quedara mucha.

-¡eso es peor que el gato!.

-¡es lo mismo!.

-¡claro que no!.

-¡que si!.

-maa maa tranquilos.

-¡No te metas! – gritamos los dos. Y de esa manera llegamos a la casa de Tsuna, claro no sin antes llamar la atención de todas las personas por los gritos que dábamos.

-bienvenidos- saludo Nana-san

-Hola – saludamos los tres.

-los escuchamos llegar desde hace una cuadra.

-es culpa de la gatofobica.

-fue la culpa del exorcista – podría jurar que salían chispas de nosotros.

-¿Cómo esta Tsuna? – pregunto Yamamoto sacándonos de nuestra pelea.

-está descansando aún tiene fiebre – dijo Reborn apareciendo

-Reborn-san, ¿podemos ver al Décimo?.

-si.

-con permiso – subimos las escaleras.

-Anika – Reborn me llamo.

-¿si?.

-está diciendo incoherencias, y no paraba de llamar a alguien.

-…bien –subimos al cuarto de Tsuna, el estaba recostado, "_Tsuna", _su rostro estaba rojo la fiebre aún estaba presente, en su frente teñí un pañuelo húmedo y en la mesa había un recipiente con agua.

-Décimo – Gokudera se acerco.

-no deberías molestarlo – le dije, al parecer iba a reprochar, pero no dijo nada.

-hay que dejarlo descansar, vámonos.

-si.

-esperen – Reborn apareció.

-Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun – Nana-san también entro – ya que están aquí, ¿podrían acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas?.

-si no hay problema.

-Anika-chan.

-¿si?.

-¿podrías quedarte con Tsuna?.

-¿yo?.

-Bianchi salió con Fuuta y los demás – dijo Reborn.

-¿por eso podrías cuidarlo mientras salimos?.

-ah…si, esta bien Nana-san.

-gracias, no tardaremos.

-de acuerdo.

-nos vamos – me despedí de ellos, _"espero Alberth-san no se enfade porque llegue algo tarde". _Me senté en la orilla de la cama, _"debería cambiar su pañuelo" , _tome el pañuelo, lo remoje un poco en el agua, lo exprimí y lo coloque en su frente, _"bien así esta mejor"._

-A…ni..- "_¿eh?" – _A..ni… - _"¿Qué dice?"_

**_"Está diciendo incoherencias, y no paraba de llamar a alguien"_**

Me acerque un poco, _"¿Qué es lo que dice?"._

**POV Tsuna**

Me encontraba en el parque, había salido a comprar unos medicamentos ya que me sentía algo mal _"Este lugar, es un sueño, mi fiebre debe hacerme delirar"_

¡tu eres mi padre! – _"yo conozco esa voz". _Me acerque al escuchar la voz de Anika.

-no llores – Anika abrazaba a Alberth-san, mientras ella estaba llorando, _"¿Por qué lloras?"_

-solo viene a este lugar para hacer ese trabajo- _"¿trabajo?"_ - y después de eso nos fuéramos – _"¿irse?, no, no quiero que te vayas" -_ quiero una vida normal... ¡pero no la quiero si no estás conmigo! – _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

-...Anika

-yo no quiero estar con otras personas, yo quiero estar contigo, tu eres mi familia, no vuelvas a decir algo como esto, no me alejes – en ese momento sentí una opresión en el corazón, _"no, no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo" , _un sentimiento me invadió, el miedo, miedo a que se marchara. Empecé a correr hacia ellos, pero mientras más avanzaba más se alejaban.

-¡No te vayas! – corría y corría - ¡quédate! – _"no me dejes" - _¡Anika yo te..!

**POV Anika**

-A..ni…ka – Tsuna empezó a decir mi nombre – Ani…ka – _"¿Qué esta pasando?". _Se movía inquieto en la cama.

-¿será una pesadilla?.

-Ani…ka – empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Tsuna – tomo mi brazo - ¿Tsuna?.

-Ani…ka – empezó a levantarse.

-no te levantes, aun tienes fiebre – se sentó en la cama – Tsuna, no debes hacer esfuerzo.

-no te…vayas.

-¿eh?.

-no...me dejes – _"está delirando"._

-Tsuna debes descansar – intente recostarlo.

-no – tiro de mi brazo y caí sobre el.

-¿Qué? – sentí como me abrazo, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, al igual que el calor subía hasta mi rostro.

-no te vayas – sentí su aliento cerca de mi cuello – no me dejes - me atrajo más a el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – intente separarme de él, _"detente, no hagas esto"._

-Anika – _"no digas mi nombre" – _Anika – _"no lo hagas más difícil"._

-suéltame.

-no te alejes Anika – su rostro estaba cada vez mas cerca.

-deja..- no fui capaz de terminar la oración, algo en los labios me lo impidió, _"¿eh?" ._Mi mente quedo en blanco, al igual que mi corazón se paralizaba. Tsuna me estaba besando. Deje de resistirme, era una sensación suave y cálida,_ "Tsuna" , _ cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar . No duro mucho, después de unos segundos se separó lentamente y me miro.

-Anika, te quiero – mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder - no te vayas.

-¿Por qué?– mi vista se volvió cristalina- ¿por qué tenías que ser tu?.

-te quiero - _"no lo digas"_

-regresamos – Gokudera y Yamamoto entraron al cuarto, pero se paralizaron en la puerta.

-De-Décimo – el rostro de Gokudera estaba completamente rojo - ¡Nu-Nueva, ¿Qué le haces al Décimo?!.

-es suficiente – me separe de Tsuna, tome mis cosas y Salí rápidamente de la casa.

-¡oye! – lo ultimo que escuche fueron los gritos de Gokudera. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, a la vez que las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y un dolor en el pecho me oprimía.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? - _"ya es suficiente", _mis pies cedieron y caí de rodillas – no puedo seguir así – los sollozos cada vez eran mas – no quiero lastimarte a ti también Tsuna – _"por favor olvídate" – _debo terminar con esto rápido – _"nuestro destino no es estar juntos" – _yo solo les traeré dolor – _"debo apurarme"._

-¿Anika-chan? – levante mi vista.

-Haru.

-¡Hahi!, Anika-chan, ¿Qué tienes? – _"no me mires de esa forma, no me tengas cariño", _las lágrimas no paraban – Anika-chan – Haru se acercó y me abrazo – no te preocupes, Haru está aquí para Anika, Anika es una persona importante para Haru, confía en mi – _"Haru" – _no te preocupes – _"Haru". _Esa tarde llore en los brazos de Haru, le mostré mi debilidad y ella me acepto sin dudarlo, en ese momento me odie a mi misma, no podía seguir igual, yo entre en su mundo y me aproveche de ellos, tenía que terminarlo de una vez por todas.

_"lo siento"_

* * *

><p><strong>Diablos creo que esto quedo muy deprimente, pero es lo que tenia que pasar :(. La pobre de Anika ya eligió a Alberth-san por lo cual debe abandonar a Tsuna pero "a veces las cosas no salen como las planeas". Ya no falta mucho para que acabe, ¿Qué es lo que pasara al final?.<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola, pues yo pensaba subir este capitulo hasta el miércoles o jueves, pero el deseo de subirlo me gano así que aquí les traigo el capítulo 24, que por cierto ya empece a escribir el 25 muajajajajajajaja *se empieza ahogar" - estúpida tos 77, sin mas disfrútenlo :). **

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.  
><strong>

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>DECISION <strong>

**CAPITULO 24**

Al siguiente día no fui a la escuela sinceramente no tenía ánimos de ir.

-¿Anika, de verdad no piensas ir?.

-no pasa nada con que falte un día.

-la otra vez te quejaste porque hablarían mal de ti si no asistías, ¿ y ahora no quieres ir?.

-exacto.

-a veces no logro entenderte bien.

-perdón – Alberth-san suspiro.

-bien – se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-algunas personas me llamaran.

-¿para que?.

-es sobre los trabajos que están haciendo.

-¿trabajos? – _"no me digas que" - _¿van a traicionar a sus clientes?.

-es lo más probable.

-serán exiliados y después lo mas probable es que los maten.

-al parecer creen poder burlarse de eso.

-eso es imposible

-pero bueno yo solo les doy la información si es lo que quieren no me opondré.

-…ya

-entonces, nos vemos mas tarde.

-si, ten cuidado- Alberth-san se fue después de eso – así que traicionaran a sus clientes… será su funeral – así como en la sociedad, el mundo bajo también tiene sus propias reglas que deben ser acatadas, las casas de asesinos no son la excepción, eso es algo que Alberth-san me enseño hace tiempo.

FLASHBACK

-bien Anika ahora que entraras en este trabajo debes saber algunas reglas importantes.

-¿reglas?.

-si.

-no sabia que los asesinos tenían reglas.

-bueno, las casas de asesinos las tienen.

-de acuerdo.

-bien, primero empezare por explicarte como inicio esto, ¿sabes por qué existen las casas de asesino?.

-¡lo se!, es por las personas que no pueden matar a otros, ellos nos pagan para hacerlo, y de esa manera no se ensucian las manos.

-bien, las personas vienen a nosotros por necesidad de matar a otros, ya sean malos o buenos, pero eso es algo que no nos importa.

-si.

-¿sabes por qué me encargo de registrar los trabajos?.

-no.

-es para mantener un control y saber quién está trabajando para ciertas personas.

-¿y eso de que sirve?.

-aquí es donde entran las reglas, número uno, una vez que empieces el trabajo no puedes dejarlo hasta que lo termines, a menos que tengas una herida mortal.

-lo se.

-número dos, si el cliente traiciona al asesino, este tiene el derecho de matarlo sin ser castigado por eso, la manera en que puede considerarse traición es ya sea porque el cliente le tendió una trampa desde el principio o cuando lo usa para obtener información de la casa de asesinos, ¿entendiste?.

-ah, si.

-bien, la tercera y es la mas importante para ti.

-¿importante?.

-jamás debes traicionar a tu cliente.

-¿Por qué?.

-una traición merece el exilio y en el peor de los caso la muerte, eso ocurre cuando matas a tu cliente o pides su información y se la entregas a otras personas.

-pero si matan a esa persona, nadie sabría que lo traicione.

-eso se pensaría normalmente, pero aun que yo no dijera nada, ellos se enterarían tarde o temprano.

-¿ellos?.

-así como todo tiene un origen, las casas de asesinos tienen su raíz, y esta es Dark Wind.

-¿Dark Wind?.

-es la primera casa de asesino que fue creada, en ella están los mas fuertes, pero es muy difícil encontrar dicho lugar.

-¿pero que tienen que ver ellos en esto?.

-ellos crearon las reglas, ellos hacen que las casas de asesino las cumplan, si tu llegas a traicionar a tu cliente, vendrán a buscarte para exiliarte, pero si te resiste o hiciste algo que no debías, te mataran.

-¿y si escapo?.

-puede que te dejen ir, pero jamás te perderán de vista y en algún momento te atraparan.

-entonces…lo mejor será seguir las regla.

-sí, es lo mejor – yo jamás traicione a alguien, pero conocí a personas que lo hicieron y no volví a saber de ellas, desde entonces he sido fiel a esas reglas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Dark Wind – _"ciertamente son personas que no me gustaría encontrarme" – _Bueno olvidemos eso – decidí limpiar un poco el cuarto, me ahorraría pagar la limpieza la menos un día, termine rápido no había mucho que limpiar, aunque sabiendo que Alberth-san estaba, era de esperarse. La mañana paso rápido, mire el reloj, _"ya debió haber terminado la escuela"_ , era la hora en que salíamos de la escuela.

**_"Anika, te quiero"_**

Esa era la razón principal por la que no había ido a la escuela, no quería ver a Tsuna después de lo que me había dicho.

-Tsuna – lleve mi mano a mis labios, el recuerdo de lo que hizo ni siquiera había dejado que durmiera esa noche - ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?.

_"Mantente alejado de ellos y más del Vongola, si arruinas mi trabajo, yo misma me encargare de acabar con tu miserable vida, no me importa que trabajemos para la misma persona, si te metes en mi territorio, te matare"_

Eso es lo que le dije al sujeto encargado de asesinar a Tsuna

_"no sé cuánto tiempo podre protegerte"_

-Ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo- _"una vez que asesine a Reborn vendrán por ti Tsuna"_ – pero…algo me dice que estarás bien – _"eres fuerte" – _bueno, creo que saldré un rato – mantenerme encerrada en la habitación lo único que hacía era que no dejara de pensar en eso, tal vez un cambio de aires me ayudaría. Camine por un buen rato en la ciudad, no era como si fuera a un lugar en específico, solo quería caminar. Al final termine llegando al parque – creo que ya le tome cariño a este lugar – me senté en una de las bancas y simplemente observe el lugar, era relajante. Pase un largo tiempo en ese lugar, y sin querer me quede dormida.

**_-¡corre!._**

**_-¡ayuda! – había fuego por todos lados, la gente corría, los gritos se escuchaban por doquier, al igual que los ruego por que los dejaran con vida._**

**_-¿Por qué están haciendo esto? – una pequeña casa estaba incendiándose._**

**_-¡vete!._**

**_-pero._**

**_-¡tienes que vivir!- un camino cubierto de sangre estaba delante, junto a varios cuerpos ya sin vida._**

**_-¡Anika! – la imagen de una bala aproximándose se puso frente a mi - ¡Anika!_**

-¡PARA! – me desperté completamente agitada, ere pesado que el aire entrara en mis pulmones.

-Mamá la niña está gritando.

-no la mires, vamos – las personas a mi alrededor simplemente se alejaron. Intente normalizar mi respiración.

-…fue un sueño – _"¿Por qué soñé eso?". _Poco a poco logre calmarme - ¿Qué hora es? – Cuando mire el cielo, este ya había oscurecido – Alberth-san se enojara – me levante y empecé a caminar, _"será mejor que me apresure". _Había poca gente transitando por el parque, _"¿ya es tan tarde?". _Apresure mi paso, estar en el parque de noche no me producía un sensación muy cómoda que digamos.

-Hiro-sempai – una voz conocida hizo que me detuviera.

-Kyoko – dirigi lentamente mi vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía, debajo de un árbol se encontraba Sasagawa con Hiro, y estos se estaban, _"¡Besando!", _efectivamente ellos se estaban besando, yo quede en shock por un momento – oye Kyoko – Hiro fue quien noto mi presencia.

-¿Qué?.

-tenemos un espectador – Sasagawa se volteo y su expresión cambio a una mezclada entre sorpresa, terror.

-Rosen-san.

-Sasagawa - no sabia como reaccionar ante la situación.

-no le digas a Tsuna-kun.

-¿eh? - _"¡¿que no le diga?"._

-por favor...a mi me gusta Tsuna-kun - _"¡¿entonces por que estas haciendo esto?!"_

**_"Anika, te quiero"_**

Las palabras de Tsuna volvieron a resonar en mi mente, _"Tsuna", _no era diferente, yo también le ocultaba cosas, le mentí, pero yo era peor.

-Sasagawa, podemos hablar en privado.

-Kyoko yo ya me voy - Hiro se fue rápidamente.

-¿se lo dirás?...claro que lo harás...¡tu siempre buscaste separarme de el! - ella simplemente se rompió - ¡todo iba bien hasta que llegaste!, ¡¿por que tenias que venir y arruinar todo?! - empezó a llorar - ¡todo es por tu culpa!, ¡¿por que tenias que venir?!, ¡¿por que tenias que haber llegado a este mundo?!.

-entonces...¿por que no lo cuidas?, ¿por que haces esto?, ¿por que lo lastimas de esta forma?, ¿por que no tienes ojos solo para el?.

-lo hago.

-no lo parece.

-de verdad lo quiero.

**_"Anika, te quiero"_**

-entonces deja de hacer eso, no lo lastimes, ¡te pido que solo lo quieras a el!.

-¿eh?- me miro sorprendida

- ¡cuídalo, quiérelo, protegerlo, apoyalo! - no pude evitarlo mi voz empezaba a quebrarse - ...hazlo feliz.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?, a ti te gusta Tsuna-kun.

-lo se...yo quiero a Tsuna, pero por esa misma razón no puedo estar con el, solo le traeré tristeza.

-¿por que?.

-solo te pido que lo hagas feliz - _"haz que se olvide de mi"._

-Rosen-san – _"esto es lo mejor". _Mordí mi labio para evitar retractarme en algún momento.

-te lo encargo – dije con una sonrisa e intentando contener las lagrimas. Después de eso Salí corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espera! - simplemente corrí, _"es lo mejor…creo"_. Recorrí por las calles, gire por las esquinas, en ningún momento me detuve hasta llegar al Hotel, pero antes de entrar choque con alguien.

-lo siento – dije desde el suelo.

-Anika – _"estúpida suerte"._

-Tsuna – _"justo la persona que menos quería encontrarme"._

-¿estas bien? – dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Intente no verlo a la cara.

-si, no te preocupes.

-no debes correr así.

-Reborn – _"¿Qué hacen aquí?"._

-estuvimos esperándote desde hace rato.

-¿enserio?, lo siento me entretuve en algo, ¿Qué se les ofrecía?.

-prepara tus maletas.

-¿maletas?.

-mañana la familia de Tsuna ira de campamento.

-¿campamento?.

-tu también debes ir – _"eso es más una orden que una pregunta"._

-lo siento no creo poder – _"la verdad no quiero ir"._

-tu padre ya acepto por ti.

-¡¿eh?!.

-nos vamos mañana temprano.

-esperen yo no he aceptado nada.

-empaca lo básico – _"¡no me ignores!"._

-Tsuna dile algo.

-eh…Reborn no creo que debamos obligarla - Tsuna tenia un gran sonrojo en el rostro, _"tal vez no debí decirle eso"_

-cállate dame-Tsuna – dijo mientras lo golpeaba.

-auch Reborn.

-vamos – ato a Tsuna con una soga, _"¿de donde diablos la saco?" – _nos vemos mañana.

-¡oye! – demasiado tarde ya se habían ido - ¿Qué fue todo eso? – _"Alberth-san". _Subí rápidamente a la habitación - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – dije al entrar a la habitación.

-oh, Anika, al fin llegas.

-olvida eso, ¿Qué significa eso de que aceptaste por mi lo del campamento?.

-¿ya te enteraste?.

-¡si!, y no es algo que me haga muy feliz que digamos.

-no te enojes, es una buena oportunidad.

-¿oportunidad?.

-para matar a Reborn – un escalofrío me recorrió – esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta mientras estás en ese campamento – saco unas maletas – ya puse tus cosas, también ya empaque tus sais, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-Alberth-san.

- puedes acabar con todo esto – me tomo de los hombros –podrías terminar con la misión – _"mañana puedo terminar con esto" – _podría ser tu ultima oportunidad.

-yo…- _"acabaría todo, todo terminaría de una vez por todas"._

_-_Anika – _"el final"._

-esta bien – _"la última vez" – _iré – _"acabara todo" – _matare a Reborn.

-bien, ahora cenemos, vamos.

-si – mire el mueble algo brilla, me acerque –esto es.

**_"Es para agradecerte todo lo que has echo por nosotros y…también por estar conmigo"_**

Era el collar que Tsuna me había regalado.

-lo siento.

_"pero tendré que decirte adiós"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esta apunto de llegar la hora de Reborn, ¿Anika podrá matarlo?, ¿sera capaz de decirle adiós a Tsuna?, ¿de verdad dejara que Kyoko este con el?, ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? :).<strong>

**Por cierto les recomiendo que el sueño que tuvo en el parque no lo olvide, tal vez en un futuro sea importante.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Holi, aquí les traigo en capitulo ¡25! Que recuerdos cuando subí el primer capítulo *se seca las lágrimas* **

**Aparecerá una canción en el capitulo, ya sabrán en que momento, es esta: watch?v=gwmWEr67hzQ , si no pueden abrir el link, la canción se llama "déjenme llorar de Carla morrinson" bueno no los entretengo más, disfruten el capítulo.**

Cierto hay lectores que por alguna razón no les puedo contestar, así que contestare a sus comentarios por aquí:

**jose Luis:** Hola**. **Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias a ti por leer, saludos :D

**Rinny: **Gracias me alegra que te guste la historia, creo que todos odiaron cuando Kyoko arruino el momento la vez pasada jaja. SaludosJ.

**Feli: **Gracias por decir que la historia es hermosa *o*, incluyendo a Tsuna y Anika (bueno ellos siempre son hermosos xD). Me alegra que te guste, saludos :3.

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>LA ULTIMA VEZ<strong>

**CAPITULO 25**

Me encontraba en la entrada del Hotel, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, esa era la hora que Reborn le había dicho a Alberth-san, no había gente transitando por la calle, todo estaba solitario y callado.

-que solo – decidí no molestar a Alberth-san, así que no lo desperté – hace un poco de frio – el hecho de que los días anteriores había llovido hacia que por las mañana el frio fuera insoportable. En el suelo se encontraba una pequeña maleta y en mi hombro estaba colgando el estuche con las sais –todo terminara – mire los alrededores - ¿Cuánto mas piensan tardar?.

-¡Anika-chan! – me gire al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¿Haru?.

-me alegra que también vengas-desu

-¿también? – _"no me digas" - _¿también iras al campamento?.

-¡si!.

-…genial – _"no lo es" – _y, ¿Dónde están los demás?.

-ahí vienen- dos camiones de gran tamaño aparecieron.

-im-impresionante.

-Anika-chan.

-¿Nana-san?.

-Hola.

-Hola - _¿Qué hacen aquí?._

-nosotros también vinimos.

-¿I-pin, Fuuta?.

-Hola.

-Bianchi, hola.

-hey Anika.

-¿Iemitsu-san?.

-no vendrá tu padre.

Ah…no, tiene algunas cosas importantes que hacer.

-es una pena.

-lo siento.

-Rosen-san.

-oh…- _" a estas alturas ya no debería impresionarme" – _Hola, Sasagawa-san – ella solo asintió.

-nos divertiremos mucho-desu.

-si – _"pero" - _¿Dónde esta Tsuna?.

-deben venir atrás.

-¿atrás? – un enorme ruido de metal chocando se escuchó - ¿Qué fue eso?.

-ya llegaron.

-¿Qué? – un camión apareció solo que este estaba más descuidado, y parecía de aquellos que llevan a los presos a prisión. _"¿Qué diablos es eso?". _Se paro frente a nosotros.

-hemos llegado – la puerta de metal se abrió y Reborn salió del camión. _"no lo entiendo"._

-¿pero donde esta Tsuna? – cuando dije eso unos cuerpos salieron del camión.

-¡Hahi! – Haru se ocultó detrás de mi.

-pero si son - los que había caído al suelo, eran Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryhoei, y Lambo.

-Lambo-kun – Haru lo levanto rápidamente.

-¿Qué les paso?..

-Reborn – dijo Tsuna. _"ahora entiendo"._

-dame-Tsuna, sigues siendo demasiado débil.

-Auch – _"¡¿y todavía le pegas?!"._

-bien ahora que estamos todos podemos irnos al campamento.

-subamos al camino – Haru tomo mi brazo.

-esperen – Reborn me miro –Anika tu iras en el otro camión - _"no puedes estar hablando enserio"._

-ah…prefiero ir con Haru.

-no se puede.

-pero que – me ato con un lazo, _"enserio, ¿Cómo hace eso?". _Y me arrojo dentro del camión. Seguida de todos los demás.

-¡Auch! – las puertas del camión se cerraron.

-Oye Reborn – me asome por una de las ventanas, las cuales por alguna extraña razón tenían barrotes.

-explicare como funciona esto, mientras nosotros vamos en el otro camión ustedes nos seguirán, pero este camión es un tanto peculiar.

-¿peculiar?.

-solo se moverá con el poder de las llamas de la ultima voluntad – _"¡¿eh?!"._

-Reborn, no se si lo recuerdas, pero yo no tengo llamas de la ultima voluntad - Reborn sonrió.

-tu te encargaras de conducir.

-…¡¿Qué?! – _"es imposible" - _¡yo no se conducir!.

-entonces aprenderás – empezó a caminar – por cierto, el camión tiene instalada una bomba de tiempo, lo que la puede desactivar se encuentra en el campamento, si se quedan atrás, el camión explotara – _"¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?! – _vámonos.

-¡espera! –lastima se fue –no puede hablar enserio.

-Herbivora.

-¡eh! , Hibari-san, ¿tu también?.

-Anika-san.

-Chrome, también terminaste metida aquí.

-Lambo quiere salir – Lambo se encontraba tirando de los barrotes.

-vaca estúpida eso no funciona.

-¿Dónde esta el carro? – dijo Yamamoto.

-¿Qué? – mire por la ventana – no puede ser – el camino ya iba adelante - ¡nos dejo!.

-¡Auch! – el quejido de Lambo hizo que girara – te-tengo que se fuerte.

-Lambo - lo levante – no hagas cosas innecesa ..- me detuve en cuanto levante la vista.

-¿Anika?- Tsuna se acerco.

-..eso- dije señalando.

-¿eso? – Tsuna siguió con la vista el lugar que le señalaba, en pocos segundo su expresión cambio a una de horror - ¡Hiiiii! – _"Reborn eres un demente". _En la pared un aparato en cuenta regresiva estaba andando. En pocas palabras Reborn había dicho la verdad con lo de la bomba - ¡¿Qué hacemos?!.

-tranquilícese Decimo, solo tenemos que llegar al lugar.

-cierto Tsuna solo debemos alcanzarlos.

-¡llegaremos al extremo!.

-jefe.

-entonces…hagámoslos – giro a verme – Anika.

-…¿si?.

-por favor conduce el camión.

-imposible, yo no se conducir.

-por favor Anika, nadie más puede hacerlo.

-pero.

-por favor.

-Anika-san.

-Anika.– todos me miraban, incluso Hibari.

-…bien…yo conduzco.

-Gracias Anika.

-si, pero no les prometo nada – me dirigí al lugar del conductor y coloque el estuche a un lado – bien – _"freno, palanca, cambios...ah…volante " – _li-listos.

-bien- pude ver unas aberturas a los lados del camión, _"¿Qué es eso?". _Los anillos que tenían en la manos comenzaron a expulsar llamas y después de eso los colocaron dentro de los orificios – ahora enciende el carro.

-si – gire la llave - ¡encendió! – no había sido difícil.

-ahora has que se mueva – _"eh ahí el problema". _

-ok –en ese momento presione el acelerador, como desee que estuviéramos en un desierto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pronto desaparecieron los edificios, los autos, las personas. Dejando ahora solo una vista de árboles y dejando un rastros de humo por el trayecto.

-¡ve mas lento idiota! – no había dejado de escuchar los gritos de Gokudera en todo el camino.

-¡cállate! – no era mi culpa, jamás había conducido y el pensamiento de que traíamos una bomba con el tiempo retrocediendo tampoco favorecía mucho.

-¡gira!.

-¡AA!.

-¡¿IDIOTA QUIERES MATARNOS?!

-¡callate de una vez! – era difícil manejar el camión y mucho mas en ese terreno.

-Anika adelante – mas adelante pude ver la parte trasera del camión en donde se habían ido Reborn y los demás – ya casi llegamos – acelere más hasta que al fin llegamos con los demás. Presione el freno y el chirrido de las llantas anuncio nuestra llegada.

-¡hahi!, Anika-chan – pude ver a Haru a fuera del camión junto a todos los demás.

-llegamos – dije soltando un suspiro.

-estamos vivos- los demás se sentaron completamente agotados. La puerta del camión se abrió.

-felicidades por haber llegado – dijo Reborn – pero, ¿no olvidan algo?.

-¿algo? – nos miramos por un momento.

-¡LA BOMBA! – por un momento la habíamos olvidado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?.

-30 segundos.

-¿Qué hacemos?.

-Reborn tu dijiste que aquí había algo para desactivarla.

-no recuerdo haber dicho eso.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!.

-el tiempo corre – ninguno de nosotros sabía que hacer.

-arrójenla - dije

-¿Qué?.

-Yamamoto toma la bomba y lánzala.

-¡si! – Yamamoto tomo la bomba.

-¿pero a dónde la va a lanzar?.

-al cielo – salimos rápidamente - ¡ahora lánzala! – tomo impulso y arrojo la bomba. Un gran estruendo se escucho al momento que esta exploto.

-nos salvamos – dijimos todos a la vez que caíamos al suelo.

-buen trabajo – _"¡maldito Reborn!"._

-esta loco.

-¿Anika te encuentras bien? – Tsuna se acercó a mí, mientras me tendía la mano. Lo mire por un momento.

-estoy bien – me levante ignorando su mano – no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa.

-..Si – me dijo algo confundido.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿estas bien? – Sasagawa llego con Tsuna.

-ah..si, no te preocupes Kyoko-chan.

-que alivio, estaba preocupa.

-lo siento – los deje mientras hablaban, _"así debe ser"_.

-¿Anika-chan? – llegue junto a Haru - ¿estas bien?.

-si, no te preocupes, no fue difícil conducir hasta aquí.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso – _"lo se". _Baje la mirada.

-…estoy bien.

-pero.

-olvídalo, vamos adentro – comencé a caminar hacia la cabaña, _"estoy bien", _me repetí a mí misma mientras estrujaba la cinta del estuche – estoy bien.

Paso un rato mientras todos acomodaban sus cosas en los diferentes cuartos y después desayunamos. El lugar donde estábamos era un pequeño bosque, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un acantilado. Nana-san, Haru, Chrome, Bianchi y Sasagawa se quedaron en la cocina para preparar la comida, los niños estaban jugando, y como siempre haciendo bastante ruido, yo tenía planeado ayudarles pero Reborn me dijo que haría otra cosa, así que lo seguí a la parte de afuera.

-ya estas aquí.

-Iemitsu-san – los demás se encontraban afuera.

-Anika – lamentablemente Tsuna también.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?.

-este campamento es en especial un entrenamiento.

-¿entrenamiento?- _"esto no suena bien"_

-si.

-y…¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto? – mala pregunta, en el momento en que termine de decir la oración unos objetos muy conocidos se dirigieron a mi cara.

-¡Hiiii Anika! – logre esquivarlos a tiempo.

-Hibari-san.

-Herbívora.

-tu serás la pareja de entrenamiento de Hibari.

-¡¿Qué?! – _"¡no puedes estar hablando enserio!", _Hibari sonrió, _"esto no puede ser bueno"._

**POV Tsuna**

Anika estaba siendo perseguida y atacada por Hibari-san.

-Reborn la va a lastimar.

-ella va a estar bien.

-pero.

-mejor concéntrate en tu entrenamiento.

-¿mi entrenamiento?.

-¡SAWADA!.

-¿oni-san?.

-Ryohei será tu pareja de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué?.

-¡EXTREMO!.

-Hiiii.

-¡Decimo!.

-Gokudera tu entrenaras con Yamamoto.

-¿Por qué con el idiota del baseball?.

-será divertido.

-cállate.

**POV Anika**

Hibari seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe, pero logre esquivar cada uno de ellos, pude ver de reojo a Tsuna huyendo de Ryohei, y a Gokudera gritándole a Yamamoto.

-no te distraigas – Hibari lanzo un golpe que logro acertar en mi brazo.

-auch – _"¡serás!". _Hibari se abalanzo una vez más contra mi – que molesto – lanzo otro golpe, lo esquive, tome su brazo al momento que pazo junto a mí, y usando su mismo peso lo arroje al suelo. Un pequeño quejido se escuchó. Pude ver como los demás se detuvieron y giraron a vernos.

-¡Hiii!, Anika.

-sor-sorprendente.

-genial.

-¡ESO FUE EXTREMO! – incluso Iemitsu-san parecía sorprendido.

-Herbivora.

-ya déjalo – pero en ese momento golpeo mi pie tirándome al suelo.

-¡oye! – ahora Hibari estaba sobre mí - ¡quítate de encima! – levanto su tonfa y la dirigió hacia mi - ¡espera! – a solo unos milímetros me hice a un lado mi rostro por lo cual la tonfa solo rozo mi mejilla.

-tsk – volvió a hacer lo mismo, _"¡esta demente!"._

-lo siento – normalmente no recorría a los golpes bajos, pero a veces eran necesarios. Levante mi pierna con fuerza y lo golpe justo en la entre pierna pude escuchar un _"Auch", _bastante sonoro. Hibari se detuvo, por lo que aproveche y lo empuje lejos de mí. Se quedó un momento en el suelo – te lo tenías merecido.

-Herbívora – Hibari levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban sombríos. Trague en seco.

-Ah…Hibari-san…ah…- se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mi – lo siento – empecé a retroceder.

-te morderé hasta la muerte – empecé a correr hacia el otro lado, pero no me di cuenta que era el lugar donde estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-¡cuidado! – Gokudera había lanzado unas bombas y yo me encontraba en la trayectoria de estas.

-¡Anika! – pronto mi vista se cubrió de una nube de humo. Sentí como mi cuerpo toco el suelo.

-auch – me queje.

-¿estás bien? – escuche una voz demasiado cerca de mí.

-¿eh? – cuando el humo se disipo pude ver a la persona sobre mi -….Tsuna – se encontraba sobre mi, sus brazos se encontraban a un lado de mi cara, y su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al mío.

-¿te lastimaste? – se acercó más a mi rostro, pude sentir su aliento en mi cara.

**"****Te quiero".**

El recuerdo de lo sucedido paso en mi cabeza, al igual que el beso que me había dado.

-¿Anika?- se acerco a un mas. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso - ¿Anika?.

-Tsuna-kun – Sasagawa apareció delante de nosotros -…ya esta lista la comida.

-ah…si – Tsuna se levantó – gracias, Kyoko-chan – sentí como el aire finalmente entraba en mi, me levante, podía sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-Rosen-san.

-…¿si?.

-…nada - después de eso regreso a la cabaña.

-Anika.

-¿si?.

-ah…- pude ver un sonrojo en Tsuna – podemos hablar más tarde.

-podemos hacerlo ahora.

-me gustaría que fuera en privado.

-ah, bi-bien.

-entonces, vayamos adentro.

-si – fuimos a la cabaña, los platos ya estaban servidos, todos tomaron un lugar y empezamos a comer, la mesa estaba llena de ruido.

-¡delicioso-desu!.

-si, esta muy rico.

-¡Lambo quiere mas!.

-tranquilos hay para todos.

-¡ESTO ES DELICIOSO AL EXTREMO!.

-¡cállate cabeza de pulpo!.

-maa maa tranquilos – _"siempre son así de animados"._

-Tsuna-kun, te gusta.

-si, esta delicioso – Sasagawa se había sentado junto a Tsuna, el verlos me resultaba un poco incomodo

-Anika-chan – Nana-san me hizo un ademan para que le diera mi plato.

-ah, gracias – le entregue el plato y me sirvió mas.

-¿te gusta?.

-si, esta muy buena.

-me alegra – _"¿Por qué tienen que ser tan amables?._

-Anika – Reborn me hablo – cantarías pasa nosotros.

-¿Qué?.

-¡si!, Haru quiere escuchar a Anika-chan.

-Haru.

-vamos Anika, eres muy buena.

-pero…no hay nada en donde puede cantar.

-te equivocas – de la nada un escenario apareció junto con un micrófono y unas bocinas, _"debes estar bromeando"._

-vamos Anika.- _"¡¿Qué nadie va a preguntar de donde salió eso?!"_

-Lambo quiere escuchar.

-Anika-chan, por favor.

-Anika – todos estaba insistiendo.

-es-esta bien – subí al escenario – ah...hola…pues, ¿hay alguna canción en especial que quieran escuchar? – todos se quedaron pensando.

-¿Por qué no elijes una canción al azar?.

-bien – tome el aparato y presione la primera que apareció , _"supongo que esa esta bien". _La música empezó a sonar.

**He estado recordando los momentos que te di  
>Cuántos tu me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí<br>Sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero  
>Que te quise tanto, y que tu amor me es necesario<strong>

**Déjenme llorar  
>Quiero sacarlo de mi pecho<br>Con mi llanto apagar  
>Este fuego que arde adentro<br>Déjenme llorar  
>Quiero despedirme en silencio<br>Hacer mi mente razonar  
>Que para esto no hay remedio<strong>

Sentí un poco de dolor en el pecho, a la vez que miraba a Tsuna.

**Fueron tan bellos encuentros  
>Amarnos sin miedo<br>Eres tu la noche y yo tu sueño  
>Tu mi cuenta cuentos<br>Te olvidare lo juro, lo siento  
>Tu amor me hace daño<br>Y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo  
>Pero amor como el mío no hallarás por ahí<br>Porque este amor apuesta hasta por mi**

**Déjenme llorar  
>Quiero sacarlo de mi pecho<br>Con mi llanto apagar  
>Este fuego que hay adentro<br>Déjenme llorar  
>Quiero despedirme en silencio<br>Hacer mi mente razonar  
>Que para esto no hay remedio.<strong>

**Déjenme llorar  
>Quiero sacarlo de mi pecho<br>Con mi llanto apagar  
>Este fuego que hay adentro<br>Déjenme llorar  
>Quiero despedirme en silencio<br>Hacer mi mente razonar  
>Que para esto no hay remedio.<strong>

**Déjenme llorar  
>Déjenme llorar<strong>

-¿Anika-chan? – el rostro de los demás parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-tu rostro.

-¿mi rostro? – en ese momento me percate que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. _"¿Por qué?"._

-Anika – Tsuna se levanto de su lugar.

-lo siento… saldré un momento.

-¡Anika! – Salí rápidamente del lugar, me aleje más y más, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué me pasa? – intente secarme las lágrimas.

-Anika-chan – Haru había corrido detrás mío - ¿estas bien?.

-si…no es nada, lo siento- _"no puedo seguir así"._

-¿es por Tsuna-san? – no dije nada, a quien le mentiría, era obvia la respuesta – Anika-chan – Haru se acercó.

-lo siento – me aleje de ella, _"debo terminar con esto, antes de que sea mas difícil" –_ Haru, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?.

-…si.

-podrías darle un mensaje a Tsuna.

**POV Tsuna**

-lo siento… saldré un momento.

-¡Anika! – había salido rápidamente del lugar, no entendía el porque estaba llorando, quise ir tras ella, pero Kyoko-chan me detuvo.

-no.

-¿Kyoko-chan? – vi como Haru salió también del lugar.

-vez Haru ya fue tras ella, solo hay que esperar a que regresen.

-pero.

-no te preocupes, ellas estarán bien – hizo que me sentara – solo hay que esperar.

-…si – seguimos comiendo, yo no deje de ver la puerta esperando a que regresaran, cuando finalmente se abrió solo vi a Haru entrar – Haru, ¿Dónde esta Anika?.

-ella esta bien, pero..

-¿pero? – se acerco a mi oído.

-quiere que la veas cerca del acantilado dentro de dos horas, ve solo – fue lo que me susurro – ¿entendido?.

-ah..si.

-¿Tsuna-kun pasa algo con Rosen-san?.

-¡no!, ella esta bien.

-vez te lo dije, ahora sigamos comiendo.

-si – seguí comiendo. Mire el reloj, _"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"._

_"__Anika"_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ya presienten lo que va a pasar o ¿no?, pobre de Hibari, Anika le pego en la parte donde mas duele "auch".<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola :D , aquí les raigo el capitulo 26. Saldrá una canción empezando es esta: watch?v=zsc0Y3H9Z-Q****, si no se abre el link, la canción es el ending del anime Escuela de detectives en latino.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.  
><strong>

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 26<strong>

**LO SIENTO.**

**POV Tsuna**

Ya habían pasado las dos horas, por lo que fui al lugar que dijo Anika, tuve que mentirles a los demás para que no me siguieran, pero por alguna razón no pude encontrar a Reborn. El cielo poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que le daba un toque algo tétrico al camino.

-¿Por qué quería que nos viéramos aquí? – Anika se había estado comportando algo extraño, pero también podría decirse que era mi culpa, después de lo que le dije y de haberla besado - ¿me odiara? – no le dije nada ya que quería hablar con ella en privado, quería escuchar lo que pensaba, si estaba enojada, o si me odiaba, pero no había tenido la oportunidad - ¿Qué debo hacer? – dije suspirando. Pude escuchar una voz no muy lejos.

**Tu nombre pronuncie****  
>Y Para no llorar<strong>**  
>Las nubes en el cielo mire<strong>

"_esa voz"_

**Estoy enamorada te dije****  
>Y la tristeza puedo sentir<strong>

**Antes de que me veas****  
>Quiero correr<strong>**  
>Despedirme yo no podré<strong>**  
>Gran alivio voy a sentir<strong>**  
>Cuando estés lejos de mí<strong>**  
>Quizás alguna vez nos vamos a ver<strong>**  
>Otro tiempo y otro lugar<strong>**  
>Y juntos ver el atardecer<strong>

**Estar juntos así como hoy...**

Llegue rápidamente para ver a la persona que cantaba, _"lo sabía"._

-Anika.

-Tsuna – ella giro a verme – viniste.

-si…era una linda canción.

-gracias.

-pero también algo triste

-...si, un poco.

-¿y de que querías hablar?.

-creí que eras tú el que quería hablar – dijo mientras se sentaba.

-…si – me senté a su lado.

-¿y bien?.

-bu-bueno es sobre – _"¿Cómo lo digo?" – _cuando me enferme yo…yo…hice algo…que no debía.

-ah…tu.. – el ambiente se puso tenso - ¿lo recuerdas? – solo asentí - …ya-ya veo.

-lo siento.

-…no pasa nada.

-¿estas enojada?.

-ah...esto...no, no lo estoy.

-¿no lo estás?.

-no estabas consiente sobre lo que hacías – se giró hacia el otro lado – tu no querías hacerlo.

-Anika – _"te equivocas"._

-así que no te preocupes.

-te equivocas.

-¿eh? – me miro sorprendida.

-te equivocas en eso, yo…yo...quería hacerlo.

**POV Anika**

-te equivocas en eso, yo…yo...quería hacerlo – sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir como loco – yo realmente quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-al principio estaba confundido, no entendía lo que sentía hacia ti, pero cuando te escuche hablar como Alberth-san acerca de irte, sentí mucho miedo.

-Tsuna.

-¡tenia mucho miedo de que te alejaras! – me tomo de la mano – es por eso que lo hice…Anika, yo te quiero – _"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?"._

-lo siento – me levante, _"no puedo " _– no digas eso- "_ya esta aquí"_

-Anika, de verdad te quiero– _"yo también…pero" – _Anika – _"esto es lo mejor", _aunque no lo viera sentía su presencia. Moví una de mis manos a la manga de la otra.

-lo siento, Tsuna – saque la cuchilla de la maga – no puede pasar - corrí hacia Tsuna, _"perdón"._

-¿Anika?.

-perdón – dirigí la cuchilla a su pecho, _"no dudes"._

BANG

Escuche el sonido de un disparo tome a Tsuna rápidamente del cuello y lo lleve al suelo.

-Auch – tome la cuchilla y clave su ropa al suelo - ¿Anika?.

-olvídame – le dije, para después ponerme de pie. Mire los alrededores - ¿Por qué no sales de una vez? – de entre los arbustos una persona apareció.

-¡Reborn!.

-has llegado al fin.

-¿estás bien? – dijo refiriéndose a Tsuna.

-s-si.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – su mirada era afilada.

-no te preocupes – me dirigí a un arbusto – mi intención no es lastimar a Tsuna – _"aquí esta" , _tome el estuche – mi único objetivo eres tu Reborn – corrí hacia él.

-¡Anika! – empezó a disparar, las balas venían hacia mi - ¡Anika! – me protegí con el estuche. Abrí el seguro, lo arroje hacia su dirección las sais salieron de el, y las tome en el aire, para después con el mismo impulso golpearlo.

-¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? – detuvo mi golpe con su arma.

-….claro que lo se –use mi pie para golpearlo pero lo esquivo – se perfectamente lo que hago.

-no lo parece – volvió a disparar. Lo esquive, _"¿dónde esta?"._

-no puedes vencerme – apareció detrás de mi.

-Tsk – lance una de las sais, pero la esquivo.

-no eres tan fuerte.

-cállate – arroje la otra sai mientras volvía a levantar la otra, _"es rápido"._

-¡ya deténganse! – Tsuna intentaba levantarse.

-no lo intentes, quédate en el suelo.

-no interfieras dame-Tsuna.

-¡¿Qué están diciendo?!.

-tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, no interfieras.

-¡Anika! – _"lo siento". _El lugar se volvió a llenar una vez más del sonido de disparos y el golpeteo del metal, _"no debo alargar más esto", _sabia perfectamente mi condición en ese momento, no estaba lista para una pelea larga, también cabía la posibilidad de que al ver que Tsuna no llegara los demás vendrían a buscarlo, y eso era algo que no podía dudar y menos sabiendo que Gokudera también estaba ahí.

-debo terminar - volvi a correr contra el, enterré la punta de una de las sai en el suelo, después al acercarme la levante provocando que el polvo empezara a cubrir todo. Reborn salto, _"ahora", _tome la otra cuchilla y la lance en su dirección , cuando la esquivo logre colocarme a su lado, golpee con la sai de la mano izquierda, la detuvo, pero volví a pegarle con la sai de la mano derecha que tenía libre. Logre derribarlo – todo acabo – Reborn había caído, me encontraba sobre el mientras ponía la sai en su cuello – no lo intentes – intento mover su mano para tomar el arma, pero la patee lejos de su alcance - ¿algunas últimas palabras? – se quedo en silencio - ¿no?, bien por mi…muere – levante la sai, _"este es el final"._

-¡no lo hagas! – me detuve en el acto - ¡no lo hagas Anika! – no era necesario girar a ver a la persona que había gritado, _"Tsuna"._

-¿Qué estas esperando? – dijo Reborn con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tsk – volví a elevar la sai.

-¡Anika! – pero una vez mas, mi cuerpo se negó a moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?...¿acaso tienes miedo? – esas palabras, sentí como si regresara a aquella vez.

- ¿que te hacer creer, eso?

-tus manos... están temblando – así que era así, al igual que esa vez, yo estaba dudando - ¿a que le temes?...Sai.

-¿eh? – _"no" - _¿lo sabes?.

-desde hace tiempo que lo se.

-¿Cómo?.

-debo investigar sobre todas las personas que se acerquen al Décimo Vongola, y tu no fuiste la excepción.

-imposible.

-aunque debo admitir fue difícil saber sobre ti, tu historia estaba bien oculta, llegamos a un muro contigo, pero sabíamos que ocultabas algo, esa manera de actuar no era real, y aquellas habilidades que tenias, tampoco eran solo defensa personal – sonrió – la pista fue aquella vez que atacaron a Tsuna, tu lo protegiste, pero tambien te descubriste usaste una cuchilla, la misma que me lanzaste la primera vez que te enfrentaste a mi – no dije nada – así fue como lo descubrí, tu no eras solo una chica normal que había llagado aquí por casualidad, tu viniste aquí para asesinarme.

-mentira – pude ver que Tsuna había logrado zafarse de la cuchilla, y ahora se encontraba de pie – eso es una mentira, ¿verdad Anika? – su rostro me destruyo, me rogaba que le dijera que era mentira, que todo lo que decía Reborn, solo fuera una broma, desvié la mira, no tenia la fuerza necesaria para verlo a la cara.

-tu viniste para matarme – tomo la sai de la punta - ¿lo harás?.

-yo..- mi mano empezaba a temblar.

-Anika – escuche la voz de Tsuna – no lo hagas

-debo hacerlo – _"yo vine para esto"._

-¡no lo hagas! – _"por Alberth-san". _Levante la sai - ¡Detente! –_"¡era lo que debía pasar!" - _¡Anika!.

**_"_****_Eres parte de esta familia"_**

CRASH

El sonido del quiebre del metal hizo eco en el lugar.

-¿Anika?.

-¿Por qué? – las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas - ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? – la sai se había roto al igual que mi decisión.

-no fuiste capaz de hacerlo –dijo Reborn levantándose, no pude terminar con él.

-no puede ser –mis rodillas cedieron y caí al suelo.

-termino, Sai.

-no….¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué tenia que ocurrir esto?! – las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, mis puños empezaban a doler por los golpes que daba al suelo - ¡¿Por qué no pude hacerlo?!.

-Anika – Tsuna intento acercarse.

-¡no vengas! – mi sollozo era cada vez mas – no te acerques.

-Anika.

-¡Décimo!.

-¡Sawada! – los demás llegaron rápidamente al lugar.

-chicos.

-Décimo, escuchamos algunos disparos.

-Tsuna, ¿estas bien?.

-Jefe – incluso Hibari había llegado al lugar.

-…bueno – giro para verme.

-¿Décimo? – los demás dirigieron su mirada a mi - ¿Qué esta pasando? – _"__no puedo seguir aquí"._

-lo siento – tome las sais y salte por el risco.

-¡Anika! – empecé una súbita caída. Algunas balas viajaron en mi dirección pero las esquive, antes de llegar al final, clave las sais en las rocas para frenar un poco mi caída, hasta que llegue al suelo - ¡Anika! – los gritos de Tsuna pronto fueron desaparición conforme me adentraba mas al bosque.

-lo siento tanto – pronto me adentre a esa fría e inmensa oscuridad del bosque.

**POV Tsuna.**

Deje de verla, había desaparecido en el bosque.

-¡Anika! – no podía creerlo todavía, ¿ella nos había mentido todo ese tiempo?, ¿fuimos solo una misión para ella?, podía sentir un gran dolor en el pecho - ¡Anika!.

-Décimo.

-¡Anika!.

- se ha ido – dijo Reborn.

-¡Anika! – _"no voy a aceptar eso" - _¡Anika!.

-Tsuna.

-Jefe.

-¡Anika! – _"no te vayas"._

-¡Tsuna-san! – Escuche a Haru desde lejos - ¡Tsuna-san!.

-¡Tsuna-kun! – Kyoko-chan también venía detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Reborn.

-¡esto terrible!.

-¿Qué sucedió?.

-aprecio un hombre de repente, Iemitsu-san y Bianchi lo enfrentaron pero era muy fuerte, y…y – las dos empezaron a llorar.

-¡se han llevado a Nana-san!.

-¡¿Qué?! – me levante rápidamente - ¿A dónde se fue?, ¿Cómo era?.

-no-no lo se.

-Tsuna cálmate.

-pero.

-debió ser la misma persona que te ataco la vez pasada – primero Anika, y ahora esto ¿acaso podía empeorar mas?

– Reborn, debemos ir.

-Reborn-san tenemos que rescatar a la madre del Décimo.

-y lo haremos.

-¿pero a donde debemos ir?.

-hay una persona que debe saberlo.

-¿Quién?.

-Anika – _"¿eh?"._

-…¿Por qué ella?.

-trabajan para la misma persona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-es una de las pocas cosas que logramos averiguar, sabemos que ambos trabajan para la misma persona, pero…no sabemos quiénes son exactamente.

-¿entonces Anika debe saber donde se encuentra mi madre?.

-si.

-pero Anika se ha ido.

-…pero hay un lugar a donde ella va a ir.

-¿lugar?.

-tranquilo, Dino ya se debe estar encargando de eso.

-¿Dino-san?.

-apresúrense, debemos regresar…ahí veremos a Anika – después de eso Reborn se fue.

-Tsuna-san – Haru se acerco - ¿Qué sucedió con Anika-chan? – parecía preocupada.

-…me gustaría saberlo.

-Decimo – Gokudera-kun se acerco – hay que apresurarnos.

-…si – fuimos rápidamente detrás de Reborn - Anika…- _"¿Qué es lo que pasara?... me gustaría saberlo"._

* * *

><p><strong>No eres el único Tsuna a mi también me gustaría saber que es lo que pasara, ¿y ustedes?. Las cosas se han puesto feas y… ¡SE HAN LLEVADO A NANA-SAN! *empieza a correr en círculos* ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?, ¿Qué tiene planeado Reborn?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Dino en esto?, ¿Qué sucederá con Anika? (me empieza a doler la cabeza de tantas preguntas), ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! *empieza a respirar*.<strong>

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola aquí les traigo en capitulo 27 (¡genial!), pensaba subirlo hasta mañana, pero sera buena persona y lo ****subiré ****hoy, bueno sin mas , disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.  
><strong>

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 27<strong>

**AYUDA**

Tras varias horas de haber corrido entre ese bosque, logre toparme con algunos sujetos, ellos estaban tomando así que no notaron mi presencia ni mucho menos cuando tome la moto de uno de ellos, bueno tal vez fue lo mejor, si es que la pensaban usar.

Después de un rato logre llegar al Hotel, también aprendí que era más fácil manejar una motocicleta que un automóvil. Pero cuando llegue había una atmósfera un tanto extraña, por la hora era normal que ya no hubiera gente en la calle y que la luz de los edificios y locales fuera escaza, pero aun así un sentimiento inquietante me alarmaba.

Baje de la moto y entre al hotel. No había nadie en la recepción, tampoco se podía escuchar ruido de otras personas, _"extraño". _Elegí subir por las escaleras. Mientras más me acercaba a mi destino mis sentidos se alertaban cada vez mas, pero lo que mas me molestaba era el pensar que algo le hubiese sucedido a Alberth-san. Logre llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pero en todo el trayecto no fui capaz de ver a otra persona. _"bien entremos". _Gire la perilla con cuidado y entre lentamente a la habitación. Se encontraba completamente oscura, no era capaz de distinguir lo que se encontraba adentro mi vista todavía no se acostumbraba, la ventana se encontraba cerrada al igual que la cortina, así que ni la luz de la Luna era capaz de mostrarse en el lugar. Intente prender la luz, pero como ya me esperaba estaba descompuesta, _"genial". _ Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, ya era capaz de ver algunas cosas entre esa inmensa oscuridad. Avance un poco, _"bien, a ver qué pasa"._

-Alberth-san – comencé a llamarlo – Alberth-san, ¿estas aquí? – No hubo respuesta alguna, empecé a sentir temor– Alberth-san – _"¿Dónde estas?" – _Alberth – _"¿eh?". _Sinceramente no lo había notado, esas presencias, _"una…no...dos…tal vez… tres ". _La presencia de otras personas en la habitación me empezaron a abrumar – …tal vez salió – me dirigí a la puerta con la intención de salir de ese lugar, pero…

CLICK

El sonido del gatillo me detuvo.

-¿Qué quieren? – _"cuatro". _Habían cuatro personas detrás de mí.

-Señorita Anika, debe venir con nosotros – _"¿Anika?"_

-¿y se puede saber para que me quiere Reborn? – no dijeron nada.

-no intente escapar o de otra manera tendremos que inmovilizarla.

-¿donde esta Alberth-san?.

-no lo sabemos.

-claro que lo saben, pero no piensan decirme.

-venga con nosotros.

-se lo han llevado ustedes, ¿cierto?.

-señorita Anika.

-tomando en cuenta en lugar, quienes son ustedes y ese golpe que tienen en el rostro.

-¿Cómo?.

-el modo de hablar, debe dolerles bastante, Alberth-san debió pegarles duro.

-suficiente – intento tomarme del brazo, pero golpee su costado antes de que lograra acercarse.

-no lo intentes.

-¡deténganla!.

-¿Por qué siempre hacen las cosas difíciles? – los otros arremetieron contra mi, pero esquive cada uno de sus golpes.

-es imposible.

-¿ya terminaron?...bien, ahora es mi turno – me dirigí hacia ellos, uno intento golpear, _"lento", _ me agache para esquivar su golpe, una vez abajo golpee su estómago con mi puño, al agacharse aproveche y golpee su nuca, uno menos – el que sigue – uno de ellos apareció detrás de mi y me tomo de los brazos mientras en otro venia por delante – eso no es justo – _"para ustedes". _Al momento que se acercó levante mis pies y lo empuje, al que me sostenía logre golpearlo con la cabeza, aflojo su agarre, golpee con mi codo su costilla y finalmente me soltó, una vez que caí al suelo me gire y golpee con mi pie su cara, dos menos. Al que había empujado aún seguía en el suelo – lo siento – levanto su rostro y en ese momento use mi rodilla para golpear, cayó al instante – ahora solo quedas tu – me acerque al que faltaba.

-si me eliminas jamás podrás encontrar a tu padre – sonreí.

-ya se dónde está.

-eso no puede ser.

-tu mismo me lo acabas de decir.

¿Qué?.

-las únicas personas que saben que él es mi padre son la familia del Decimo Vongola, si Reborn te envió aquí, significa que Alberth-san estaba en casa del Décimo – no dijo nada – tomare tu silencio como una afirmación – levanto su arma y disparo, logro rozar mi mejilla – idiota – tome una de las sais que estaban en mi cinturón, la gire y con el mango de esta golpee su cara. Perdió la conciencia – bien ahora vayamos por Alberth-san.

Aquellas calles se veían mas desoladas que de costumbre. Aquellas calles llenas de recuerdos. La primera vez que llegue aquí, como conocí a la familia de Tsuna, lo que viví en este lugar, la primera vez que actué como una chica normal, los primeros amigos que tuve, las lágrimas derramadas después de tanto tiempo…y mis sentimientos hacia Tsuna. Todos y cada uno de esos momentos se encontraban plasmados en este lugar.

_"__ya deja de pensar en eso"._

Momentos que ahora ya no valían nada y que simplemente deseaba olvidar.

_"__debo olvidarlos"._

Después de un rato al fin llegue a ese lugar. Pero al verlo lo único que me provoco fue tristeza.

-diablos – me acerque, _"está abierta" . _La puerta se encontraba abierta, me estaban dando la bienvenida – tengo que entrar de cualquier forma – entre cuidadosamente. Todo estaba oscuro, _"¿Qué tienen con los lugares oscuros?". _Avance un poco más, no había nadie en la parte de abajo, empecé a subir las escalera, había una atmosfera tétrica en el lugar. Llegue a la habitación de Tsuna, tome la perilla, _"no quiero entrar", _mi corazón dudaba, no quería entrar a ese lugar, no quería, _"cálmate". _Con un poco de duda gire la perilla y abrí la puerta. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero pude ver en medio una silueta familiar – Alberth-san – me acerque rápidamente – Alberth-san, ¿estas bien?.

-…¿Anika? – empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Alberth-san, te sacare de aquí- se encontraba en una silla, estaba completamente atado.

-debes irte.

-nos iremos en cuanto te desate.

-es una trampa.

-¿eh? – la luz de la habitación se encendió. Gire para ver a la persona causante de esto – Dino Cavallone – se encontraba en la puerta junto a uno de sus subordinados.

-bienvenida Anika.

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden trayendo a Alberth-san aquí ?.

-queríamos asegurarnos que vinieras.

-si y me verán irme también – tome la sai y me dirigí contra el.

-no lo harás – tomo su látigo y lo dirigió a mí, trate se esquivarlo pero me sujeto del brazo, _"maldición"_

-suéltame.

-no puedo hacerlo.

-¿acaso es una orden de Reborn?.

-así es – _"lo que me temía"._

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con el, ¡así que déjame! – empecé y moverme.

-no te resista –apretó aún más el látigo

-auch – _"entonces será así". _Jale mi brazo para atraerlo más a mí. Solté la sai y la tome con mi mano libre, si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a herirlo. _"muere"._

BANG.

El sonido del disparo inundo la habitación, pero la bala proveniente nunca llego a mi dirección.

-¡Alberth-san! - me gire rápidamente a terrada por pensar en lo peor. Pero sentí descansar mi alma al ver que la bala había pasado a un lado de el - …gracias.

-estabas teniendo problemas – conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-Reborn – se giró a verme.

-ya estás aquí.

-no por mi voluntad , ¿se puede saber para qué carajos me trajiste aquí?.

-Reborn – una persona más entro a la habitación.

-te dije que te quedaras abajo dame-Tsuna.

-pero – dirigió su vista hacia mí - ...Anika – solo desvié la mirada, _"¿Por qué tenías que llegar tu precisamente?"._

-yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, así que déjenme en paz.

-te equivocas, te infiltraste a la familia y obtuviste información que puede ser muy valiosa para otros, ¿crees que te dejaríamos ir tan fácilmente? – eso era cierto.

-pero Alberth-san no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-también te equivocas.

-¿Qué?.

-el maestro de la actuación, el asesino de máscaras…o como tu lo conoces Alberth – ciertamente Alberth-san antes de encargarse de administrar la casa de asesinos el trabajaba de la misma forma que yo, pero eso fue antes de que yo llegara, era un tema irrelevante para mi, y un pasado insignificante.

-¿y que tiene que ver esto ahora?.

-hace algunos años asesino algunas personas pertenecientes a la Vongola, aunque no le tomamos mucha importancia y simplemente dejamos de seguirle el rastro, pero cuando se presentó en este lugar tuve ciertas dudas de el, y resulto siendo el mismo asesino – levanto su arma y la dirigió a él.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!.

-podemos eliminarlos en este momento fácilmente.

-¡no lo hagas!.

-oh –bajo el arma -puedes ayudarnos.

-¿ayudarlos?.

-mi madre – hablo Tsuna – ha sido secuestrada – _"¡¿Qué?!, ¡Nana-san!" – _fue el mismo sujeto que nos atacó aquella vez – _"¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo lo supo tan rápido?, ¿acaso me estaba vigilando?"._

-pero…no se donde esta – eso no era mentira.

-ambos trabajan para la misma persona.

-….si..pero aun así no sé dónde se encuentra.

-pero puedes saberlo si lo pides.

-¿si lo pido? – _"no me digas" . _Gire a ver a Alberth-san, parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, pero también parecía bastante inquieto, _"me está pidiendo una traición"._

-tu puedes obtener la información – _"puedo hacerlo pero…eso significa traición"._

-Anika, por favor – Tsuna se acercó – te lo ruego, ayúdanos por favor.

-pero.

-¡no puedes hacerlo!.

-¿Alberth-san?.

-¡sabes lo que significa! – estaba gritando, pero también parecía asustado - ¡jamás debes hacerlo!

-ella morirá si no vamos- _"¿morirá?" - _¿piensas dejar que muera?

**_"_****_eres una buena persona Anika"_**

-yo..

-Anika.

**_ "_****_me alegra tenerte aquí" _**

-no lo hagas

**_ "_****_así que por favor no te vayas" _**

-por favor.

**_ " _****_se parte de nuestra familia"_**

-…está bien.

-¡Anika!.

-pero solo si me prometen que dejaran ir a Alberth-san, cualquier registro que la Vongola tenga de el, debe ser eliminado.

-…bien.

-es un traro.

-suéltala.

-si – Dino me soltó. Me acerque a Alberth-san.

-Alberth-san, ¿podrías darme la información?.

-no lo hare.

-por favor, Alberth-san, la necesito.

-sabes lo que pasara si te la doy.

-…lo se.

-¿y aun así me pides que te la de?, no lo voy hacer.

-por favor – lo abrace – por favor…solo te pido esto…solo cumple este último capricho de tu hija…por favor.

-Anika.

-esta ultima vez, te lo ruego.

-deseas tanto ayudarlos – me susurro.

-si – me separe de el.

-está bien – tenía un rostro triste -…lo hare.

-gracias.

-suéltenlo – desataron a Alberth-san.

-¿de verdad estas segura de esto?.

-completamente.

-…bien, dame unos minutos – Alberth-san salió de la habitación seguido de Reborn y Dino. Tsuna y yo nos quedamos en la habitación. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. _"¿Qué se supone que diga en esta situación?"._

-¿te duele?.

-¿eh?.

-ah…tienes varios raspones - no me había dado cuenta, pero mi cuerpo tenia varias heridas, bueno teniendo en cuenta que salte por un risco seria normal.

-si.

-¡ah!.

-¿Qué-que pasa?.

-estas sangrado – empezó a buscar en sus cajones – espera enseguida te curo – salio rápido de la habitación.

-¿sangrando? – lleve mi mano a la mejilla, efectivamente estaba sangrado – debió ser a causa de la bala – la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-traigo el botiquín siéntate.

-no es necesario.

-rápido siéntate – técnicamente no lo pidió de un momento a otro ya me encontraba sentada y el limpiando mis heridas

-no era necesario – no dijo nada, seguía limpiando – auch.

-ah lo siento.

-no pasa nada.

-termine.

-si…gracias– otra vez ese silencio.

- sobre…sobre lo que paso – ya sabría lo que iba a decir

-yo los engañe

-…Anika.

-por mi culpa paso todo esto, los ayudare a encontrar a Nana-san y después me iré, no te preocupes.

-no me refiero a eso, yo.

-¡Decimo! – Gokudera entro rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Gokudera-kun?.

-aquí esta la traidora – era obvio a quien se refería.

-¿Por qué tan enojado Gokudera?.

-¡tu nos engañaste!.

-…ciertamente – _"no estoy muy orgullosa de ello"._

-¡eres una traidora que solo piensa en matar!.

-eso no te incumbe.

-¡claro que no sabes hacer algo mejor!.

-¡cállate! – lo tome del cuello - ¡no me conoces ni un poco, así que no hables de mi de esa manera! – ya estaba harta todo lo que había dicho en el pasado, me estaba desquitando y esta vez no me iba a contener - ¡mi vida es muy diferente a la de ustedes, así que no hables tan a la ligera!.

-Gokudera-kun, Anika, cálmense.

-Tsk – lo solté – no me provoques, ya no pienso estarme conteniendo.

-si nos vuelves a traicionar me las pagaras.

-cierra la boca.

-ya dejen de discutir – Reborn entro a la habitación – quiere hablar contigo.

-…si – Salí de la habitación.

-recuerda nuestro trato.

-lo se – entre a la habitación.

-Anika.

-Alberth-san.

-aquí está todo – tenía unos papeles en la mano.

-gracias Alber.

-lo pregunta por última vez, ¿estas segura de esto?.

-…si, lo estoy – suspiro.

-…toma – me dio los papeles – pero debo advertirte que tengas extremo cuidado.

-lo se.

-lo digo en serio, ya conocer bien ese lugar.

-¿Qué? – mire la dirección, _"debe ser mentir" - _¿la información es correcta?.

-lo es, por eso ten cuidado.

-…lo tendré.

-¿ya tienes la información? – dijo Reborn.

-si – bajamos a la sala, todos se encontraban ahí, las miradas hacia mi era algo que no quería ver – la persona a la que buscamos pertenece a la Vongola su nombre es Kusabe Alcelo, el es la persona que me contrato para matar a Reborn y el mismo que contrato al otro asesino para encargarse de Tsuna.

-¿tienes la dirección?.

-si – _"se perfectamente donde es"._

-entonces podemos irnos.

-Anika – Tsuna se acercó.

-¿Qué?.

-ah…- me mostró la punta de la sai que se había roto.

-ah...gracias, aunque no podre arreglarla.

-yo puedo hacerlo – extendió su mano – ¿me prestas tu sai? – se la entregue. Tomo entre sus manos la punta y la sai justo donde se había roto, una llamas empezaron a salir –listo – me entrego la sai.

-la arreglaste – había logrado unir la sai.

-también tenemos esto – Reborn me entrego la maleta, justo donde estaba mi traje – mejor póntelo.

-…bien – tome la maleta y subí para cambiarme – ha pasado tiempo – me coloque la capa, la mascara, saque las cuchillas y por ultimo coloque las dos sai – me falta una – Sali del cuarto.

-te falta esta – Alberth-san estaba afuera, y tenia mi tercera sai en su mano.

-gracias – la tome y empecé a caminar.

-Anika.

-si.

-si las cosas se ponen mal, quiero que salgas de ahí inmediatamente, ellos no te van a ayudar, no puedes confiar en su ayuda, no quiero que te lastime.

-lo entiendo– seguí caminando – bueno…tampoco es como si tuviera un lugar al cual regresar.

-¡no digas eso!.

-es la verdad.

-¡haremos algo!.

-Alberth-san, tu sabes mejor que nadie que es imposible.

-¡nos iremos!.

-no se puede huir de ellos.

-lo haremos.

-…lo siento.

-Anika.

-…tengo que irme.

-¡Anika!.

**POV Tsuna**

-ya podemos irnos – una persona apareció. Alguien a quien ya había visto, esa capa, esa mascara.

-Sai – _"no" - _…Anika.

-vámonos – empezó a caminar.

-hay que apresurarnos.

-no hay que confiarnos de ella Decimo – Gokudera-kun empezó a seguirla

-Tsuna, vamos

-Jefe.

-…si – una parte dentro de mí, rogaba que la persona debajo de ese traje fuera alguien más. Pero eso era un simple deseo imposible. Debía aceptar que aquella persona de negro, era Anika.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya van por Nana-san, creo que pasaran muchas muchas cosas :3, lo que tengo planeado no creo que alguien se lo espere, o ¿si?, a ver, ¿Qué creen que suceda?, me gustaría saber que piensan.<strong>

**por cierto, si gustan pueden seguirme por:**

**Facebook: **Shioris-San. ( shiorissan?ref=hl )

**Twitter: **Shioris1 ( /shioris1 )

**El que uso mas es Twitter**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola aquí les traigo en capítulo 28 *O* , lo pensaba subir hasta mañana, pero el deseo me domino y ****aquí ****lo tienen, espero les guste, bueno sin más , disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.  
><strong>

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 28<strong>

**RESCATE**

Ese lugar, esas nubes que cubrían el cielo, el aire que rugía al impactar contra los árboles. Todo era igual como esa vez, la oscuridad que nos cubría al movernos, hacia recordar a la perfección el regreso de una calamidad.

-…que recuerdos – llegamos al lugar, aquel de hace algunos años… la casa de Rost Fround

-¿es aquí?.

-una mansión en medio de la nada rodeada por arboles – _"cliché" – _definitivamente es aquí.

-¿Por qué tiemblas vaca estúpida?-

-Que-que estas diciendo yo-yo no ten-tengo miedo – Reborn había traído también a Lambo.

-no creo que haya sido buena idea traerlo – por la expresión que tenia Tsuna, al parecer estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿por donde entramos?– Reborn empezó a examinar el lugar.

-no veo alguna entrada.

-Al menos no hay nadie afuera.

-eso es lo que no me gusta.

-deben estar esperándonos adentro – _"siempre es asi"._

-¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Gokudera

-ellos se llevaron a Nana-san con el objetivo de traer a Tsuna, lo mas probable es que haya una trampa adentro.

-conoces bien de esto.

-no en balde he estado trabajando tanto tiempo en esto

-es cierto, no eres más que una asesina.

-Gokudera-kun.

-…y tu no eres más que un idiota, ¿verdad? -comencé a caminar hacia la mansión – no los hagamos esperar y entremos de una vez – me dirigí a la puerta no sin darle una mirada a esa ventana de unos años atrás, _"bloqueada", _ahora podían verse algunos barrotes, al parecer aprendieron la lección sobre la ventana. Al llegar a la puerta pude notar algo.

-esta abierta- dijo Tsuna.

-si – _"esto no me gusta" - _estén alertas – dicho eso abrí la puerta un fuerte rechinido se escucho al hacerlo, al frente se podían apreciar las enormes escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, _"así que así era por debajo". _La primera planta se podía ver algo decrepita, al parecer la habían abandonado ya hace tiempo.

-aquí no hay nadie– _"¡ya deja de quejarte!" – _sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti.

-cierra la boca.

-no eras mas que una.

-¡Gokudera-kun! – la persona que menos esperaba que gritara lo hizo.

-Decimo – Tsuna parecía…molesto.

-no digas eso.

-pero.

-Anika nos está ayudando – Gokudera se giro hacia mí, era claro que estaba enojado, pero se dio vuelta y siguió revisando el alrededor.

-Tsk – bueno tampoco podía culparlo, si estuviera en su lugar, yo también estaría realmente enojada.

-lo siento, Anika.

-…no es nada – seguí revisando. Había cuadros antiguos en la pared, la alfombra que antes era carmín ahora había tonado un color marrón, el polvo y las telarañas estaban por doquier – que solo.

-¿están seguros que es el lugar correcto?- dijo Yamamoto.

-claro que lo es – _"esta presencia" - _definitivamente hay alguien aquí – _"desea sangre"._

CRASH

-¿Qué fue eso?.

CRASH

-¿de dónde viene? – el ruido de algo partiéndose empezó a retumbar.

CRASH

-este ruido – mire el piso - ¡el suelo se esta rompiendo!

-¡¿Qué?! – pronto el suelo empezó a partirse, parecía cristal, todo quedo echo añicos. En unos instantes, nos encontrábamos cayendo a lo mas profundo de la casa.

-¡AAA! – uno, dos, tres pisos fue la caída que tuvimos.

-¡Auch! – mi cuerpo se golpeó fuerte mente contra el suelo, _"ese cabron me las pagara", _me levante lentamente.

-diablos- mire el techo – fue una larga caída – _"cierto los demás" - _¿están todos bien?.

-si, estamos bien – los demás se levantaban poco a poco - ¿Lambo estas bien?.

-s-si – al parecer Lambo se sujeto fuertemente de Tsuna al caer.

-¡Esa fue una caída Extrema!.

-¡cállate cabeza de césped!.

-mejor cállense ambos.

-no me gusta este lugar – se quejo Hibari.

-pues a mi tampoco.

-¿Qué es este lugar?.

-parece un calabozo – las paredes estaban echas de ladrillos, se podía notar el fuerte olor a humedad y el claro sonido de alguna gotera – hay dos salidas – había una salida de cada lado.

-¿Cuál tomamos?.

-Jefe.

-¿Qué sucede Chrome?.

-empieza a hacer calor.

-¿calor? – no me había fijado pero la temperatura había empezado a subir.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-es sofocante – la temperatura subía cada vez mas.

-¡no puedo soportarlo hace calor!.

-¡cállate vaca estúpida!.

-¡AAA! – de repente Lambo grito y fue a dar al rostro de Gokudera.

-¡quítate de encima!.

-¡no, el suelo quema!.

-¿quema? – me agache un poco y coloque la palma de mi mano en el suelo - ¡auch!.

-Anika, ¿estas bien?.

-quema – mi palma se había quemado al tocar el suelo.

-¡Jefe!.

-¿pero que? – pronto el suelo empezó a llenarse de llamas.

-no puedo ver – el humo no tardo en aparecer dificultando mi vista.

-debemos salir de aquí.

-¡Decimo! – las llamas se elevaron por lómenos unos diez metros mas

-¡cuidado! – logre empujar a Tsuna al otro lado antes de que se quemara.

-¡Anika!.

-¡deben salir!.

-pero.

-¡nosotros nos iremos por este lado, ustedes tomen el otro camino, nos veremos después! – las llamas subían cada vez mas.

-..de acuerdo, ¡tengan cuidado! – terminamos separándonos en dos grupos. Empezamos a correr para alejarnos de ese lugar.

-creo…que…estamos…a salvo… - el aire al fin lograba entrar.

-si…estuvo cerca.

-¡quítate de encima! – Lambo seguía pegado a la cara de Gokudera.

-Tsk – Hibari tampoco se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-¿Qué paso con el Décimo?.

-tomaron el otro camino.

-¡todo esto es tu culpa, nos trajiste a una trampa!.

-¡¿disculpa?!, ¡yo no tengo nada que ver en eso!.

-¡tu siempre estas causando problemas!.

-¡hay si claro, ahora resulta que el ser carbonizada viva también es parte de mi plan!.

-¡pues debe serlo!.

-¡¿sabes cuan estúpido suena eso?!.

-Cállense herbívoros.

-ni siquiera vale la pena discutir – me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-¡¿se puede saber a donde vas?!.

-¡debemos salir de aquí y encontrar a Tsuna, estando aquí parados no haremos nada! – no dijo nada, ellos cuatro empezaron a seguirme , _"¿Por qué tenía que terminar exactamente con ellos?...al menos espero que tu estés mejor Tsuna"._

**POV Tsuna**

Al final, nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos y nos separamos.

-¿estarán bien?

-no te preocupes Tsuna, ellos deben estar bien.

-pero.

-¡Arriba esos ánimos Sawada!.

-oni-san, Yamamoto, gracias – pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de preocuparme por ellos, y mucho menos de Anika.

-no te preocupes.

-Reborn.

-ellos son fuertes, estarán bien, además ahora debemos preocuparnos por encontrar a tu madre.

-si – _"por favor, tengan cuidado"._

**POV Anika**

Seguimos caminando y caminando.

-¿acaso nunca se terminara el camino?.

-quejarte no hará que sea mas corto.

-Tsk – si no lográbamos salir de ese lugar, Gokudera y yo terminaríamos matándonos.

-hay algo adelante - dijo Chrome.

-¿un enemigo?.

-…no lo se – nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

-ya no escucho nada – empezó a caminar.

-espera – lo tome del brazo.

-no hay nadie.

-tengo un mal presentimiento.

-solo hay que ir con cuidado – se soltó y siguió caminando.

-…diablos – no me quedo de otra mas que ir tras de el.

-¿Qué es esto? – terminamos llegando aun cuarto de gran tamaño, pero no había nada ni nadie dentro de el.

-esta vacío.

-eso parece.

-aquí no hay nadie – seguimos revisando, Gokudera daba de vueltas por el lugar, Chrome solo buscaba con la mirada y Hibari solo tocaba cosas y golpeaba la pared, no sabía si era por desesperación o pensaba que la pared podría abrirse mágicamente.

-aquí no hay nada.

-si, lo mejor será seguir avanzando.

-esperen.

-¿Qué suceda Chrome?.

-creo que hay algo mas aquí.

-¿algo mas?.

-aun no lo se, pero hay algo en este lugar – _"¿eh?". _Un escalofrío me recorrió en un instante.

-¡cuidado! – logre tirar al suelo a Chrome justo cuando la bala salió disparada.

-¡¿Quién lo hizo?!.

-tienes buenos reflejos.

-yo digo que solo fue suerte.

-opino lo mismo

-¿Quiénes son? – unos hombres aparecieron.

-somos los tres ilusionistas.

-¡¿los tres ilusionistas?!.

-¿los conoces?.

-si, son un grupo de asesino que se especializan en el manejo de ilusiones, se dice que son muy buenos en eso – _"también debió contratarlos"_

-que halagador la gran Sai sabe de nosotros.

-creo que llorare hermano.

-es un momento memorable.

-es una lastima que pronto deje de respirar- pronto miles de balas salieron a donde estábamos.

-¡cuidado! – lance una cuchilla pera desviar una de las balas, pero esta la atravesó.

-es una ilusión.

-¡AA!.

-¡Lambo! – una bala se impacta justo alado de el.

-al parecer no todas.

-¿A dónde se fueron?.

-no se confíen no todas esas balas son ilusiones.

-deben estar escondidos.

-en ese caso volare todo el lugar – Gokudera saca varias bombas.

-si fuera tu yo no haría eso, a menos que quieras lastimarla – una persona apareció en medio del cuarto.

-¡Nana-san! – Pero así como apareció volvió a desaparecer - ¡libérenla!.

-no caigas, debe ser una ilusión también.

-no, era la verdadera – dijo Chrome.

-¿Qué?...maldición.

-entones…sigamos jugando – las balas volvieron a aparecer, pero era difícil saber cuáles eran las reales y cuáles no.

-¡oye no puedes hacer algo para desaparecer esas ilusiones!.

-lo intentare – tomo su tridente y unas llamas salieron de ella, las ilusiones de las balas desaparecieron momentáneamente pero después volvieron a aparecer – son demasiadas, no puedo desaparecer todas.

-¡Chrome atrás! – uno de los tres apareció detrás de ella.

-adiós – pero antes de que pudiera golpearla Hibari logro propiciarle un golpe.

-te morderé hasta la muerte.

-tsk.

-volvió a desaparecer.

-cobarde – las balas volvieron a aparecer.

-¡jamás terminaremos con esto!.

-¡no me gusta esto! – Lambo empezó a llorar.

-¡Cállate!.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – _"no se me ocurre nada". _Una niebla empezó a aparecer.

-¿Qué es esto?.

-¿niebla? – _"esta presencia". _Me gire para ver a al persona detrás de mi.

-Kufufufu.

-esa risa.

-tiene problemas – la niebla desapareció.

-¡Mukuro!.

-Kufufufu – se giro a verme – nos volvemos a ver, señorita mentirosa.

-por lo visto si, ¿a que has venido?.

-tiene problemas.

-¿Qué piensas ayudarnos?.

-no…pero tengo curiosidad de saber que pasara.

-eso no me convence.

-no deberían distraerse – las balas salían por todos lados.

-ahí viene – Mukuro se puso delante de mi - ¿Qué haces?.

-que sencillo – tomo una caja e introdujo en anillo que tenia en ella.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-cambio forma – unos lentes aparecieron - cuando desaparezcan aprovechen para atacar – movió su tridente y en un instante todas la ilusiones desaparecieron.

-las ilusiones – _"impresionante"._

-ahí están– dijo señalando un lado de la pared, para que después aparecieran los tres.

-¡no puede ser!

-¡ahora! – Hibari fue el primero en llegar con ellos.

-los morderé hasta la muerte – Hibari golpeo a uno de ellos, mientras el otro se acercaba por atrás.

-no lo harás – pero lo golpee antes de que llegara.

-no, necesitaba tu ayuda.

-lo se – me pareció verlo sonreír.

-¡idiota cuidado! – algunas cuchillas aparecieron arriba de mi.

-esas no son ilusiones.

-no lo lograre.

-¡Lambo-san te salvara! – Lambo lanzo unas bombas arriba de mi, haciendo que las cuchillas no me golpearan.

-gracias Lambo – _"la verdad no creí decirlo alguna vez"._

-a veces haces cosas buenas vaca estúpida.

-pagaran por eso – el ultimo de ellos apareció, este sujetaba a Nana-san mientras tenia una pistola apuntado a su cabeza.

-¡suéltala!.

-este es mi ultimo recurso – un densa niebla apareció.

Cofcofcof

-¿Qué es esto?.

-mi fuerza.

-Lambo empieza a tener sueño.

-es un potente somnífero, pronto entraran en un largo sueño.

-no lo inhalen.

-eso intentamos – el somnífero no me afectaba ya que la máscara evitaba que lo oliera.

-veo que no te afecta, pero no es lo mismo que con la bala.

-inténtalo si quieres – me hice a un lado buscando un punto vulnerable.

BANG

-¡AAA!.

-¡Lambo!

-si intentas ir a los lados le dispare a tus amigos, así que no te acerques – _"¿Qué hago?"._ Los demás se encontraban en el suelo a causa del somnífero.

-Nana-san – ella se encontraba inconsciente, _"debo rescatarla"._

_"__tampoco es como si tuviera un lugar al cual regresar"._

-Alberth-san…lo siento – empecé a correr hacia el, _"¡si no puedo ir a los lados entonces iré de frente!"._

-¡¿Qué haces?! – empezó a disparar, las balas volaban hacia mi dirección, logre esquivar algunas y otras las desvié con las sais, pero no todas podía ser repelidas, _"solo un poco mas" - _¡aléjate! – me coloque delante el - ¡muere! – _"lento". _Me gire y quede detrás– pero.

-se acabo – levante la sai y corte su espalda. Con un quejido de dolor cayó al suelo – Nana-san – me quite la máscara y se la puse a ella – te sacare de aquí.

-¡oye! – Gokudera se acercó, era claro que el somnífero le había hecho efecto, pero aun así quería ayudar.

-hay que salir de aquí – me ayudo a cargarla y salimos del lugar lo mas rápido que pudimos.

-¿esta bien?.

-solo esta inconsciente, hay que sacarla de aquí.

-que alivio – _"me alegro que estés bien Nana-san"._

-¡Mamá! – Lambo empezó a llorar.

-hay que encontrar al Décimo y los demás para salir.

-…vayan ustedes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-yo tengo algo mas que hacer.

-¡no puedes irte!.

-yo ya cumplí con lo que pidieron, ese fue el trato, lo que haga ahora ya no les incumbe, así que váyanse.

-¡otra vez piensas traicionarnos!.

-su prioridad es llevar a Nana-san a un lugar seguro – Gokudera se quedó callado - ¡váyanse de una vez!.

-...cierto – cargo a Nana-san, y dirigió una ultima mirada hacia mi – entonces a adiós.

-si – podría jurar que incluso parecía un poco triste.

-vamos.

-oye herbívora.

-¿Qué?.

-aún tenemos una pelea pendiente, así que no escapes – sonreí.

-lo tendré en mente – empezaron a caminar.

-...oye – Lambo se acercó - …toma – saco un dulce – tengo mas…así que regresa.

-….gracias.

-vamos vaca.

-kufufufu.

-supongo que gracias.

-te dije que solo quiero ver que es lo que pasara – empezó a seguirlos – pero en ese estado no llegaras muy lejos.

-…tal vez.

-kufufufu suerte – después de eso desapareció junto con ellos.

-no creí que fuera tan difícil – _"__me hubiera gustado despedirme al menos". _Mire el camino delante de mi – debes estar esperando– lleve mi mano al abdomen. _"__frío…__así que de esta manera se siente" - _ no te perdonare lo que hiciste- empecé a caminar por ese largo corredor, mientras un camino carmín se dibujaba detrás de mí – no descansare hasta que vea la luz irse de tus ojos – mire mi mano – la sangre que corra hoy, no será solo la mía – mi tiempo empezaba a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG *0*, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, en lo personal a mí me gusto ¿y a ustedes?.<strong>

**¡Dios!, ¡¿Qué va a pasar?!, ¡¿Qué hará Tsuna cuando se entere que Anika fue tras ya saben quién?!, ¡y lo que va a pasar! (puff si lo supieran OMG).**

**Y Nana-san ya esta a salvo yei!**

También si gustan pueden seguirme por:

**Facebook: **Shioris-San. ( shiorissan?ref=hl )

**Twitter: **Shioris1 ( /shioris1 ) - **uso mas este.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Oh Dios el capitulo 29! , estoy feliz *brinca alegremente*, me alegra haber llegado hasta aquí, que felicidad, bueno ya no los entretengo mas, disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.  
><strong>

Por cierto a partir de ahora añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV - en este capitulo hay mucho POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 29<strong>

**LUZ**

**POV Tsuna**

Habíamos caminado ya bastante tiempo, pero no habíamos tenido suerte para encontrarnos con los demás. Durante el camino algunas personas nos atacaron pero fue fácil deshacernos de ellos.

-¿Dónde estarán?.

-¡Décimo! – Escuche la voz de Gokudera-kun - ¡Décimo!.

-son ellos.

-al fin los encontramos – Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, Lambo y…_"¡Mukuro!", _llegaron.

-Mamá – me acerque a ella.

-no se preocupe Décimo, ella esta bien.

-hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro – dijo Reborn.

-¡si! –observe que tenia una mascara puesta, _"esto es" - _¿Dónde esta Anika?.

-…pues…ella.

-¿Qué le paso a Anika?.

-ella se quedo atrás.

-¡¿Qué?! – _"no puede ser" - _¡¿Por qué?!.

-dijo que tenia que ir a otro lugar.

-¡¿Por qué dejaron que se fuera?!.

-nuestra prioridad era poner a la madre del Décimo a salvo.

-pero.

-debemos salir de aquí.

-Reborn-san.

-¿Qué pasara con Anika?.

-ella ya cumplió su parte del trato, lo que haga ahora no nos importa.

-no podemos abandonarla.

-Gokudera tu llévala afuera.

-¡si!.

-los demás busquen una salida.

-Reborn, ¿de verdad piensas dejar a Anika? – los demás se quedaron en silencio - ¡No podemos hacerlo!.

-Tsuna – Yamamoto poso su mano en mi hombro – Anika nos ayudo, no importa lo que haya pasado, no podemos dejarla.

-Yamamoto.

-nosotros iremos tras ella, la traeremos de vuelta.

-Reborn, iremos por Anika – el no dijo nada – no tardamos.

-vámonos Tsuna.

-¡si!.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – hablo Mukuro – será mejor que te apresures.

-¿Qué?.

-kufufufu su tiempo corre.

-¿su tiempo corre?.

-Tsuna apresurémonos.

-…si – empezamos a correr hacia ese lugar.

**_"_****_su tiempo corre"_**

_"__Anika, espera un poco, vamos por ti"._

**POV Anika**

El camino era largo y mis pasos cada vez mas pesados, el olor a humedad no ayuda y menos el irritante sonido de las gotas cayendo. No me percate del momento en que fue necesario detenerme de la pared ni mucho menos cuando mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. Las manchas de color rojo en el suelo eran cada vez más conforme avanzaba. El dolor era punzante y molesto para moverme, la presión que aplicaba con mi mano no era suficiente para detener el sangrado.

-..apresúrate – había sido imprudente, eso era lo que me diría Alberth-san, jamás se debe atacar de esa manera…pero tampoco podía dejar que lastimara a los demás, por eso lo había echo, yo quería protegerlos - …debo seguir – mi vista empezaba a nublarse – auch – mis piernas cedieron y caí al suelo – diablos – me recargue en la pared, mi respiración empezaba a ser irregular – de esta manera no lo lograre – el frío empezaba a ser cada vez más – ¿voy a morir? – eso era algo en lo que no había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, el hecho de morir, no había cruzado por mi mente.

**_"_****_Anika"_**

-…Tsuna – algunas personas dicen que antes de morir vez tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos – Tsuna – pero para mi el escuchar su voz era mi vida.

**_"_****_Anika te quiero"_**

-…yo también.

**_"_****_no te vayas"_**

-…lo siento.

**_"_****_Fui contratado para asesinar al _****_Décimo _****_Vongola y no me iré hasta que lo cumpla"_**

Recordé lo que el había dicho, el mataría a Tsuna, obtuvo información que quería, y eso era mi culpa, yo había provocado eso.

-no lo hará – el lograría su objetivo – no puedo permitirlo – tome el extremo de la capa – debo detenerlo – la rasgue – debo hacerlo – tome la tela y la use como venda justo en la herida, la apreté fuertemente, _"__duele", _pero eso me daría un poco de tiempo. Empece a levantarme – aun no – retome mi camino – aun no puedo morir – y seguí caminando hacia esa puerta que lograba verse mas adelante.

**POV Tsuna**

Habíamos ido por el camino del cual había venido Gokudera-kun y los demás.

-¿es por aquí?.

-si, es por donde vinieron ellos.

-has tenido suerte de que se haya ablandado – escuchamos unas voces cerca.

-¡¿suerte?!, ¡mira esta herida!, ¡esto no es suerte!.

-pues déjame decirte que los golpes de ese sujeto tampoco eran plumas.

-ya deja de quejarte y déjate curar.

-¡auch!.

-lo siento.

-¡lo has hecho a propósito!.

-cállate.

-¡auch!, ¡ya vez!.

-¿Quiénes son? – caminamos un poco mas hacia el lugar de donde venían las voces.

-¿Quiénes son eso? – habían tres personas en el suelo, una de ellos tenia una gran herida en la espalda y otro lo estaba curando.

-no lo se.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – el tercero se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¿oye ese no es el Décimo Vongola?.

-creo que lo es – los tres nos observaron.

-lo siento, pero estamos buscando a una amiga, ¿no la han visto? – dijo Yamamoto

-¿amiga?.

-nosotros no vinos a nadie mas aquí.

-solo a estúpida de Sai.

-¿Sai?.

-si, la maldita me hizo esta herida – _"ella estuvo aquí"._

-¿saben a donde se fue?.

-¿para que la quieren?.

-debemos encontrarla.

-…pues ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

-a menos que haya sido tan estúpida como para ir tras el.

-¿tras el?

- la persona que planeo todo esto.

-pero bueno – el que tenia la herida se levanto lentamente – nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestro contrato, ya no tenemos nada que ver en esto.

-esperen.

-¿Qué quieres?, en ves de estar buscándola deberías huir de este lugar Vongola, de otra manera será tu funeral.

-no puedo dejarla – me miro curiosamente.

-¿Por qué?.

-porque…es una persona importante para mi – _"no pienso abandonarla" – _la traeré de vuelta.

-…ya entiendo.

-¿eh?.

-tu eres el culpable.

-¿culpable?.

-ella no me mato, en vez de eso solo me hirió lo suficiente como para irse, pero no regreso para terminarme…a cambiado.

-¿cambiado?.

-ya no es la misma asesina de hace un tiempo…supongo que esta bien…muchos quieren destruir esas cuerdas que los atan…y por lo visto tu las cortaste para ella.

-¿yo?.

-pero…eso también puede ser su perdición.

-¿perdición?.

-ustedes necesitaban información para llegar a este lugar, ¿cierto?.

-si.

-¿ella se las dio?.

-si.

-…entonces…todo se acabo para ella.

-¿Por qué?.

-ella debería decírselos – empezaron a caminar – sigue el camino y la encontraras…pero será mejor que te apresures o sera ya muy tarde.

-¡oye!.

-adiós – después de eso desaparecieron.

-se han ido.

-¿Qué habrán querido decir con eso?.

-no lo se.

-bueno, de todas maneras hay que seguir por donde dijeron.

-¡si! – empezamos a caminar, pero – Yamamoto.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-lo que esta en el suelo.

-¿en el suelo? – miro hacia donde apuntaba y su expresión ahora fue seria – hay que apresurarnos.

-¡si! –empezamos a correr siguiendo esas marcar en el suelo, _"__sangre" – _Anika,por favor que estés bien.

**POV Anika**

Aquel salón frío y desolado, lo único que competía con su tamaño era la oscuridad que lo invadía.

-bonito escenario - Entre lentamente, no podía verse nada, pero el estaba ahí – no veo nada – de repente las luces se encendieron dejándome ciega momentáneamente.

-ah llegado nuestra invitada – _"esa voz"._

-tu.

-querida Sai, pero que alegría que vinieras.

-si, aunque no recibí la invitación adecuadamente.

-yo creí que había llegado bien.

-pues no fue así.

-es una lastima – empezó a caminar – veo que se llevaron a la otra invitada.

-si, tus tres amigo fueron muy amables con nosotros.

-tu también lo fuiste por lo visto, aunque no demasiado.

-…si – empece a caminar – tu también has estado entretenido por lo visto…observando.

-..si y mucho.

-no me gustan los chismoso.

-…ya veo…es una lastima.

-lo es – ambos nos detuvimos – una verdadera lastima.

En cuestión de segundos el sonido del metal golpeando y las balas hizo eco en el lugar. El rugir de dos bestias enfrentándose aterraría a cualquiera que viera tal espectáculo. Golpes, heridas, sangre empezaba a ser presente.

-creí que eras mas fuerte.

-solo estoy calentando – _"__ojala fuera cierto". _ La herida que tenia me impedía moverme a mi deseo, no seria capaz de manejar una batalla de resistencia, mi condición no era buena, tenia que buscar una manera de eliminarlo rápidamente, no debía tardar mas.

-no te distraigas – lanzo dos disparos. El primero fue lejos el segundo alcanzo a rozar – vamos Sai puedes hacerlo mejor.

-cállate – tome la sai y golpe mas veces. Estábamos cerca de la pared – desparece – golpe con una de ellas, exactamente la que Tsuna había arreglado. El tipo la esquivo y golpee la pared fuertemente con esta

CRASH

-no – la sai volvió a romperse, la punta de esta salio volando.

-es una lastima – solté la sai dañada.

-cabrón – me acerque a el y tome la tercera sai para golpearlo, pero detuvo el golpe con el arma – olvidas algo – use la otra sai para golpear.

-lo tenia previsto – uso un cuchillo para detenerla.

-no me refería a eso - solté las sais, coloque las palmas de mis manos en el suelo, gire y golpe su cabeza con el tobillo. Su rostro impacto contra el suelo, tome una cuchilla – termino.

BANG

Una bala alcanzo a golpear mi brazo.

-¡AH!.

-te equivocas – se levanto rápidamente y golpeo mi costado. No tenia fuerzas necesarias para resistir el impacto y caí al suelo.

-realmente es un problema – una voz desconocida apareció.

-deberías saberlo, tu la contrates.

-…si.

-¿contratar? – _"no puede ser". _Levante un poco la vista, era un hombre de apariencia de entre 20 y 30 años, sus ojos era de color negro y su cabello tenia un tono de rubio mezclado con gris– ¿Kusabe Alcelo?.

-el mismo - Pero de alguna manera me recordaba a alguien – al fin podemos vernos frente frente Sai – se agacho un poco para quedar aun lado – estas algo débil, creí que le darías mas problemas a mi hermano.

-¿her-hermano? – el otro se quito el protector que tenia, su apariencia era casi igual que la de Kusabe su cabello, sus ojos, lo único diferente era que tenia una apariencia un poco mas joven – no puede ser.

-el es mi hermano Kanon.

-Kanon.

-si…pero no estas aquí para esto – se levanto y comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor – es cierto que te contrate para asesinar al Décimo Vongola, pero también había otra razón.

-¿razón?.

-venganza.

-¿vengan- no pude terminar la frase, el tipo pateo con fuerza mi estomago - ¡AA! – había golpeado justo en la parte de la herida, la sangre empezó a fluir aun mas, al igual que el fuerte dolor, y la falta de oxigeno. _"¡Au!". _Intente tomar las sais pero este las pateo lejos de mi alcance.

-no lo harás.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué?...hace unos años tras, debes recordarlo.

-¿recordar que?.

-vamos, no puedes haberlo olvidado..este lugar.

-¿eh?.

-tu asesinaste a alguien aquí.

-¿aquí? –hace algunos años mi primera misión había sido en este lugar – acaso…te refieres…a Rost Froud – volvió a patearme el estomago.

-¡exactamente! – el dolor era cada vez mas - ¡tu lo mataste!.

-¿y que tiene que ver eso ahora?.

-el era nuestro padre – Kanon levanto su arma y la dirigió a mi. _"__¿eh?"._

-¿su padre?.

-tu lo mataste.

-y ahora pagaras por eso.

-queremos verte morir, pero mas que nada queremos ver tu sufrimiento lentamente – Kusabe sonrió – y esta por comenzar.

-¿comenzar?.

-ya llego.

-¿Quién?.

-tu debilidad.

-¡Anika! – _"esa voz" - _¡Anika! – _"no puede ser" - _¡Anika!.

-¡No vengas!.

**POV Tsuna**

**-**¡No vengas!.

-esa voz –apresuramos el paso, _"jamas podría confundirla". _Llegamos a un salón de gran tamaño - ¡Anika! – al llegar pude ver a tres personas, y una de ellas era Anika, la cual se encontraba en el suelo y a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de sangre – Anika.

-Tsuna – su rostro reflejaba miedo - ¡¿Por qué has venido?!, ¡debiste irte ya!.

-¡no iba a dejarte en este sitio!.

-¡debiste hacerlo!.

-vamos, tendrán tiempo de discutir en el otro mundo – uno de los hombres hablo.

-¿Quién eres?.

-querido Vongola, mi nombre es Kusabe Alcelo, es un honor verle la cara.

-¿tu eres Kusabe?.

-en efecto.

-tu planeaste todo esto, tu nos trajiste aquí.

-si lo hice.

-no te lo perdonare.

-¿enserio?..eso seria un problema.

-¡Tsuna! – Yamamoto se coloco delante de mí para detener el golpe del otro con su espada.

-eres rápido – sonrió –¡ pero no me gustan los espectadores! – golpeo a Yamamoto y lo arrojo al otro lado, lazo un aparato y una red de electricidad apareció a su alrededor.

-¡Yamamoto!.

-tu tampoco te distraigas – ahora se dirigió hacia mi y me dio un golpe en el estomago.

-¡Tsuna!.

-no eres tan fuerte.

-¡ah! – escuche la voz de Anika, el otro tipo la había sujetado del cabello.

-¡Anika! – _"__debo __protegerla"__. _Lleve mi mano a la bolsa y tome la píldora, _"__te protegeré". _

-ahora será enserio – el tipo volvió a intentar golpear, pero esta vez lo detuve – pero - y ahora fui yo quien lo golpeo – maldito – levanto su arma y empezó a disparar, las balas estaban cubiertas de llamas. Junte mis manos.

-llamas ultima voluntad punto cero: primera edición – congele las balas.

-¡imposible! – me acerque a el - ¡no lo harás! – antes de que disparar logre colocarme detrás de el – es rápido.

-suficiente – golpee su espalda.

-¡ahg!.

-sera mejor que te rindas – me acerque a el.

-¡Vongola! – me gire para ver a la otra persona – quien debería rendirse eres tu –coloco su arma en la cabeza de Anika.

-¡detente!.

-si no te rindes, perforare su linda cara.

-¡Anika! – acerco mas su arma - ¡detente!...haré lo que me pidas.

-¡no lo hagas!- me grito ella

-no te preocupes.

-bien…¡hazlo ahora! – el otro se levanto y me golpeo fuertemente el costado.

-pagaras lo que hiciste – empezó a golpearme una y otra vez.

-¡Tsuna! – podía escuchar a Yamamoto y Anika gritar.

**POV Anika**

-¡Tsuna! – "_¿Por qué no haces algo?, ¿Por qué no te defiendes?"._

-que idiota, todo esto y por la persona que lo engaño.

-¡ya detente!, tu me quieres a mi, no a el.

-¿acaso no escuchaste?, queremos verte morir, pero lo que mas deseamos en verte sufrir lentamente. Y eso significa matar a la persona que mas quieres frente a tus ojos.

-¿Qué?.

-veras morir al Décimo Vongola frente a ti.

-¡no!...el no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-¿intentas mentirme?.

-¡no miento!.

-entonces…¿Por qué lo proteges tanto?, ¿Por qué te esforzaste por rescatar a su madre aun a costa de tu propia seguridad?, ¿Por qué haces todo por el?.

-porque..yo..yo.

-no puedes contestar, ¿quien lo diría?, la gran Sai se enamoro.

-…no.

-y eso le costo la vida a ella y a la persona que mas quería.

-¡Tsuna! – el grito de Yamamoto hizo que me girara.

-no – puede ver el cuerpo de Tsuna caer lentamente al suelo.

-has arrebatado tantas vidas, que aun con esto no es suficiente tu sufrimiento.

-..Tsuna – sus llamas casi se extinguían.

-tu no mereces perdón alguno.

-Tsuna.

-no mereces ser feliz.

-fin – Kanon se coloco delante de el y levanto su arma.

-..no…no lo hagas…por favor.

-no tienes derecho ni de rogar.

-…Tsuna – _"__no lo hagas"_ - …es cierto…yo hice cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa…no se cuantos hermanos, padres, hijos asesine…¿Por qué?... por dinero…necesitaba vivir…yo elegí ese camino, fue mi decisión – apreté mir puños – pero al llegar aquí, aprendí que hay otra vida…una vida que yo no conocía…hay personas cálidas afuera…me permitieron entrar a su mundo aun sin saber quien era. Es muy cierto lo que dices, yo no tengo perdón por lo que hice en el pasado…pero…aun puedo arreglar el futuro…su futuro –"_debo protegerlo"._

-ya es tarde - Su dedo se poso en el gatillo. _"Dame la fuerza suficiente"_

-Muere.

-¡TSUNA!.

**POV Tsuna**

-Muere – _"__se acabo…lo siento Anika"._ Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

-¡TSUNA! – Es cuche el grito de Anika, al igual que una extraña sensación cálida, _"__¿Qué es eso?". _Abrí mis ojos y los dirigí a donde se encontraba ella.

-pero – "_¿Qué es eso?". _El cuerpo de Anika esta cubierto por llamas, pero jamas había visto algunas de esa clase, las llamas que salían de su cuerpo eran de color blanco, la estaban rodeando por completo. Levanto la vista, puede ver como sus ojos se tornaron de color blanco, al igual que unas llamas aparecieron a ambos lados de su cabeza, _"¿Qué significa esto?"._

**POV Anika**

Podía sentir algo cálido, mi corazón estaba sumamente agitado.

-¿Qué es esto? – mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de llamas de color blanco.

-im-imposible – Kusabe me soltó rápidamente – tu – levanto su arma - ¡Muere!.

Lo esquive rápidamente, _"__¿Cuándo me hice tan rápida?". _Siguió disparando una y otra vez. Las sais se encontraban cerca de el.

-no puedo tomarlas – siguió disparando mientras yo esquivaba, _"__debo detenerlo" - _¿eh? – tope con la sai que se había roto, _"__servirá". _La tome – pero – las llamas cubrieron a la sai - ¿Qué pasa? – esta se volvió a restaurar, pero su color metálico cambio a blanco y el mango de color plata

-Tsk – las balas venían hacia mi.

-diablos – levante la sai para repelerlas, pero fue para mi sorpresa ver que las llamas aumentaron en forma de escudo y destruyeron las balas – impresionante - sonreí – ahora es mi turno – me moví rápidamente, en cuestión de segundo me encontraba delante mi.

-no.

-adiós – atravesé su pecho con la sai, las llamas en volvieron su cuerpo al hacerlo, un quejido de dolor se escucho, pero ceso en segundos – termino.

-creí que…estaban exterminados – _"__¿exterminados?" – _Llama … de la luz- después de eso...murió.

-¿llama de la luz?

-¡Maldita! – el otro apareció detrás de mi. Me gire, _"__no lo __haré __a tiempo". _ Pero antes de que llegara Tsuna lo detuvo y lo noqueo.

-Anika.

-…me alegra que estés bien – pude ver como las llamas desaparecieron poco a poco, _"__¿Qué fue todo eso?"._

-¡Tsuna, Anika!.

-Yamamoto – la prisión que lo retenía había desaparecido.

-¿están bien?.

-si.

-¡Décimo! – pude ver a Gokudera, Hibari, Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei, y Reborn.

-chicos.

-Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien?.

-si, no te preocupes.

-auch – Reborn le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué fue eso?.

-no seas impulsivo.

-auch – Reborn siguió golpeándolo.

-…que bien.

-Anika.

-me alegra haberlos visto – mi vista se nublo – por ultima vez – sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a caer.

-¡Anika! – Tsuna me atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo - ¡oye Anika! – empezó a moverme - ¡abre los ojos!.

-lo siento…no puedo.

-Anika…tu –era demasiada la sangre que brotaba, mi cuerpo ya no resistiría mas esfuerzo – n-no te preocupes..es-estarás bien.

-…Tsuna – _"no eres bueno para mentir"._

-oye…idiota…será mejor que no te duermas – Gokudera se acerco.

-Anika – Yamamoto se sentó aun lado.

-Anika-san – Chrome parecía preocupada.

-o-oye…- Lambo estaba temblando.

-¡debes resistir! – Ryohei seguía igual de ruidoso.

-Herbívora – incluso Hibari, parecía preocupado.

-…lo siento – sonreí – siempre…les estoy causando problemas.

-no te esfuerces.

-…incluso en el final.

-¡no digas eso!.

-…perdón…perdón por todo lo que les hice – la lagrimas empezaron a correr – de verdad…estoy muy arrepentida…lo siento - mi voz empezaba a apagarse.

-no te preocupes por eso– Tsuna tomo mi mano - no hay nada que perdonar.

-deja de preocuparte por eso -. Dijo Gokudera.

-tu eres nuestra amiga – dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto.

-Anika, eres importante para todos nosotros – Tsuna empezó a llorar – asi que, quédate con nosotros.

-…chicos…gracias….por todo – mi respiración empezó a ser lenta – por favor…díganle a Alberth-san…que lo siento…lo mas probable es que se enoje – mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

-¡no cierres los ojos!.

-…Tsuna…- eleve mi mano hasta tocar su mejilla – sobre lo que me dijiste…tu dijiste…que me querías.

-¡si!, ¡yo te quiero!.

-…ya…- sonreí – me alegro… yo…yo también…te quiero mucho…tanto que es doloroso – me levante un poco – pero…no me arrepiento.

-yo tampoco, siempre voy a quererte.

-me alegra oír eso, Tsuna – deposite un suave besos en sus labios a la vez que las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Me separe lentamente de el - Te quiero, Tsuna.

-Anika.

-nunca… olvides eso – después todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuridad.

-¡ANIKA! - eso fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar.

_"__Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dios!, hace mucho que no <strong>**escribía ****un capitulo largo, pasaron demasiadas cosas, se revelaron otras, y estoy segura que las deje con nuevas dudas y preguntas. El ****próximo ****capitulo ya es el ultimo! D: . Todo esto llega a su fin (?). ¿cuando lo ****subiré****?, pronto si me apuro tal vez (solo tal vez) lo tengan hoy mismo.**

**Entonces nos leemos, bye :D.**

**¿Reviews?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola! Bien hemos llegado hasta aquí después de tanto, Pensaba subirlo dentro de unos ****días****, pero quise mejor hacerlo antes para pensar en algunas cosas relacionadas con *lee el aviso*. Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado mi primera historia, pero este es solo el inicio ****después ****de todo se llama : "Antes de todo hay un inicio" jejeje, bueno, hay un aviso al final, ****así ****que no los entretengo mas, ****así ****que disfruten este ultimo capitulo. Gracias.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.  
><strong>

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 30<strong>

**FINALES Y COMIENZOS**

_Nacer, crecer, reproducirse, morir. Todo eso es un siclo que no podemos detener aunque lo intentemos. Esta marcado desde el comienzo, ellos son los hilos y nosotros no somos mas que simples títeres en su escenario. Nuestro titiritero tiene un rostro familiar. Nosotros. Usaremos esos hilos hasta que deje de moverse, pero…nosotros podemos elegir hacia donde moverlos, izquierda, derecha, adelante, atrás, por encima o por debajo, incluso podría ser un __a través__. Ellos son los hilos, pero nosotros decidimos a donde moverlos._

Yo decidí mover esos hilos a donde estabas, aun si podían tensarse y romperse. No importo el dolor o esfuerzo. Yo quería ir contigo. Y sabes…no me arrepiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

El frío aire, pero a la vez reconfortante pasaba por mi cuerpo. Sentí como mi cabello se movía, casi como si bailara con ese frío viento y este aceptara gustoso.

_"__¿viento?"_

Intente moverme un poco, pero el dolor punzante cerca del estomago me hizo pensármelo dos veces. Bueno eso era reconfortante de cierta manera. Significaba al menos que no estaba muerta. Oh bien podría ser que incluso en el otro mundo se siente dolor.

_"__tonterías"_

Bueno la segunda opción no creo que fuese posible. Supongo.

_"__¿Dónde estoy?"_

Sentía una textura suave debajo de mi, y algo abrigador, que me brindaba calor. Tampoco me había percatado de ese extraño olor como a fármacos a mi alrededor.

_"__¿un hospital?"_

Intente abrir un poco mis ojos, pero estos se resistían a hacerlo.

_"__vamos"_

Después de la lucha entre ellos y yo. Resulte vencedora. Lo primero que vi fue ese techo de color blanco. Parpadee un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Una vez logrado esto la claridad estuvo presente.

_"__un cuarto"_

Moví un poco mi cabeza para los lados, había un mueble del lado izquierdo, con una libreta encima, algunos tubos, pastillas y todo eso.

_"__debe ser un hospital"_

Me gire hacia el otro lado, la cortina se movía un poco a causa del aire, en la pared había una silla, pero estaba estaba vacía.

_"__¿habra venido alguien?"_

Después de unos minutos pude reconocer algunos sonidos. El ruido de los automóviles y por supuesto algunas voces.

_"__estoy en la ciudad"_

Me levante de apoco.

_"__Auch"_

El dolor en mi estomago y el brazo empezaron a molestar cada vez mas. Pero aun así logre sentarme.

-realmente duele – tome el catéter y lo quite, no quería tener una aguja en mi muñeca - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Derrepente la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ese cabello, esos ojos color marrón. No podría confundirlos - …Tsuna – sentí como mi corazón se agito.

-A-Anika – me observo por un momento desde la puerta.

-..Ah…Ho – pero antes de que terminara la frase, Tsuna se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo.

- al fin despertaste – me abrazo mas fuerte – estaba realmente preocupado.

-Tsuna – se aparto un poco.

-me alegra que estes bien.

-ah…gracias…esto…¿Dónde estoy?.

-estas en el hospital, nosotros te trajimos después de que perdiste el conocimiento.

-ya veo…¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?.

-una semana.

-¡¿una semana?!.

-si.

-no puede ser – La puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Anika?.

-¿eh?...¡Alberth-san!.

-gracias, has despertado – se acerco a mi - ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?.

-no…estoy bien.

-me alegro.

-pero aun así no deberías esforzarte – una voz conocida se escucho.

-shamal-san.

-buenos días querida jovencita.

-ah...- _"el pervertido"._

-Shamal te revisara.

-Reborn.

-ahora déjame ver.

-no gracias.

-vamos Anika, tiene que ver como te encuentras.

-pero.

-no te preocupes, estoy aquí por si intenta hacer algo extraño.

-…bien – Shamal empezó a revisarme – auch – toco cerca del abdomen.

-parece ir bien, en un mes o dos debería curarse la herida, lo mismo sucede con el brazo.

-entiendo.

-debes descansar.

-…lo haré después de que me vaya – el cuarto se lleno de un silencio bastante profundo.

-¿ir-irte?...¿de que estas hablando? – dijo Tsuna. Mire a Alberth-san, no había dicho nada, pero su mirada lo expresaba todo.

-Tsuna…no puedo quedarme aquí .

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.

-creí que ya se lo habían dicho – dije mirando a Reborn.

-¿de que están hablando?.

-Tsuna…yo no puedo quedarme…no después de lo que hice.

-te dije que no importaba, ahora es pasado.

-no me refiero a eso.

-¿entonces a que?.

-Anika – Alberth-san hablo – nos iremos los dos.

-Alberth-san – sonreí tristemente – no puedo hacer eso.

-si podemos.

-…no, no podemos.

-¡Anika!.

-¡yo hice algo que no debía hacer! – había traicionado a muchas personas.

-nos iremos, comenzaremos otra vida.

-¡¿huyendo?!.

-…no.

-¡Alberth-san sabes mejor que nadie lo pasara conmigo!.

-¡aun no lo sabemos!...puede…puede que no pase nada.

-eso es imposible.

-¡Anika!.

-¡no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida por mi culpa!.

-¡me estas pidiendo que te abandone!.

-¡así tiene que ser!.

-¡me iré contigo!...¡iniciaremos de nuevo!

-¡es imposible!...no me hagas sentir mas culpable de lo que ya me siento.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Tsuna confundido.

-mi mundo…-lo mire a los ojos -el mundo bajo… también tiene sus reglas.

-¿reglas?.

-y yo las rompí

-n-no entiendo.

-los asesinos tenemos tres reglas importantes,numero uno, una vez que empieces el trabajo no puedes dejarlo hasta que lo termines, a menos que tengas una herida mortal. Número dos, si el cliente traiciona al asesino, este tiene el derecho de matarlo sin ser castigado por eso, la manera en que puede considerarse traición es ya sea porque el cliente le tendió una trampa desde el principio o cuando lo usa para obtener información de la casa de asesinos. La tercera y mas importante, una traición merece el exilio y en el peor de los caso la muerte, eso ocurre cuando matas a tu cliente o pides su información y se la entregas a otras personas, esa tres reglas deben ser respetadas, si alguien las rompe hay un grupo que se encarga de los traidores.

-¿grupo?.

-su nombre…Dark Wind

-¿Dark Wind?.

- ellos son los mas fuertes, ellos crearon las reglas, hacen que las casas de asesino las cumplan, si alguien llega a traicionar a su cliente, vendrán a buscarlo para exiliarlo, pero si se resiste o hizo algo que no debías, lo mataran – el ambiente se puso tenso – es imposible escapar de ellos, tarde o temprano encontraran a su objetivo.

-…entonces.

-yo rompí esas reglas…yo soy una traidora…ellos vendrán por mi y lo mas probable es que me maten.

-..Anika – se giro hacia Reborn – Reborn…¿tu sabias acerca de eso?, ¿sabias lo que pasaría?.

-…si, lo sabia.

-entonces – parecía furioso - ¡¿Por qué le pediste que hiciera eso?!, ¡pudimos haber buscado otra opción, no debimos pedirle que nos diera esa información!...si lo hubiera sabido..yo nunca.

-entonces no habriamos rescatado a tu madre.

-..debía haber otra opción.

-si hubiéramos tardado mas…ya saves lo que habría pasado.

-….pero..aun así – _"__Tsuna" - _..yo.

-no importa.

-…Anika.

-no me arrepiento…salvamos a Nana-san y eso me hace feliz – _"pero no puedo quedarme" – _Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso, aun me siento algo cansada, me gustaría descansar un poco mas.

-..si.

-gracias – empezaron a salir de la habitación.

-regresare después.

-si Alberth-san.

-Anika.

-no te preocupes Tsuna – tomo mi mano.

-…todo saldrá bien – _"Tsuna"._

-…si – empezó a alejarse, pero.

-¿Anika? – yo aun no soltaba su mano. _"una ultima vez, déjame quedarme con el recuerdo"._

-gracias por todo – solté su mano.

-..no es nada – después de eso salieron del cuarto y me quede sola.

-…y adiós.

Tome la ropa que había dejado Alberth-san y me cambien.

-auch – intente no tocar mucho sobre la herida. Después de eso Sali de la habitación, un niño estaba jugando cerca y había dejado su gorra, la tome, _"__no creo que la necesite". _Ate mi cabello y seguí caminando con la gorra cubriéndome. No fue difícil salir del hospital.

Seguí caminando por la calle, esa seria la ultima vez que estuviera por el lugar. Todas esa tiendas, los lugares a los cuales había ido. Ahora solo serian recuerdos del pasado.

-es lo mejor – no podía estar con Alberth-san, no iba a dejar que se convirtiera en un traidor por mi culpa, no seria capaz de verlo de esa manera, huyendo, no podía permitir eso – lo siento – también había traicionado a la Vongola, seria solo cuestión de tiempo que vinieran detrás de mi, represento después de todo era una amenaza -… Tsuna – no podía seguir mas con ellos, _"no puedo regresar"._

El camino parecía mas largo que de costumbre y mis pasos eran pesados. Era casi como si se pusieran de acuerdo en negarse a irse. Cosa que no podía hacer.

-…no me puedo quedar – mire el cielo - ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo vi? – el cielo era hermoso, tenia un color azul brillante, habían pocas nubes y el sol le daba aquel toque mágico -…al menos – levante mi mano – siempre que lo vea…seré capaz de recordarte…seré capaz de sentirte cerca de mi…tu calidez…no la olvidare – sin querer unan pocas lagrimas lograron escabullirse - …siempre…tu recuerdo estará conmigo…- mi voz empezaba a quebrarse - …tu sonrisa…tus ojos…tu voz..- _"__quiero escucharte" - _…todo tu – _"__quiero verte" - _…Tsuna – _"__quiero estar contigo" - _…Tsuna…no quiero que termine – _"__quiero volverte a ver" - …_Tsuna..te quiero.

-¡Anika!.

-¿eh?.

-¡Anika! – _"__esa voz". _Mi cuerpo tembló - ¡Anika!.

-no – aun en contra de mis propios deseos empece a correr, _"__no debo verlo..o entonces yo". _Corría lo mas rápido que podía, intentando no ver hacia atrás. _"__debo irme". _

-¡Anika! – alguien tiro de mi mano – A…ni…ka – su voz se oía entre cortada, después de todo había corrido - ¿A dónde..vas?.

-…lejos.

-¿Por qué?.

-es lo mejor.

-¿Para quién?.

-para todos.

-no lo es.

-¡claro que lo es! – no era capaz de verle a la cara - ¡es lo mejor para todos, estarán a salvo mientras este lejos!.

-¡te equivocas!.

-¡no lo hago!.

-¡claro que si!.

-¡Anika!.

-¡no debo quedarme! – intentaba mantenerme firme - ¡debo alejarme de uste – _"__¿eh?". _Pero Tsuna no me permitió terminar la frase, tiro de mi y me atrajo a el para después besarme. Me rodeo con sus brazos. Mi mente quedo en blanco al igual que deje de resistirme.

-te quiero – dijo al separarse de mi – te quiero y lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario para que lo entiendas, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, siempre te protegeré.

-Tsuna…pero ellos vendrán..ademas la Vongola jamas me dejara vivir después de lo que hice.

-te protegeré, no permitiré que nadie te toque – sujeto mis manos fuertemente – me convertiré en el Décimo jefe de la Vongola si es necesario, no dejare que te hagan daño.

-Tsuna.

-quedate conmigo…no te vayas.

-yo…yo.

-Anika – una persona aprecio.

-Alberth-san.

-debes dejar de huir – sonrió – quédate con ellos.

-¿eh?.

-estoy seguro que estarás bien con ellos.

-pero.

-yo seguiré trabajando en la casa, ese será mi manera de protegerte, por eso – se acerco a mi – quédate aquí – beso mi frente – mi niña.

-…Alberth-san.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, por favor cuídala bien, es lo mas preciado que tengo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?.

-quiero cuidar de ustedes a mi manera, es por eso que no puedo quedarme.

-…de acuerdo.

-Anika – poso su mano en mi cabeza – se feliz por favor – después de eso, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Alberth-san…¡Espera! –vi como se alejaba - ¡Alberth-san!.

-cuídate mucho – levanto la mano en forma de despedida - ¡nos volveremos a ver!.

-…Alberth-san – solo pude ver alejarse a la persona que me cuido todo este tiempo- ¡Gracias por todo! – la persona que me salvo - ¡definitivamente nos volveremos a ver! - aquel que fue mi primera familia- ¡Papá! – estaba segura que nuestros caminos se volverían a cruzar en algún momento – nos vemos.

-Anika – Tsuna me sujeto de la mano – entonces, ¿regresamos a casa?.

-…si – entrelace mi mano – regresemos a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí la ventana.

-que lindo día – tome la ropa y me cambie – bien vamos abajo – Salí del cuarto y baje a la cocina rápidamente - ¡Buenos días!.

-oh, Anika-chan, buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Anika-nee.

-¡Buenos días! – dijeron I-pin y Lambo.

-Ciaossu – mire alrededor.

-¿todavía no se levanta?.

-ya sabes que no puede levantarse solo.

-Anika, ¿puedes ir a levantarlo? – dijo Reborn.

-¡esta bien! – Salí de la cocina y subí rápidamente las escaleras - ¡hora de levantarse! – grite al abrir la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta – me pregunto como tiene el sueño tan pesado – me acerque a la cama – vamos es hora de levantarse o llegaremos tarde – empece a moverlo pero no tuve suerte – estero será difícil – _"__a menos que haga". _Salí del cuarto y fui al baño para llenar un cubeta después de eso regrese a la habitación - ¡Es hora de levantarse! – arroje el agua sobre el.

-¡Hiiiii! – salto literalmente de la cama.

-Buenos días.

-Anika, ¿Qué haces?.

-no te levantabas así que te arroje agua.

-sabes que hay otras maneras de levantar a las personas.

-siii, pero aveces no son tan afectivas – me dirigí a la puerta – bueno, será mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-aveces eres peor que Reborn.

-pero aun así me quieres – dije antes de salir y ver como su rostro se torno rojo.

Después de lo ocurrido me mude a casa de Tsuna, y desde entonces vivo con ellos, algunas veces le escribo cartas a Alberth-san para saber como esta, pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos al hacerlo, para no llamar la atención, aunque Tsuna siempre me esta cuidando.

-veo que lo lograste – dijo Reborn cuando baje

-asi fue.

-¡Hola!.

-Dino, que milagro.

-vine a saludar.

-es un placer, mientras tu tortuga no me ataque otra vez.

-no te preocupes, enzo no lo volverá a hacer.

-eso espero.

-¡Ya es tarde! – Tsuna bajo rápidamente.

-aun hay tiempo.

-claro que no, faltan solo diez minutos para que empiece la escuela.

-no puede ser el reloj – _"espera" – _Reborn…¿atrasaste los relojes?.

-tal vez – sentí algo de furia.

-¡Reborn!.

-¡Hibari-san nos matara, vamos! – tomo mi brazo.

-esta bien – y empezó a correr

-hay que mantenerla vigilada –escuche la voz de Reborn, _"__¿__habrá __sido mi imaginación?"._

-¡hay que apresurarnos!.

-¡Tsuna, me empiezo a cansar!.

-ah, lo siento – dejo de correr.

-es la primera clase, de todas maneras no haremos nada.

-pero Hibari-san.

-no pasa nada, yo me encargo de eso.

-eso es lo que mas preocupa – dijo con aire aterrador.

-no te preocupes, siempre pasa.

-no deberías acostumbrarte a eso.

-jaja no pasa nada – Tsuna se quedo en silencio y solo me observo - …¿Qué sucede?.

-te quiero.

-…yo también – no importaba cuantas veces me lo dijera, mi corazón no podía dejar de estremecerse.

-nunca me alejare de ti.

-siempre estaremos juntos Tsuna.

-prometo que siempre te protegeré.

-y yo prometo que jamas me iré – después de eso junto sus labios con los míos, aquella sensación cálida, no la alejaría por nada del mundo.

-¡Décimo!.

-¡Tsuna, Anika, apresurence!.

-son Gokudera y Yamamo.

-si...vamos.

-si.

Seguimos por ese camino con nuestras manos unidas, ninguno queriendo soltar al otro, y dando promesas que pensábamos cumplir…pero lo que nadie nos dijo… es que aveces el destino puede ser cruel y despiadado… este era solo el comienzo de nuestra historia…un camino que estaría lleno de espinas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí es cuando todos ponemos <strong>**Rain de Motohiro Hata**** e imaginamos pasando algunos créditos en donde no entendemos nada junto con las imágenes que hayan creado en la historia: D**

**Bueno pues como ven hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles a las personas que la estuvieron siguiendo todo este tiempo:**

**Fellicita**

**Kanade Miniwa**

**Draco Fuijimoto**

**Shiro97**

**Desaid**

**Feli**

**jose Luis**

**Rinny**

**Ari-chan1999**

**Bhka**

**maria shinigaami**

**Luisa**

**Y a todas las demás personitas que también ****estuvieron ****leyendo y las nuevas que la leerán. Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO:<strong>

**Y bien como abran leído, este solo es el final del inicio. Ahora comenzara la nueva historia, un camino lleno de espinas y dolor estará esperando a nuestros personajes, junto con nuevas revelación y ****decisiones ****difíciles.**

**Pero como dicen esa es otra historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto en:**

**Conocimos el inicio, pero no la ****continuación****.**


End file.
